


Scattered pictures

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oneshot collection, Romance, and a bit of mystrade, mainly johnlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 113,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di oneshot di argomenti, rating e generi diversi (mai oltre M), principalmente Johnlock e qualche Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accadde

Ripensandoci anche a distanza di anni, John non seppe mai dire perché accadde proprio allora.   
Non era stata una giornata da ricordare fino a quel momento.   
Non c'erano stati inseguimenti, né sparatorie; non avevano rischiato di finire accoltellati in qualche vicolo di periferia e il loro appartamento non era saltato in aria per via di qualche oscuro esperimento chimico.   
Sherlock aveva risolto per gli yarders un caso di omicidio tutto sommato semplice per i suoi standard "L'amante! Più banale di così! Persino una scimmia ammaestrata l'avrebbe capito!" aveva esclamato disgustato mentre John lo trascinava via dalla scena del crimine, sperando che Lestrade non l'avesse sentito.   
Avevano ordinato la cena da un ristorante eritreo recentemente scoperto e poi si erano seduti sul divano, Sherlock intento ad aggiornare il suo blog (stranamente dal suo laptop) con un articolo sui pollini delle trecento specie di orchidee di Hispaniola e John ben deciso a godersi la visione del dvd de "L'uomo che sapeva troppo" prestato da Mrs. Hudson.   
Poteva dire di conoscere quasi le battute a memoria di quel film, ma era talmente appassionante che l'avrebbe potuto vedere anche dieci volte di fila senza stancarsi e il consulting detective non l'aveva mai visto. Chissà, magari gli sarebbe piaciuto.   
Tuttavia, dopo circa un'ora dall'inizio del film, Sherlock iniziò a borbottare commenti acidi e astiosi rivolti alternativamente alle mail dei potenziali clienti che infestavano il suo blog e alla, a suo dire, sdolcinata ed insulsa interpretazione di Doris Day e del resto del cast "E' ovvio che non uccideranno il figlio fino al giorno dell'attentato, quanti inutili piagnistei!"   
"Anche un bambino capirebbe il vero significato di Ambrose Chapel."   
"Gli yarders riescono a fare la figura degli idioti anche in un film."   
John avrebbe voluto obiettare qualcosa su quelle ingiuste critiche, ma, conoscendolo, sarebbe stato del tutto inutile, quindi si limitò ad allargare le braccia per stiracchiarsi, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo della tv, dove era iniziata la drammatica sequenza dell'attentato alla Royal Albert Hall e le note del lunghissimo concerto si diffondevano nel piccolo salotto di Baker Street. Forse anche Sherlock aveva cambiato idea sul film - si disse - perché, d'improvviso, si era fatto silenzioso. Aveva smesso di brontolare. Aveva smesso di scrivere sul portatile. Diamine, sembrava quasi che avesse smesso di respirare.   
Fu solo quando iniziarono a scorrere i titoli di coda che John si volse a guardare il suo coinquilino per chiedergli conto del suo inusuale silenzio, magari buttando lì un commento ironico come "Non ti ha appassionato proprio per niente, vero Sherlock?"   
E si congelò.   
Quando aveva allargato le braccia, aveva appoggiato la mano sulla testa di Sherlock e aveva iniziato ad accarezzarla piano, con delicatezza, come si fa con un gattino, talmente preso dal film da non rendersene conto.   
Il gesto doveva aver scioccato talmente il consulting detective da farlo zittire.   
Eppure Sherlock non aveva protestato, né si era scansato infastidito o disgustato, limitandosi a fissare John durante gli ultimi venti minuti del film con i suoi occhi limpidi. Chiaramente in attesa del suo ritorno alla realtà.   
Fu in quel momento che accadde.   
John fece scivolare via piano la mano dai ricci neri, soffermandosi appena su quel collo impossibilmente lungo e bello e posandola al centro del suo petto, stringendo nel pugno la vestaglia blu per attirarlo a sé e sporgendosi finché le loro labbra non si incontrarono per la prima volta.   
Accadde così, in una serata banale, nel silenzio quasi religioso del 221B di Baker Street, davanti allo schermo della tv ormai nero, sul loro divano.   
Ripensandoci a distanza di anni, John sapeva di aver avuto diverse alternative: avrebbe potuto arrossire per l'imbarazzo (beh, Sherlock continuava a ripetergli che quello era successo, in effetti), mormorare qualche patetica parola di scuse o riderci sopra.   
Ma in quel momento nessuna di queste opzioni attraversò la mente del dottore.   
E così accadde.   
E quando le dita agili e snelle di Sherlock gli circondarono la nuca, John si ritrovò a pensare che era giusto così. Che semplicemente doveva accadere lì e in quel momento.   
Non gli servivano altri perché.   



	2. It's too late to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John dopo la caduta di Sherlock.

  


Porte sbattute, piatti infranti ed un’irata sequela di quelli che han tutta l’aria di essere pesanti improperi in arabo costituiscono la sveglia odierna di John.   
Con un gemito di disappunto l’uomo nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino, pregando che Morfeo lo riaccolga subito tra le sue braccia, senza dare tempo alla sua coscienza di riemergere dalle nebbie del dormiveglia, desideroso solo di sprofondare nuovamente in un nero oblio privo di sogni.   
Ma i vicini pakistani del piano di sopra non sembrano essere dell'avviso di farlo dormire in pace: il patriarca esce di casa stando bene attento a sbattere la porta di casa il più forte possibile e a pestare con altrettanta violenza ogni singolo gradino delle scale, inseguito dalle urla di quella virago della moglie e dal pianto isterico del loro terzogenito aggrappato alla gonna della madre.   
John calcia via le coperte con una imprecazione stizzita e si tira a sedere sul letto. Si stropiccia la faccia, apre gli occhi, li chiude infastidito e poi li riapre di nuovo.   
E’ un triste rituale che ripete ogni giorno, un meccanismo folle nel quale la sua mente pare essersi inceppata.   
Perché è folle pensare di chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli nel suo  
 _nel loro_  
appartamento di Baker Street.   
Ma il panorama attorno lui non è mutato, non muta mai. E’ sempre nel piccolo monolocale a Brixton, quaranta iarde quadrate compreso il bagno [1]. L’unica finestra della stanza non chiude bene, il vetro ha un’incrinatura che lo attraversa per intero, rappezzata alla meno peggio con del nastro adesivo da imballaggio, il linoleum ha un colore indefinito, tanto è vecchio e stinto, il lavello di ghisa è sbreccato in più punti ed è colmo fino all’orlo di stoviglie sporche.   
Da quanti giorni non le lava?   
Che giorno è oggi?   
E' domenica.   
John odia la domenica, più degli altri giorni, se possibile. Perché di domenica l'ambulatorio dove lavora è chiuso e non c'è nulla che gli occupi la mente.   
Non c'è nulla che gli riempia la giornata.   
Non c'è più nulla che riempia la sua vita e quel monolocale non è casa, è solo un posto dove dormire al riparo delle intemperie e, semplicemente, è meglio del sedile posteriore di un’auto o di un rifugio per senzatetto.   
Ma comunque John si alza, si lava, si rade e poi si occupa dei piatti abbandonati nel lavandino.   
_“John, potresti sgomberare il lavandino? Mi serve per un esperimento.”_  
 _“Sherlock, vorrei farti notare che io ieri ho pulito il bagno, dei piatti potresti occuparti tu.”_  
 _“No, non posso, sono impegnato in un esperimento.”_  
 _“Ogni tanto ho il terribile sospetto che tu mi prenda in giro.”_  
E’ sempre un ricordo o un pensiero di Sherlock che permette a John di alzarsi, di tirare avanti in qualche modo ed arrivare a sera.   
  


_I believe in Sherlock Holmes._

  


**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

  


I bambini del piano di sopra non smettono di piangere e il vecchio dell’appartamento di fianco ha alzato al massimo il volume del televisore. E’ insopportabile, e prima che sia vinto dall’impulso di prendere a calci la porta dei vicini ed urlare loro di fare silenzio, afferra la giacca ed esce.   
Jasmine, a piano terra, sta pulendo con cura il pianerottolo e lo saluta con un sorriso. Jasmine è sempre cordiale e fa di tutto per mantenere pulita e vivibile quella squallida palazzina.   
Jasmine è un transessuale colombiano cinquantenne e una sera, dopo che un cliente ubriaco l’aveva picchiata e lei non voleva andare né alla polizia né al pronto soccorso, John l’ha medicata. Da quel momento Jasmine gli propone sempre un caffè, un tè, una torta fatta in casa, tutte offerte che John puntualmente rifiuta.   
“Solo un caffè, John, tranquillo, non voglio saltarti addosso.” dice sempre Jasmine con il suo vocione allegro.   
Ma non è per quello che John si tiene a distanza da lei.   
John forse non sarà gay, ma di certo non è omofobo.   
E’ che Jasmine, con la sua gentilezza innata, gli ricorda troppo Mrs. Hudson. E Mrs. Hudson, come in una reazione a catena, significa Baker Street, significa casa, significa Sherlock, significa un periodo in cui lui era felice e significa un sacco di altre cose a cui John non riesce a pensare, perché il dolore è troppo vivo e fa troppo male.   
  


**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

  


John cammina per le strade, scansando persone, cammina veloce senza una meta, senza mai soffermarsi a guardare una vetrina, fermandosi ai semafori rossi solo per istinto di sopravvivenza, o per abitudine. Cammina finché non sente male alle gambe. Cammina e si concentra solo su quello, sui suoi passi che avanzano uno dopo l’altro e intanto il tempo passa e la fine della giornata si avvicina.   
Alcune volte arriva così lontano da casa da dover prendere un taxi per tornare indietro.   
Una coppia di ragazzi gli passa accanto ridendo: stanno correndo per prendere l’autobus. Lei resta un po’ indietro, lui si volta appena, le afferra la mano e la trascina con sé sull'automezzo rosso, sempre ridendo. ‹‹Va tutto bene.›› sembra voler dire il suo sorriso.   
  
_“Sherlock, rallenta un attimo!” urlò John mentre fuggiva nella notte, ammanettato al detective. Proprio non ce la faceva a star dietro alla sua falcata chilometrica. Sherlock aveva ruotato il polso in un gesto pieno di eleganza “Afferra la mia mano.” disse e, senza alcuna esitazione, gliel’aveva stretta nella sua. Forte._  
 _‹‹Andrà tutto bene.›› si era ritrovato a pensare John a quel contatto ‹‹E’ una situazione di merda, ma Sherlock ne uscirà, lui troverà il modo di smantellare tutte queste ridicole accuse e alla fine ci faremo una bella risata.›› Aveva anche perso la pistola, ma sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché la mano di Sherlock stringeva la sua._  
 _In quel momento ci credeva davvero._  
 _Sarebbe andato tutto bene, non poteva essere altrimenti, perchè Sherlock gli aveva stretto la mano._  
  
Invece non era andato affatto bene.   
Non era andato un cazzo bene.   
John inspira forte dal naso e deglutisce per respingere le lacrime, immobile in mezzo alla folla,   
_alla vita,_  
indifferente, che continua a scorrere senza sosta attorno a lui.   
Gli gira la testa e si accascia sulla panchina della fermata del bus, reclinando indietro la testa ed appoggiandola al vetro della pensilina.   
Ogni tanto tutta quella vitalità che lo circonda è troppa. E’ semplicemente troppa da sopportare, quando lui si sente morto dentro, precipitato anche lui da quel tetto assieme al suo migliore amico.   
Il senso di colpa in lui ha la forma di un mostro nascosto sotto il letto, che attende nell'ombra per poi piombargli addosso all'improvviso, assieme a quelle scene che continua a rivedere nella sua mente ancora ed ancora, come in un orrifico Giorno della Marmotta. [2]   
  
_Sherlock era stranamente calmo nel laboratorio del Barts e il suo contrasto con John, che invece non riusciva a smettere di camminare nervosamente per la stanza, era più forte che mai._  
 _E più John spremeva le meningi per trovare una via d'uscita, più Sherlock appariva calmo, quasi apatico, tanto che il dottore aveva voglia di urlargli di darsi una scrollata e, santo Iddio, fare qualcosa._  
 _Era colpa di quella situazione assurda e delle parole di Mycroft... si era accumulata così tanta tensione in John, che aspettava solo un pretesto, un pretesto qualsiasi per esplodere e, per metterlo a tacere, cercò di dormire._  
 _Lo squillo del cellulare lo fece sussultare. La comunicazione che ascoltò lo gettò nel panico più completo. Che altro doveva succedere ancora? Che altro cazzo doveva andare storto?_  
 _“Mio dio, Sherlock, hanno sparato alla signora Hudson, è grave. Coraggio, andiamo.”_  
 _E lui nemmeno si voltò a guardarlo, continuando a giocherellare con quella stramaledetta pallina “Vai tu, io non vengo. Ho da fare.” mormorò in tono piatto, come se stesse dicendo “Il taxi è in ritardo.”_  
 _Ed eccolo lì il pretesto che John attendeva per scaricare la frustrazione. Col senno di poi avrebbe dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa di strano, di anomalo nel comportamento di Sherlock._  
 _Aveva ripetutamente scaraventato un agente della CIA dalla finestra che aveva alzato le mani sulla loro padrona di casa._  
 _E, a posteriori, se ne era reso conto, ma ormai era troppo tardi._  
 _dio... dio... era troppo tardi, non c’era più nulla da fare._  
 _Ma in quel momento, quasi fosse vittima di uno strano incantesimo, non aveva realizzato niente, aveva solo aggredito ed insultato il suo migliore amico “Sei una macchina! Vai al diavolo, resta pure qui da solo!”_  
 _Sei orribile, non hai un briciolo di sentimenti._  
 _Lo aveva trattato esattamente come tutti gli altri, non c'era alcuna differenza tra lui e Donovan, che lo apostrofava "scherzo della natura". [3]_  
 _E dire che si professava suo amico._  
  
John si piega in avanti sulla panchina e si copre il volto con le mani, il senso di colpa che banchetta sorridente con i resti del suo cuore e il rimorso che minaccia di farli rimettere l'anima lì sul marciapiede.   
  
_“La solitudine mi protegge.”_  
 _“No, gli amici ti proteggono.”_  
 _Gli amici dovrebbero proteggerti, sempre, dovrebbero appoggiarti nei momenti di difficoltà, non dovrebbero mai dirti che sei una macchina, non dovrebbero mai lasciarti soli._  
 _E invece era ciò che John aveva fatto. Gli aveva sputato addosso il suo fiele, con soddisfazione, e poi se ne era andato._  
 _“Sei una macchina. Vai al diavolo.” le ultime parole rivolte a Sherlock, l’ultima volta che aveva visto il suo viso, i suoi occhi da vivo._  
 _Gli amici ti proteggono._  
 _Gli amici non ti lasciano mai solo._  
 _"Resta pure qui da solo."_  
 _Crepa da solo. Resta qui da solo a meditare su come suicidarti._  
 _dio... dio... ti ho abbandonato... ti ho lasciato solo... dio... dio... cosa ho fatto. Perdonami, Sherlock._  
 _Ma ora è tardi... dio... dio... è troppo tardi._  
  
Se a John fosse data la possibilità di esaurire un desiderio, non avrebbe alcun dubbio: vorrebbe chiedere scusa a Sherlock, vorrebbe solo dirgli “Mi dispiace, perdonami. Quelle cose che ti ho detto non le pensavo, non le ho mai pensate ed ora mi pesano come un macigno sul cuore. Pesano, pensano così tanto che a volte mi sembra impossibile respirare.”   
Non è riuscito a dirle queste parole, John, mentre era al telefono con lui e lo guardava stare in bilico su quel cornicione e la sua mente si rifiutava con terrore di prendere atto di ciò che stava per succedere e  
  
 _Sherlock no, dio, ti prego, non farlo, non buttarti. Devo chiederti scusa, fammi chiedere scusa. Andrà tutto bene, perché tu mi hai stretto la mano. Io credo in te, Sherlock, ti credo, ti crederò sempre, lo sai, vero? Dimmi che lo sai._  
 _Non farlo, dio... dio... non farlo... devo chiederti scusa._  
 _E’ troppo tardi per chiederti scusa._  
  
Ogni tanto John riesce a trattenere le lacrime, altre volte no e si ritrova, come ora, con gli occhi arrossati ed i palmi delle mani umidi.   


**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

  


Allora John si alza e riprende a camminare per la città, come in trance, e finisce per arrivare sempre lì.   
Davanti alla tomba di Sherlock, la tomba che ha accarezzato con tenerezza il giorno del suo funerale, la tomba davanti alla quale l’ha implorato  
 _“Un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, solo per me._  
 _Non essere morto._ _Ti prego, smettila, smettila.”_  
  
E’ una richiesta assurda e John lo sa, lo sa perché non è uno stupido, è un dottore e sa bene cosa sia la morte, ma lì, solo lì, davanti a quella tomba, quella preghiera gli appare un po’ meno insensata.   
  
_I believe in Sherlock Holmes._  
  
 _Torna da me, Sherlock, torna, affinché possa smettere di essere troppo tardi, affinché io possa smetterla di parlare ad una lapide, affinché io possa chiederti scusa, affinché tu possa perdonarmi._  
 _Perdonami, Sherlock._  
  
I believe in Sherlock Holmes.   
  
E si aggrappa alla speranza che Sherlock, con la sua smisurata intelligenza, sapesse quanto profonda era la fiducia in lui, sapesse quanto contava per lui. Ma è una magia che funziona solo lì, in quell’angolo di cimitero, in quel fazzoletto di terra dove John smette per qualche istante di essere solo.   
Al di fuori di quella placenta emotiva, però, c’è la vita che scorre, ci sono giorni interminabili da superare e c’è l’eterea presenza di un amico scomparso al quale è troppo tardi per chiedere scusa.   


**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

  
“Hai fame, John?”  
“Mangiamo cinese stasera, John?”  
John ha perso l’appetito, mangia perché deve, dorme perché sa che altrimenti impazzirà ed è sempre la voce di Sherlock, nella sua testa, a persuaderlo.  
 _I believe in Sherlock Holmes._  
Mangia spesso in un ristorante cinese, ma non fa caso alla forma della maniglia della porta, non guarda mai la maniglia, spinge sempre con le dita sul vetro.

E’ quasi sera ed è proprio il caso di rientrare.  
Brixton non è Westminster. [4]  
Dalla cassetta delle lettera spunta un volantino che riporta in minacciosi caratteri cubitali rossi “CREDI IN GESU’?”  
“No, credo in Sherlock Holmes, fa lo stesso? E se Gesù ha qualcosa da obiettare ricevo in ambulatorio dal lunedì al sabato su appuntamento.” borbotta astioso.  
Sherlock ne riderebbe di gusto, ne riderebbero insieme.  
Ma ormai è tardi, è troppo tardi, e tutto questo perché lui l'ha lasciato solo.  
Appallottola il foglio con rabbia e fa per gettarlo a terra, poi invece lo deposita diligentemente nel cestino della carta straccia. Perché Jasmine ce la mette tutta per tener pulito l’androne. E non sarà Mrs. Hudson, ma merita lo stesso rispetto.  
Entra in casa e si butta sul letto sfatto dalla mattina senza nemmeno accendere la luce.  
Il led rosso sul telefono gli indica che ci sono dei messaggi. Allunga una mano e schiaccia il pulsante.

 _“Ci sono tre nuovi messaggi.”_ annuncia la professionale voce metallica.

 _\- BIP -_  
 _“Ehi, ciao John, sono Sarah... ti avevo chiesto di chiamarmi settimana scorsa. Senti, quando sei libero, se ti va, ci vediamo da qualche parte per un drink, o un brunch. Quello che vuoi. Chiamami quando te la senti.”_  
 _\- BIP -_  
E’ una cara ragazza Sarah, ma più che la dottoressa dovrebbe fare la crocerossina, vorrebbe riavvicinarsi a lui perché lo vede triste, questo l’ha capito pur senza possedere le capacità deduttive di Sherlock. Ci ha anche riprovato con lei una volta, a dire il vero, complice una cena a casa della ragazza e a qualche lattina di birra di troppo, ma non gli è nemmeno venuto duro. Sarah era stata molto comprensiva, lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva suggerito che forse era troppo presto e la ferita lasciata dalla morte di Sherlock ancora fresca.  
Beh, in effetti era un po’ difficile concentrarsi sul sesso, quando l’unico pensiero che ti ronza in testa è  
 _l’ho lasciato solo... dio... dio... non avrei mai dovuto farlo,_  
 _e ora è troppo tardi e non posso più chiedergli scusa._

 _\- BIP -_  
 _“John, sono Ella. Ascolta, hai disdetto gli ultimi tre appuntamenti e io sono preoccupata per te, credo che dovremmo continuare le nostre sedute ancora per un po’. Pensaci bene, ti raccomando.”_  
 _\- BIP -_  
John ci ha pensato, ci ha pensato molto bene, in effetti. E non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare da quella psichiatra. Non ha assolutamente voglia di sentire frasi del cazzo che sembrano prese da romanzi Harlequin [5], come "Il tempo sistemerà tutto e cancellerà le tue ferite."  
Il tempo non guarisce niente, il suo dolore è ancora lì, vivo e pulsante come il primo, fottuto giorno. Il tempo è solo uno stronzo che se ne è andato, senza dargli la possibilità di chiedere scusa e di essere perdonato.

 _\- BIP -_  
 _"Oh, ciao John. Come va?"_  
 _\- BIP -_  
Attraverso la segreteria telefonica la voce di Harry non sembra nemmeno alterata dall'alcool. Forse è sobria per davvero e se arriva a preoccuparsi per lui, significa che, tra loro due, adesso è lui quello messo peggio.  
Va, Harry. Va e basta. Sto ~~soprav~~ vivendo.  
Con tutti i miei demoni e la mia unica certezza.  
I believe in Sherlock Holmes.  


**I'm used to it by now.**   
**Another day, just believe.**   


Credo in lui.   


**Just breathe. Just believe.**  


Mangio, bevo, dormo, respiro, lavoro. E credo in Sherlock. Crederò sempre in lui, contro il mondo intero.   


**Just breathe.**  
 **Lying in my bed,**   
**Another day, staring at the ceiling.**  


E' arrivata la sera.   
John è sopravvissuto ad un altro giorno.   
Continua ad essere troppo tardi per chiedere scusa.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Avete davvero tenuto botta fin qui? Meritate un bacione (e forse anche delle scuse per avervi propinato questo supplizio).  
> Il titolo è impunemente sgraffignato alla canzone degli OneRepublic, ma ha un significato diametralmente opposto a quello della canzone.  
> Le strofe delle canzoni presenti nel corpo della fanfiction, invece, sono prese, in ordine, da “My Immortal” degli Evanescece e “Breathe” dei Telepopmusik.
> 
> [1] Circa 35 mq, credo... (almeno stando ad un ambiguo e non so quanto affidabile convertitore online)
> 
> [2] Frase ispirata dal meraviglioso film "Ricomincio da capo" con Bill Murray. Per chi fosse interessato, the Groundhog Day esiste davvero e viene celebrato negli Stati Uniti e in Canada e sui festeggia il 2 febbraio: osservando il comportamento di una marmotta si intuisce se l'inverno è agli sgoccioli o durerà ancora.
> 
> [3] "Freak" in inglese. Odio questo termine con tutto il cuore e non so mai come renderlo: nella versione italiana l'hanno tradotto come "geniaccio" (WTF? RLY? SRY?), i subs dicono "strambo", che forse ci si avvicina di più, ma dato che questo termine in inglese indica anche i fenomeni da baraccone che si trovano nel circo, mi è sembrata la traduzione più calzante.
> 
> [4] Brixton ha fama di essere un quartiere pericoloso.
> 
> [5] Gli Harmony in italiano.


	3. Come prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dubbi di John appena dopo il ritorno di Sherlock.

John si accorse che stava fissando il cursore lampeggiante del suo laptop da cinque minuti buoni. Scrollò la testa e inarcò appena le labbra in un sorriso: evidentemente, oltre al blocco dello scrittore esisteva anche il blocco del blogger.   
Quella sera aveva rimesso mano al blog per la prima volta dopo tre anni di hiatus, aveva finito di descrivere il loro primo caso risolto dopo "Il ritorno" e non sapeva come chiudere il post. Non che fosse un patito di virtuosismi letterari, gli serviva una semplice frase conclusiva, ma proprio non gli veniva in mente nulla.   
Cosa avrebbe potuto scrivere, che era tornato tutto come prima?   
Sarebbe stato bello, ma era davvero così?   
Da quando erano tornati in Baker Street, John provava un inesausto senso di disagio, come se il loro rapporto e tutto ciò che erano stati, fossero rimasti congelati per troppo tempo e ora riprendessero a girare come un meccanismo arrugginito.   
Come se "la caduta" avesse segnato un indelebile spartiacque nelle loro vite.   
Ogni gesto, ogni piccola abitudine quotidiana riaffioravano dal passato con dolore: perché se ora era un piacere cucinare la cena per due e cercare di far recuperare a Sherlock i troppi chili perduti, il gesto portava con sé la consapevolezza di tre anni di cene solitarie e la latente sensazione di essere stato lasciato indietro.   
Per questo, sempre più spesso, si ritrovava a fissare il detective, chiedendosi quando sarebbe comparso il prossimo arcinemico. Quando sarebbe arrivata la prossima volta in cui Sherlock lo avrebbe abbandonato.   
Sapeva di essere patetico e anche abbondantemente ridicolo. Non è che tutti i giorni capiti di dover fingere la propria morte, gettando nella disperazione più totale il tuo miglior amico.   
La verità era che, nonostante a Sherlock avesse assicurato il contrario, ancora non si era lasciato alle spalle il suo finto suicidio e quei tre anni di separazione. Per questo non riusciva a pensare che fosse tornato tutto come prima.   
Sì, era patetico.   
Il detective alzò gli occhi dal suo cellulare guardando verso John, ma questo distolse lo sguardo, fissando cocciuto lo schermo del computer: l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era uno sguardo di compatimento.   
Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si alzò, prese il violino e si diresse alla finestra, la sua finestra. Appoggiò lo strumento sotto il mento, inclinò la testa e iniziò a suonare, le braccia aperte in un ampio arco, l'archetto che correva veloce e leggero sulle corde.   
Quella era la serata delle prime volte, allora, perché non aveva più sentito il suono del suo violino da... da quel giorno.   
John non era un esperto di musica classica e non riconobbe l'autore del brano, ma il modo in cui Sherlock suonava il violino, quello era inconfondibile.   
Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, congiunse le mani appena sotto il mento, la bocca semiaperta in una espressione a metà tra l'adorazione e il più profondo stupore e restò immobile, gli occhi fissi sulla schiena e sulle scapole spigolose di Sherlock, i cui movimenti si intuivano sotto la veste da camera, le orecchie e la mente piene di quella melodia appassionata e struggente.   
Lo strumento cantava tra le abili dita del detective e sembrava raccontare una storia impetuosa ed incalzante, fatta di solitudine e tristezza, di un vuoto mai colmato, di profumi antichi e di nostalgia.   
Parlava di un dolore che John riconobbe così simile al suo.   
_"Non sei il solo ad aver sofferto in questi tre anni. Lui non lo ammetterà mai, non ne parlerà mai. Non direttamente, almeno." ___  
Poi la musica cambiò, si fece più dolce e tranquillizzante _"Allegro."_ ricordò John a se stesso e a quel punto chiuse gli occhi, ripescando la melodia dai suoi ricordi, i ricordi "del prima".  
Sì, ricordava bene quella parte di brano: quando conobbe Sherlock la prima volta gli orrori visti in guerra erano ancora così vivi in lui da provocargli terribili incubi, in seguito ai quali si svegliava urlando. Quelle volte, nel cuore della notte, John udiva la melodia del violino di Sherlock rompere il silenzio, salire fino alla sua camera ed avvolgerlo come una seconda coperta, finché non chiudeva gli occhi di nuovo e dormiva tranquillamente fino al mattino.   
_"Questo. Questo è rimasto come allora."_  
E forse anche tutto il resto: il tè, i litigi per convincere Sherlock a mangiare, le parti di cadavere in ogni dove, il risolvere casi insieme. Per la prima volta dal ritorno di Sherlock, John pensò davvero che potesse tornare tutto come prima.   
Un'altra prima volta, quella sera.   
Forse doveva solo lasciare che il dolore, il risentimento e tutto ciò che di negativo la sua anima aveva accumulato, scorresse via, portata lontana dal loro appartamento dalle note di quella melodia così cara.   
Il brano finì e Sherlock ripose il violino nella custodia. Senza una parola tornò a scambiare messaggi sul cellulare con Lestrade.   
John sciolse le dita intrecciate e finì il suo post:   
  
_"E così sono ricominciate le indagini del mio amico Sherlock Holmes. Il clamore suscitato dal suo ritorno è ormai alle spalle e la vita è ricominciata come prima."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il brano che mi sono immaginata di sottofondo a questa fanfiction è la Sonata n. 1 in G maggiore, Op. 78 per violino e pianoforte di Brahms.


	4. When you're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durate il matrimonio di John, Sherlock si rende conto di essere innamorato di lui, e che sta per perderlo per sempre.  
> WARNING: Death!fic

Non riusciva ancora a credere di essere lì, in piedi accanto a John.   
Testimone dello sposo.   
Come accidenti era riuscito John a convincerlo?   
_"Sei il mio migliore amico e, nonostante tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare, quando penso a chi vorrei vicino in un momento così importante, sei solo tu che immagino."_  
Sì, forse era stata quella frase o forse lo sguardo speranzoso del dottore.   
Non era la prima volta che veniva costretto controvoglia a presenziare ad una cerimonia per la consegna di un riconoscimento o di una onorificenza e, bene o male, si era sempre rassegnato, utilizzando il tempo che perdeva perso nei meandri del suo Mind Palace.   
Questa volta però era diverso: era come se qualcosa dentro di lui, gli stesse confusamente urlando di non andare al matrimonio di John. Ma poiché era un pensiero insensato e del tutto privo di logica, scelse di non prestargli ascolto.   
Di fronte alla sua esitazione, il suo migliore amico era ricorso ad una battuta "Per favore, Sherlock. Non costringermi a chiederlo ad Anderson."   
"Se inviti lui, non mi avvicinerò alla chiesa nel raggio di cinquanta miglia." aveva risposto, segnando con quello la sua capitolazione.   
La cerimonia nuziale era fissata per le dieci ma, come lui aveva ampiamente previsto, era iniziata poco prima delle undici, a causa del ritardo della sposa e di qualche invitato. Un'ora durante la quale era rimasto appoggiato ad una colonna, senza muovere un dito, osservando svagatamente John ed un paio di parenti di Mary che si affrettavano a ricevere gli invitati.   
Una porta lungo la navata laterale che dava sul chiostro era aperta: si chiese se qualcuno avrebbe notato la sua scomparsa, se si fosse allontanato. Perché quel qualcosa dentro di lui premeva sempre più forte sulle pareti della sua coscienza per emergere in superficie.   
_"Non voglio essere qui, portami via. Subito, prima che sia troppo tardi."_ gli sembrava dicesse quella sensazione irrazionale. Mosse un paio di passi verso la porta aperta ed in quel momento John lo raggiunse, trafelato, e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio "So che ti stai annoiando molto, ma ci sono quasi tutti e Mary sta arrivando."   
"L'hai detto anche venti minuti fa." sospirò.   
"No, davvero - lo tranquillizzò John con un sorriso - è quasi qui. Hai gli anelli?"   
"Per la terza volta, John: sì."   
"Scusa. - ridacchiò imbarazzato - E' che sono molto nervoso." e poi si allontanò per dare retta alle lamentele di qualcuno.   
_"Non voglio nemmeno che John sia qui."_  
Ecco, quello era decisamente un pensiero assurdo. Era il suo matrimonio, non avrebbe avuto senso che John fosse altrove.   
_"Non sto parlando di senso."_ Una sfumatura di tristezza si fece largo in lui.  
Non aveva mai avuto tanta voglia di fumare una sigaretta.   
  
Quando finalmente la cerimonia ebbe inizio, Sherlock si isolò dalle parole del prete, dal continuo scatto delle macchine fotografiche, dall'odore di incenso misto a quello di fiori e dei profumi degli invitati, chiudendosi nel suo Mind Palace, alla ricerca di qualche caso irrisolto da riesaminare, alla ricerca di qualche particolare nascosto che potesse dare nuovo impulso alle sue indagini.   
Non ci riuscì, perché John, accanto a lui, continuava a muoversi inquieto sul posto e l'abito di velluto blu sfregava contro il suo, quasi lo stesse tirando per una manica in cerca di conforto.   
Sherlock si voltò per studiarne il profilo e fu in quel momento che tutti i pensieri che aveva insistentemente ignorato sfondarono le paratie del suo autocontrollo, affiorando in superficie.   
John, con i capelli biondo cenere lisci e fini, gli occhi blu che erano in grado di zittirlo o lodarlo senza una parola, le labbra sottili e la voce calma e rilassante. John, il suo coinquilino, il suo blogger, la sua coscienza, il suo unico amico.   
Se ne andava.   
Era l'ultima volta che poteva sfiorarlo con il proprio corpo, che poteva stargli così vicino da sentire il profumo del suo dopobarba o contargli le piccole rughe di espressione attorno agli occhi.   
Non sarebbe più stato a Baker Street, seduto accanto a lui a fare colazione, scalzo e con quel maglione a righe bianche e blu, non avrebbe più aspettato pazientemente il suo turno in bagno avvolto nell'asciugamano, non avrebbe più cercato di apparecchiare la tavola nello spazio risicato tra il microscopio ed il becco Bunsen, non avrebbe passeggiato nella sua stanza, svegliato da un incubo nel cuore della notte e lui non avrebbe più avuto alcun motivo per alzarsi ed eseguire la Sonata n.1 per violino di Albinoni, non avrebbe più potuto lanciare un grido dal divano e veder comparire la figura un po' esasperata di John sopra di lui che gli domandava di che altro avesse bisogno. Non lo avrebbe più trovato con lo sguardo, mentre si muoveva per il salotto snocciolando le sue deduzioni, non si sarebbero più scambiati sguardi d'intesa sulla scena di un crimine o mentre valutava se accettare o meno il caso di un cliente.   
John c'era stato fino ad allora, ma da quel momento non ci sarebbe più stato. Cancellato.   
D'un tratto non più esistente.   
Sentì qualcosa lacerarsi dentro di lui con uno strappo, all'altezza del terzo spazio intercostale.   
Non voleva.   
_"Non era che non volessi essere qui, oggi. Era che non volevo che John si sposasse."_  
Il pensiero successivo fece sanguinare copiosamente la ferita appena apertasi dentro di lui.   
_"Perché io lo amo."_  
La più atroce delle realizzazioni, l'ammissione di una deplorevole debolezza, una spada intrisa di veleno di vespe che gli trapassava il petto.   
Amore. Desiderio folle ed irrealizzabile di afferrare la mano di John e trascinarlo via, lontano dagli occhi di tutti.   
"...lock? Sherlock?" John lo stava chiamando con un tirato sorriso di circostanza. Si alzò in punta di piedi e gli si avvicinò all'orecchio "Ti prego, esci dal tuo Mind Palace e torna fra di noi, mi servono gli anelli."   
Una preghiera appena sussurrata, ma che si riverberò in lui con la potenza fragorosa di un tuono che gli perforava i timpani facendoli sanguinare.   
"Sherlock, gli anelli." chiese con più insistenza, perplesso dalla sua immobilità.   
_"No, no, no, non voglio darteli, perché se lo farò tu te ne andrai."_  
Registrò che il suo respiro si era fatto più rapido ma i polmoni non sembravano in grado di assorbire l'ossigeno inspirato. Sentì il corpo ricoprirsi di uno strato di sudore bollente, poi rabbrividì di freddo e poi di nuovo il caldo esplose, facendogli formicolare le guance e la punta delle dita e, mentre scivolava privo di forze sul pavimento, cercando di ignorare il richiamo spaventato di John, non sapeva stabilire se si trattasse di un attacco di panico o un problema di pressione sanguigna.   
  
Il suo primo contatto con la realtà fu una pezza umida appoggiata sulla fronte. Aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco il viso di John, che si abbandonò ad un tangibile sospiro di sollievo. Era stato sdraiato su un divanetto, probabilmente nella sagrestia della chiesta e qualcuno aveva provveduto a sfilargli la cravatta e togliergli le scarpe. Probabilmente lo stesso uomo che gli aveva bagnato il viso.   
"Ehi."   
Non sapeva cosa rispondere a quel cameratesco richiamo, non ne aveva la forza.   
"Normalmente è la sposa a svenire ai matrimoni, non il testimone dello sposo." scherzò John.   
Un macigno gli schiacciò le viscere sentendolo pronunciare quelle parole.   
"La cerimonia...?" chiese debolmente.   
"Conclusa." rispose John con un sorriso e la ferita nello spazio intercostale riprese a sanguinare copiosa. Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto, aspettandosi di vedere una macchia rossa che si andava allargando velocemente, sporcando il bianco abbacinante della sua camicia di seta. Era ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere, perché quel dolore interiore era troppo forte perché non sfociasse in una evidenza fisica.   
John.   
Sposato.   
Andato.   
Per sempre.   
"Ovviamente ci siamo interrotti quando sei svenuto ed è una fortuna per te che io abbia i riflessi pronti, altrimenti avresti picchiato la testa sui gradini dell'altare."   
_"Magari fosse successo, così avrei smesso di pensare, così non mi sarei più risvegliato e questo dolore ora non esisterebbe."_  
"Ti ho portato qui in sagrestia e mi sono accertato che stessi bene. Non ho chiamato un'ambulanza perché so bene quanto detesti gli ospedali. Quando ho visto che polso e pressione erano normali, ti ho lasciato riposare e noi abbiamo concluso." John proseguiva imperterrito, la sua voce grondante affetto che piantava tormentosi chiodi nella sua carne. La sensazione di oppressione sul petto tornò prepotente e cercò di mettersi a sedere: voleva andarsene da lì, lontano, il solo avere John seduto accanto a lui, non più suo, mai più suo, gli impediva quasi di respirare.   
"Calma! - lo ammonì il dottore, trattenendolo con dolcezza - Non alzarti troppo in fretta o ti girerà la testa."   
"No, adesso sto bene." Fu sollevato nel vedere che riusciva a mentire con l'usuale disinvoltura. Si aggrappò con forza alla sua unica armatura.   
"Sì - convenne John - probabilmente è stato l'incenso, non tutti sopportano quell'odore particolare. A questo aggiungi il fatto che non mangi nulla da ieri mattina ed anche che non sei abituato a portare la cravatta ed ecco perché sei svenuto. Sai, non credevo che l'avresti indossata per davvero."   
"Era scritto sull'invito."   
"Ma a te non importa nulla di queste formalità. Mi - si fermò un istante ed il suo sorriso si fece più luminoso - mi ha fatto piacere che tu l'abbia messa." Gli porse il lungo nastro di seta verde arrotolato sul palmo della mano. Se ora glielo avesse stretto attorno al collo urlandogli i peggiori insulti, Sherlock non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più male.   
Era come se i denti bianchi nascosti dietro le labbra rosee di John gli stessero azzannando a sangue il volto e le dita delicate, ancora posate sul suo polso per contare i battiti del cuore, fossero strette in una morsa d'acciaio che frantumava e sbriciolava le ossa sottili. Una mano di John gli toccò la guancia a saggiarne la temperatura e l'insopportabile gentilezza di quel gesto fu assai più tormentosa del pugno che gli assestò sullo zigomo anni prima.   
Non era mai stato così stare accanto a John. Da dove venivano quelle spaventose reazioni del suo corpo, si chiese smarrito. Quale filtro era caduto? Perché quei gesti usuali, dolci, che John aveva sempre avuto nei suoi riguardi, ora erano il più doloroso dei tormenti?   
Oh.   
Ovvio, così ovvio.   
L'amore.   
Colpito, folgorato, incenerito dalla consapevolezza di amarlo, ogni cosa era cambiata dentro di lui.   
Aveva o non aveva ragione? Non era forse la più pericolosa delle debolezze quel sentimento?   
Certo che lo era, era letale, poiché non era possibile liberarsi dalle sue spire.   
Lui amava John e questo era un incontrovertibile dato di fatto.   
John non lo amava e non immaginava nulla del tumulto interiore che lo stava lacerando e ciò era un elemento altrettanto indubitabile.   
Altro non avrebbe mai avuto da lui e la logica gridava forte per imporsi dentro di lui, suggerendogli che doveva troncare ogni futuro contatto con John, qui ed ora, perché quella sofferenza insensata andava soffocato al più presto, ma il neonato amore, forte ed irruento, non lo permise e pretese che gli fosse lasciata l'infernale vicinanza con quella fonte di dolore che era diventato colui che un tempo era il suo migliore amico, ora amore intoccabile.   
Si infilò le scarpe, tenendo un braccio sollevato a mo' di scudo, per impedire che John lo toccasse ancora. Inquadrò la porta ed uscì deciso, schiena dritta, ignorando le vertigini, il ronzio persistente nelle orecchie e John, che gli domandava con stupita innocenza "Sherlock, e il pranzo?"   
  
Buio. I rintocchi lontani del campanile che batteva le ventitré.   
Non ricordava come fosse tornato al suo appartamento (suo, solo suo ormai, non più loro, mai più loro) e nemmeno gli importava.   
Accolse con rassegnazione il suono dei passi di John sulle scale e la sua figura sulla soglia del salotto con in mano una pesante busta, dalla quale proveniva odore di cibo.   
Lo stomaco si contrasse e si ribellò, all'odore ed alla premura di John.   
"Sono venuto a portarti qualcosa dal banchetto, in caso tu abbia fame..."   
_"Assenzio, genziana e bergamotto."_ [1]   
"Grazie." riuscì ad articolare comunque.   
"... ed anche a scusarmi." concluse il dottore, prendendo posto nella sua solita poltrona.   
"Perché?" domandò guardingo, temendo di aver commesso un errore fatale e di avergli rivelato in qualche modo ciò che doveva restare per sempre segreto, grato che la penombra del soggiorno celasse il suo volto.   
"Per averti costretto a partecipare ad una cerimonia che per te non aveva alcun significato."   
_"Ti sbagli, John. Ne ha avuto, più di quanto immagini, solo non nel senso che credi tu."_  
"Non sono arrabbiato con te per il fatto che te ne sei andato così su due piedi. - si affrettò a fargli sapere - Scommetto che a quel punto eri annoiato a livelli cosmici e l'idea di un intero pranzo di nozze doveva apparirti intollerabile."   
_"Sei tu che mi sei intollerabile, ora. La tua amicizia che continui ad offrirmi, obbligandomi a berla dalle tue mani chiuse a coppa mentre mi guardi con fraterna innocenza è la mia morte. Ma quella stessa innocenza mi preclude di confessarti ciò che provo, perché ti amo e non voglio distruggerla."_  
"Non farlo." lo ammonì con voce severa.   
"Cosa?"   
"Non preoccuparti per me, non serve."   
"Ma io sono tuo amico, Sherlock. Mi preoccuperò sempre per te, anche se non vuoi."   
_"Continuerò a ferirti con le mie attenzioni, ti farò sanguinare il cuore con i miei sorrisi, lacererò le tue carni con le mie carezze e le cospargerò di sale quando ti saluterò per tornare a casa mia. E continuerò a tornare da te ancora ed ancora per offrirti immagini illusorie di un amore che da me non avrai mai, instillerò nel tuo sangue il veleno della consapevolezza che ciò che tu provi me non verrà mai corrisposto."_  
Sherlock si limitò a fissare il vuoto oltre le spalle di John e non ebbe mai il coraggio di dar voce al grido silenzioso che lottava per affiorare sulle sue labbra _"Smettila. Ti imploro, John. La tua gentilezza mi uccide."_ e John non lo intuì. Lo rassicurò ancora una volta che non l'avrebbe abbandonato del tutto solo perché adesso era sposato e c'era più di mezza città a dividere le loro vite e se ne andò.   
  
E Sherlock lasciò che John lo uccidesse ogni giorno della sua vita, perché, per quanto tormentose fossero le sue visite, lui lo amava.   
Si può impazzire d'amore, si può morire d'amore [2] ma all'amore non si può sfuggire.   
Il dolore dentro di lui non scemò mai, nemmeno di un grado, e riaffiorava sempre vivido ogni volta che John varcava la soglia di Baker Street, raggiante per la sua felice vita matrimoniale, inconsapevole sole che ad ogni visita inceneriva il suo essere e le speranze che non aveva mai avuto.   
Lo nascose sino alla fine, sino a quell'ultima, fatale imprudenza, quella coltellata di un balordo che gli lacerò il fegato. Quasi non si accorse del dolore, tanto era abituato a provarlo e quando John, in lacrime, si chinò su di lui, implorandolo di resistere, premendo con le mani sul sangue che finalmente era libero di sgorgare scuro e denso dalla sua ferita, si limitò a scuotere il capo, accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano e mormorando "Hai Mary, starai bene."   
Fino all'ultimo represse ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli, almeno una volta, lasciare che parole intrise d'amore abbandonassero le sue labbra come il sangue stava ora abbandonando il suo corpo, rinunciò a dirgli _"Mio diletto John."_ [3], perché lo amava e scelse di morire con il ricordo di quel sorriso ignaro che gli divorava l'anima, piuttosto che vederlo spegnersi a causa della sua rivelazione, fino all'ultimo protesse John dal provare il dolore che lui provò fin dal giorno del suo matrimonio.   
Perché lo amava.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ho volutamente citato tre cibi molto amari: il bergamotto è utilizzato prevalentemente in profumeria o solo come aromatizzante, perché il suo gusto aspro-amaro (molto più amaro del pompelmo) lo rende quasi inutilizzabile per il consumo come agrume. La radice di genziana, che si usa per aromatizzare le grappe, è amara al limite della tossicità.
> 
> [2] Frase pronunciata da Angela Marie Bettis nell'adattamento cinematografico di Zeffirelli di "Storia di una capinera".
> 
> [3] Omaggio al romanzo "Mio diletto Holmes" di Rohase Piercy.


	5. Words that we couldn't say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock riflettono sul loro rapporto, durante il periodo in cui quest'ultimo si finge morto, sulle note della canzone "Words that we couldn't say" di Yoko Kanno e Steve Conte (Cowboy Bebop OST)

JOHN

_We couldn't say them_   
_So now we just pray them_   
_Words that we couldn't say_   


Se qualche anno fa mi avessero chiesto "Preferisci avere rimorsi o rimpianti?" avrei risposto "Rimpianti." Perché il rimorso implica senso di colpa per qualche torto compiuto e io sono un medico, il buon samaritano per definizione: avere rimorsi mi sembrava l'antitesi di ciò che sono.   
Se me lo chiedessero oggi, non avrei alcuna esitazione nel rispondere "Rimorsi." Vorrei tutti i rimorsi di questa terra per barattare questo dannato rimpianto che mi sono ritrovato addosso con la tua morte, Sherlock.   
Il rimpianto di quelle parole che non ho potuto dirti.   


_Funny ain't it?_   
_Games people play_

  


La vita con te era come un gioco, un infinito viaggio sulle montagne russe. Quando ripenso a quei giorni, e, dio, ci ripenso di continuo, le immagini mi scorrono veloci e confuse davanti agli occhi. La sola cosa chiara è la tua schiena dritta davanti a me, mentre mi trascini verso l'ennesimo caso, l'ennesima partita da giocare.   


_Scratch it paint it_  
 _One in the same_  
 _We couldn't find them_  
 _So we tried to hide them_ _Words that we couldn't say_  


Ogni tanto avevo la tentazione di chiamare il tuo nome e fermarti, per dirti... già, per dirti cosa? All'inizio nemmeno io lo sapevo e, comunque, credevo di avere più tempo per capire me stesso, accettare _questa cosa_ e lanciarla a te.   
Ma _questa cosa_ era troppo grande per me. Ci provavo, ma non riuscivo a tradurla in parole, non ho mai trovato il coraggio dentro di me.   
Mi dicevo "Adesso lo faccio." ma l'attimo dopo mi sembrava sbagliato ed ero certo che tu, sposato col tuo lavoro, isolato nel tuo Mind Palace, non avresti accettato le parole che volevo dirti.   
Ho avuto paura di rovinare quel poco che avevamo, ho preferito tacere e quelle parole sono rimaste nascoste dentro di me.   
Se solo avessi potuto immaginare.   


_It hurts don't it?_  
 _Fools on parade_  


Da soldato ho sperimentato sulla mia carne il dolore fisico: un proiettile mi ha perforato la spalla e sono svenuto per il bruciore devastante e gli spasmi dei muscoli danneggiati.   
Ma credetemi, il dolore fisico non è niente rispetto a quello dello spirito. Il corpo può essere anestetizzato, riparato, sanato, ma per il mio rimpianto non c'è cura.   
Oggi rido amaro delle mie incertezze e mi sento un idiota nel non averti detto quelle parole, Sherlock.   


_Taint it own it_   
_Chase it away_   


Oggi le percepisco più chiare che mai, quelle parole, schiacciate contro la mia cassa toracica. C'erano anche allora, forse fin dal principio, nelle nostre corse silenziose in taxi, nelle mattine in cu facevamo colazione insieme, nelle notti insonni ad analizzare le prove.   


_We couldn't make them_   
_So we had to break them_   
_Words that we couldn't say_   


C'è una domanda che mi tormenta, Sherlock. Tu sapevi cosa avrei voluto dirti? A volte penso che mi sarebbe bastato guardarti negli occhi ed esclamare "Deducimi!" e tu avresti capito.   
In qualche modo mi consola l'idea che tu potessi aver capito le parole che non sono riuscito a dirti:   
"Io ti amo, Sherlock."   


  


SHERLOCK

_Sometimes baby_  
 _We make mistakes_  
 _Dark and hazy_  
 _Prices we pay_  


In gergo militare si chiamano danni collaterali: danneggiamenti fortuiti di edifici civili nei pressi delle installazioni militari che si intendevano colpire o persone che si trovavano casualmente sulla linea di fuoco. Data l'importanza della partita che stavo giocando e l'intelligenza del mio avversario li avevo messi in conto, erano inevitabili.   
Ho raggiunto il mio obiettivo: io sono vivo, lui è morto e ora sto silenziosamente smantellando la sua organizzazione.   
La guerra è finita, il fumo e la polvere delle esplosioni si sono dissolti; ho avuto modo di guardarmi attorno e di pensare al danno collaterale che la nostra battaglia ha provocato.   
Ho vinto, ma ho pagato un prezzo salato. Sei tu, John, il mio danno collaterale.   


_I sit here on my shelf_  
 _Just talking to myself_  
 _Words that we couldn't say_  


Sono solo, in una anonima camera d'albergo di terza categoria a Yerevan [1], tra dieci minuti uscirò da qui e andrò ad uccidere un trafficante d'oppio che era uno dei finanziatori di Moriarty.   
Dovrei essere elettrizzato, un tempo lo sarei stato. Ma questo avveniva prima di conoscerti, John.   
Sto per uccidere un uomo e tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare sono quelle parole che non sono riuscito a dirti.   


_Someday maybe_  
 _We'll make it right_  
 _Until that day_  
 _Long endless nights_  


Non dormo molto, tu lo sai. Quando sto lavorando a un caso posso fare a meno di mangiare e di dormire per giorni, ma il dover agire e muovermi in incognito mi costringe spesso a lunghe giornate di attesa.   
La solitudine che un tempo era mia abitudinale compagna, ora mi pesa.   
Allora mi sdraio sul letto e penso perché, e tu lo sai bene, il mio cervello non si riposa mai. Dipingo i possibili scenari del mio ritorno a Londra, quando potrò porre fine a questa tediosa pagliacciata. Studio, analizzo, esamino, cerco di capire quale sia il modo migliore per presentarmi a te.   
Quel momento sembra non voler arrivare mai. Le notti sono una lunga agonia di insonnia e noia.   


_We couldn't say them_   
_So now we just pray them_   
_Words that we couldn't say_   


"Ti chiedo perdono."   
E' la prima cosa che ti dirò; sarà giusto farlo perché so che stai soffrendo. Mycroft mi tiene aggiornato su di te, so che hai ripreso a zoppicare, a volte e so che è colpa mia. Sarà facile chiederti scusa perché mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero che proprio tu, John, sia stato il mio danno collaterale.   
Sono altre le parole che ho bloccate qui in gola da tempo, da molto prima che mi fingessi morto.   


_We couldn't say them_  
 _So now we just pray them_  
 _Words that we couldn't say_  


E' che non erano da me quelle parole. Sapevo che c'erano, lì tra noi due, ma ogni volta che pensavo di dirtele, mi sembravano così strane, così aliene sulla mia bocca. E così ho preferito sigillarle dentro di me.   
Proprio io che ti avevo tenuto a distanza, dicendoti di essere sposato con il mio lavoro, come avrei potuto dirti quelle parole, John?   
Eppure ora sento che avrei dovuto, che non avrei dovuto lasciarle in sospeso tra di noi.   
Sai John, le scrivo spesso sul mio cellulare quelle parole. Le scrivo tante e tante volte, ormai posso farlo ad occhi chiusi. Altrettante volte sono tentato di spedirti il messaggio [2] ma all'ultimo mi trattengo: non è ancora il momento, non sei ancora fuori pericolo e non voglio altri danni collaterali.   


_Someday maybe_  
 _We'll make it right_  
 _Until that day_  
 _Long endless nights_  


Passo molte notti a cercare di capire quale sarà la tua reazione quando mi vedrai: nella mia mente a volte è triste, a volte è furibonda, spesso finisco all'ospedale per i tuoi pugni. Se sono particolarmente di malumore immagino che tu non voglia più parlarmi, non voglia avere più a che fare con me ed io non avrò mai la possibilità di dirti quelle parole. E' uno scenario assai probabile e mi fa paura. Non voglio che finisca così: ora sono più che mai deciso a dirti quelle parole, sai John?   
Lo farò, ho deciso. Qualunque sarà la tua reazione, lo farò.   


_We couldn't say them_   
_So now we just pray them_   
_Words that we couldn't say._   


C'è una domanda che mi tormenta, John. Ti avrebbe fatto stare peggio o sarebbe stata una consolazione per te conoscere quelle parole che non sono riuscito a dirti? Quelle poche, semplici parole:   
"Io ti amo, John."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Capitale dell'Armenia.
> 
> [2] Ispirato al canone di Doyle: ne "L'avventura della casa vuota" Holmes confessa a Watson che in quei tre anni ha pensato spesso di scrivergli e fargli sapere che era vivo.


	6. Abbracciami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ritorno di Sherlock, vistro attraverso gli occhi di John.

John camminava veloce lungo la strada semideserta, lo sguardo fisso a terra. Il sole, basso sull'orizzonte davanti a lui, proiettava le ombre dei passanti sul marciapiede. Era la fine di un'altra giornata.   
L'ennesima senza Sherlock.   
Pensarci faceva male come il primo giorno.   
Si fermò, frugandosi nelle tasche della giacca alla ricerca delle chiavi.   
Fu in quel momento che la vide. L'ombra spropositatamente lunga di una persona, il contorno di una testa disordinata e riccia vicino alla punta delle sue scarpe, il profilo ampio di un cappotto. Inconfondibile.   
Le chiavi caddero a terra.   
Non poteva essere.   
Non poteva essere vero.   
John era stato in guerra, aveva vissuto la paura delle bombe e degli attacchi kamikaze sulla sua pelle, ma mai, mai in vita sua aveva avuto tanta paura come in quel momento.   
Paura di alzare lo sguardo, paura di vedere a chi appartenesse quell'ombra.   
Paura di illudersi.   
Paura di sperare.   
Paura di tornare a vivere.   
Perché sicuramente si stava sbagliando: lui era morto, quell'ombra apparteneva a qualcun altro e nel momento in cui avesse alzato lo sguardo, la realtà l'avrebbe ucciso di nuovo.   
"John."   
Oh dio, quella voce.   
"John." quella voce bella, bassa e vibrante.   
"John, guardami." Era la sua voce, la stessa voce che tre anni prima era solita ordinargli _"John, fammi una tazza di tè" "John, prestami il tuo cellulare." "John... John..."_  
E John obbedì, come sempre.   
Intravide una indistinta massa scura in movimento e poi Sherlock fu su di lui, contro di lui, attorno a lui, fu tutto ciò che esisteva, in un abbraccio forte e concreto.   
"Sherlock." sussurrò il dottore, mentre le lacrime e il dolore trattenuto per tre lunghi anni minacciavano di traboccare dagli occhi, dalla gola, dal fondo dell'anima. Si coprì la bocca con una mano a soffocare un grido, mentre il suo corpo prese a tremare violentemente. "Sherlock." ripeté ancora, incapace di formulare qualsiasi altro pensiero.   
"Sono qui." la mano del detective si posò delicatamente sulla testa bionda.   
"Sei tu..."   
"Sì."   
"Sei proprio tu..."   
"Sì."   
Esitante, John gli toccò la schiena con la mano, sentendola solida e calda sotto il suo palmo. Vera, reale.   
"Perdonami, John." mormorò Sherlock contro la sua giacca.   
"Taci, taci Sherlock."   
Avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare. John avrebbe avuto tempo per infuriarsi, maledirlo e prenderlo a pugni. Certamente.   
Ma non ora.   
Ora tutto quello che importava era che Sherlock era tornato al luogo cui apparteneva. Tra le sue braccia.   



	7. Il sudario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la caduta dal tetto del Barts, Sherlock viene portato in obitorio, dove John gli dice addio.

E' freddo l'obitorio del Barts.   
Freddo e avvolto nella penombra, come l'antro sinistro di una strega.   
Che strano, si dice John, c'è stato molte volte, ma non l'ha mai notato prima.   
Qualcuno sta parlando poco distante da lui.   
Forse è Mycroft che ha appena effettuato il riconoscimento. Non lo sa. Non riesce a capire: tutto ciò che giunge alle sue orecchie è un ronzio indistinto.   
E comunque non gli importa. Tutto ciò che vuole è andare da Sherlock, che giace immobile su un tavolo da autopsia al di là di un vetro opaco.   
Sherlock, trasformato nel cattivo delle fiabe da un cantastorie bugiardo.   
Raggiunge la porta, ma un poliziotto lo blocca "Mi spiace signore, ma non può entrare nemmeno se è un parente: non è ancora stata fatta l'autopsia e..."   
"Agente, lo lasci passare." sospira Lestrade con voce stanca.   
"Ma, ispettore..."   
"Agente, è un ordine." ribatte l'altro, alzando appena la voce.   
Il poliziotto si sposta, lasciando passare il dottore.   
Fa ancora più freddo in quella stanza.   
C'è un gelo che gli penetra nelle ossa e più dentro ancora, che lo fa tremare e rabbrividire, mentre John si trascina claudicante verso la sagoma celata sotto al lenzuolo bianco, sul quale spicca una macchia di sangue talmente rossa che fa male agli occhi a guardarla.   
"Sherlock..." ciò che esce dalla sua gola è poco più di un rantolo indistinto e sofferente.   
"Sherlock, ti prego, alzati. Torniamo a casa." lo implora piano. Perché è troppo dolorosa da sopportare l'idea che Sherlock non ci sia più. John non è in grado di concepirla, né tantomeno di accettarla.   
John vuole credere che anche questa sia una favola, perché nelle fiabe dopo mille e mille peripezie, dopo il dolore, dopo la paura, la disperazione e quando tutto sembra perduto, ecco che puntuale arriva il lieto fine.   
Si accosta al tavolo d'acciaio e posa la sua mano su quelle rigide di Sherlock, che qualcuno si è preoccupato di intrecciargli sul petto.   
Chiude gli occhi e nella sua mente stanca e provata l'immagine di Sherlock si sovrappone a quella di tante favole senza nome, dove la bella principessa addormentata si risveglia col bacio del principe.   
E John si china su quel lenzuolo macchiato di morte e preme forte le sue labbra su quelle di Sherlock.   
E se ne frega se qualcuno lo sta osservando in quel momento.   
E se ne frega di ciò che gli altri penseranno di lui, di loro.   
E se ne frega se la gente parlerà.   
Vuole solo che Sherlock si alzi e torni a casa con lui.   
_Ti prego, svegliati, mia bella addormentata._  
Ma Sherlock non si sveglia. Sherlock continua a giacere morto sotto quel lenzuolo.   
Ovvio, si dice John, perché lui non è un principe azzurro: lui non ha saputo salvare la sua bella principessa. Lui è rimasto lì a guardarla cadere incontro alla morte.   
Non piange John, perché il suo dolore è talmente profondo da essere al di là delle lacrime e delle urla di disperazione.   
"Perdonami." sussurra infine, prima di trascinarsi verso l'uscita.   
  
La porta si richiude con un colpo secco e Sherlock prova per la prima volta in vita sua uno sconfinato senso di colpa. Buttarsi da quel tetto non è stato difficile quanto restare immobile mentre John lo baciava, continuare a fingere e procurargli altro dolore.   
Non c'era altro modo per proteggerlo, ma forse questo John non lo capirà mai, non accetterà mai quel tradimento.   
E forse tutto ciò che gli resterà di lui sarà un bacio, il suo primo bacio, attraverso un bianco sudario di cotone.   



	8. Definizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un tuffo fuori programma nel Tamigi, John mette il muso a Sherlock. O per lo meno, ci prova.

John poteva ben definirsi un uomo accomodante. Diamine, avrebbero potuto mettere una sua foto di fianco alla parola "tolleranza" sull'Oxford Dictionary.   
Tuttavia in quel momento, mentre sedeva rannicchiato sul divano dopo un tuffo fuori programma nel Tamigi durante l'inseguimento di un sospettato, "tollerante" era quanto di più lontano potesse esserci dal suo stato d'animo.   
"Furibondo" e "molto vicino a perdere le staffe" erano termini più accurati.   
Non per l'incidente in sé, quelli sono gli incerti del mestiere quando si è il blogger dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo. A mandarlo in bestia era stata la reazione di Sherlock, seccato oltre ogni dire perché l'inseguito era riuscito a guadagnare la riva più velocemente di John e a dileguarsi. Non una parola sul fatto che lui fosse caduto nelle acque gelide e decisamente sporche del fiume a ottobre inoltrato.   
Non un "John, tutto a posto?" Gli sarebbe bastato quello.   
No. Quello sconsiderato, egocentrico e capriccioso del suo compagno continuava a sproloquiare ("Due settimane di appostamenti buttati al vento, ora sarà molto più prudente e chissà quando lo staneremo di nuovo, non voglio neanche pensare a cosa potrebbe fare nel frattempo, come hai fatto a lasciartelo scappare così" e via discorrendo) del tutto incurante della rabbia evidente che stava montando dentro John.   
"Io sto bene, grazie tante!" aveva sbottato quest'ultimo a denti stretti.   
L'altro aveva avuto l'ardire di alzare gli occhi al cielo "Non fare il melodrammatico, ho visto la scena e sei solo caduto in acqua dopo aver inciampato, niente di tragico."   
John aveva dovuto ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di mettergli le mani addosso (o più probabilmente era stato il ricordo di quanto fossero duri i suoi zigomi) e aveva optato per una aggressione verbale "Sai una cosa, Sherlock? Tu hai proprio ragione: sono un idiota. Sono un vero idiota ad aspettarmi da te un minimo di empatia. - aveva scrollato la testa rassegnato - E non so proprio chi me lo fa fare a correre tanti rischi per te."   
Poi lo aveva superato senza guardarlo, aveva preso un taxi ed era tornato a casa, nella speranza di essere in tempo per evitare di prendersi una polmonite. Speranza vana, temeva, a giudicare dai brividi che lo percorrevano nonostante la pesante coperta in cui si era avvolto.   
Era stufo marcio di sentirsi dare per scontato ed essere trattato come un cane da riporto; questa volta non lo avrebbe perdonato facilmente. Deciso: non gli avrebbe rivolto la parola per una settimana. Annuì convinto. Sentì i passi di Sherlock sulle scale, ma non si voltò a guardarlo, fissando cocciuto la televisione dove andava in onda una ributtante pubblicità di pannolini. Fa niente.   
Con la coda dell'occhio lo vide sostare esitante di fianco al divano, ma continuò ad ignorarlo. _"Niente conversazioni, niente baci, niente sesso."_ ripeté a se stesso.   
Una parte specifica di lui protestò vivacemente a quell'idea, ma John la mise a tacere: non poteva sempre dargliela vinta. Anzi, si concesse pure uno sbuffo esasperato dalle narici, quando vide che Sherlock non accennava a volersi muovere da lì.   
Finalmente la figura allampanata sparì dalla sua visione periferica, ma la pace durò poco: il tempo di cambiarsi e Sherlock era di nuovo in soggiorno, questa volta davanti a lui, le mani intrecciate nervosamente davanti a sé, a coprire lo schermo dove due tizi a caso che parlavano di chissà cosa.   
_"Ignora questo bambino capriccioso."_ si impose John. Allungò il collo verso destra nel tentativo di riguadagnare la visione dello schermo della tv. Sherlock si mosse nella stessa direzione e allora John alzò lo sguardo per abbaiargli di togliersi da davanti e lasciargli guardare la televisione in santa pace. L'attimo successivo si accorse del clamoroso errore in cui era incorso, perché incrociò gli occhi del compagno, che potevano essere solo definiti "tristi."   
_"Resisti, dannazione! Non farti commuovere."_ cercò di imporre a se stesso, ma poi lo sguardo scivolò sulla bocca di Sherlock, stretta in una linea bianca e dispiaciuta e John si disse che era un peccato mortale lasciare che tormentasse a quel modo le sue labbra perfette.   
Poteva John permettere un tale delitto?   
E poi aveva un'aria così mortificata...   
Seppe di aver ceduto ancor prima di sospirare pesantemente, allargare un braccio per fargli spazio e darsi mentalmente del "colossale idiota".  
Sherlock si intrufolò veloce in quello spazio, temendo forse che l'altro cambiasse idea, e si accoccolò vicino a lui.   
Restarono così per un tempo indefinito, a non guardare il programma in onda.   
"L'uomo che stavamo inseguendo non era armato - disse Sherlock rompendo il silenzio - quindi non era pericoloso. Se lo fosse stato, sarei intervenuto. Non devi dubitare di questo, John. Mai."   
Per qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe stato impossibile decifrare quel messaggio criptico, ma dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi insieme, John non faticò a capire che nel linguaggio di Sherlock significava "scusa" e "sei importante per me."   
Invece, l'espressione che più si adattava a lui era "idiota tollerante". Ma, concluse John, mentre appoggiava la testa sulla spalla ossuta di Sherlock, non era poi così male.


	9. Tea mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un furioso litigio, un fidanzamento frettoloso e parole non dette fra Sherlock e John.

"John, tesoro, dov'è la tua tazza da tè?" chiese Mary mentre finiva di sistemare le sue cose in cucina.   
"Non ce l'ho." rispose John, impegnato in una battaglia impari con il decoder da programmare, che stava vincendo su tutti i fronti.   
"Dai, non ti credo! Non esiste inglese che non abbia una di queste." e gli mostrò la sua, gialla e decorata con tante coccinelle, sbreccata sul manico e sul bordo. "Ce l'ho da quando avevo cinque anni - spiegò - è come se fosse una parte di me."   
John evitò lo sguardo della sua fidanzata (moglie tra una settimana) in preda ai sensi di colpa, perché lui aveva una tazza da tè, ma non si trovava lì, nella loro casa nuova; era ancora al 221B di Baker Street.   
Mary aveva portato tutta la sua vita con sé, John no: aveva finto fin troppo a lungo di aver dimenticato quell'oggetto, quando in realtà sapeva benissimo che si trattava dell'ultimo cordone ombelicale che lo teneva legato al suo vecchio appartamento e alla sua vita con Sherlock.   
E forse era giunto il momento di reciderlo una volta per tutte.   
Prese il cellulare ed uscì sul balcone.   
"Hello?" rispose la voce allegra della sua ex padrona di casa.   
"Buongiorno, Mrs. Hudson, sono John... sì, sì, sto bene... lo so, è parecchio che non passo, ma fra il trasloco ed il matrimonio non ho avuto un attimo di respiro. Comunque ci sono ancora alcune cose mie che ho lasciato lì e se lei fosse così gentile da prenderle e farmele trovare all'ingresso, passerei più tardi."   
"John, caro, lo farei più che volentieri, ma in questi giorni l'anca non mi dà tregua, non ce la faccio proprio a salire le scale fino da Sherlock."   
"Oh, mi spiace molto. Allora verrò io e ne approfitterò per dare un'occhiata alla sua gamba."   
"Grazie John, sei sempre così caro."   
  
Mezz'ora dopo John era fermo davanti al familiare portone verde scuro: non metteva più piede lì da un mese, precisamente dal giorno in cui aveva comunicato a Sherlock la decisione di sposarsi con Mary, chiedendogli di essere il suo testimone. Mai avrebbe pensato che il suo amico potesse reagire a quel modo.   
_"Dunque è questo che vuoi, John? E' questa la tua massima aspirazione? - aveva urlato con disprezzo - Una mogliettina tutta casa e chiesa, tendine a fiori alle finestre, la cena pronta quando torni a casa la sera. Perché non anche un cane che ti porta le pantofole ed il giornale? Completerebbe il quadretto. Che squallore!"_  
 _"Ma che diavolo ti prende? Ne parli come se fosse una cosa abominevole."_  
 _"Lo è! E' talmente banale ed ordinario da darmi il voltastomaco. E quella donna, poi..."_  
Era seguita una sequela di poco lusinghiere e velenose deduzioni sul conto di Mary e la sua famiglia, interrotte da un gancio sinistro assestatogli da John.   
Quella era l'ultima volta che lo aveva rivisto, era uscito di casa come una furia e aveva passato la notte da Mary.   
La volta successiva si era accertato con Mrs. Hudson che lui non fosse in casa prima di andare ad inscatolare le sue cose e disdire il suo affitto.   
Forse, inconsciamente, aveva dimenticato lì quel piccolo dettaglio nella speranza di avere l'occasione di incontrare Sherlock un'ultima volta e chiarirsi con lui.   
E magari chiedergli scusa.   
Perché Mary aveva messo davvero tendine fiorite alle finestre ed alcune delle deduzioni di Sherlock probabilmente non erano troppo lontane dalla verità.   
Solo che, al punto in cui si trovava tornare indietro era impensabile.   
Indugiò ancora sull'ingresso.   
Ma che diamine, doveva solo ritirare una tazza da te, un non un reattore nucleare, non poteva essere così difficile.   
Salì le scale ed entrò dalla porta della cucina; l'appartamento era immerso nella penombra e sembrava deserto. No, a dire il vero sembrava fosse stato visitato nottetempo dai ladri: le stoviglie sporche nel lavandino non si contavano più, sul tavolo in cucina non c'era più un millimetro di spazio libero, giornali, appunti, annotazioni aveva conquistato il soggiorno. In breve, il caos che John aveva faticosamente tenuto a bada quando abitava lì, ora dilagava libero e senza freni. Sospirò: la sua tazza era sul ripiano di fianco ai fornelli, nella stessa posizione di dove l'aveva lasciata, come una reliquia. Era una visione quasi commovente, attorniata com'era dal disordine più totale.   
Allungò il collo verso il salotto e lo vide: Sherlock era rannicchiato in posizione fetale sul divano, stretto nella sua vestaglia blu. Immobile, forse dormiva o era immerso nel suo Mind Palace.   
Alla vista di quella schiena curva, di quel corpo sottile che sembrava quasi scomparire nella pelle scura del divano (era dimagrito in maniera paurosa, poteva dirlo anche a quella distanza) gli si strinse il cuore.   
Sembrava uno di quei gattini che la gente abbandona con fastidio in una scatola di cartone vicino ai cassonetti dei rifiuti, la coscienza messa a tacere dal pensiero che qualcun altro sicuramente si intenerirà di fronte a quel piccolo batuffolo e lo porterà a casa con sé.   
Non era quello che aveva fatto lui abbandonando quell'appartamento?   
Ma un gattino ringhioso e soffiante come Sherlock non l'avrebbe preso nessun'altro. Sarebbe rimasto in quella scatola di cartone, forse sarebbe morto soccombendo alle intemperie, o forse sarebbe sopravvissuto, guardingo e diffidente, rifuggendo il contatto con gli umani. Ma no, nessuno ne avrebbe avuto cura. Nessuno poteva comprendere la bellezza di quel gattino o coglierne la furbizia e l'elettrica vitalità oltre la sua rabbiosa facciata. Nessuno, se non lui.   
Strinse con forza la tazza tra le mani: c'era una donna che lo aspettava in una casa luminosa, accogliente ed ordinata che avrebbe dovuto apparirgli desiderabile, ma che in quel momento non lo era. Doveva andarsene subito, prima di iniziare a pensare che in realtà lui apparteneva a quel buio ed a quel caos.   
In tre passi era di nuovo davanti all'ingresso della cucina, un altro e sarebbe uscito da lì per sempre, portando via anche l'ultima parte di sé.   
  
"Non lasciarmi solo, John."   
  
Poco più di un sussurro, tanto che John credette fosse solo nella sua mente. Un fruscio di seta e un sospiro che assomigliava troppo ad un singhiozzo e questo no, non se l'era immaginato.   
In un attimo fu accanto al divano. D'un tratto tutto gli fu chiaro: il perché della sfuriata di Sherlock e del suo odio nei confronti di Mary.   
La paura di vederlo scomparire dalla sua vita, il desiderio di riaverlo per sé, solo per sé e le mille altre cose mai dette tra di loro, tutto era racchiuso in una supplica impalpabile.   
  
"Non lasciarmi solo, John."   
Non abbandonarmi qui, gridava il gattino nero da dentro lo scatolone.   
  
"Sherlock..." Lo afferrò per le spalle voltandolo verso di sé... dio, se gli erano mancati quegli occhi, e quegli zigomi, e quei capelli ricci, e quella voce baritonale.   
Come aveva fatto a farne a meno per tutto quel tempo?   
Gli passò un dito sulle labbra secche "Che idiota che sei. - lo rimproverò con dolcezza - Guardati: sei disidratato. Ti preparo una tazza di tè."   
Fece per alzarsi, quando il suo cellulare diffuse le note di "I want you back" nell'aria.   
La suoneria di Mary.   
Scattando come un gatto arrabbiato, Sherlock si liberò della sua stretta, tornò a dargli le spalle e a raggomitolarsi su se stesso.   
La voce di Gary Barlow continuava a gracchiare, fastidiosa ed insistente.   
John fu investito dalla consapevolezza che la prossima mossa avrebbe deciso il suo intero futuro. E si sorprese nello scoprire che in realtà aveva già deciso da molto, molto tempo e che, forse, non c'erano mai state due opzioni tra cui scegliere.   
Tolse il cellulare di tasca e lo scagliò lontano, la canzone della suoneria che morì all'improvviso in un'esplosione di plastica infranta. A quel suono, Sherlock si voltò stupito e subito John gli fu sopra, costringendolo a distendere il corpo e a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, bloccandolo col peso del suo corpo.   
"John." Mille domande, mille richieste, tutte racchiuse nel suo nome.   
"Sono qui, Sherlock. - lo rassicurò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua - Non me ne vado più."   
L'ombra di un sorriso comparve sul volto del detective "Non volevi farmi un tè?"   
John lanciò un'occhiata fugace alla sua tazza da te, poggiata sul tavolino: non c'era fretta, quella tazza sarebbe rimasta al 221B di Baker Street ancora per molto, molto tempo. Si chinò sul viso dell'altro "Conosco un altro metodo per prendermi cura di queste povere labbra screpolate." mormorò, prima di reidratare la bocca di Sherlock con la propria, mentre le sue mani si insinuavano sotto i pantaloni del pigiama.   
  
Qualche minuto più tardi una raggiante Mrs. Hudson chiudeva con discrezione la porta della cucina per impedire che l'eco dell' _entusiasmo_ dei suoi due ragazzi arrivasse fino in strada.   
Ed era certa che John le avrebbe perdonato la sua piccola bugia, si disse mentre scendeva le scale con agilità.


	10. Il mattino dopo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mattino dopo la prima volta di John e Sherlock e le insicurezze di quest'ultimo.

"Mmh... 'giorno Sherlock." mormora John stiracchiandosi beatamente tra le lenzuola.   
Sherlock siede rigido sul letto, la tazza del caffè stretta tra le mani e fa appena un cenno con la testa. John non ci fa caso più di tanto: Sherlock non è mai stato particolarmente espansivo e non si aspetta che cambi all'improvviso solo perché hanno fatto l'amore, anche se ora non un po' di coccole non gli dispiacerebbero.   
Si tira a sedere lentamente, sfiorando con il naso la pelle morbida e fresca di doccia della schiena di Sherlock "Dormito bene? Per quel poco che abbiamo dormito, ovvio." ridacchia e appoggia un bacio sulla spalla del detective, che si irrigidisce e mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile.   
"Sherlock, cosa c'è che non va?" John si allontana appena da lui per poterlo guardare in faccia ed è in quel momento che nota, ben visibile sulla spalla destra dell'altro, il marchio netto della sua arcata dentale. Ricorda perfettamente il momento in cui ha affondato i denti nella carne per soffocare un grido mentre veniva dentro di lui. "Oh, - allunga le dita a sfiorare la pelle arrossata - forse sono stato troppo irruento. Scusa, ma ho perso la testa: mi fai questo effetto. Ti ho spaventato?" chiede con apprensione, appoggiando la mano sulla sua guancia. Era la sua prima volta, ha cercato di essere il più delicato possibile, ma forse Sherlock ha trovato l'esperienza spiacevole. Il detective scuote la testa "No, no. Questa notte - si morde le labbra alla ricerca di parole che non trova - andava bene... è stata fantastica." abbassa gli occhi ed arrossisce e John deve fare un grosso sforzo per non spingerlo sul materasso e prenderlo ancora, subito, e questa volta senza alcuna gentilezza.   
"Allora qual è il problema, se ti è piaciuto?"   
"Il problema non è il sesso, John è tutto il resto." Sherlock gesticola e un po' di caffè, ormai freddo, cade sulle lenzuola.   
Il dottore inclina la testa da un lato "Scusami, ma non ti seguo: quale resto?"   
"La relazione! - esclama Sherlock - L'altra notte è stato facile, più facile di quel che pensassi, mi è bastato abbandonarmi completamente a te: sapevo che non avrei provato altro che piacere tra le tue mani."   
John sente un groppo in gola ascoltando le parole del suo compagno e scoprendo quanto è profonda la fiducia che Sherlock ripone in lui.   
"Ma la relazione - prosegue Sherlock - intesa in senso lato, è diversa, presuppone reciprocità: è impensabile che sia sempre tu a dire cosa fare o a prendere l'iniziativa. Prendi ad esempio stamattina: dovevo tornare in camera mia? Hai piacere che io resti a dormire con te? D'ora in poi come faremo a stabilire quando andare a letto insieme? Dobbiamo dirlo espressamente o esiste una specie di codice? Ho fatto una ricerca su Internet e non sono riuscito a trovare due pareri che dicessero la stessa cosa. Come si può pensare di trarre delle conclusioni scientifiche da opinioni così discordanti?"   
"Non si può." conviene John. Gli verrebbe da sorridere, ma Sherlock è davvero preoccupato, lo capisce dalla sua espressione incupita e non vuole che pensi che sta ridendo di lui.   
"Perciò lo vedi anche tu quanto sia assurda e complicata una relazione: racchiude in sé centinaia di prospettive differenti e di variabili. Ci ho ragionato tutta notte e ho elaborato cinquantadue possibili scenari di una sua evoluzione e sono tutti ugualmente probabili e allo stesso tempo improbabili. E' una cosa folle e io - abbassa la voce, sconfitto - non so cosa fare, non so come muovermi, non è il mio campo, non ho risposte, non..."   
John sa riconoscere un attacco di panico quando ne vede uno e la voce di Sherlock che sale di tono accompagnata da una respirazione sempre più affannata ne sono chiari sintomi. Blocca quel fiume di parole sconnesse appoggiando le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, leccando via le ultime tracce di quel caffè troppo dolce. Sherlock accenna un mugolio di protesta e tenta di sottrarsi al bacio per finire il suo ragionamento, ma John si sporge con più decisione verso di lui e gli passa una mano sulla nuca, attirandolo a sé, continuando a baciarlo finché Sherlock non inizia a ricambiare e gli circonda la vita con un braccio, l'altro che regge ancora la tazza del caffè comicamente sospesa a mezz'aria.   
"Imparerai - gli dice John, guardandolo negli occhi - e questo è un ottimo inizio. Devi solo fare esperienza, come per tutte le cose."   
"E se sbaglio qualcosa?"   
John si china a leccare il morso sulla spalla e sorride nel sentir rabbrividire la pelle sotto la sua lingua "Ne parleremo se e quando succederà. Magari litigheremo e poi - scende con la bocca lungo il torace sottile - faremo la pace."   
Sherlock appoggia alla cieca la tazza sul comodino e si sdraia sotto il tocco di John "E' che non voglio deluderti." ansima con voce malferma, mentre l'altro lascia una scia di saliva sul suo stomaco e scende ancora, lento e inesorabile. John sente l'erezione di Sherlock sollevare la stoffa che ancora lo copre e sorride "Questo sì che è uno scenario altamente improbabile." sussurra prima di afferrare il lenzuolo tra i denti.


	11. Labbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John utlimamente ha una nuova fissazione: le labbra di Sherlock.

John aveva un problema.   
Un grosso problema.   
Un enorme problema.   
Un problema di dimensioni bibliche, per usare un eufemismo.   
Anzi due. E tali problemi rispondevano al nome di "labbra".  
E non due labbra qualsiasi.   
Non quelle di Sarah, non quelle della nuova segretaria bionda dell'ambulatorio.   
Nè quelle di Angelina Jolie o Charlize Theron, purtroppo. Abbandonarsi a fantasie su dive del cinema come un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale sarebbe stato davvero il minore dei mali.   
E invece no. Si ritrovava a fantasticare sulle labbra di Sherlock.Consulente.Investigativo.Holmes. Il suo odinico, sociopatico coinquilino.   
Non sapeva nemmeno come fosse iniziata quella sottospecie di... fissazione. Perché, buon dio, si rifiutava categoricamente di catalogarla come "ossessione" o, peggio ancora, come "feticismo".  
Fatto sta che la bocca di Sherlock aveva preso dimora stabile nella sua mente e non dava alcun segno di volersene andare, come un inquilino abusivo. Solo che questo specifico inquilino non si limitava ad occupare arbitrariamente la sua testa, ma faceva anche danni. Del genere "bollenti fantasie notturne", tanto per essere chiari.   
Maledizione.   
Le labbra di Sherlock erano una meravigliosa contraddizione vivente.   
Erano perfettamente definite, dal contorno netto che sembrava essere stato disegnato da uno scultore. E allo stesso tempo apparivano morbide ed elastiche, a giudicare dal modo in cui cedevano sotto al tocco delicato delle dita del suo proprietario, quando questi le accarezzava sovrappensiero. Per non parlare della loro consistenza polposa, che si rivelava ai suoi occhi ogni volta che il detective, impegnato in un ragionamento particolarmente complesso, le tratteneva tra i denti per poi rilasciarle con un delicato schiocco.   
Tutte manovre che Sherlock ripeteva con crudele inconsapevolezza in media una decina di volte al giorno.   
Il fatto che tenesse il conto, dava un'idea sufficientemente chiara di quanto fosse disperata la situazione di John.   
E non c'era verso di distrarsi. Poteva mettersi a lavorare al suo blog, tenersi aggiornato con le riviste di medicina, fare gli straordinari in ambulatorio e visitare un paziente via l'altro. Inevitabilmente i suoi pensieri finivano calamitati su quelle dannate labbra indecenti, anche nei momenti meno opportuni.   
Finiva per chiedersi come sarebbe stato sostituire le dita di Sherlock con le proprie nel percorrere quella bocca di seta, a cominciare dall'arco superiore che gli conferiva la caratteristica forma a cuore, per poi premere col pollice sul labbro inferiore, fino a che non si fosse dischiuso. Una volta che le sue fantasie prendevano quella strada non c'era più modo di arginarle, come una slitta senza freni lanciata giù da una montagna innevata, e la sua bocca sostituiva le dita mentre si appropriava delle labbra di Sherlock, le succhiava, le tratteneva tra le proprie e le mordicchiava, ora delicatamente, ora forte, a sangue, quasi fossero un marshmallow.   
E dove la decenza imponeva uno stop ai suoi pensieri durante il giorno, ci pensava la sua mente di notte ad appagare le sue più indecenti fantasie, dove le labbra di Sherlock assaggiavano fameliche il suo corpo. Persino quelle zone che si era dimenticato di avere. Nemmeno durante la pubertà adolescenziale aveva dovuto cambiarsi così spesso la biancheria intima.   
Con un debole sospiro, John si stropicciò la faccia tra le mani: con la tentazione di quella bocca a perenne portata di mano diventava ogni giorno più difficile trattenersi e ignorare la voce nella sua che lo tentava _"Fallo. Bloccalo, afferralo per la nuca e assaggia quelle labbra."_  
Scrollò la testa e strizzò forte gli occhi.   
Era nei guai.   
Ma non sapeva ancora quanto.   
Ne ebbe una chiara idea quando Sherlock, da perfetto felino qual era, comparve dal nulla alle sue spalle e avvicinò quella fonte di desideri peccaminosi al suo orecchio sussurrandogli "John, andiamo. Lestrade mi ha appena mandato un messaggio."   
Il povero dottore riuscì a stento a soffocare un gemito, ma qualsiasi tenue speranza potesse nutrire sul fatto che Sherlock ignorasse ancora i suoi pensieri, andò distrutta nel momento in cui il consulente investigativo distese un angolo di quella bocca diabolica in un sorriso storto.   
_"Sono fregato."_ pensò John con lo stesso spirito di un condannato alla fucilazione e già si preparava a balbettare una patetica sequela di scuse traballanti.   
Ma poi quella stessa bocca andò a posarsi sul suo orecchio destro e la voce sensuale di Sherlock riversò parole di lava direttamente nel suo cervello "Concentrati sul caso, dottore. Stasera, poi, penseremo al tuo problema."   
Un piccolo, dolce assaggio di paradiso.   
Ah.   
Forse non era poi così fregato, pensò.


	12. The Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo remake dell'omonimo racconto del canone.

Quando le manette di Lestrade si chiusero con un secco click attorno ai polsi di Sebastian Moran, qualcosa scattò anche nella mente di John.   
Il colonnello alzò gli occhi verso Sherlock, schiaffeggiandolo con uno sguardo feroce e assassino, che nulla aveva di umano.   
_"Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, ora sarebbe morto."_ gli era sempre sembrata così banale quell'espressione, adatta solo ai romanzieri da quattro soldi che vivevano di frasi ad effetto. Ma quello sguardo carico d'odio stava letteralmente squarciando il detective che gli aveva portato via la persona più importante della sua vita e, sì, sembrava poter uccidere. Poi gli occhi di Moran si spostarono su di lui "Avrei dovuto disobbedirgli e ammazzarti lo stesso, tre anni fa."   
John comprese. Comprese il pericolo che aveva corso quel dannato giorno, pericolo dal quale Sherlock lo aveva protetto per tutto quel tempo. Fu più che sollevato quando due poliziotti presero di peso il prigioniero trascinandolo fuori da quella casa vuota.   
Restarono solo loro due, avvolti dal silenzio e dal buio in quel salottino anonimo e sconosciuto. La luce dei lampioni che penetrava dalla finestra gettava ombre severe sul viso di Sherlock, immobile al centro della sua stanza. Il livido sotto l'occhio sinistra, lasciato dal suo pugno, si andava gonfiando.   
Fino a qualche ora fa, quando il defunto consulente investigativo gli era riapparso davanti, pensava che non fosse minimamente abbastanza, che il bastardo se ne meritasse altri cento di quei pugni. Ora voleva solo portarlo a casa, applicare del ghiaccio e della pomata sull'ecchimosi e chiedergli scusa.   
_"Lo perdoni? Lo perdoni così dopo gli anni di inferno che hai passato a causa sua?"_ una parte di lui ci provò anche a protestare, ma John aveva già preso la sua decisione.   
Deglutì, scoprendo che quel boccone era meno amaro di quanto pensasse.   
Un finto suicidio, tre anni di latitanza chissà dove e tutto per tenerlo lontano dalla furia di Moran.   
Qualcosa nella sua espressione dovette tradire i suoi pensieri, perché la posa rigida di Sherlock si sciolse ed il detective mosse un passo verso di lui. Aveva già capito, senza bisogno che John si profondesse in inutili spiegazioni.   
Si avvicinò di un altro passo. Ah no, stavolta era stato lui a muoversi.   
Lentamente, senza parlare, senza fare rumore, quasi senza respirare, i due si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro, finché il detective gli fu così vicino che John non riusciva più a mettere a fuoco il suo viso, chino su di lui, i riccioli morbidi che gli solleticavano la fronte.   
John inclinò leggermente la testa, sfiorando col naso lo zigomo offeso, l'ultima cosa che vide prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi al calore delle labbra di Sherlock sulle sue.   
"Bentornato a casa, idiota." sussurrò, staccandosi da lui solo per un istante, prima che Sherlock gli imponesse nuovamente il silenzio, sigillando la sua bocca con un nuovo bacio.


	13. Il corpo sa tutto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve ficlet nata al volo, che vorrebbe essere il seguito di [questo post su Tumblr ](http://valeria2067.tumblr.com/post/30976165866/i-cant-sherlock-i-mourned-you-ive-made-my) di [Valeria2067](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067)  
> 

Prima che l'immagine nel videocitofono svanisse, gli sembrò quasi che, nel mordersi il labbro inferiore, Sherlock stesse trattenendo le lacrime.   
Impossibile: uno Sherlock che piange era un'idea talmente assurda da risultargli inconcepibile. Una persona capace di fargli quello che aveva fatto a lui non possedeva lacrime da versare.   
_"E io ho una nuova vita, adesso."_ si disse John mentre i suoi passi lo portarono, non richiesti, verso la finestra che dava sulla strada.   
_"E l'ho dimenticato."_ spergiurò a se stesso, mentre scostava la tenda quel tanto che bastava per individuare la sua figura avvolta nel cappotto scuro giù in strada.   
_"E non provo più nulla."_ Le sue dita torturarono la stoffa mentre lo guardava farsi sempre più piccolo, inghiottito dalla folla anonima ed incolore.   
Stava solo proteggendo se stesso, si disse. Era la scelta giusta da fare, non poteva più permettersi di soffrire come tre anni prima.   
E allora perché sentiva di nuovo il suo cuore sanguinare di dolore, perché sentiva gli occhi bruciare e le gambe cedere, esattamente come ai piedi del Barts, mentre lo guardava scomparire oltre l'angolo della strada e dalla sua vita?   
Si lasciò scivolare a terra, incapace di controllare il tremore delle mani e ragliò una risata cupa, attutita dalla testa mestamente incassata tra le ginocchia raccolte. Com'era possibile che Sherlock riuscisse sempre a ferirlo a quel modo?

"L'ho fatto per te, John."

_"Nessuno te l'ha chiesto, bastardo."_

"Volevo proteggerti."

_"Invece mi hai ucciso, Sherlock!"_

"Mi dispiace."

_"Non servono a niente le tue scuse, non mi ripagheranno per quello che ho passato."_

"Perdonami."

 _"No, io voglio odiarti."_  
  
Ma non ci riusciva. Non era odio quella sensazione di costrizione che gli attanagliava lo stomaco in una morsa gelida, procurandogli crampi che trasformavano i suoi respiri in singhiozzi.  
Sbatté con rabbia i pugni sul pavimento freddo.   
E adesso, adesso che diavolo stava succedendo?   
Perché le sue gambe lo stavano catapultando fuori di casa, senza neanche lasciargli il tempo di prendere il giaccone per ripararsi dal maestrale che sferzava le strade?   
Perché le sue mani scostavano indignate i passanti che intralciavano la sua febbricitante avanzata?   
Perché i suoi polmoni urlavano il nome di Sherlock senza sosta, fino a rimanere senza fiato?   
Perché, una volta raggiunto il consulente investigativo, bloccato lì sul marciapiede dal suo richiamo, lo aveva spinto contro il muro e ora lo stava baciando?   
In mezzo alla strada, in pieno giorno, sotto gli occhi di tutti, le sue labbra premevano furiose su quelle dell'altro, strappandogli carezze, gemiti, sospiri, "John", "perdonami" e "mai più".  
E che cos'era, che cos'era mai quel sentimento che stava esplodendo dentro di lui e che assomigliava paurosamente alla felicità?   



	14. Defaillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver assistito involontariamente ad una performance particolare, John si ritrova in difficoltà.

_"Ho visto un film. E non so se quelle cose le so fare."_  
 _Harrison Ford - A proposito di Henry_

Se gli avessero chiesto cosa gli piaceva di più del fisico di Sherlock, John avrebbe risposto “Tutto.” Ed era vero: amava ogni particolare di lui. Tuttavia, se avesse dovuto scegliere con una pistola puntata alla tempia, probabilmente avrebbe risposto “Il collo.”   
Quel lungo, pallido collo da cigno che in quel momento stava osservando appoggiato al lavello della cucina mentre Sherlock era chino sul microscopio. Lo stesso collo che il suo proprietario stava grattando sovrappensiero con un dito.   
A quel punto, chiunque gli avrebbe fatto notare che il consulente investigativo lo stava provocando, di sicuro! Che faceva apposta a muovere lentamente l’indice su e giù in quella che apparentemente sembrava una distratta carezza, ma che in realtà era un modo subdolo per farsi saltare addosso.   
Purtroppo John sapeva benissimo che non era così e non c’era malizia nei suoi gesti, perché in quei giorni Sherlock era impegnato in un’indagine e non c’era una sola cellula cerebrale che non fosse concentrata sul lavoro, non un singolo neurone che si preoccupasse di cose quali mangiare, dormire o fare sesso con il suo compagno (quello appoggiato al lavello, per inciso).   
Nossignore, non quando Lestrade compariva sulla soglia del 221B di Baker Street chiedendogli aiuto, allargando le braccia perché nessuno a Scotland Yard sapeva più dove sbattere la testa e “Sherlock, per favore, vedi se riesci a venirne a capo tu che io ho i media col fiato sul collo e sto impazzendo.” Mancava solo che gli si prostrasse davanti in ginocchio.   
Come se l’ego del detective avesse bisogno di essere alimentato a quel modo.   
Un giorno o l’altro doveva prendere da parte Greg e fargli un discorsetto. Perché il brillante risultato della visita del poliziotto era che da quindici giorni Sherlock non pensava ad altro, aveva fatto fuori un archetto a furia di suonare il violino e dalla sera prima si era chiuso nel mutismo tipico della sua concentrazione più estrema. Probabilmente non avrebbe alzato gli occhi dal microscopio nemmeno se John avesse tentato di possederlo in quell'istante, lì su quella sedia.   
Dannazione, perché evocava certe immagini? Era proprio bravo a farsi del male da solo, si maledisse stropicciandosi la faccia.   
In quel momento Sherlock balzò in piedi e John sperò che fosse stato colpito da una improvvisa illuminazione per la risoluzione del crimine. Il suo pene stava per urlare di felicità, ma il consulente investigativo superò entrambi come se fossero trasparenti, sparì nella loro camera da letto, ne uscì poco dopo con l’ennesimo cerotto di nicotina attaccato all’avambraccio e andò a sdraiarsi sul suo pensatoio personale, il divano.   
L’astinenza forzata proseguiva.   
John valutò se prendere a craniate la stessa parete dove Sherlock sfogava la noia a suon di proiettili (che era diventato una specie di muro del pianto, insomma). Ma poiché la loro padrona di casa non sarebbe stata affatto contenta di nuovi buchi nel muro e il loro affitto avrebbe subito un nuovo ritocco, si limitò a sospirare affranto. 

* * * * *

Il loro uomo si nascondeva nel palazzo giallo, nel sottotetto o a piano terra, così aveva detto Sherlock. “Potrei essere più preciso se mi lasciassi analizzare la situazione ancora un po’.”  
“No – aveva tagliato corto John – io controllo il sottotetto e tu il cortile.”  
Non era un animale, ma i giorni di astinenza erano arrivati a venti e Sherlock continuava imperterrito a vagare per casa con le sue gambe chilometriche, il sedere scolpito, quella t-shirt grigia troppo corta che lasciava scoperti deleteri centimetri di pelle pallida e, be’, John sfidava chiunque a non impazzire nell’attesa di ritornare visibile agli occhi del suo compagno.   
Sperava di essere lui ad acchiappare il sospettato, così oltre che per aver truffato dei poveri pensionati, l’avrebbe pagata anche per tutta la frustrazione sessuale che gli aveva fatto accumulare in quelle settimane.   
L’ultimo piano dell’edificio appariva tranquillo. Una delle mansarde era usata come deposito ed era deserta, ma dalla seconda John sentì provenire una serie di tonfi sordi. Provò cautamente ad abbassare la maniglia: non era chiusa a chiave.   
Fece irruzione nella stanza e si trovò davanti l’ultima scena che si aspettava di vedere: non il loro sospettato, bensì il set casalingo di un film amatoriale. E non un film qualsiasi. Due uomini stavano facendo sesso aggrovigliati in una posizione che dal punto di vista tecnico poteva essere descritta solo come _“anatomicamente impossibile.”_ Ma non per i due protagonisti, a quanto pareva, dato che erano talmente presi a gemere e contorcersi che si accorsero della presenza di John solo dopo svariati secondi.  
Quest’ultimo, d’altro canto, era rimasto a guardarli a bocca aperta, incapace di articolare qualcosa di sensato che non fosse _"Io questo non lo so fare."_  
“Si può sapere chi sei?” chiese Attivo, una volta accortosi dell’intrusione, le mani sui fianchi, completamente nudo e con tutta l’attrezzatura in bella mostra. Un’attrezzatura di tutto rispetto, da fare invidia a molti esperti del settore.   
E John non era mai stato uno che si perdeva in invidie e paragoni, nemmeno durante il periodo delle docce comuni e dei dormitori di quand’era sotto le armi. Ma, caspita…  
“Sei un poliziotto?” biascicò Passivo sdraiato sul letto. Ancora provato dalla performance di prima, sembrava incapace di muoversi. Aveva tutta la solidarietà di John.   
“No.” li tranquillizzò l’ex-soldato una volta riavutosi dalla sorpresa; poi si accorse che stava ancora fissando l’impressionante dotazione di Attivo e distolse lo sguardo, osservando con interesse l'arredamento della stanza. “Ehm, a dire il vero sto cercando un uomo: sulla sessantina, capelli corti e brizzolati, occhi castani.”   
“Dev’essere quel tipo che ha i due magazzini giù in cortile. – Attivo andò alla finestra senza darsi pena di coprirsi – Oh. Oh, miseria! Ehi, vieni a vedere!” fece cenno a Passivo di raggiungerlo.   
“Oh mio dio! Che meraviglia!” strillò quest’ultimo.   
"E' dir poco." rincarò la dose quell'altro.  
Incuriosito John andò alla finestra per scoprire che l’oggetto delle attenzioni del duo di esibizionisti assatanati non era altri che Sherlock. Il dottore fu assalito da una bizzarra e curiosa brama di cavar gli occhi ad entrambi, perché non potessero posarsi mai più sul suo ragazzo.  
“Che riccioli stupendi!” sospirò Passivo.   
“E il culo? Dio, gli hai visto il culo? Cosa non gli farei!” Attivo sfoderò un sorriso rapace.   
Cavare gli occhi a quel tipo era un'opzione fin troppo magnanima e John non era un filantropo. Si domandò se potesse ucciderlo impunemente e si rispose che sì certo, poteva. Era sicuro che gli avrebbero concesso tutte le attenuanti possibili: nella sua scala di valori, le attenzioni sessuali altrui rivolte a Sherlock erano equiparate al delitto di lesa maestà.   
Ignaro di tutto, il consulente investigativo continuava a saltellare da un lato all’altro del cortile alla ricerca di indizi.   
“Che vitalità! Scommetto che è uno di quelli insaziabili, che…”  
“EHI! – sbottò John – Quello è il mio ragazzo.”   
Poteva strangolarlo o spezzargli il collo con un movimento secco, come gli avevano insegnato nell’esercito, per poi dire che era accidentalmente rovinato giù dalle scale.   
Attivo sbarrò gli occhi, come se la cosa gli risultasse inconcepibile “Davvero? Senti, non è puoi chiedergli se gli va di girare qualche scena con noi?” E indicò la telecamera alle sue spalle con un cenno della testa.   
“Sei impazzito?” boccheggiò il povero dottore.   
“Con uno così – e indicò nuovamente Sherlock – il film venderebbe come il pane, ci faremmo soldi a palate. Senza contare che ci divertiremmo parecchio.”   
“Non se ne parla.” scandì John categorico, mentre faticava a reprimere istinti omicidi.   
Che idea! Poteva smembrarlo con una mannaia, congelarlo e far ritrovare i pezzi del cadavere a Sherlock come regalo di Natale o di compleanno. Gliene sarebbe stato grato a vita ed anche Molly sarebbe stata contenta di non veder più saccheggiare impunemente l’obitorio del Barts. Due piccioni con una fava.   
Attivo si lisciò il mento e ridacchiò “Che sguardo assassino! Ho capito, il tuo ragazzo è proprietà privata: guardare ma non toccare, eh?”   
“Evitare anche di guardare sarebbe meglio.” ringhiò l’ex-soldato.   
“Questa sì che si chiama possessività.” intervenne Passivo con un risolino.  
“Sai, a guardarti non si direbbe affatto, ma devi essere un vero stallone sotto le lenzuola per tenerti stretto un capolavoro del genere. Chissà, forse dovrei venire a prendere qualche lezione da te.”   
“Puoi scommetterci.” rispose John spavaldo, anche se in realtà non credeva di aver nulla da insegnare a uno in grado di compiere certe acrobazie anatomiche.   
Poi Sherlock scoprì dove si nascondeva il sospettato, il quale si dimostrò particolarmente restio a farsi catturare e schizzò su per le scale. John lasciò Attivo e Passivo al loro porno casalingo e, ci scommetteva, ad ulteriori commenti sulla prestanza fisica del suo ragazzo e si gettò addosso al truffatore come se fosse il più pericoloso dei terroristi.   
Dieci deliranti minuti dopo il criminale, con un occhio nero e lo sguardo terrorizzato, era ammanettato sul sedile posteriore dell’auto di Lestrade e quest’ultimo chiedeva lumi a John sulla rocambolesca cattura.   
“Il sospettato ti ha descritto come _‘una informe massa ringhiante piovutagli addosso dalla rampa delle scale’_. A cosa è dovuta tanta aggressività? Non eri nemmeno fra i truffati.”   
“Insomma Greg, cosa dovevo fare, chiedergli _‘la prego mi scusi, non è che può farsi arrestare?’_ Hai il tuo uomo, il caso è risolto e i contribuenti hanno risparmiato un sacco di soldi, che altro ti serve?” Cercò Sherlock con gli occhi e quando lo individuò, a momenti gli venne un infarto: stava chiacchierando amabilmente con Attivo. Gli si avvicinò a grandi passi, frapponendosi tra loro "Direi che qui abbiamo finito. - disse a Sherlock, ignorando l'altro di proposito - Andiamo a casa." e lo spinse con fare perentorio verso il posteggio dei taxi.   
"Pensa a quello che ti ho detto." disse Attivo rivolto a Sherlock.   
"Te l'ha chiesto, vero?" ringhiò John.   
"Di girare un film porno? Sì. - il detective lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi al viso imbronciato del dottore - Ma gli ho risposto che o ci prende tutti e due o non se ne fa niente."   
"COSA?" proruppe John già nel panico; stava quasi per aggiungere che non credeva di essere in grado di fare _certe cose_ prima di accorgersi che Sherlock stava ridacchiando.   
"Scherzavo."   
"Idiota."   
Mezz'ora più tardi, finalmente, i due erano a casa, abbracciati l'un l'altro sul divano e John voleva baciarlo fino a sentire la bocca indolenzita. "Mmh. Mi sei mancato." sospirò.   
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte "Non sono andato da nessuna parte, sono 258 giorni che non mi allontano da Londra."   
"Ma eri talmente preso dal caso che era come se non ci fossi." e cercò di nuovo la sua bocca, ma Sherlock lo bloccò posandogli le mani sulle spalle. "John, quando il nostro rapporto si è, per così dire, evoluto, ti avevo avvisato che per quel che riguarda il lavoro non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Se sono concentrato su un'indagine, la mia mente..."   
"Lo so, lo so!" lo interruppe John tappandogli la bocca con la mano: non aveva voglia di ascoltare uno sproloquio tecnico/scientifico sulle dinamiche del funzionamento del cervello del suo compagno. Ora come ora voleva dedicarsi esclusivamente ad attività fisiche a zero impatto intellettuale. "So bene come sei fatto e mi sta bene. - sospirò - E' solo che a volte è dannatamente frustrante. Venti giorni, Sherlock, venti giorni."   
"A voler essere precisi sono ventuno, perché quando Lestrade si è presentato col caso, non facevamo sesso da quindici ore e adesso..."   
"Adesso taci." ordinò John e poi sprofondò la lingua in quella bocca paradisiaca. Sherlock partecipava con entusiasmo, forse anche per farsi perdonare, ma in breve John notò che una parte di sé non aveva ancora iniziato a prender parte all'evento, nonostante dovesse essere uno dei protagonisti principali. Va bene, erano stati giorni molto stressanti, forse aveva bisogno di scaldare i motori con un po' di sani preliminari. "Letto." mormorò.   
Lo seguì mentre Sherlock ancheggiava sinuoso verso la loro camera da letto (il verginello aveva imparato in fretta molte cose sulla seduzione), lo guardò spogliarsi, sorridente e metodico, e adagiarsi lentamente sul letto, uno sguardo malizioso attraverso i riccioli scuri che gli erano caduti sugli occhi.   
Normalmente John doveva stare attento che questi spettacolini erotici improvvisati non lo portassero troppo oltre, ma per ora non stava succedendo niente.   
_"Andiamo! Mi hai dato il tormento per tre settimane e adesso che puoi darti alla pazza gioia fai il difficile?"_  
Dai piani bassi nessun cenno di risposta.   
D'accordo, a volte guardare non era sufficiente, ma toccare lo sarebbe stato di sicuro. Si spogliò frenetico, tenne inchiodato Sherlock sul materasso e prese a mordicchiargli il collo e le spalle, mentre con le mani gli stringeva i fianchi ed i glutei così forte che a un certo punto lo sentì soffocare una protesta contro il cuscino.   
"Scusa." ansimò tra i suoi capelli, iniziando a sentirsi seriamente disperato, perché nulla sembrava poter svegliare il suo amico là sotto, in stato di shock dopo la performance di Attivo vista quel pomeriggio, e la sua testa era piena di posizioni improbabili e delle insinuazioni di quel cretino sulle sue abilità a letto e presto Sherlock si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa non andava.   
"Maledizione!" imprecò, sollevandosi di scatto e sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Non aveva mai avuto una défaillance così clamorosa. Da medico sapeva che era una cosa normale che quasi tutti gli uomini avevano sperimentato prima o poi ma, dannazione, non era meno umiliante.   
Un fruscio alle sue spalle gli segnalò che Sherlock si stava muovendo. Strinse gli occhi e incassò la testa tra le spalle, perché l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era mettersi a discutere con lui delle sue arti amatorie. Strano, in effetti, che il detective non avesse ancora aperto bocca.   
Sentì le sue dita snelle sfiorargli una spalle e restare lì, come incerte sul da farsi. Non ebbe il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e guardarlo in faccia, ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe visto uno sguardo esitante, per nulla indagatore.   
Non era bravo Sherlock in quelle cose e non aveva idea di come comportarsi.   
Lentamente si portò alle spalle di John e lo abbracciò. O meglio, lo avviluppò con la sua intera persola, gambe contro gambe, petto contro schiena, le braccia che gli cingevano la vita in una stretta forte, la testa morbida e riccioluta posata sulla spalle.   
John si sentì pervadere da una tenerezza infinita e per la seconda volta in vita sua si rivolse a quel dio invocato quando gli avevano bucato la spalla, stavolta per ringraziarlo di avergli fatto incontrare il migliore ed il più saggio tra gli uomini che avesse mai conosciuto. [1]   
Poi Sherlock lo trascinò dolcemente con sé sul materasso e lo tenne stretto finché entrambi non sprofondarono nel sonno.

* * * * *

Quando si svegliò, l’altro lato del letto era freddo, constatò John allungando un braccio nel dormiveglia: Sherlock era già uscito da tempo.   
Si svegliò del tutto, e decisamente di malumore, quando sentì la sua erezione premere contro il materasso: ebbene sì, dopo il disastroso flop della notte precedente, il suo pene era arzillo e pimpante. Mancava solo che gli chiedesse _"Be', che è quella faccia? Cosa mi sono perso?"_  
“Ti odio. – ruggì John – Ti odio con tutto il cuore.”   
"Credevo avessi raggiunto l'apice del surreale con la litigata con la cassa automatica, ma mi sbagliavo." disse la voce ironica di Sherlock dalla soglia della stanza.   
"Non dovevi andare da Lestrade, tu?" borbottò il dottore di rimando.   
"Già fatto."   
"Ma sono le... - John alzò la testa dal cuscino per guardare la sveglia - otto di mattina, l'hai buttato giù dal letto! Sarà stato furibondo."   
"Problema suo." rispose Sherlock. raggiungendolo e liberandosi dei vestiti strada facendo. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, gli posò una mano sul petto e poi la fece scivolare giù, lentamente. "Certo che se lo tratti così, non devi stupirti che poi ti faccia i dispetti. Poverino." indugiò con le dita appena sotto l'ombelico.   
Stava imparando decisamente troppe cose sulla seduzione, il verginello. John non sapeva se esserne felice o terrorizzato, ma quando sentì la mano del compagno ricominciare a scendere con studiata lentezza, decise che ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento. "Confessate - mormorò coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio - voi due vi siete messi d'accordo per farmi impazzire."   
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." Sherlock sfoderò la sua miglior espressione candida ed ingenua, di quelle che gli facevano ribollire il sangue e se il pene di John avesse potuto parlare avrebbe intonato l'Inno alla gioia facendo le veci di orchestra, soprani e tenori contemporaneamente.   
Restava solo ancora un piccolissimo dubbio, un neo, una fastidiosa scheggia di legno conficcata sotto l'unghia. "Sherlock, tu... sì, insomma, tu, riguardo a noi..." Sbuffò nervosamente: dov'era la facoltà di parola quando ne avevi bisogno?   
Sherlock scandagliò il suo viso con aria assorta, poi avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio per sussurrargli "Sì e no." il fiato umido e caldo che gli provocò brividi accesi.  
"Eh?" oltre alla favella, anche le residue facoltà intellettive gli avevano dato il benservito.   
"Sì - ripeté con pazienza Sherlock - sono molto soddisfatto del nostro rapporto e, no, non sono interessato ai contorsionismi da lenzuola fini a se stessi. Il sesso mi piace solo perché lo faccio con te."   
John avrebbe voluto dirgli che era la cosa più romantica che gli fosse mai stata detta. Sfortunatamente Sherlock scelse proprio quell'istante per abbandonarsi su di lui a peso morto e, al diavolo, l'eloquenza non era mai stata il suo forte, perciò gli avrebbe dimostrato con i fatti tutto l'entusiasmo che quelle parole avevano suscitato in lui.   
Ponderò per un attimo se recuperare la videocamera per girare un bel filmino da inviare ad Attivo, poi si scrollò quel pensiero di dosso e decise di dedicarsi ad attività più serie. Afferrò il suo ragazzo per i fianchi e lo rovesciò sul materasso con un sorriso di trionfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione letterale dal racconto del canone "L'ultima avventura."


	15. L'errore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voglia di rivedere John è tanta e Sherlock commette un'imprudenza.

Prima che Jim Moriarty distruggesse la mia reputazione, la gente era solita pensare che io, Sherlock Holmes, fossi infallibile, nella vita come nel lavoro.  
Sbagliato.  
Esistono casi che non sono stato in grado di risolvere ed errori commessi per deduzioni sbagliate o per aver ignorato consigli ed avvertimenti. Mio fratello ama sottolineare questi ultimi, come a voler rimarcare, una volta di più, la differenza tra noi due. E poi insiste nel dire che sono io quello infantile.  
Eppure su questa cosa ha ragione: mi aveva avvisato più volte che seguire John così da vicino, seppure usando uno dei miei travestimenti, era pericoloso, ma non l'ho ascoltato. Non per ripicca nei suoi confronti (ripeto, non sono io quello infantile dei due), ma per paura.  
Mi costa molto ammetterlo, perché soverchia tutto ciò in cui ho sempre creduto: che devono essere solo la logica e la ragione a guidare le scelte di un uomo, non quell'intricato ammasso di sentimenti che la gente comune sembra tanto adorare. I sentimenti confondono e sottraggono lucidità alla mente, su questo nessuno può darmi torto.  
Eppure, quando si tratta di John, io, il freddo e calcolatore Sherlock Holmes, questa regola che mi sono dato, non riesco a seguirla.  
Quando si parla di John la mia mente è attraversata da un timore strisciante, uno spiacevole rumore di sottofondo che mai tace. Il timore che gli uomini di mio fratello non siano abbastanza bravi nel proteggerlo da lontano, ora che il colonnello Moran iniziava a muoversi. Sì, il luogotenente di Moriarty è sul punto di scoprire le sue carte ed io sono attanagliato da una preoccupazione costante verso il mio unico amico, perché vedo il pericolo che incombe su di lui, ignaro di tutto.  
Purtroppo non è tutto qua: in questi anni di solitudine forzata ho scoperto un sentimento nuovo, la cui esistenza mi era del tutto sconosciuta, prima. E' il senso di colpa, che mi colpisce in pieno ogni volta che lo vedo camminare appoggiato al bastone da passeggio. Da quando io me ne sono andato è tornata la zoppia a fargli compagnia, ormai quasi costantemente, ed io so che c'è la mia firma in quel disturbo psicosomatico.  
Per questo, indulgendo in una stupida autocommiserazione, mi sono detto che toccava a me sorvegliare il mio dottore e controllare che non gli capitasse nulla di male. A costo di commettere errori.  
Così, spesso, mi mescolo tra la gente e lo seguo, tenendomi sempre a debita distanza (Mycroft può pensare quello che vuole, ma non sono uno stupido): siedo nel vagone accanto al suo in metropolitana, cammino lontano da lui una cinquantina di passi, tra la folla in Oxford Street che si affretta a fare le ultime compere natalizie.  
Questa sera John è accompagnato dalla sua ultima fiamma, Tammy Wright, appassionata di occultismo e ufologia. Fervente sostenitrice delle tesi complottiste, si è avvicinata a lui sostenendo che io sia stato ucciso dai massoni del Nuovo Ordine Mondiale, un'aliena anche lei a suo modo.  
A John deve aver fatto proprio tenerezza se ha deciso di uscire con lei. A modo loro costoro sono due incompresi: John con il suo accanimento nel sostenere l'esistenza di Moriarty e nel difendere la memoria del suo migliore amico, la mia; Tammy con il suo vedere intrighi e complotti orditi nell'ombra in qualsiasi avvenimento.  
Due solitudini che si sfiorano brevemente.  
Non so che cosa ho addosso questa sera, perché non è da me esprimermi in questo modo sdolcinato. Se John potesse parlarmi, mi direbbe che è l'atmosfera delle feste a rendermi malinconico, con una di quelle frasi fatte grondanti sentimentalismo con cui amava infarcire i post del suo blog.  
Che tanto mi mancano.  
Fatto sta che questa sera non ho nessun travestimento a proteggere la mia identità: sono passati tre anni, la gente ha dimenticato il mio volto ed io sono stanco di fingere di essere qualcun'altro.  
Mi sono avvicinato così tanto a loro che mi basterebbe allungare un braccio per toccare la spalla di John, farlo voltare, abbracciarlo e sussurrargli "Sono tornato. Andiamo a casa."  
Ma non posso, John non è ancora al sicuro. Perciò posso solo seguirlo e guardarlo camminare a fatica, mentre annuisce distrattamente alle chiacchiere idiote di Tammy.  
D'improvviso la ragazza lo strattona per un braccio, trascinandolo davanti alla vetrina di una gioielleria stracolma di preziosi.  
John assume un'aria vagamente mortificata ed io sento l'indignazione esplodere nel petto: quanto vorrei afferrare quella stupida donna per le spalle, scuoterla per bene e urlarle "Credi che John possa permettersi di comprarti qualcosa in questo negozio? E' un reduce di guerra con una pensione minima. Ti sei mai soffermata a pensarci un attimo? L'hai mai osservato veramente? Se non l'hai mai fatto non hai diritto di stare qui con lui."  
Ma non posso, ovviamente. Posso solo restare qui, in piedi dietro di lui e trattenermi.  
Adiacente alla vetrina della gioielleria c'è il portone a vetri di un condominio e un uomo, disgraziatamente, sceglie questo esatto momento per uscire di casa. Sulla superficie lucida del portone si riflettono la strada e le persone alle spalle del mio amico, tra cui io. E' un attimo: John guarda verso il vetro un istante prima che io abbia il tempo di girarmi e nascondermi. Mi allontano immediatamente, bavero del cappotto alzato, mani in tasca, testa china e passo veloce, consapevole dell'errore commesso, pregando che non mi abbia riconosciuto.  
John resta momentaneamente paralizzato dallo stupore, ancora rivolto verso la porta che si richiude e questo mi dà fortunatamente qualche metro di vantaggio. Schivo la gente con agilità, facendo lo slalom tra un passeggino e due signore obese ed impellicciate, mentre John avanza goffo, urtando chiunque, incespicando su sacchetti colmi di pacchi colorati, perdendo terreno. Però ha abbandonato il bastone e non zoppica più.  
Varrebbe la pena buttare tutto all'aria solo per farglielo notare.  
Ma sarebbe un altro errore, probabilmente imperdonabile.  
"Aspetta! Ehi, tu! Aspetta."  
Lo sento gridare per sovrastare il cicaleccio fastidioso della gente, ma non rallento. Perdonami John, non posso farlo.  
Continuo a camminare come se quella supplica non sia rivolta a me. Mi lascio inghiottire dalla marea umana mentre l'invocazione di John si fa sempre più distante.  
Sgattaiolo di lato all'altezza di un vicolo e mi nascondo nel buio, dietro al muro di un edificio diroccato. Sto per convincermi di essere riuscito a seminarlo, ma evidentemente ho sottovalutato la cocciutaggine del mio amico.  
Dei passi in avvicinamento, inconfondibili, mi mettono in allerta. John si ferma al centro del vicolo, posso vedere la sua ombra proiettata sull'asfalto sudicio e ingombro di immondizie.  
"Sherlock? - sussurra piano John, come in una preghiera - Sherlock, sei qui?" La sua voce è tesa, quasi rotta dal pianto. E' la stessa voce con la quale mi supplicò tre anni or sono, di non essere morto.  
Mentirgli in quel modo crudele è stato un'altro errore, me ne rendo conto sul serio solo in questo istante, con la sua persona a pochi passi da me, eppure così irraggiungibile.  
Trattengo il respiro e chiudo gli occhi, cercando di escludere la dolce invocazione di John dal Mind Palace, ma in un attimo la sua voce mi riporta al tempo in cui abitavamo insieme.  
"Sherlock?" ripete ancora e avanza di un passo. Dopo tutto questo tempo ci crede ancora, non si è mai arreso.  
 _Oh John._  
Sto per essere scoperto e per via del mio stupido errore John potrebbe ritrovarsi al centro del mirino di Moran e...  
"Insomma! Si può sapere che ti è preso? Perché sei scappato via all'improvviso?" la voce petulante di Tammy, corsa dietro a John, irrompe prepotente nella strada.  
"Scusa, Tammy. Mi era sembrato di vedere un mio amico, ma mi sbagliavo."  
"Direi di sì. Un amico non si nasconderebbe in un vicolo buio per non parlarti."  
"Hai ragione. Vieni, andiamo."  
I passi si allontanano e i due scompaiono nella folla prenatalizia.  
Scivolo a sedere in mezzo ai calcinacci.  
Mycroft aveva ragione (ma non glielo dirò: forse un po' infantile lo sono).  
E' stato uno sbaglio volerlo seguire, ero sul punto di mandare all'aria tutti gli sforzi fatti in questi ultimi due anni e mezzo.  
 _"Perdonami John, ma non è ancora il momento. Appena potrò, tornerò da te e ti chiederò perdono per gli errori commessi. Tutti quanti."_


	16. Attimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relazione, segreta e quasi clandestina, tra Mycroft e Greg.

I loro sono attimi rubati allo scorrere vorace del tempo, alla frenesia di una metropoli che divora vite e relazioni e vomita loro addosso crimini e crisi internazionali.   
Attimi troppo brevi, fugaci battiti di ciglia intervallati da silenzi che sembrano infiniti, perché non ci si cerca mai al di fuori di quei momenti, non si può.   
E' la prima regola del loro _accordo_.  
In quei periodi di silenzio la vita prosegue, il lavoro lo assorbe, ci sono bollette da pagare, rogne con i vicini e litigi con l'avvocato della sua ex-moglie, ma un angolo della sua mente resta sempre in attesa. E spera. Oggi la sua pazienza viene finalmente ricompensata.   
Un messaggio sul suo cellulare da un numero privato, che indica semplicemente un orario. Nessun testo. Nessuna firma.   
Greg cancella immediatamente l'sms, seconda regola dell' _accordo_ , sbriga le ultime scartoffie, saluta i colleghi e prende l'auto. Sempre e solo la sua auto privata. Mai il taxi, per tenersi lontano da qualche autista troppo ficcanaso, o i mezzi pubblici, dove è più difficile scoprire se si è pedinati. Sono altre regole ferree e non trattabili.   
Accordo. Lo chiamano entrambi così, pur sapendo che è ben altro. Per convenzione, per pudore, perché anche se non lo dicono ad alta voce, quello che c'è tra loro è chiaro. E perché passata una certa età usare espressioni come "stare insieme" no, proprio non è il caso.   
Guida per circa un'ora nel caotico traffico serale. Non verso casa sua, né in direzione di Pall Mall o del Diogenes Club. La sua meta è un anonimo e moderno complesso immobiliare di Archway [1], fatto di palazzine-dormitorio, dove la gente esce di casa la mattina per andare al lavoro, rientra la sera, non sa che faccia abbia il vicino di pianerottolo e saluta qualcuno solo se è costretta a prenderci l'ascensore assieme.   
L'appartamento è solo un monolocale, perché dopotutto non devono viverci, intestato ad un prestanome defunto, Hugh Palmers.   
Molti lo considererebbero squallido: l'amate clandestino da incontrarsi di tanto in tanto in una piccola alcova di nascosto dalla famiglia, il giocattolino sessuale con cui sfogare pruriti e frustrazioni.   
Ma Greg sa che non è così: non c'è una famiglia che aspetta Mycroft a casa. Ci sono riunioni di gabinetto, conferenze con capi di Stato, decisioni prese negli androni bui dei palazzi del potere ed equilibri mondiali da pilotare con discrezione per impedire che si sgretolino.   
Per questo Greg considera preziose quelle poche ore che Mycroft riesce a ritagliare fra i suoi impegni perché possano trascorrerle insieme: è molto più di quanto lui, quarantenne divorziato e senza più troppe illusioni, avesse mai sperato di avere nella vita.   
Solo il fatto di aver convinto il maggiore degli Holmes a provare sul serio ad avere una relazione stabile, superando la sua naturale prudenza ( _"Non voglio metterti in pericolo o che qualcuno ti usi contro di me."_ ) è stata per lui una grande conquista.   
Inoltre Greg sa di non essere un passatempo per Mycroft e con il passare dei mesi ha imparato a leggere ogni suo gesto: il cercare sempre i suoi occhi quando entrambi sono prossimi all'orgasmo, quella lenta carezza sulla guancia col dorso della mano subito dopo che hanno fatto l'amore, la meticolosità con cui gli aggiusta il nodo della cravatta quando si sono rivestiti. Sono inezie, piccoli gesti, ma nei quali il poliziotto ha imparato a leggere l'attenzione che Mycroft ha per lui.   
E quando gira la chiave nella toppa di quel monolocale, trova Mycroft seduto sul letto che lo aspetta e sorride, dimenticando intrighi e macchinazioni, sa che sta facendo la cosa giusta.   
No, nulla di tutto quello è squallido.   
"Ciao Mycroft." lo saluta sfilandosi il cappotto.   
"Greg." Lui inclina appena il capo, in un gesto pieno di eleganza.   
La porta si chiude e il mondo resta fuori.   
  
Ogni tanto, dopo il sesso Mycroft si concede una sigaretta, come oggi.   
Si alza e guarda fuori: probabilmente sta deducendo la vita della signora che porta a spasso il cane. Assomiglia molto al più piccolo degli Holmes da questo punto di vista, ma il poliziotto evita di dirglielo, perché sa quanto sia suscettibile su questo argomento. Lo sono entrambi, quei due bizzarri fratelli.   
"Perché sorridi?" chiede Mycroft, spiando la sua espressione dal riflesso sul vetro della finestra.   
"Perché un giorno mi toccherà ringraziare quel moccioso arrogante di tuo fratello. Senza di lui non ti avrei conosciuto."   
"Non occorre. - risponde Mycroft con calma spegnendo la sigaretta - Credo sappia già di noi."   
"E come? Io non gli ho detto nulla." E' attraversato da un attimo di panico, nel timore di aver infranto una di quelle regole che reggono quel piccolo miracolo che esiste tra loro.   
"Lo so. Ma è un Holmes anche lui."   
La tensione si stempera rapidamente con un sorriso.   
Dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio ed un'altra sigaretta, Mycroft torna a parlare "Davvero lo ringrazieresti?"   
"Certo. - Greg inclina la testa da un lato - Hai dei dubbi?"   
"No. - si volta verso di lui - Volevo solo sentirtelo dire."   
"Devi già scappare?"   
"La mia auto passerà di qua tra venticinque minuti."   
"Allora preparo il tè."   
"Sì, grazie."   
Da buon poliziotto, Greg preferirebbe il caffè: è corroborante e lo aiuta a stare sveglio durante le indagini più dure. E' solo da quando sta con Mycroft che ha imparato ad apprezzare il tè.   
Non sanno quando potranno rubare un altro attimo al tempo, ma lo faranno.   
E suggellano la loro promessa con una tazza dell'aromatica bevanda. 


	17. Ghiaccio, neve e pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft riflette sui sentimenti che prova per Greg, ma che non può permettersi di assecondare.

“L’uomo di ghiaccio.” così è stato chiamato. La definizione gli calza a pennello, ma non soltanto per la freddezza e il rigido distacco che mostra nei rapporti con gli altri.  
Chi l'ha visto all'opera nel suo lavoro lo sa bene.  
Lui è duro e spietato come il ghiaccio, perché tutta la sua vita è volta a proteggere gli interessi della Corona e del suo Paese e non c'è nulla che non farebbe per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi, avanzando inarrestabile come un ghiacciaio che avanza impercettibilmente, ma scava e graffia la morena, modellandola in base ai suoi desideri.   
Lui è il muro inflessibile contro cui si infrangono i nemici, è il gelo strisciante che penetra nelle ossa, intorpidisce la mente, fiacca la resistenza e fa sprofondare nell'oblio.   
Le esplosioni, il fuoco e il caos li lascia agli inutili esibizionisti; lui lavora nell'ombra e si insinua letale tra i nemici. Il fuoco lo vedi arrivare, il ghiaccio no e ti accorgi che c'è solo quando ci cadi sopra fratturandoti tutte le ossa e mentre tu ti contorci e ti lamenti, il ghiaccio resta lì, liscia lastra indifferente al tuo dolore.  
  
Gregory Lestrade è diverso da lui, è come la neve.   
Una delle prime lezioni che insegnano ai poliziotti è che devono mantenere un distacco emotivo dalle indagini e dalle vittime dei crimini su cui indagano. E' necessario per mantenere lucidità e non farsi sopraffare dall'orrore con cui vengono a contatto ogni giorno. Ciò nonostante Lestrade lascia un pezzettino di sé in ogni vittima in cui si imbatte, in ogni drogato morto in una vicolo per una dose di schifezza tagliata male, in ogni prostituta massacrata di botte dal pappone solo perché non ha guadagnato abbastanza, o strangolata dal cliente in un gioco erotico finito male.   
Con delicatezza chiude gli occhi della vittima, stende un lenzuolo sopra di loro, parla ad amici e parenti con il massimo rispetto, lieve, un abbraccio morbido come la coltre bianca che d'inverno copre ogni cosa, incurante degli sguardi scettici dei colleghi, capaci solo di pensare  
 _"Un tossico in meno che scippa le vecchiette per strada."_  
 _"Dovrò fare di nuovo gli straordinari per colpa di una stupida puttana."_  
No, Gregory Lestrade si immerge in ogni crimine che affronta, ma la sua umanità ne riemerge sempre intatta, candida come la neve.   
  
Ora c'è in giro per Londra un serial killer che ama prendersela con i figli dei membri della Camera dei Lord, pertanto Mycroft, su richiesta di un amico, sta seguendo da vicino questa indagine.   
E mentre qualcuno, anche tra gli agenti, insinua che un po' di strizza a quei viziati figli di papà fa solo bene, Lestrade vede dei ragazzi morti che non avranno la possibilità di diventare uomini. E' furioso e si abbatterà come una valanga sul colpevole. E' affascinante vedere il contrasto fra questo aspetto implacabile e la delicatezza con cui poco prima si è rivolto alla nonna di una delle vittime. Ne è indubbiamente attratto, Mycroft, e resta a guardarlo come da bambino guardava quei fiocchi leggeri posarsi in punta di piedi su ogni cosa.   
Anche Lestrade lo guarda spesso da quando quell'indagine è iniziata; sorride, lo cerca per comunicargli i progressi e chiedergli consigli, anche se spesso è solo una scusa per avvicinarsi a lui. Mycroft non è uno stupido e leggere in fondo allo sguardo dell'altro gli è facile: a differenza di Sherlock lui non ha alcuna difficoltà a comprendere i sentimenti umani.   
Ma come il fratello, se ne tiene alla larga.   
Sarebbe facile e bello abbandonarsi all'abbraccio soffice della neve e lasciarsi cullare dalla sua impalpabile carezza.   
Ma la neve e il ghiaccio non sono nati per stare vicino.   
A contatto con lui, Gregory Lestrade finirebbe per diventare cinico e spietato e perdere la sua anima. Lui, con il suo atteggiamento spietato e la sua vita fatta di intrighi, lo distruggerebbe, ne corromperebbe l'essenza stessa.   
Inizia a piovere e Lestrade si affretta a finire di raccogliere le prove prima che diventino inutilizzabili. Mycroft si avvicina e lo ripara con il suo ombrello. Greg si volta a guardarlo ed un sorriso che dice molte cose affiora sulle sue labbra.  
No, Mycroft non può permettere tutto quello. Non può permettersi di affezionarsi a qualcuno, non è nella sua natura.  
E' il momento. E' il momento di dimostrare che un uomo di ghiaccio non può essere toccato da nulla.   
"Lo prenda ispettore, - lo esorta con voce severa - lei non può permettersi di ammalarsi, le indagini subirebbero un rallentamento e questo sarebbe oltremodo seccante."   
Vede il sorriso spegnersi sul viso dell'altro, lo vede accettare l'ombrello con un breve cenno del capo e allontanarsi da lui e non solo fisicamente.   
Mycroft cammina verso la sua macchina, lasciando che quell'acqua impietosa lavi via un sentimento che non deve nascere e lo trascini lontano.


	18. Il rifugio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una giornata di lavoro particolarmente difficile, John trova conforto nell'amore di Sherlock.

_Ha pure un suo nido il mio cuore_  
 _sospeso nel buio, una voce;_  
 _sta pure in ascolto, la notte._  
 _(Salvatore Quasimodo - Rifugio d'uccelli notturni) ___

  


Normalmente dormivano in camera di Sherlock: era più spaziosa e moderatamente ordinata rispetto al resto dell'appartamento; senza che mai ne avessero discusso, in breve tempo quella era diventata la _loro_ camera.   
La stanza al piano di sopra si era lentamente ma inesorabilmente trasformata in un deposito sherlockiano di prove, fotografie, ritagli di giornale e faldoni di vecchi casi. John l'aveva lasciato fare, perché cercare di arginare la sindrome da archiviazione del consulente investigativo era una lotta contro i mulini a vento.   
Tuttavia ogni tanto l'ex soldato dormiva ancora in quella stanza, perché c'erano notti in cui Sherlock non riposava affatto e camminava avanti e indietro nella loro camera da letto, parlando tra sé ad alta voce, sfogliando libri e prendendo appunti su ogni superficie disponibile, pareti comprese, e John ne era troppo disturbato per prendere sonno.   
C'erano volte in cui lui e Sherlock litigavano seriamente, per qualche uscita infelice del suo compagno o perché lo stesso aveva corso rischi folli durante un inseguimento e John aveva bisogno di calmarsi. Si conosceva bene e non voleva che una parola avventata dettata dalla rabbia del momento finisse per compromettere per sempre ciò che più di prezioso aveva al mondo. Il giorno seguente era tutto dimenticato, specie se Sherlock, sapendo di averla combinata grossa, lo abbracciava col viso nel suo collo, mormorando "Scusami, John."   
E poi c'erano volte in cui John era terribilmente depresso e si rinchiudeva in se stesso, come quel giorno, a causa di una giornata cominciata malissimo e finita ancora peggio. Una volta tanto, però, Sherlock non c'entrava.   
Quella mattina all'ambulatorio aveva dovuto comunicare i risultati della biopsia ad una sua paziente alla quale si era affezionato nel corso degli anni, una loquace e simpatica venticinquenne che doveva sposarsi l'estate successiva e che invece, probabilmente, non sarebbe arrivata alla fine dell'anno. Nonostante la guerra e il suo corredo di morte e tutti i corsi di supporto psicologico che aveva frequentato, comunicare notizie dolorose era un aspetto della sua professione che odiava e al quale non si sarebbe mai abituato.   
Incredula, la ragazza lo aveva guardato come se non riuscisse a comprendere le sue parole, scuotendo appena il capo con aria assente e confusa, perché no, non poteva succedere a lei, no davvero, non in quel momento: stava per sposarsi, lei e il suo ragazzo avevano già spedito gli inviti.   
Poi, improvvisamente, si era aggrappata al suo camice urlando _"No, no, no, dottor Watson. No, la prego. Lapregolapregolaprego."_  
Il panico era dilagato in quegli occhi nocciola e quando John aveva stretto le labbra in una linea bianca muovendo appena la testa in segno di diniego, lei gli si era aggrappata addosso con forza e aveva pianto a lungo tra le sue braccia, tanto che Sarah a un certo punto si era azzardata ad aprire la porta del suo studio, salvo poi richiuderla con discrezione davanti a quella scena.   
Poche volte si era sentito così impotente come medico e come uomo. Nemmeno quando in Afghanistan qualche commilitone moriva sotto i ferri nell'improvvisato ospedale da campo: ogni soldato era consapevole dei rischi che si assumeva nel momento in cui indossava la divisa. Magari non succedeva nulla per settimane in quell'inospitale deserto di pietra e vento e il giorno dopo potevi saltare in aria su una mina anticarro o finire dilaniato da un colpo di mortaio caduto sulla tua baracca. Non riuscire a salvare la vita non era mai un'idea facile da accettare per John, eppure come soldato sapeva bene che in quello scenario di odio e guerra la morte era un evento comune quanto le tempeste di sabbia.   
Ma quel caso era diverso: la sua paziente non si era imbarcata in nessuna impresa pericolosa, stava semplicemente vivendo. Nulla più. E a venticinque anni la morte non dovrebbe rientrare nell'ordine naturale delle cose, no.   
Lei aveva cercato di nuovo i suoi occhi, implorandolo di concederle una salvezza che non esisteva, come se fosse un dio che esaudiva le preghiere degli uomini.   
Ma lui non era un dio. Davanti a tanto dolore, non era nessuno.   
Il tumore al pancreas era in fase troppo avanzata, aveva già prodotto una metastasi e non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare, se non stringerla e dirle _"Mi dispiace"_ , con la consapevolezza di quanto suonassero aride quelle parole.   
Quanto lui fosse inutile in quel momento.   
Le lacrime di quella donna, il pensiero di tutti i suoi sogni ed i progetti che non si sarebbero mai realizzati lo avevano spossato e mentre tornava a casa sotto una pioggia incessante, John sentiva ogni goccia d'acqua che gli pesava addosso come un macigno. _"Non è giusto._ \- continuava a ripetersi - _Non è giusto."_  
Era arrivato a Baker Street zuppo fin nelle ossa, sfibrato nello spirito e i suoi passi stanchi lo avevano portato fin nella stanza di sopra: non voleva vedere né parlare con nessuno, gli sembrava tutto troppo faticoso.   
Infine, per concludere degnamente quella orribile giornata, sua sorella gli aveva telefonato, la voce impastata dall'alcool, farfugliandogli addosso i suoi deliri da ubriaca e, sostanzialmente, incolpandolo di tutto ciò che le era andato storto nella vita.   
"Pensi che la tua vita sia una merda? Prova a dirlo alla mia paziente!" aveva urlato prima di troncare la comunicazione, scaraventando con rabbia il cellulare su una sedia ingombra di panni da lavare. Si sedette nel vano della finestra ad osservare la pioggia, ancora con i vestiti grondanti d'acqua addosso. Era stanco, fottutamente stanco, esausto nel fisico e nella mente. Non aveva più la forza di fare niente, nemmeno spogliarsi, voleva solo tapparsi occhi e orecchie: non guardare, non sentire, non provare più nulla.   
Sherlock entrò nella stanza qualche istante dopo, era rimasto discretamente in attesa dietro la porta in attesa che lui ed Harriet finissero di litigare; gli bastò un'occhiata al suo viso per capire che giornata avesse avuto John.   
Non proferì parola, ma prese un asciugamano pulito da un cassetto e iniziò a frizionare con cura i suoi corti capelli biondi, facendo particolare attenzione a dove erano più folti e bagnati.   
Finito, lo gettò a terra.   
"Disordinato." lo rimproverò John con voce atona.   
Sherlock non rispose, ma lo fece alzare dal davanzale e prese a spogliarlo lentamente, mandando i vestiti fradici a far compagnia all'asciugamano, poi si liberò dei propri abiti, mentre lui restava fermo. Non c'era nulla di sessuale in quell'attimo e nelle intenzioni di Sherlock, John era svuotato di ogni energia e l'ultima cosa che aveva in mente era il sesso, ma la sola idea che potessero restare completamente nudi l'uno di fronte all'altro, senza vergogna né pudore, tanto a fondo si comprendevano, gli fu di conforto.   
Era vero che aveva problemi di fiducia, che era diffidente e con gli altri faticava di aprirsi. Sherlock era l'unico al quale sentiva di poter mostrare senza alcuna reticenza tutte le sue debolezze, così come Sherlock mostrava solo a lui il grande cuore che possedeva dietro quella grande mente. [1]   
Quello era il vero miracolo che scorreva tra loro. Due anime e due corpi che si erano trovati.   
Sherlock mosse un passo in avanti e lo abbracciò, stringendolo contro di sé. Solo in quel momento John realizzò di essere spiacevolmente ghiacciato e riprese coscienza del suo corpo, della pelle d'oca che percorreva la sua pelle e dei denti che battevano per il freddo. Sentiva Sherlock rabbrividire di tanto in tanto a contatto con il suo corpo umido e freddo, ma il suo compagno non si scostò mai; l'unico movimento che fece fu prendergli i polsi ed incoraggiarlo a posarli sulla sua schiena, quella schiena ampia e forte che in quel momento sembrava poter reggere il peso di tutta la sua tristezza.   
Finalmente John si abbandonò pesante contro di lui, lasciandosi scaldare dal corpo dell'altro, rilasciò un sospiro doloroso e Sherlock annuì piano contro la sua spalla "Sì, John, Così."   
Lo incoraggiò a respirare a fondo accarezzandogli le spalle, sincronizzando il ritmo del suo respiro con quello del suo dottore e ad ogni soffio di fiato che lasciava la sua bocca, John sentiva alleggerirsi il buio accumulatosi dentro di lui.   
Solo quando Sherlock lo sentì più rilassato sciolse l'abbraccio, ma solo per prenderlo per mano e condurlo verso il letto. Lì, sotto il caldo piumone, gli prese le mani gelide tra le proprie, le portò alla bocca e le scaldò col suo fiato e con piccoli baci innocenti, poi lo strinse di nuovo, passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle e l'altro sulla schiena, tenendolo contro di sé.   
John appoggiò un orecchio al suo petto e, sfinito, si addormentò cullato dalla più bella delle melodie, il battito del cuore dell'uomo che amava.   
Sherlock lo guardò addormentarsi, rilassato e morbido fra le sue braccia, ed era deciso a restare sveglio tutta la notte a vegliare sul suo dottore, ma il ticchettio ritmico della pioggia contro il tetto e la sensazione del corpo di John che finalmente aveva ripreso ad emanare il consueto tepore, ebbero la meglio su di lui e qualche ora dopo seguì l'altro nel sonno.   
  
La mattina dopo la tipica pioggia londinese si era trasformata in uno scrosciante temporale con tanto di fulmini che illuminavano a giorno la stanza.   
Fu il prepotente brontolio di un tuono a svegliare John, sorprendendolo ancora abbracciato a Sherlock, le mani del compagno appoggiate possessivamente sulla sua schiena.   
Un sorriso gli distese le labbra, mentre allontanava la testa di qualche centimetro per poter mettere meglio a fuoco il viso di Sherlock.   
Il detective detestava con tutto il cuore essere osservato mentre dormiva [2] ed era capace di tenergli il broncio per tutto il giorno se, risvegliandosi, lo sorprendeva a fissarlo. E lo coglieva puntualmente in castagna: spalancava all'improvviso i suoi occhi grigi e sbuffava disappunto dalle narici. Perciò John non lo faceva spesso quanto avrebbe voluto, anche se era così bello che, potendo, avrebbe passato giornate intere solo a guardarlo.   
Inoltre quella mattina il suo cuore era colmo di gratitudine per come gli era stato vicino, con l'intimità di un dolcissimo abbraccio, e stava provando un sentimento tanto dirompente che non avrebbe mai saputo tradurlo in parole. Perciò John restò a guardarlo un po' più a lungo del solito, sperando che la pioggia battente gli offrisse una copertura per prolungare quella visione ancora qualche istante.   
Poi la sua mano si mosse da sola, attratta da quel viso come lo è un satellite dal suo pianeta, gli accarezzò piano i capelli e Sherlock si stiracchiò pigramente "Buongiorno John, hai dormito bene?"   
"Sì." Ed era sincero. Aveva dormito benissimo, senza mai svegliarsi e senza avere incubi, il che era straordinario, ripensando alla notte passata. O forse no, forse il motivo del suo riposo tranquillo era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e accanto al suo cuore.   
Fuori da quel bozzolo di calore, piume e felicità infuriava un temporale, faceva freddo, la sua paziente era ancora una malata terminale di cancro e sua sorella continuava a bere. Ma lì, in quel letto, vicino al corpo di Sherlock, tutto era lontano.   
La consapevolezza di avere in quell'uomo straordinario un porto sicuro dove rifugiarsi e trovare riparo da tutte le tempeste della vita aveva cancellato la depressione che lo aveva ghermito la sera prima. Le disgrazie sarebbero continuate ad accadere, come medico avrebbe dovuto comunicare tante altre brutte notizie, ma lui aveva Sherlock. Questo gli avrebbe dato la forza di alzarsi, sbarbarsi per bene, preparare la colazione e affrontare la giornata. Quella e tutte le altre a venire.   
Tra un attimo si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe preparato la colazione per entrambi e poi sarebbe andato in ambulatorio a fare il suo dovere e a seguire i suoi pazienti.   
Tra un attimo.   
Lo baciò sulla fronte, la mano ancora nei suoi capelli e i due indugiarono nel letto ancora un po', abbracciati, crogiolandosi l'uno nell'amore per l'altro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione adattata da "L'avventura dei tre Garrideb".
> 
> [2] Piccolissimo omaggio a [ That awkward moment](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1000976&i=1) di Doralice.


	19. L'idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'incontro di Sherlock con un vecchio amico, è occasione per John per fare chiarezza nel suo cuore.

Erano un paio di giorni che Sherlock lo trattava con distacco e questa volta John non poteva proprio dargli torto.   
Non si trattava di uno dei suoi soliti capricci perché il dottore gli aveva nascosto la sua ultima riserva di sigarette o gli aveva sequestrato il revolver per impedirgli di trasformare il salotto in un poligono da tiro.   
No, c'era una ragione più che valida se Sherlock non gli rivolgeva la parola da due giorni e quella ragione era lui stesso.   
  
Stavano rincasando dopo aver interrogato dei testimoni. John era qualche passo avanti al detective, immerso in una riflessione profonda. Più volte John gli aveva fatto delle domande, ma Sherlock non aveva dato cenno di averlo sentito; il dottore si era limitato ad alzare le spalle, ormai abituato a come l'altro riuscisse ad estraniarsi dal mondo quando seguiva il filo logico dei suoi pensieri.   
Per questo fu più che sorpreso quando sentì un braccio forte cingergli la vita e tirarlo a sé con violenza. Sbilanciato, John si dovette aggrappare alle spalle di Sherlock per evitare di finire a terra. Il suo viso finì sulla sua camicia di seta viola e il resto del suo corpo a peso morto contro quelle dell'altro. Aveva un buon profumo Sherlock e il suo corpo era caldo. L'osservazione gli sembrò davvero stupida: da dottore sapeva che tutti gli esseri umani avevano una temperatura corporea che oscillava tra i 35 ed i 37 gradi, pertanto sì, erano caldi. Eppure la freddezza e la razionalità di Sherlock potevano facilmente portare a pensare a lui come a un animale a sangue freddo.   
Che sciocchezza, si disse, sfregando appena la guancia sulla stoffa liscia, sorprendendosi della piacevole sensazione sulla sua pelle.   
Una frazione di secondo dopo il suo cervello analizzò la situazione da un altro punto di vista e John fu colto da un improvviso attacco di panico: il suo coinquilino **maschio** aveva appena abbracciato lui, che **non era gay** , nel bel mezzo della strada come se fossero due amanti.   
Amanti.   
A quella parola reagì spintonandolo via bruscamente, quasi fosse un appestato. "Sei impazzito? Cosa diavolo ti è preso?"   
Un'altra frazione di secondo dopo un borioso esaltato a bordo di una Jaguar sfrecciò a tutta velocità vicino a loro, sollevando una piccola onda anomala da una grossa pozzanghera, che avrebbe sicuramente investito in pieno il dottore, se Sherlock non l'avesse tirato indietro all'ultimo istante.   
_"Scusati. Scusati subito, stupido che non sei altro!"_ si rimproverò. Ma l'imbarazzo che provava era tale che non riuscì ad articolare parola, né alzare lo sguardo verso il suo migliore amico. Vide solo la figura alta passargli accanto e superarlo, senza dargli il tempo di riflettere su quanto era appena successo.   
John si sentì malissimo. E si sentì ancora peggio quando la voce tagliente e ironica di Sherlock lo raggiunse da lontano "Non restare lì imbambolato, o la gente, oltre che gay, penserà che sei un idiota."   
Era una tiepida giornata di maggio, riscaldata da un bel sole, ma solo su quel marciapiede, John non aveva mai provato tanto freddo in vita sua.   
Tornati a casa, ogni cosa sembrava essere tornata a posto e l'incidente dimenticato, dato che nessuno dei due ci tornò più sopra, ma la distaccata cortesia con cui Sherlock iniziò a trattarlo, gli dissero che non era così.   
E, assurdamente, adesso l'unica cosa che desiderava era di poter poggiare di nuovo il viso sulla camicia di Sherlock e sentire la sua presa salda attorno alla vita.   
  
Sbattendo le palpebre, John tornò al presente, a quella sala affollata dove Sherlock aveva appena ricevuto l'ennesimo riconoscimento per aver risolto un caso, salvato onori e dignità da onte innominabili, eccetera, eccetera.   
Normalmente era lui a dover intrattenere le relazioni sociali, mentre il detective continuava a sbuffare chiedendogli quando se ne sarebbero potuti andare, ma quel giorno Sherlock non avrebbe potuto essere più affabile di così, mentre era John quello che voleva trascinarlo via da lì al più presto e chiedergli scusa per essersi comportato così, perché era stato davvero un idiota, perché quell'invisibile muro di silenzio tra loro non lo sopportava proprio, perché essere abbracciato a quel modo non gli era dispiaciuto per nulla, lo ammetteva, ed era certo che Sherlock se ne fosse accorto.   
Solo che era in pieno giorno, in mezzo alla strada e se qualche paparazzo di un giornale scandalistico li avesse visti, ciò avrebbe avuto ripercussioni sulla carriera di Sherlock, perché la gente parla e...   
_"Hai finito di nasconderti dietro scuse patetiche, John Hamish Watson?"_ La verità è che erano mesi che John doveva battagliare con i suoi sentimenti per Sherlock, che erano lentamente ma inesorabilmente mutati, a dispetto della sua tanto sbandierata eterosessualità. La verità è che aveva paura ad abbandonare una strada battuta, conosciuta e rassicurante per qualcosa che gli era totalmente estraneo e presentava numerose incognite.   
Perso in quelle riflessioni, notò solo all'ultimo il bel ragazzo dai capelli corti, ricci e castani che venne incontro al suo coinquilino con un sorriso raggiante dipinto in volto.   
"Sherlock! Sei proprio tu." gli disse con entusiasmo, un attimo primo di circondargli le spalle in un abbraccio caldo e fraterno che Sherlock ricambiò senza alcuna esitazione. "Victor."   
No, un attimo. Che diavolo stava succedendo? si chiese John smarrito.   
Il nuovo arrivato, Victor, non sciolse l'abbraccio, ma tirò indietro la testa quel che bastava a guardare Sherlock negli occhi. Erano ad una distanza ridicolmente corta, a giudizio del dottore, ma nessuno dei due pareva farci caso. _"Eppure è pieno giorno e sono in mezzo alla gente."_ Forse era lui l'unico idiota che dava peso a quelle cose.   
"Non sei cambiato di una virgola." disse il detective battendogli una mano sulla spalla.   
"Nemmeno tu. Sei sempre magro come un chiodo."   
"Come vanno i tuoi affari in India?"   
"Non mi lamento. Sono qui per incontrare un cliente che ha l'ufficio su al settimo piano, ma ti ho visto da lontano e mi sono detto 'mi venga un colpo se non è il mio caro, vecchio amico Sherlock Holmes'."   
John sentì una spiacevole sensazione di panico attanagliargli lo stomaco e aprì la bocca per protestare, per dirgli che no, si sbagliava, era lui l'unico amico di Sherlock, prima che il suo cervello lo fermasse, impedendogli di prodursi in una gaffe imbarazzante ed insensata. Restò lì in silenzio a guardarli, dominando a fatica l'impulso di dividerli, di sciogliere quell'abbraccio che lo stava infastidendo così tanto.   
Si sentiva completamente tagliato fuori, invisibile e si mosse nervosamente sul posto.   
Solo in quel momento Sherlock sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza. "John, questo è un mio vecchio amico dei tempi dell'università, Victor Trevor. Victor, questo è John Watson, il mio collega."   
Collega.   
Anche John aveva definito Sherlock a quel modo durante il Caso del banchiere cieco. Solo ora, però, realizzava quanto suonasse fredda quella parola, che non rappresentava che una minima parte del loro rapporto: non erano semplicemente colleghi.   
Finalmente Victor staccò i suoi lunghi arti da polpo dalle spalle di Sherlock per allungargli una mano, che John strinse nella propria.   
"Amico - disse poi con enfasi - Sono suo amico."   
"Mi dà una mano con i miei casi." disse Sherlock in tono neutro.   
"Gli guardo le spalle. Ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte."   
"Siamo coinquilini." spiegò brevemente Sherlock.   
"Viviamo insieme." ribatté il dottore con ostinazione.   
Lo sguardo interrogativo e leggermente divertito di Victor si spostava dall'uno all'altro come in una partita di tennis, mentre cercava invano di sottrarre la mano dalla stretta di John, il quale però sembrava del tutto disinteressato alla cosa.   
"Attento alle parole che usi, John, la gente potrebbe fraintendere." Sherlock sorrise con sarcasmo.   
"Non importa. L'importante è che la persona giusta capisca."   
"Oh, ti assicuro che la persona giusta ha capito benissimo." rispose il detective, con una piega amara delle labbra che esprimeva perfettamente i suoi sentimenti.   
"Forse no, forse anche la persona giusta ha frainteso. Anche se - abbassò un attimo lo sguardo - in questo caso non è stata colpa sua. E' stata tutta colpa di quell'altra persona. Quella idiota." Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. John non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Gli era bastata l'apparizione di quel Victor per fargli aprire gli occhi e fargli capire cosa stava per perdere. No, John non avrebbe lasciato che Sherlock gli scivolasse via dalle mani.   
"Davvero?" chiese Sherlock, titubante.   
"Sì, davvero."   
Victor approfittò di un attimo di pausa in quel confronto sincopati per riprendere possesso del suo arto "Ehm... devo andare, sono in ritardo per il mio appuntamento. Sherlock, resto in città una settimana, ti chiamo io. John, è stato un piacere."   
"Sì, anche per me. - gli rispose il dottore - E grazie."   
Il ragazzo inclinò la testa da un lato, perplesso "Grazie di cosa?" Ma rinunciò alla sua spiegazione, vedendo quanto i due colleghi-coinquilini-amici-e-molto-altro-ancora-questo-è-del-tutto-evidente si stessero guardando intensamente. Scrollò le spalle con un sorriso e corse agli ascensori.   
"Se non fosse abbastanza chiaro, mi sono scusato per il mio comportamento di due giorni fa." disse John, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo infastidito da parte di Sherlock "L'avevo capito. Non sono io quello idiota."   
"No, tu sei quello che fa gesti inconsulti e getta l'idiota nel panico più totale." John messo un passo verso di lui.   
"Allora in futuro eviterò di comportarmi in modo avventato."   
"Oh no, non devi. L'idiota resterebbe molto deluso."   
"E perché?"   
"Perché - un altro passo e John lo stava sfiorando con il suo corpo - l'idiota adora i gesti inconsulti. E li adori anche tu."   
"Ne sei sicuro?"   
Era sicuro? Una parte di lui si aspettava di aver paura, di provare un'inevitabile insicurezza davanti a quello che stava per fare, ma non era così. Sì, era sicuro di aver compreso sino in fondo i propri sentimenti, finalmente.   
"Sì." disse John e mise fine a quella conversazione passando una mano sulla nuca di Sherlock per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo.   
La cedevolezza di Sherlock, che non si irrigidì né oppose alcuna resistenza a quel contatto, gli diede un'ulteriore certezza, quella di non aver sbagliato a leggere i silenziosi messaggi che gli aveva lanciato Sherlock, in quel balletto di sguardi e sfioramenti che era durato fin troppi mesi.   
Sherlock si staccò appena da lui, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua, rivivendo il bacio che si erano appena scambiati dietro gli occhi chiusi.   
"Adesso sì che la gente parlerà." mormorò, senza rinunciare alla sua consueta ironia.   
John gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta del naso "Allora diamogli qualcosa di succulento di cui parlare." gli rispose, prima di catturare le sue labbra perfette in un bacio assai meno casto del precedente.   



	20. Falene

"Sherlock, posso fare la doccia per primo?"  
Sherlock annuisce, apparentemente assorto ad osservare le falene che svolazzano attorno al lampione appena al di là della finestra. Non abbastanza assorto, tuttavia, da non cogliere il pesante sospiro che John esala prima di chiudere la porta del bagno alle sue spalle.  
Un caso interessante li ha portati fuori Londra, a condividere una camera d'albergo per una notte, ma questo è un dettaglio marginale adesso.  
Da quando il consulente investigativo è tornato c'è qualcosa di irrisolto che aleggia tra loro, cose non dette che attendono in sospeso una soluzione.  
Lo sanno, lo sentono sulla pelle, ma non ne parlano mai; entrambi ci stanno girando intorno da mesi, attenti a non avvicinarsi troppo al nocciolo della questione, proprio come quelle due falene che danzano senza costrutto attorno alla luce giallognola del lampione e sembrano incapaci di raggiungere quella fonte di luce, nonostante ci siano così vicine.  
All'improvviso, dal buio, emerge un pipistrello che le ghermisce entrambe in un istante e poi scompare di nuovo nell'oscurità.  
Sarà quella anche la loro fine?  
Sherlock sembra riscuotersi dal torpore in cui è caduto, si slaccia la cintura e si libera frettolosamente dei vestiti, varca la soglia del bagno, ma lì si blocca di nuovo, come una farfalla notturna che compie un cerchio ampio attorno ad un lampione. Cosa succederà se avesse sbagliato a leggere dentro John?  
E inoltre, lui è davvero pronto a cambiare ogni cosa? Perché è indubbio che il suo prossimo passo cambierà ogni cosa.  
John scosta la tenda della doccia, per nulla turbato dalla nudità di entrambi. "Sherlock, deciditi: o dentro o fuori! - esclama guardandolo in volto, il blu dei suoi occhi ancor più penetrante di quelli grigi del detective - Stai facendo raffreddare il bagno."  
Sherlock gli è addosso quasi istantaneamente e il rumore del getto d'acqua può forse coprire il suo sussurrato "Perdonami" o il "Mi sei mancato" di John, ma di certo non può eclissare le parole urlate dalle mani, dalle labbra e dai corpi di queste due falene, che bruciano all'unisono per rinascere nella luce.


	21. Perdono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfiction ispirandomi al comic di Reapersun per il 30 days OTP Challenge, [ Day 23 - Arguing](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5831f1cec67bb93e0415fc247ec34dea/tumblr_mgqa2zuE1w1qjiwx5o1_1280.jpg) (ovviamente non sapevo cosa avrebbe disegnato il giorno dopo)

John sale i gradini a due a due. Non si ferma al primo piano, dove c'è la vostra (ancora per quanto?) camera, ma sale al piano superiore e sbatte la porta con violenza tale che qualche pezzetto di intonaco si stacca dal muro.   
  
Complimenti, ci sei riuscito in un tempo sorprendentemente breve.   
Ma non sei stupito: tu sei fatto così, riesci sempre a rovinare tutto, anche le cose belle. Specialmente le cose belle.   
Sono poche le cose belle che hai avuto dalla vita e John è sicuramente la più preziosa di tutte, ma nonostante questo, nonostante nel buio della notte tu gli abbia promesso che non l'avresti fatto mai più, sussurrandoglielo sulla pelle, l'hai tradito.   
L'hai deluso.   
L'hai fatto soffrire di nuovo.   
Ed ora sai benissimo qual è la logica conclusione del tuo comportamento egoista. Non dovrebbe essere difficile dedurla, per uno come te e John te l'ha praticamente detto.   
Allora perché non lo fai? Perché ti rifiuti di pensare a lui che esce dalla sua vecchia stanza con un borsone a tracolla, scende i gradini e lascia Baker Street, uscendo per sempre dalla tua vita?   
Non riesci a pensare ad una tale eventualità perché fa male, fa così male pensare ad una vita senza John, di nuovo, fa così male che per la prima volta dopo tre anni senti lacrime calde bagnarti il viso.   
Lacrime erano sul tetto del Barts tre anni fa.   
Lacrime saranno questa sera.   
Ed è colpa tua. Tutta colpa tua.   
Ammettilo per una volta.   
L'hai escluso e te ne sei andato ad indagare per conto tuo. Hai sbagliato. L'unica cosa che ti aveva chiesto era di non sparire, di non farlo stare mai più così male e tu non hai nemmeno saputo mantenere questa promessa, che è così poco.   
Non cercare di giustificarti. Non cercare di convincerlo che hai agito in buona fede.   
John non ha bisogno di questo, non lo merita.   
C'è una sola cosa che puoi fare adesso e non sai nemmeno se basterà a fargli cambiare idea. Ma devi farla. E non devi farlo per te, ma per John, per l'amore che ti ha dato, che ti da ogni giorno, perché è un essere umano di gran lunga migliore di te.   
Sali le scale anche tu e appoggi una mano sul legno della porta della sua stanza.   
"John."   
La voce ti trema, trema così tanto che assomiglia ad un singhiozzo.   
Oh, adesso te ne accorgi di ciò che stai per perdere? Adesso ti importa?   
Sai che è tardi, è troppo tardi, perché dall'interno non arriva alcuna risposta.   
"John!" chiami ancora, e questa volta singhiozzi per davvero.   
E' il silenzio, ostile e feroce, che ti manda definitivamente nel panico.   
Appoggi la fronte alla porta ed inizi a cantilenare "Perdonamiperdonamiperdonami."   
Lo ripeti sino allo sfinimento, sino a quando la voce non diventa rauca per lo sforzo ed il fisico, provato da tre giorni di digiuno e prigionia, cede.   
Scivoli lentamente a terra, ma non smetti di parlare, non smetti di rivolgergli la tua ossessiva preghiera  
"Perdonamiperdonamiperdonami"  
perché senza di lui non sei nulla, senza il suo amore non c'è più nulla e una vita senza John no, proprio non riesci a concepirla.   
I minuti passano, si trasformano in ore ed alla fine il tuo corpo ha pietà di te e ti concede di addormentarti di un sonno angoscioso ed agitato, accucciato lì a terra.   
  
E' in quella posizione che John ti ritrova, la mattina successiva quando apre la porta.   
Nemmeno lui sembra aver dormito molto quella notte, ma il suo sguardo è ancora duro, freddo.   
Vorresti alzarti, buttargli le braccia al collo e tornare ad implorare il suo perdono, ma non riesci a fare nessuna di queste cose, perché il tuo corpo urla di dolore per la posizione scomodissima cui è stato costretto e non riesci a parlare, sei rimasto senza più voce.   
E allora resti lì a terra, come un supplicante e lo guardi, lo guardi con gli occhi rossi e pieni di paura.   
Ed alla fine John, il suo grande cuore che ti ama più di quanto meriteresti mai, ti perdona.   
Si inginocchia di fronte a te e ti passa una mano tra i capelli sporchi.   
"Idiota. Dannato idiota." sussurra, prima di abbracciarti. 


	22. Love boat

Sherlock Holmes non era un uomo paziente e la mancanza di acume altrui lo innervosiva come poche altre cose al mondo.   
Era sua ferma convinzione che se l'esistenza di un determinato fatto empirico è provata da indizi numerosi e concordanti, si può solo prenderne atto, invece che insistere in una sterile negazione.   
E quella situazione stava ormai assumendo contorni ridicoli, quasi grotteschi, constatò, mentre John, dizionario anglo-francese alla mano, si affannava a spiegare al receptionist dell'albergo che il letto matrimoniale trovato in camera non era di suo gradimento.   
"Je voudrais deux lits séparés." pronunciò stentatamente.   
"Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais le type de chambre que vous avez réservé est double et le lit ne peut pas être divisée. Malheureusement, toutes les chambres sont occupées et il n'y a pas de substitut possible." [1] rispose l'uomo nel suo fluido accento lionese, risposta della quale John a stento colse la parola _'monsieur'_. Si voltò verso Sherlock con aria supplicante "Ti spiace darmi una mano?"   
Seccato, Sherlock si avvicinò al bancone "Je m'excuse pour mon compagnon". La chambre va bien comme-ça, merci." [2] pronunciò rapido in un francese da far invidia ad un madrelingua, poi prese John sottobraccio e lo trascinò fuori.   
"Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con queste sciocchezze. - lo rimproverò - Se la mia teoria è esatta, ed ovviamente lo è, il nostro uomo sarà al parco Tete d'or tra un quarto d'ora per incontrarsi con il suo contatto."   
"Per te sarà una sciocchezza, ma per me no. Quel letto è matrimoniale, Sherlock. Matrimoniale."   
"E allora?"   
"Insomma - John distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato - la gente fa in fretta a farsi idee sbagliate."   
Sherlock gli scoccò un'occhiata infastidita "John, rientreremo a Londra fra due giorni e le leggi della statistica dicono che le possibilità che avresti di incontrare di nuovo il personale di questo albergo sono di una contro un milione."   
"Non è questo il punto." sospirò il dottore, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.   
"L'anno scorso, quando ci siamo rifugiati in quell'ostello a Norimberga abbiamo diviso una poltrona in corridoio."   
John si strinse nelle spalle. Ricordava bene quella notte da incubo, quando, inzuppati di neve e semiassiderati, avevano trovato rifugio in quella struttura. Dividere lo spazio ristretto di una poltrona ed il calore corporeo aveva permesso loro di non morire congelati. "Quella era un'emergenza." borbottò. Non che fosse stato spiacevole, tutt'altro.   
"Non vedo alcuna differenza rispetto ad ora, se non una maggior comodità della nostra sistemazione."   
"Lasciamo perdere. - sospirò il dottore - Certo che se tu ti fossi spiegato meglio, quando hai prenotato l'albergo..."   
"Cosa dovevo spiegare?"   
"Che noi non siamo una coppia. Sono sempre solo io che mi sgolo per farlo capire alla gente."   
"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo." sentenziò Sherlock avviandosi a passo svelto verso il parco. Perché a John interessasse così tanto l'opinione di emeriti sconosciuti era una cosa che non riusciva a capire.   
Il suo blogger restò fermo sul posto qualche secondo, prima di raggiungerlo. "Sherlock..."   
"Non adesso. - lo interruppe - Lì c'è il nostro sospettato."   
Un afroamericano sulla trentina in tenuta da pescatore aveva appena sciolto gli ormeggi di una barchetta e sembrava volersi dedicare ad una piacevole mattinata di pesca sul lago.   
"Nous voudrons louer un bateau." disse Sherlock al responsabile del piccolo molo in tono sbrigativo.   
"Certainement, monsieur. Vous souhaitez louer du attirail de pêche?"   
"Non."   
L'uomo gli rivolse un sorriso molto allusivo "Je comprends. Bonne journée, messieurs." [3]   
"Vieni, John."   
Il dottore lo seguì, mugugnando qualcosa sul fatto che quell'uomo non aveva _comprends_ affatto.   
Sherlock si accomodò sulla barca, incrociando le braccia.   
"Immagino che questo significhi che devo remare io." protestò il blogger calandosi nella piccola imbarcazione.   
"Ovviamente. Io devo osservare il sospettato."   
"Ovviamente." scimmiottò acido. Prese a remare adagio, lanciando occhiate alle altre coppie in gita sul lago. Vide una ragazzina sporgersi verso il suo accompagnatore e allungargli una gomitata mentre li indicava con il mento e distolse lo sguardo, a disagio.   
A dire il vero non era tanto per il fatto che li scambiassero per una coppia, ad infastidirlo erano soprattutto le malignità e le risatine che la gente lanciava alle sue spalle. Odiava quegli atteggiamenti fin da quando era ragazzo, perché purtroppo anche sua sorella ne era stata vittima quando decise di fare coming out a scuola.   
Per Sherlock, concentrato solo sull'uomo che stavano pedinando, tutto quello nemmeno esisteva e per un attimo John lo invidiò profondamente.   
Il detective sporse le braccia fuori dall'imbarcazione e scattò un paio di foto con il cellulare: l'uomo aveva gettato in acqua un pacchettino legato ad un galleggiante giallo e si era allontanato in tutta calma. Qualche minuto dopo un'altra barca si avvicinò al galleggiante per recuperarlo e anche questo secondo pescatore guadagnò gli scatti di Sherlock, che vennero prontamente inviate alla Gendarmerie locale.   
"Uhm..." John cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, ma Sherlock lo ignorò deliberatamente, ben sapendo cosa stesse per dire.   
"Sherlock... ci stanno guardando tutti. Pensano che siamo una cop...mph!"   
Sherlock decise che la fase di negazione di John era durata fin troppo e lui non era un uomo paziente, come già ricordato.   
  
Fino a un secondo prima stava parlando.   
Sì, ricordava vagamente una cosa del genere, prima del blackout totale nel suo cervello, quando per dispetto l'omino della manutenzione aveva staccato l'interruttore generale che lo collegava al resto del corpo.   
Era quello il motivo per cui ora se ne stava seduto lì, su quel guscio di noce in mezzo al lago, a subire passivamente il bacio a stampo di Sherlock.   
Stava male, doveva essere completamente impazzito, non c'era altra spiegazione, altrimenti avrebbe immediatamente comandato alla sua schiena di raddrizzarsi per porre fine a tale follia, invece di inclinare il collo per agevolare il contatto, perdendosi nella morbidezza di quelle labbra sulle sue e nell'odore di lui che lo stava dolcemente intossicando, godendosi i brividi che gli provocavano il fiato umido di Sherlock sulla guancia e le ciglia folte che gli solleticavano il viso, mentre qualcosa di selvaggio rombava nelle sue viscere, intonando una specie di urlo di trionfo _"Sì, sì, sì!"_  
Sì, se fosse stato sano di mente non avrebbe percorso con lo sguardo ogni centimetro della sua pelle pallida, le piccole rughe che gli erano formate attorno agli occhi strettamente chiusi e sul naso, i capelli soffici e nerissimi che contrastavano in modo quasi violento con il candore dell'epidermide.   
Oh dio, era pazzo, sì, e aveva bisogno di un dottore.   
Ma lui era un dottore, quindi avrebbe dovuto riconoscere i sintomi della follia su se stesso.   
E se tali sintomi non c'erano, se era ancora sano di mente come lo era stato prima di quel bacio, allora non restava che arrendersi all'evidenza, soccombere a quel sentimento vibrante e schiudere le labbra, lasciando che per la prima volta Sherlock assaggiasse il suo sapore e viceversa.   
_"Sì, sì, sì!"_ continuava a gridare quella voce al centro esatto del suo petto, a rimbombare e battere in sincronia con il suo cuore e John non poté che darle ragione.   
_"Sì!"_   
Contraccambiare quel bacio era probabilmente la cosa più giusta che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.   
_"Sì!"_ Era ciò che desiderava.   
_"Sì!"_ Ed era maledettamente piacevole.   
Poi il detective si staccò di colpo da lui e ripiombò a sedere, rischiando di capovolgere la fragile imbarcazione. "Smettila di preoccuparti di ciò che pensano gli altri - lo trafisse con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio - e concentrati piuttosto su cosa pensi tu."   
E d'improvviso tutto ciò che lo aveva preoccupato fino a quel momento - le altre coppie sulle barche, rigorosamente eterosessuali, che lanciavano loro occhiate allusive e risatine di scherno, i vecchi sulla riva che li guardavano scuotendo la testa con disprezzo - non esisteva più.   
Esisteva solo il sapore unico di Sherlock nella sua bocca, il sentore del corpo di lui forte e concreto, quasi fosse ancora schiacciato contro il suo, e la memoria indelebile di quelle labbra sulle quali aveva fantasticato più di una volta.   
Fortunatamente l'omino della manutenzione nella sua testa si affrettò a ripristinare il collegamento tra la materia grigia ed il resto del corpo, così John poté sporgersi verso Sherlock, afferrarlo per il bavero del cappotto e mormorare un altro "Sì", stavolta deciso ed alta voce, prima di dirgli tutto ciò che pensava con un altro bacio.   
Registrò appena il rumore dei remi che scivolavano dagli scalmi e toccavano l'acqua. Non sarebbero tornati a riva molto presto, ma non importava: nessuno dei due aveva particolarmente fretta di concludere quel discorso labbra su labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di francese io non so una parola oltre a "Oui" e "Non", e "dov'è il bagno." Perciò un grazie enorme, scritto a caratteri cubitali con fuochi d'artificio nel cielo, va ad Andrea Moon per il suo aiuto.  
> Ecco la traduzione dei dialoghi:
> 
> [1] "Vorrei due letti separati."
> 
> "Sono spiacente, signore, ma la tipologia di stanza da voi prenotata è matrimoniale e quel letto non si può dividere. Purtroppo tutte le stanze sono occupate e non ci è possibile effettuare una sostituzione."
> 
> [2] "Chiedo scusa a nome del mio compagno. La stanza va benissimo così, grazie."
> 
> [3] "Vorremmo noleggiare una barca."  
> "Certamente, signore. Volete noleggiare anche l'attrezzatura da pesca?"  
> "No."  
> "Capisco. Buona giornata, signori."
> 
> A Lione c'è veramente il parco Tete d'or e ha un bellissimo lago.  
> La storia è stata ispirata da [ questa fanart](http://nefuraitohige.tumblr.com/post/33893159604/sherlock-and-john-on-a-boat-d)


	23. La morte ti fa bello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John continua a sognare della morte di Sherlock.

Il primo incubo, senza troppa sorpresa, è incentrato sulla sua caduta. Solo che questa volta non c'è nessuno a sorreggerlo, a consolarlo e ad allontanarlo dal corpo del suo migliore amico schiantato sul marciapiede. Non c'è nessuno attorno a loro, non si sente alcun rumore, come se Londra fosse deserta, come se l'intero pianeta fosse deserto.  
C'è solo lui, inginocchiato di fianco al corpo di Sherlock, che ripulisce con le mani il sangue dal suo viso immobile e percepisce le ossa del cranio che si spostano sotto la pressione delle sue dita ed è così sbagliato che si sveglia di soprassalto, terrorizzato, e con un possibile principio di infarto.  
John trattiene a stento un singhiozzo contro il palmo della mano premuto sulla bocca e, sebbene siano solo le quattro di mattina, accende la luce sul comodino e legge, nel tentativo di scacciare quel sogno orribile.  
  
Sono passate poche settimane da quando Sherlock è tornato a Londra e, quando scende la mattina a far colazione e apre la porta che dà sul salotto, ogni tanto John è ancora attraversato dal dubbio che tutto questo non sia reale, che sia solo frutto della sua fantasia e che troverà il salotto vuoto.  
Invece Sherlock è lì, seduto sul telaio della finestra aperta e nascosto dietro al giornale alla ricerca di qualche notizia interessante, mentre la signora Hudson apparecchia la colazione e parla delle condizioni di salute di sua sorella.  
Il dottore risucchia l'aria in un respiro rumoroso, alla vista di Sherlock in quella posizione precaria e gli altri due si accorgono della sua presenza.  
La padrona di casa gli chiede se abbia dormito bene, ma John la ignora, ordinando con voce dura a Sherlock ti togliersi da lì.  
Stupito, il consulente investigativo abbassa il quotidiano: non c'è sangue a rigare il suo volto e le ossa del cranio sono al loro posto, ma vederlo seduto lì fa venire a John voglia di afferrarlo per un gomito e tirarlo via a forza dalla finestra, magari assestandogli uno scapaccione, come si fa con un bambino particolarmente capriccioso e disobbediente.  
Sherlock probabilmente intuisce alcune di queste intenzioni omicide negli occhi del suo coinquilino, perché si alza, accomodandosi al tavolo. "Qualcosa non va?" vuole sapere.  
"No, assolutamente no." mente lui, chiudendo la finestra così forte da far tremare i vetri e guadagnarsi un'occhiata di disappunto da parte della signora Hudson.  
 _"Niente che non vada, se non il fatto che ho ancora davanti a me l'immagine della tua morte come se fosse passato un giorno e non tre anni."_  
Gli occhi di Sherlock lo seguono con attenzione per qualche istante ancora e, anche se deve aver già dedotto il motivo del suo malcelato disagio, non dice nulla, e di questo John gli è grato.  
"Vado dal signor Carlton. - gli annuncia Sherlock finita la colazione - Ci vediamo questa sera." Normalmente non fa visite a domicilio ai suoi clienti, ma il signor Carlton, che è convinto che i parenti stiano cercando di farlo fuori, ha passato la novantina, è immobilizzato a letto e quindi Sherlock farà un'eccezione.  
John quel giorno non è di turno all'ambulatorio e, non appena il suo amico è uscito, afferra l'elenco telefonico e cerca un fabbro.  
Quando Sherlock torna a casa quella sera, un operaio sta finendo di montare un parapetto di sicurezza in ferro battuto, alto una trentina di centimetri, sul davanzale delle due finestre del salotto, e rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo al suo blogger.  
"Le finestre di questo appartamento sono troppo basse, non sono a norma di legge - spiega, senza guardarlo in faccia - se un bambino si sporgesse troppo, rischierebbe di cadere giù."  
Sherlock non gli fa notare che in quella casa non ci sono bambini e, con buona probabilità, mai ce ne saranno, invece compone il numero di telefono del loro ristorante cinese preferito e ordina la cena per entrambi.  
"Dividiamo la spesa per l'inferriata." propone, mentre si impadronisce del portatile di John.  
"Non occorre, è stata un'idea mia."  
"Ma la casa è di entrambi, dividiamo." insiste.  
"Va bene." concede John con un'alzata di spalle, come se l'idea di quella installazione non sia stata nemmeno sua.  
Quando il fabbro se ne va, testa la resistenza del parapetto scuotendola con le mani ed annuisce soddisfatto.  
La cosa, comunque, si rivela una spesa inutile, perché da quel giorno, Sherlock non siederà più a cavalcioni della finestra quando vuole leggere il giornale.  


* * * * *

Risolto il problema di una caduta accidentale del suo coinquilino dalla finestra del salotto, John spera in un sonno privo di incubi, ma il suo subconscio non è dello stesso parere, dal momento che gli propone la visione di Sherlock, intrappolato in un antico vascello di legno in preda alle fiamme. John cerca di raggiungerlo per portarlo fuori da lì, ma è bloccato da un muro di fiamme che gli impedisce di avanzare oltre: alla fine il suo amico non muore, ma emerge dal rogo con il viso e le mani deturpati dall'ustione e, ancora una volta, il suo sonno si interrompe bruscamente.  
  
Sherlock si è alzato presto quella mattina, con in testa l'idea di dedicare la giornata ai suoi strampalati e pericolosi (nemmeno c'è bisogno di specificarlo, vero?) esperimenti chimici ed il tavolo della cucina è invaso da provette e becher e la fiammella azzurra del becco di Bunsen [1] sta già bruciando. John si irrigidisce ogni volta che Sherlock si avvicina a più di mezzo metro dallo strumento.  
Sa che il consulente investigativo non è uno stupido e maneggia quei composti da tutta una vita, però la sua mente non è in grado di cancellare l'immagine della pelle piagata e bruciata dalle ustioni del sogno di quella notte e l'odore di carne bruciata che gli fa contrarre lo stomaco e minaccia di fargli vomitare la colazione, così all'ennesimo passaggio troppo ravvicinato di Sherlock dalle parti del bruciatore (ma lo fa apposta? Lo dicesse, se lo fa apposta per mandarlo fuori di testa), John tira a sé l'attrezzo con un gesto stizzito, proclamando che ha deciso di assisterlo in quell'esperimento.  
"Perché?"  
"Sono o non sono il tuo aiutante?"  
"Sei di turno in ambulatorio, questa mattina."  
"Recupererò con un doppio turno domenica. Cosa devo fare?" Il tono di John è irremovibile: ora come ora non si alzerebbe da quella sedia nemmeno se cercassero di schiodarlo con un piede di porco; Sherlock sospira, si stringe nelle spalle e gli passa un piatto di metallo che contiene alcuni cristalli violetti. "Sciogli questa sostanza, per favore."  
L'esperimento si rivela assai meno pericoloso di quanto John avesse immaginato e, oltretutto, permette al detective di venire a capo di un delitto irrisolto risalente a più di dieci anni prima.  
Il suo sorriso soddisfatto è così contagioso da far dimenticare a John le sue inquietudini notturne.

* * * * *

Rabdomiosarcoma.  
A pronunciarlo, sembra quasi uno scioglilingua, come supercalifragilistichespiralidoso.  
Ma questo non il film di Mary Poppins, non c'è lieto fine, non avverrà alcun miracolo, non c'è alcuno zucchero ad addolcire l'amara pillola della consapevolezza che Sherlock sta morendo a causa di questo tumore.  
Con molta fatica, perché il suo amico non riusciva a camminare, John lo ha portato in braccio fin sulla spiaggia di Barafundle Bay; i piedi affondavano nella sabbia umida, rischiando di far cadere entrambi e Sherlock ha pure riso un paio di volte, lagnandosi della sua goffaggine.  
 _"Forse la sua ultima risata."_ pensa John, gli occhi che bruciano, e non per via della salsedine.  
Ora sono seduti entrambi in riva al mare e John gli ha poggiato la sua giacca sulle spalle, perché è autunno, è una giornata fredda e nebbiosa, la sabbia è spiacevolmente fredda sotto di loro ed il vento tagliente si insinua sotto i vestiti.  
Senza dire una parola, Sherlock fa scivolare via la giacca ed il cappotto e si slaccia lentamente le scarpe. John, al suo fianco, china la testa sulle ginocchia e chiude gli occhi; vorrebbe fermarlo, perché è troppo presto, perché non è pronto a lasciarlo andare, ma ha giurato ed ora non può venire meno al suo impegno.  
Il giorno prima, mentre John gli somministrava una dose di morfina per calmare il dolore, Sherlock ha alzato su di lui i suoi occhi chiari e gli ha detto con fermezza "Domani andrò a nuotare nella baia e non tornerò indietro. So che ti sto chiedendo molto, ma devi lasciarmi nuotare."  
"Va bene." ha risposto lui, premendo lo stantuffo della siringa.  
Ha promesso, ma questo non significa che lo lascerà andare a morire da solo, quindi anche lui si slaccia gli scarponi, si sfila il maglione dalla testa e lo segue.  
"Tu però devi tornare indietro." sussurra Sherlock senza voltarsi.  
"Sì."  
Il moro si alza e cammina deciso verso l'acqua, che sotto il cielo plumbeo, ha l'aspetto di una desolante distesa di mercurio liquido; quando la prima onda lambisce i piedi nudi di John, il primo istinto dell'uomo è quello di tirarsi indietro, sibilando tra i denti: l'acqua è gelida al punto da provocare i crampi e proprio non sa da dove il suo amico stia attingendo le forze per compiere quelle energiche bracciate che lo portano al largo, dove non si tocca il fondo.  
Stringe i pugni per darsi coraggio e lo raggiunge, ignorando i brividi e la sensazione di essere punto da mille spilli, man mano che si immerge nel mare. Quando lo raggiunge, Sherlock ha già delle difficoltà a tenersi a galla ed istintivamente John lo sorregge, ma il moro fa leva sulle sue spalle per allontanarlo.  
"Ricorda... - sussurra, ma il freddo lo ha semiparalizzato, balbetta ed incespica sulle parole ed è difficile capire cosa stia dicendo - ricorda che ti ho voluto bene e che hai reso la mia felice. Felice, John, e non c'è alcuna tragedia in questo."  
Ma la tragedia c'è e consiste nelle sue mani che lentamente lasciano andare i fianchi di Sherlock e nel suo amico che sprofonda da solo nell'acqua.  
  
Quando riemerge dal sonno, John è tentato di svegliarlo e chiedergli dov'è la sua scorta segreta di sigarette, perché ha bisogno di qualcosa, di qualsiasi cosa per calmare i nervi, prima di decidere di ripiegare su una più innocua camomilla bollente, che però al momento sembra introvabile.  
Apre e chiude con rabbia ogni sportello e cassetto della cucina alla ricerca dei filtri, incurante che non siano ancora le cinque di mattina e che sta svegliando non solo il suo coinquilino, ma con buona probabilità anche i vicini del palazzo di fronte con tutto quel fracasso.  
"John?"  
Il dottore non si volta udendo la voce roca di sonno del suo coinquilino, perché non è sicuro di essere in grado di fronteggiarlo e farsi dedurre, in questo momento.  
"Dove accidenti è la camomilla?"  
"Per quanto io possa essere definito un individuo poco ordinato, dubito fortemente che la riporrei mai nel cassetto delle posate. John, cosa...?"  
"Non ho nulla - lo precede - ho solo bisogno di qualcosa di caldo."  
"Non abbiamo camomilla in casa, non l'abbiamo mai tenuta." osserva Sherlock.  
"E' tutta colpa tua!" sbotta John, e non si sta riferendo all'infuso mancante, ma questo Sherlock non può saperlo e alza al cielo le braccia, esasperato "A me non piace, è una colpa adesso?"  
"Dimmi un po' - John cambia bruscamente argomento, abbandonando quella conversazione delirante - da quando non ti sottoponi ad un controllo medico come si deve?"  
Sherlock cerca brevemente quell'informazione nel suo Mind Palace, ma non la trova. "Non lo so." risponde serafico.  
"Disgraziato incosciente." John lo afferra per le braccia e lo fa sedere su una sedia della cucina, sotto la luce fredda del neon, poi inizia a tastargli il collo con attenzione, alla ricerca di ghiandole o linfonodi ingrossati. "Non puoi trascurare in questo modo la tua salute."  
"Non accuso sintomi di alcun genere, sto bene."  
"Ci sono malattie che non danno sintomi immediati. Okay - John recupera il blocco delle ricette dalla sua valigetta - appena apre il Barts, andiamo lì per un checkup completo." ed iniziò a stilare una lista degli esami.  
"E hai bisogno che ti accompagni? John, sei un medico e ritengo che tu sia perfettamente in grado di-"  
"No, Sherlock, non hai capito: la visita è per te, non per me."  
Nemmeno se John gli avesse appena confessato di essere innamorato di Anderson, Sherlock lo guarderebbe con lo stesso sguardo carico di orrore con cui lo sta guardando adesso.  
"Non vedo alcuna ragione per sprecare una intera giornata sottoponendomi ad esami clinici inutili ed invasivi." Si muove a disagio sulla sedia, leggendo sull'elenco di John parole quali 'gastroscopia' ed 'esame della prostata'.  
"La prevenzione non è una cosa inutile - John ignora volutamente gli occhi alzati al cielo del suo amico - se tu avessi _qualcosa_ , sarebbe fondamentale scoprirlo prima che sia troppo tardi." La parola _tumore_ proprio non riesce a pronunciarla.  
"Io non passerò il mio tempo-"  
John, incurante del tono oltraggiato, dell'altro, non demorde "Non hai casi per le mani e, per annoiarti, un posto vale l'altro: puoi farlo qui come in ospedale."  
Sherlock si scompiglia i capelli, alza le braccia al cielo ed esclama un frustrato "Va bene", che lascia soddisfatto il dottore, ma solo per poco tempo. Perché non c'è nulla di peggio che avere a che fare con uno Sherlock infastidito ed annoiato, che deduce la vita sentimentale dell'infermiera che gli pratica il prelievo (la quale si vendica, com'era prevedibile, facendogli più male possibile) e che entra impunemente nelle stanze riservate al personale alla ricerca di nuove attrezzature per il suo laboratorio casalingo, mentre John cerca di convogliarlo verso le sale esami, ed è solo minacciandolo di farlo tornare il giorno dopo per una colonoscopia, che riesce a farlo stare zitto e buono per i quaranta minuti della TAC total body [2].  
Per vendetta, comunque, Sherlock decide di non mangiare per i due giorni successivi e, quando arrivano i referti clinici a casa che dimostrano che è sano come un pesce, non si trattiene dall'esclamare "Te l'avevo detto" e John inizia a sentirsi leggermente ridicolo.

* * * * *

Che Sherlock sia pazzo, John lo sa perfettamente da tempo, ma che fosse pazzo a tal punto, nemmeno la sua fervida immaginazione di blogger poteva arrivare a concepirlo.  
Un pazzo suicida. Come altro definireste un uomo che, a cavallo e armato della sola sciabola, decide di attaccare un accampamento di tedeschi dotati di fucili e mitragliatori?  
Eppure è proprio quello che si apprestano a fare perché c'è anche lui, John, in quel reparto di cavalleria, perché nel bene e nel male, lui è un guardaspalle leale e fedele e quando Sherlock sguaina la spada e dà il via alla carica, lui è al suo fianco.  
E' tutto finito nel giro di pochi minuti, esattamente come aveva previsto. Anzi, peggio: perché mentre giace agonizzante, , ha il tempo di vedere un soldato tedesco che finisce con un colpo di rivoltella alla testa il suo migliore amico, schiacciato sotto il peso del suo cavallo caduto.

"Ti intendi di cavalli?" è la domanda che gli rivolge Sherlock l'indomani a colazione e John è sicuro di aver sputato caffè non solo dalla bocca e dal naso, ma anche dalle orecchie.  
Il suo coinquilino, a un certo punto, prova pietà per lui e gli allunga due vigorose pacche sulla schiena per smetterlo di farlo tossire, o forse sta solo pensando che se John morisse nel loro salotto, sarebbe molto difficile convincere Greg che si è semplicemente soffocato con la colazione.  
"Dunque?" incalza Sherlock, una volta che il dottore si è ricomposto.  
"No, non mi piacciono i cavalli."  
A dire il vero le povere bestie, fino alla notte prima, gli erano del tutto indifferenti, ma quando schiacciano il tuo migliore amico, sei portato a guardarli con molta meno benevolenza.  
"Nemmeno io li conosco bene, ma dovremo documentarci: ho appena ricevuto una interessante mail di un potenziale cliente a cui hanno rubato un cavallo da corsa." [3]  
"Va bene, purché tu non ti debba travestire da fantino e cavalcarlo." borbotta John, finendo quel che resta del suo caffè.  
"Non essere ridicolo, John, non ho la taglia adatta per essere un fantino."

* * * * *

Questa notte la morte di Sherlock è al limite del surreale, ma non per questo meno dolorosa.  
Sherlock è un drago ed è appena stato colpito da una freccia nera che gli ha trapassato il petto, ma ora che giace a terra in fin di vita, non ha più l'aspetto di un mostro maestoso color del fuoco, è quasi umano, se non fosse per le scaglie ramate che gli chiazzano qua e là la pelle, le lunghe corna che si allungano sopra le orecchie e gli color dell'oro.  
Sherlock il drago, una delle creature più intelligenti di quell'era, amante del mistero e degli enigmi, perirà per colpa della lingua lunga di John, che non è stato capace di custodire il suo segreto.  
Attorno a lui strane creature ballano e festeggiano, nani e uomini intonano canti di festa e una schiera di algidi elfi si raduna attorno al corpo del drago caduto, sorridendo compiaciuti di fronte al venir meno di una così grande minaccia.  
John invece crolla in ginocchio al fianco di Sherlock e con le sue minuscole, inutili mani cerca di fermare la fuoriuscita del sangue.  
"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, Sherlock." balbetta, poi la vista si offusca e le sue lacrime cadono sul volto del drago.  
"Non rattristarti, piccolo Hobbit - rantola il drago - in questa vita non eravamo destinati a vivere insieme."  
"Come fai a dirlo con tale sicurezza."  
"Perché, John della Contea, non sono io il tuo tesoro più prezioso." mormora, prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre.  
La mano di John corre al taschino del panciotto, dove è rinchiuso quell'anello maledetto e si odia, si odia così tanto in questo momento, perché Sherlock ha ragione: per quanto lo rattristi la morte del drago, sarebbe infinitamente più disperato se avesse perso quel pesante cerchio dorato che ora stringe nella mano.  
"Maledetto, devi sempre avere l'ultima parola."  
  
John non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dire a Sherlock questa mattina: non trasformarti in un drago? hai un punto debole come Achille o come Smaug?  
Negli ultimi giorni si è messo in ridicolo tante di quelle volte che una in più o in meno non cambierebbe nulla, se non fosse che ha notato una crescente insofferenza del consulente investigativo verso le sue paranoie, quindi non dice nulla.  
Quella sera, di ritorno da Scotland Yard, Sherlock porta a casa un dvd.  
"Era in saldo." spiega e a John viene da sorridere davanti al suo bisogno di giustificarsi, solo perché ha voglia di trascorrere una serata normale, come fanno tutte le persone ordinarie dal cervello inferiore.  
"La trama è ridicola, la recitazione penosa, ma per l'epoca ha degli effetti speciali notevoli: da bambino ne rimasi conquistato." e preme il tasto di avvio.  
Si tratta de "I Visitors".  
Visitors.  
Uomini lucertola dalla pelle a scaglie.  
John scoppia in una risata alta, quasi isterica e continua a ridere per interminabili minuti sotto lo sguardo allibito e anche un po' preoccupato del suo coinquilino.  
 _"Non è nulla_ \- vorrebbe dirgli - _probabilmente sto solo perdendo la ragione."_ ma il riso che lo scuote gli impedisce di parlare.

* * * * *

"Perché vuole scalare l'Everest?"  
"Perché è lì." [4]  
Solo Sherlock avrebbe potuto rispondere in quel modo sicuro ed arrogante alla domanda di un giornalista.  
Quell'uomo ed altri colleghi, tutti esperti alpinisti, lo hanno sconsigliato, lo hanno implorato di non imbarcarsi in quell'impresa: Sherlock Holmes ha scalato il Monte Bianco e le maggiori cime d'Europa, ha portato a termine con successo alcune spedizioni in Asia, è uno scalatore rispettato e affermato e nessuno capisce perché si sia impuntato nel voler scalare l'Everest a tutti i costi.  
John invece lo capisce. Lei è La Montagna. Non c'è Bianco o Cerro Torre [5], lei è la cima più alta del mondo.  
Lei è lì, maestosa, indifferente ai venti che ne sferzano la cima con violenza, sollevando sbuffi di neve, si staglia in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza contro un cielo così azzurro che fa lacrimare gli occhi.  
Lei è lì, è lì da sempre e osserva indifferente e forse leggermente divertita i tentativi di quei minuscoli e patetici esseri umani che tentato l'assalto alla sua vetta.  
John la odia per questo, la odia per il fascino che esercita sul suo migliore amico, ma allo stesso tempo la rispetta, perché lei è La Montagna.  
Aspira una profonda boccata d'ossigeno dalla sua bombola, poi tira la corda, segnalando al suo compagno che può riprendere a salire. La piccozza di Sherlock affonda nella neve ghiacciata ed i due avanzano di altri tre passi.  
Non è lontana la vetta, mancheranno sì e no 240 metri, ma hanno molto rallentato e sono in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia che hanno studiato la sera prima. Eppure Sherlock non ha alcuna intenzione di rinunciare, anche se questo li costringerà a scendere col buio e a cercare riparo in un buco nella neve da qualche parte lungo la cresta di nord est; passo dopo passo prosegue implacabile nella sua scalata.  
E d'improvviso, Lei cambia umore; non è più divertita, ora è infastidita dalla loro presenza e così dense nubi calano repentinamente su di loro, oscurandoli alla vista dei compagni che li seguono dal campo base. John vede soltanto dove affondano i suoi piedi nella neve vergine ed inviolata, ma ha perso ogni punto di riferimento e, venti minuti più tardi, tira nuovamente la corda che lo tiene legato al compagno di cordata "Torniamo indietro: proseguire in queste condizioni è una follia."  
"No! - urla Sherlock - Fidati di me, John, so perfettamente dove stiamo andando."  
E probabilmente è così: Sherlock ha preparato quella spedizione meticolosamente, ha passato giorni a studiare le fotografie scattate all'Everest da ogni sua angolazione, forse sarebbe capace di arrivare in cima anche ad occhi chiusi, ma il freddo, che i vestiti di lana e seta non sono in gradi di combattere, sta sottraendo loro anche le poche forze rimaste e le bombole d'ossigeno, di questo passo, non basteranno per la discesa.  
"Se vuoi tornare indietro, fallo. Io proseguo." annuncia.  
John scuote la testa, perché sapeva perfettamente che la sua risposta sarebbe stata quella.  
"Risparmia il fiato, idiota, e datti una mossa."  
"Sei stato tu a cominciare." ribatte il Signor Ultima Parola con un sorriso.  
E alla fine ce la fanno, dopo altre due ore di sofferenza, nonostante le dita congelate ed insensibili che faticano a reggere chiodi e piccozza, la nausea del mal di montagna che ha colpito entrambi, Sherlock e John sono in cima all'Everest. Poco importa che le nuvole impediscano loro di scorgere il panorama tutto attorno, poco importa che al vento si sia unita una bufera di neve. Sherlock e John sono sul tetto del mondo, La Montagna è conquistata.  
E' durante la discesa che accade: trionfanti, esaltati dal successo dell'impresa, peccano di arroganza, pensando di aver vinto la guerra: Lei gli ha semplicemente concesso una battaglia, ma ora è pronta a prendersi la sua rivincita.  
Un rumore sordo alle loro spalle li blocca sul posto: non hanno bisogno di parlarsi per capire di cosa si tratti e sanno bene che è del tutto inutile cercare un riparo o mettersi a correre nella nebbia.  
Un attimo prima che lo spostamento d'aria della valanga li investa, Sherlock si rivolge a John un'ultima volta "E' stato un piacere scalare insieme a te."  
  
"Intanto che eri via, sei stato anche in Nepal, vero?"  
John non parla volentieri del periodo di assenza di Sherlock e quest'ultimo ha sempre evitato di entrare in argomento, quindi risponde con un cauto "Sì." ma non aggiunge altro.  
"Dalle parti dell'Everest?"  
"No, non ero in vacanza, non potevo permettermi di fare il turista."  
"Meglio così." borbotta il dottore, nascosto dietro le notizie sportive del giornale.  
"Cioè secondo te è più sicuro inseguire criminali che scalare montagne?" domanda Sherlock, per assicurarsi di aver inteso bene il ragionamento di John.  
"Solo per il fatto che le montagne siano lì, non significa che debbano essere scalate. - sbotta - Se non si ha la giusta preparazione non dovresti avvicinarti ad una collina alta più di cento metri."  
"Cosa che non ho alcuna intenzione di fare." mormora Sherlock, sempre più perso.  
"Ottimo." conclude John con un ringhio, senza metterlo a parte dei motivi del suo malumore.

* * * * *

"Tutto il lavoro che ho fatto per voi, per la Nazione, in definitiva, non conta nulla. Anni spesi a servizio di questo Paese, senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio, se non di portare avanti i miei studi, non dovrebbero venir ripagati in questo modo.  
Non è giusto.  
Mi avete giudicato come il peggiore dei criminali, io che in vita mia non ho mai alzato un dito contro il mio prossimo, mi avete disprezzato come si disprezza un sadico assassino, avete cercato in ogni modo di distruggere ciò che sono, ma sapete cosa vi dico? Io non mi ritengo colpevole, non ho fatto nulla di male.  
Siete voi, ai miei occhi, i torturatori.  
E da oggi, gli assassini.  
Perché oggi io mi chiamo fuori: non ho più intenzione di sottopormi ai vostri trattamenti di normalizzazione, non ho più intenzione di restare qui ed essere chiamato mostro da voi. Da oggi, io mi dichiaro uomo libero e da uomo libero prendo questa decisione."  
Sherlock pronuncia questo lungo discorso davanti al piccolo specchio del salotto, poi afferra una mela ed una siringa ed inietta qualcosa nel frutto ed infine lo addenta.  
Pochi minuti dopo crolla a terra, ma sulle labbra ha finalmente un sorriso sereno.  
  
John è al limite: non ne può davvero più dell'angoscia e della tristezza che permeano i suoi sogni, non ne può più di svegliarsi con gli occhi lucidi ed un groppo in gola, perciò bisogna capirlo se, scendendo in cucina e trovandosi davanti Sherlock sul punto di addentare una mela, si avventa su di lui e schiaffeggia via il frutto, che rotola lontano.  
Tuttavia, bisogna comprendere anche Sherlock, che da giorni è alle prese con i gesti inconsulti di John ed un malumore di cui non riesce a cogliere l'origine. Ha cercato di essere paziente, di assecondarlo, si è morsicato la lingua in più di una occasione, quando fremeva dalla voglia di dirgli di smetterla di comportarsi come un perfetto idiota, ma quella mela è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
"Basta! - esclama e la sua voce profonda fa tremare i vetri della vetrinetta alle spalle di John - Non ne posso più delle tue bizze, perciò adesso mi spieghi cosa ti è preso."  
John non risponde subito, limitandosi a stare davanti a Sherlock in silenzio e con gli occhi bassi.  
"Muori." sussurra infine.  
"Come?"  
"Continui a morire. - confessa John, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe - Nei miei sogni continui a morire nei modi più assurdi ed impensati. E' patetico, lo so, ma..." allarga le braccia, senza sapere come proseguire.  
Altro silenzio si allunga tra loro e John è sul punto di scusarsi, perché a benissimo che si è comportato in modo ridicolo senza alcuna ragione, ma è Sherlock a parlare per primo.  
"Scusami."  
John lo guarda, incredulo "Tu ti scusi? Sono io che mi sono comportato come uno squilibrato."  
"Per colpa mia. Non immaginavo che il mio finto suicidio ti avesse segnato fino a tal punto. Avrei dovuto prevederlo, dato che in passato avevi già subito un evento traumatico che aveva lasciato uno strascico psicologico, sono stato poco previdente."  
John si stropiccia gli occhi col palmo delle mani e prova a scherzarci sopra "E' già abbastanza strano quando ti scusi per qualcosa che hai fatto, ma sentirti scusare per qualcosa che non hai fatto mette i brividi."  
Sherlock sbuffa una risatina, ma poi torna serio "Dico davvero. Avrei dovuto prevedere che avresti avuto di nuovo incubi."  
"Anche così, cosa avresti potuto fare?"  
"Ti avrei detto fin da subito di venire a dormire nel mio letto."  
Dice proprio così Sherlock, _"ti avrei detto"_ , non _"chiesto"_ o _"proposto"_ , che già sarebbe stato fin troppo per una proposta così inappropriata, ma _"detto"_ , come se quella sia l'unica linea d'azione perseguibile e John è contento, davvero contento di non stare bevendo un tè o un caffè, o si troverebbe a ripetere la performance di qualche giorno prima.  
"Non puoi essere serio. Oddio, lo sei. - aggiunge, dopo aver dato uno sguardo allo sguardo imperturbabile dell'altro - Io... io non... come puoi pensare che questo risolva i miei problemi?"  
"E' ovvio."  
"Ovvio, come no." rantola John, con tutto il sarcasmo che riesce a mettere insieme.  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e si appresta a spiegare "Il problema è la mia assenza: poiché non ti sei ancora riabituato al fatto che io sia qui di nuovo, nel momento in cui sono lontano dalla tua presenza, la tua mente reagisce a livello inconscio, riportandoti indietro a tre anni fa, al momento in cui mi hai visto morire e sei rimasto solo. Per questo ritengo che, dormendo vicino a me, il tuo cervello dovrebbe uscire da questo circolo vizioso."  
Nonostante la logica ferrea ed inappuntabile delle sue argomentazioni, John si ritrova a scuotere la testa con tale veemenza da procurarsi uno sgradevole capogiro "Ti ringrazio per l'offerta, ma noi non possiamo dormire insieme."  
"Perché?" chiede Sherlock, inclinando la testa da un lato, come un piccolo allocco curioso.  
"Perché ci sono dei limiti di natura morale. Questo lo capisci, vero? - ma di nuovo l'espressione di Sherlock lo smentisce - Insomma... dormire insieme è una cosa da fidanzati, non da coinquilini." John si sta odiando perché sta balbettando come una ragazzina di quattordici anni e nemmeno lui sa perché si senta così imbarazzato.  
"Non ti sto chiedendo di fare sesso." puntualizza Sherlock.  
"Vorrei vedere. Ah! Senti, devo andare in ambulatorio, ci vediamo questa sera." gli comunica, prima di battere in ritirata.  
Ciò che propone Sherlock non è fattibile, continua a ripetersi: se gli incubi non cesseranno, ricorrerà nuovamente alle sedute con lo psicologo.  
 _"Quelle che in passato ti hanno dato risultati tanto brillanti?"_ chiosa una vocina fastidiosa dentro di lui, la stessa che è convinta che l'idea di Sherlock, da un punto di vista prettamente scientifico, non sia affatto pellegrina: probabilmente percepire la presenza dell'altro accanto a sé lo aiuterebbe a tranquillizzarsi.  
 _"Non si tratta né di logica, né di scienza: è una questione di pudore."_ pensa, scompigliandosi i capelli: l'idea di dividere il letto con Sherlock gli provoca un brivido di eccitazione del quale si rifiuta di prendere atto.  
La giornata sembra non passare mai, i pazienti sono più del solito e, non appena John mette piede in casa, crolla sulla sua poltrona e si assopisce.  
  
Lo scantinato è buio, illuminato solo da una lama di luce che filtra da sotto la porta chiusa, ma John riesce a distinguere la sagoma di un uomo raggomitolato sul pavimento e già il suo cuore inizia a battere violentemente. Non ha bisogno che la porta si apra o che gli aguzzini lo sollevino da terra per sapere che quell'uomo è Sherlock.  
E' stato picchiato con inaudita ferocia, la canottiera bianca è talmente zuppa di sangue vecchio e nuovo che in alcuni punti è nera, il viso è coperto di tagli, le labbra sono gonfie e a malapena riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
"Allora? - domanda uno degli uomini che lo tengono prigioniero - Hai avuto abbastanza tempo per riflettere?"  
"In realtà ho fatto una bella dormita." scherza Sherlock; l'altro non apprezza e gli afferra rudemente una ciocca di capelli per sollevargli il volto. "Non ho tempo da perdere: dimmi chi cazzo sei e cosa stavi cercando nei nostri uffici o giuro su dio che questa volta ti ammazzo."  
"Non ho nulla da dire ad un idiota come te." sibila il consulente investigativo e subito gli altri gli sono addosso, lo buttano a terra e lo massacrano di calci e-  
  
John si sveglia di scatto: è a Baker Street, Sherlock è chino su di lui, lo sguardo preoccupato, e gli ha posato una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ti stavi agitando, ho pensato che stessi avendo un altro incubo."  
"Sì, sì infatti."  
"Vuoi un tè?"  
"Meglio un bicchier d'acqua, grazie."  
Sherlock annuisce appena e va in cucina; gli porge il bicchiere senza dire una parola anche se John è convinto che sarebbe tornato immediatamente alla carica con la sua proposta e, in queste condizioni, con le mani e le ginocchia che tremano ed il cuore che batte ancora fortissimo, avrebbe avuto molte meno riserve ad accettare.  
Invece il consulente investigativo si limita a recuperare il bicchiere vuoto dalla sua mano malferma e riportarlo in cucina. John preferisce non chiedersi se sia una tattica o se Sherlock abbia deciso di rispettare la sua decisione, sa solo che ha una fottuta paura di riaddormentarsi di nuovo, quindi gli arriva silenziosamente alle spalle e mormora, la voce appena udibile "La proposta di stamattina è ancora valida?"  
Quando Sherlock si volta con un sorriso trionfante, John capisce che era una tattica, ma non ha la forza di arrabbiarsi: dopotutto Sherlock sta solo cercando di aiutarlo.  
Nel modo meno ortodosso possibile, ma altrimenti non sarebbe lui.  
  
Sherlock si chiude in bagno per farsi la doccia e John prova a rilassarsi e a mettere a tacere una piccola parte del suo cervello che ancora insiste nel chiedergli che accidenti stia facendo.  
 _"Sto cercando di dormire tranquillamente."_ si risponde. Il materasso di Sherlock è più morbido del suo, ma è molto comodo ed anche la stanza è più calda.  
Quando finalmente sente la porta del bagno aprirsi John è fortemente tentato di fargli notare che nemmeno una donna impiega così tanto tempo a prepararsi per andare a dormire, ma ogni pensiero è stato formattato dalla sua mente nel momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su di lui. Sulla sua pelle candida, per la precisione, perché in questo momento Sherlock gli si è parato davanti completamente nudo e senza un briciolo di vergogna.  
"Sherlock!" vorrebbe esclamare, ma la lingua si arriccia su se stessa e tutto quello che esce dalla sua bocca è un buffo "Slok", forse perché, in quella posizione, i suoi occhi sono esattamente a livello con il punto meno appropriato da osservare, in un corpo umano maschile.  
"Potresti spostarti? - lo invita cortesemente Sherlock - Di solito dormo da questo lato del letto."  
John gli fa posto in un baleno e in questo momento è del tutto propenso a spostarsi altrove, possibilmente fuori da quella camera da letto. Anche passando attraverso la porta chiusa, se serve a fare più in fretta.  
Solo quando parte del corpo di Sherlock viene opportunamente coperto dal lenzuolo, il suo cervello riesce a riavviarsi.  
"Cosa ti salta in mente? - urla, avvampando come un pomodoro - Mettiti il pigiama."  
"Perché dovrei? - domanda lui, con tutto il candore del mondo - Dormo sempre nudo, non vedo perché dovrei cambiare le mie abitudini solo perché divido il letto con qualcuno."  
"Perché? Sherlock, è-"  
L'altro alza gli occhi al cielo "John, è inutile che affatichi i neuroni alla ricerca di una risposta che coinvolga concetti di ordine morale, perché sai benissimo che non avrebbero alcuna presa su di me."  
"Ma-"  
"Sdraiati e rilassati, altrimenti non riuscirai mai ad addormentarti." Sherlock si gira su un fianco e batte una mano sul materasso.  
"E di chi è la colpa?" domanda John, ancora incredulo davanti alla totale mancanza di pudore del consulente investigativo.  
"Tua - sentenzia Sherlock - tua e del tuo cervello che continua a rimuginare su cose inutili e prive di qualsivoglia importanza."  
"Ti pareva." sospira John, che ha già rinunciato a combattere: la determinazione e l'assoluta tranquillità dell'altro gli hanno tolto le energie per farlo. A lui un briciolo di decenza è rimasta, quindi sa che dovrebbe voltarsi dall'altra parte e cercare di chiudere gli occhi, invece resta anche lui voltato sul fianco a guardarlo. Lascia scivolare gli occhi sul viso, sulle spalle, sul torace che il lenzuolo lascia scoperto.  
"Mentre eri all'estero, sei mai stato ferito?"  
"A volte."  
John allunga una mano verso di lui, gli tasta il braccio, le clavicole e lo sterno alla ricerca di vecchie fratture, finché Sherlock non gli prende la mano con la sua e la posa sul fianco, all'altezza dell'ultima costola fluttuante, dove le dita esperte di John faticano a riconoscere la presenza di un callo osseo.  
"E' stata una brutta frattura." osserva il dottore. Le costole fluttuanti [6], le più pericolose, quelle che, inclinandosi all'interno, possono perforare i polmoni. La mano di John è attraversata da un tremito e quella di Sherlock torna ad appoggiarsi sulla sua "Va tutto bene - lo rassicura - sono guarito e sono qui."  
"Lo so." risponde lui, ma non solleva la mano dal fianco, continuando ad accarezzarlo adagio, risalendo verso il costato, o spostandosi avanti e indietro, verso l'addome e la schiena; trova incredibilmente rassicurante il calore della pelle di Sherlock sotto le sue dita, la prova tangibile che è ancora vivo.  
"Non vado più da nessuna parte." lo rassicura ancora Sherlock.  
"Ed io - mormora John facendo risalire la mano verso il centro del petto - resterò qui per verificare che tu dica la verità."  
"Davvero?" per la prima volta nel corso della serata, Sherlock ha la decenza di arrossire e la cosa fa aggrovigliare lo stomaco di John in maniera inaspettata ma decisamente piacevole.  
"Davvero. E, fra cent'anni, quando sarà, devi promettermi che non te ne andrai per primo. Un'altra volta io... non potrei sopportarlo..."  
"John..."  
"Promettimelo, Sherlock." lo implora, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui. Si aspetta una fredda risposta scientifica sull'impossibilità di prevedere un simile evento, invece Sherlock gli passa una mano sulla nuca e lo attira a sé, posando la fronte contro la sua "Va bene."  
E poi basta chiudere gli occhi, per suggellare la promessa con un bacio.  
  
Il mattino seguente il letto sembra un campo di battaglia, i cuscini e le lenzuola sono finiti a terra e l'unica cosa che copre John è il corpo di Sherlock, intento a studiare attentamente la cicatrice del foro di uscita del proiettile che gli colpì la spalla.  
"Mi spieghi che ci trovi di tanto affascinante?" si lamenta il dottore.  
"Silenzio. - sentenzia Sherlock - Io ti ho aiutato con il problema degli incubi, poter osservare da vicino la tua cicatrice mi sembra un'equa contropartita. Non mi capita quasi mai di poter analizzare del tessuto cicatriziale guarito, i cadaveri sono semplicemente sforacchiati dai proiettili."  
"Ma che bella immagine. - sospira John con tono fintamente esasperato - E quanto al mio problema, se stanotte non ho avuto incubi è perché, ehm - si schiarisce la gola - non abbiamo dormito affatto."  
"Sul serio? - domanda Sherlock con voce innocente, baciandolo tra i capelli - Eppure mi è sembrato che dopo il secondo orgasmo tu sia crollato addormentato come un sasso."  
Non avendo a disposizione un cuscino, John sprofonda la testa nel materasso, mentre le sue orecchie assumono una deliziosa colorazione paonazza e Sherlock si affretta a baciarle. "Se l'esperimento di stanotte non ti ha soddisfatto, allora temo che saremo costretti a ripeterlo."  
La domanda non fatta aleggia tra loro, John sorride e si divincola dalla presa di Sherlock solo per potersi girare e rovesciarlo sotto di sé.  
"Certamente. Per tutta la vita."  
"Sono d'accordo - risponde Sherlock, passandogli le lunghe braccia sulle spalle - non dobbiamo mai abbassare la guardia, o i tuoi incubi potrebbero tornare."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I film/serie tv usati per le morti/ferimenti di Sherlock sono, nell'ordine: Reichenbach Fall, To the ends of earth, Third Star (con citazioni dirette dal film più un omaggio alla meravigliosa fanfiction di Mad Lori, Alone on the water), War Horse, The Hobbit, Everest (film ancora da girare e dove Ben è solo accreditato, ma comunque dovrebbe interpretare Mallory e la fine che ha fatto la conosciamo tutti...) The Imitation Game e Little Favour.  
> E non sono nemmeno tutti i film in cui lui muore, per dire...
> 
> [1] Il primo è un recipiente di vetro ed il secondo un bruciatore a gas, entrambi usati nei laboratori.
> 
> [2] La TAC total body è una tomografia dell'intero corpo che cerca tumori presenti in tutto il corpo del paziente.
> 
> [3] Il riferimento è al racconto del canone "Silver Blaze".
> 
> [4] Frase effettivamente pronunciata da George Mallory durante un'intervista prima della sua impresa.
> 
> [5] Una delle montagne più famose della Patagonia.  
> Non si sa se Mallory e Irvine raggiunsero effettivamente la cima e morirono durante la discesa o furono travolti da una valanga prima di compiere l'impresa. 240 metri, in alpinismo, sono tanti, ma a me piace pensare che ce l'abbiano fatta.
> 
> [6] Sono così definite perché non sono collegate allo sterno, ma direttamente alle vertebre e sono le più soggette a rottura.


	24. Incubi e deliri

John sbatte le ciglia. E' perplesso. No, molto di più. E' sbigottito come se avesse appena visto il sole sorgere ad ovest e tremontare a nord.  
"Come hai detto?"  
"Hai sentito benissimo, John. Ho detto no, non sarò il tuo testimone di nozze." Sherlock è sprofondato nella sua poltrona, gli occhi fissi sul caminetto acceso, le fiamme giallo-arancio che disegnano ombre repentine su quel volto dagli zigomi impossibili.  
"Ma perché? Ti sei sempre rifiutato di incontrarla e ora... mi fai questo. Io non riesco a capire tutta tua questa ostilità nei confronti di Mary."  
"E' perché sei un idiota." ribatte il consulente investigativo senza guardarlo, la voce monocorde e incolore. Respira adagio, move appena le labbra, sembra una statua di cera, rigido e distante da qualsiasi cosa.  
John stringe i pugni: la voglia di picchiarlo è tanta, ma alla fine rilascia un sospiro e rilassa le spalle "E va bene. Sai che ti dico? Fai come vuoi. Io mi rifiuto di farmi rovinare il più bel momento della mia vita da un tuo assurdo capriccio." raccoglie la giacca, la indossa e si avvia a lunghi passi verso la porta d'ingresso. Esita un solo istante con la mano sulla maniglia. Si volta nuovamente verso di lui "Sappi che questa era la mia ultima offerta di pace, Sherlock. - scuote la testa, incredulo - Non credevo che tu potessi essere più egoista di quanto hai dimostrato di essere in questi tre anni..."  
A quel punto la statua di cera si anima all'improvviso: in tre passi lo raggiunge, lo sovrasta, incombe su di lui "Hai ragione John, sono stato un dannato egoista a salvarti la vita! Un uomo privo di sentimenti nel non voler vedere la tua testa spappolata come un'anguria da un colpo di fucile di precisione, non so come tu faccia a starmi vicino. Vattene, vattene da lei." Urla Sherlock. Urla così forte che probabilmente lo stanno sentendo persino in strada. John serra le labbra con forza, assorbe le sue accuse. Sembra riflettere e vacillare un istante, ma poi abbassa la maniglia e abbandona il 221B di Baker Street.  
Resta solo il silenzio, totale, profondo, assordante. E il buio, perché il camino si è spento e John ha portato via con sé tutta la luce. Resta solo il nulla, che ha la forma di una siringa chiusa in un astuccio di marocchino.  
Sette per cento.  
Era sempre andata bene così: abbastanza forte da annichilire la noia, non troppo forte da ammazzarlo.  
Ma ora, ora che John se n'è andato, ora che non tornerà (e Sherlock sa che non tornerà mai più) la dose sembra ridicola.  
Presto non sarà abbastanza.  
Presto più nulla sarà abbastanza.  
John non ha capito. O forse ha scelto di non capire.  
John ha scelto Mary.  
Sherlock chiude gli occhi. Non ha più senso tenerli aperti.  
  
  
  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi. Non era cambiato nulla, era sempre circondato dal silenzio e da quel buio totale.  
 _Perché John ha scelto Mary e se ne è andato._  
Respirava in fretta, inghiottendo sorsate di gelida aria notturna attraverso la bocca, dolorose stilettate per i polmoni. Le mani tremavano, artigliate forti al piumone, quasi sul punto di lacerare la stoffa.  
Non riusciva a pensare a nulla, Sherlock. Il suo cervello era in panne, incantanto su un unico, terribile pensiero: _John ha scelto Mary e se ne è andato._  
Sentì un bruciore strano e indefinibile agli angoli degli occhi e poi una lacrima bollente solcò la guancia e atterrò sul lenzuolo. _TIP_ fece la lacrima. Un rumore appena udibile, ma che nel silenzio immoto della stanza fu come l'esplosione di una bomba alle orecchie di Sherlock.  
 _TIP_  
Un sussurro, il battito d'ali di una farfalla e John non era più con lui.  
 _TIP_  
La solitudine a cui si era condannato.  
 _TIP_  
Il dolore dell'assenza della persona amata.  
 _TIP_  
Il suo cuore in mille pezzi.  
Poi le sue orecchie captarono un altro rumore, un tintinnare di stoviglie. Mrs. Hudson che si preparava un tè?  
No, il rumore non veniva dall'appartamento di sotto, veniva dalla cucina del suo appartamento.  
Del _loro_ appartamento, lo corresse una voce che si fece largo, desiderata e balsamica, tra le nebbie dense della paura che gli bloccava i pensieri. La luce accesa nell'altra stanza disegnava il contorno della porta socchiusa e l'altro lato del letto era ancora intriso di un calore e di un profumo così rassicuranti che quasi scoppiò in lacrime.  
Passi lievi di piedi infilati nelle ciabatte che si sforzano di essere silenziosi e poi la porta della camera si aprì. John apparve sulla soglia, reggendo in mano un piattino e con un'espressione rammaricata sul volto "Accidenti! Ti ho svegliato, Sherlock? Scusami, ho cercato di fare il più piano possibile."  
John era sempre in ansia per lui, sempre preoccupato che non dormisse e non mangiasse abbastanza.  
Quante volte aveva sbuffato infastidito per quelle attenzioni che giudicava troppo pressanti? Mai più. Non si sarebbe lamentato mai più.  
"No, non preoccuparti, non mi hai svegliato tu. Vieni qui." e se ne fregò se la sua voce suonava incerta, come la supplica di un bambino.  
John, il _suo_ John si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava e accese la luce del comodino "Sherlock, tutto bene? - gli prese una mano tra le sue, sentendola gelida - Buon dio, ma tu stai tremando! Cosa c'è?" Spostò una mano sulla guancia e la sentì bagnata, poi vide gli occhi arrossati e l'espressione smarrita.  
Il calore di John, del _suo_ John, così familiare eppure così straordinario in quella strana, strana notte, gli riempì il cuore.  
"Sherlock - ripeté il dottore, stavolta con voce seriamente preoccupata - dimmi che cos'hai."  
Il detective si abbandonò contro il ventre del dottore, strofinando il naso sulla maglietta del pigiama, lasciado che l'altro gli accarezzasse piano i capelli "Non è nulla. - cercò di minimizzare, con la voce soffocata dalla stoffa - Ho solo avuto un incubo."  
Le mani di John scesero sulle spalle nude e lì si fermarono, cingendolo in un dolce abbraccio. "Si dà il caso che io sia un esperto in questo settore. Ti va di parlarne?"  
Sherlock restò in silenzio a lungo, limitandosi a respirare a fondo il profumo del suo compagno, il suo personale ossigeno. Adesso, tra le sue braccia, sotto le sue mani forti e sicure, avvolto dalla sua voce calda, quell'incubo sembrava così lontano, piccolo e stupido che si vergognava per aver reagito così.  
"Non hai alcun motivo di vergognarti di un incubo, Sherlock, non con me. Non dopo tutte le volte che tu hai consolato e scacciato via i miei. Vorrei davvero sapere cosa ti ha fatto stare così male." sussurrò John e Sherlock alzò la testa verso di lui.  
Sì, poteva farlo, poteva raccontargli tutte le paure e i più inconfessabili segreti, perché quello era il _suo_ John, che l'aveva perdonato, che aveva capito ed era rimasto al suo fianco.  
"Nell'incubo non riuscivo a farti capire che mi ero finto morto per salvarti. Tu te ne andavi e ti sposavi con Mary."  
John corrugò le sopracciglia e sorrise stupito "Con chi?"  
"Con Mary." ripeté il detective.  
Il dottore assunse un'espressione meditabonda "Io ricordo un paio di Sally, una Jennifer e una Donna ai tempi dell'università. Ricordo Sarah, Tammy, Jeanette e Katie, più o meno... ma non conosco nessuna Mary."  
"Non ha importanza chi fosse - protestò Sherlock - era solo una che ti portava via da me. E io tornavo a drogarmi e pensavo che la vita, senza te, non ha molto senso e..."  
"No. - lo interruppe John, categorico - no, questo no." scivolò anche lui disteso e gli prese il viso tra le mani, baciandolo adagio.  
Passarono numerosi minuti prima che riprendessero a parlare.  
"Guardami Sherlock."  
L'altro obbedì.  
"Io sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte e non c'è nessuna Mary." Il blu dei suoi occhi era scintillante, sincero e privo di incertezze.  
"Ti amo, John." disse Sherlock con semplicità. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa e tentare invano di nascondere un sorriso di pura gioia: anche da quando erano diventati amanti, erano rari i momenti in cui gli mostrava così apertamente il suo cuore.  
"Lo so. Tu sei tutto per me, Sherlock. Tutto." e lo baciò ancora, stavolta con più passione.  
"Che cosa eri andato a fare in cucina?" chiese Sherlock staccandosi da lui con il fiato corto.  
"Oh - John assunse un'aria leggermente colpevole - ecco, la torta che ci ha preparato Mrs. Hudson era così buona che non ho resistito." prese il piatto dal comodino ed impugnò la forchetta, ma Sherlock sollevò la fetta di dolce alla crema dal piatto.  
"Se ne vuoi un pezzo anche tu, non hai che da chiederlo." sospirò il dottore.  
"Oh no. - rispose Sherlock, abbassando la voce di un'ottava ed attirando immediatamente l'attenzione più completa e totale di John - Non ne voglio. Stavo solo pensando che non hai bisogno del piatto nè della forchetta per mangiarla." e appoggiò la torta sul suo stomaco, la punta della fetta che guardava verso l'inguine. John non represse un mugolio di desiderio e si leccò le labbra.  
"Allora, dottore - proseguì Sherlock - non avevi fame?"  
"Da morire. - sussurrò John nel suo orecchio - Divorerò tutto, fino all'ultima goccia di _crema_."  
E quella notte non ci fu più spazio né per Mary né per altri incubi, sempliemente perché non chiusero più occhio.


	25. Il giorno in cui Sherlock morì

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: POSSIBILI SPOILERS SULLA TERZA STAGIONE
> 
> Drabble nata non di getto, di più, come reazione a questa [splendida immagine ](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/image/71514597425)  
> E se vi fa piangere la metà di quanto ha fatto piangere me, ringraziate [Fusterya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/profile) che me l'ha fatta scoprire.

Sherlock ricorda perfettamente il giorno in cui morì.  
Era una bellissima giornata. Il cielo era terso, il sole brillava forte ed una brezza leggera aveva ripulito l'aria, facendo dimenticare a tutti di trovarsi in una delle città più inquinate del pianeta.  
Giornate come quelle, a Londra, erano estremamente rare ed invogliavano la gente ad uscire di casa, ad abbandonare gli uffici ed i negozi durante la pausa pranzo per godersi il tepore e l'aria profumata seduti in un parco. In giornate come quelle la gente rideva, era felice, chiamava al telefono amici che non sentiva da tempo, si sposava.  
Lui, invece, moriva.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un privilegiato, perché a nessuno è mai stata data la possibilità di osservare la propria morte. Quando si muore, si muore: il cuore smette di pompare sangue, i polmoni non recuperano più ossigeno dall'aria, le cellule cerebrali iniziano a decadere, assieme a quelle degli altri tessuti, a causa dell'autolisi e della putrefazione.  
Eppure lui era lì, in piedi all'uscita della chiesa, impettito e rigido e si guardava morire, mentre John abbracciava Mary ed entrambi alzavano le braccia per difendersi dalla pioggia di petali candidi e chicchi di riso e ridevano felici, le fedi dorate scintillanti sulle dita.  
Due minuscole lacrime, in cui si concentrava tutto ciò che restava del suo cuore, stillarono dai suoi occhi, per poi andare a morire anch'esse sul bavero del suo vestito elegante.  
Poi più nulla.  
Un vuoto talmente grande al centro del petto che nemmeno faceva male.  
Ecco, era morto. Ora era morto davvero.  
Una delle damigelle di Mary gli si avvicinò con un sorriso speranzoso; forse voleva fare due chiacchiere, forse voleva invitarlo al buffet. Non aveva alcuna importanza.  
Sherlock spostò su di lei due occhi vacui e spenti, che non tradivano alcuna emozione, nemmeno irritazione (come sarebbe successo un tempo), perché non c'era più alcun sentimento da tradire: lui era morto ed i morti non provano nulla.  
La ragazza sussultò sotto il peso di quello sguardo e si ritrasse con un'espressione attonita, quasi spaventata, balbettando una scusa che lui non registrò, prima di battere in ritirata.  
Comprensibile.  
I vivi non vogliono avere a che fare coi morti.  
Tutti avevano già raggiunto la sala ristorante, ma lui restò ancora qualche minuto nel giardino, sotto i caldi raggi del sole, ma ormai freddo (anche l'omeotermia ha termine con la morte), poi si incamminò, inosservato, verso l'uscita.  
I morti non siedono alla stessa tavola dei vivi.  
I morti non sollevano i calici brindando alla felicità del proprio migliore amico, perché la felicità è concetto estraneo a chi è morto.  
I morti non possono di guardare negli occhi il proprio migliore amico e mentire.  
O, perlomeno, quel particolare morto non ne era capace.  



	26. L'avventura del detective morente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liberamente ispirato all'omonimo racconto del Canone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet è un oc che compare nella mia long [ "Movimento a spirale"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112274/chapters/2239519), perché, se non l'avete letto, giustamente vi chiederete 'E questa chi cavolo è?'

Suo nonno non aveva studiato molto, ma possedeva quella saggezza popolare figlia dell'esperienza.

"Goditi i momenti di felicità, ma non abituarti ad essi, perché sono destinati a finire." ripeteva spesso al piccolo John.

Molto più prosaicamente un suo compagno di università diceva "Occhi aperti e chiappe strette, 'che l'inculata è sempre in agguato."

Avevano ragione entrambi. Il problema è che quando si è felici si tende a dimenticare velocemente queste massime di vita e la felicità che stava provando John negli ultimi mesi era quasi intossicante.

Tutto stava procedendo splendidamente: tre casi intricati ed interessanti che avevano regalato a Sherlock un lungo periodo di umore sfavillante e, nel mezzo, la loro vita insieme. Una quotidianità fatta di parti di cadavere equamente suddivisi tra il bagno e la cucina ed esperimenti chimici, che vista dall'esterno poteva apparire più pericolosa di un'indagine nei bassifondi della città, ma che era la loro normalità e tanto bastava. E poi c'era il sesso: appassionato, tenero, da perderci la testa; con grande gioia di John non c'era centimetro della pelle chiara di Sherlock che fosse sfuggito alle sue attenzioni né stanza del loro appartamento che non fosse stata testimone delle loro bollenti effusioni.

 

Le cose precipitarono dalla perfezione al disastro così repentinamente che John ne restò stordito.

Un pomeriggio tornò a casa dopo il lavoro e trovò Sherlock raggomitolato sul divano, uggioso ed inavvicinabile. John lo salutò, ma venne trafitto da una occhiata ombrosa, prima che Sherlock tornasse a dargli le spalle, appallottolandosi su se stesso come un contorsionista.

Oramai lo conosceva bene: non era uno dei suoi soliti momenti di depressione dovuti all'assenza di stimoli per la sua mente geniale; quell'ondata di irritazione sembrava rivolta proprio contro di lui, ma per quanto John si stesse sforzando, non riusciva ad immaginare cosa avesse fatto per scatenare una simile reazione nel suo compagno. Quella mattina lo aveva baciato prima di uscire di casa, come tutti gli altri giorni, e nulla nel comportamento di Sherlock lasciava intuire che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

Ci pensò a lungo, poi scosse la testa: proprio non ci arrivava.

"Ah, non capisci! - Sherlock, al contrario, gli aveva letto nel pensiero, ma quella non era una novità - Quando sei concentrato sbatti le palpebre cinque volte più frequentemente del normale, se invece sei preoccupato ti dimentichi sempre di inserire il segnalibro nel libro che stai leggendo. Se stai cercando di ricordare qualcosa, ti mordicchi l'angolo destro del labbro inferiore e quando vuoi fare l'amore ti strofini le mani sulle ginocchia." Si alzò dal divano quasi urlando e gli andò vicino.

"Io non lo mai notato, ma non dubito che sia tutto corretto. Però qual è il punto?" chiese il dottore allargando le braccia: l'atteggiamento del detective aveva ottenuto come unico risultato quello di frastornarlo ulteriormente.

Sherlock lo afferrò brusco per le spalle e lo girò verso lo specchio sopra al camino "Il punto è che tu sei trasparente. - pronunciò quella parola quasi con disgusto - Sei un libro aperto per chiunque, non inganneresti nessuno nemmeno se ci provassi cent'anni."

Poi Sherlock lasciò la presa, facendo ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e si morse le labbra. "Se solo tu fossi..." mormorò piano.

Per un istante John intravide un'ombra di disperazione dietro l'atteggiamento rabbioso del detective, ma durò solamente un attimo, poi Sherlock sparì in camera e chiuse la porta a chiave.

"Sherlock, vuoi dirmi che accidenti ti è preso?"

Gli rispose solo un ostile silenzio e a quel punto John perse la pazienza "Bravo, complimenti! Un comportamento davvero maturo, degno di un bambino di cinque anni." Tirò un pugno sul legno scuro e si ritirò, confuso, nella stanza al piano di sopra.

Qualche minuto dopo riecheggiarono sei colpi di rivoltella.

 

Ma John non avrebbe trovato nuovi buchi sulla parete. Un messaggio era apparso sul cellulare di Sherlock:

**Io ti avevo messo in guardia.**

**MH**

L'attimo successivo il costoso gingillo elettronico veniva ridotto in briciole dalle pallottole. Poi Sherlock lasciò cadere l'arma a terra e si raggomitolò sul pavimento.

_“Preoccuparsi per gli altri è non è un vantaggio.”_

Solo in quel momento gli apparve chiara la portata delle parole del fratello.

Ringhiò di rabbia con la testa premuta contro le ginocchia.

 

Il mattino successivo Sherlock uscì prima di lui, senza fargli sapere dove fosse.

John voleva affrontarlo, metterlo all'angolo e fargli sputare il rospo, perché un giorno di broncio insensato era più che sufficiente, ma purtroppo il confronto avrebbe dovuto essere rimandato, perché doveva partecipare ad una tre giorni di congresso di medicina generale a Gravesend.

La mattina della partenza non c'era ancora alcuna traccia del detective e John si sedette mestamente al tavolo della cucina, ora sgombro da alambicchi e microscopio. Era triste nel suo essere tornato ad essere semplicemente un tavolo, ed era sbagliato: lì, in quell'appartamento, doveva essere ingombro di appunti, reagenti e vetrini troppo vicini a caffè e pancakes. Seduto dall'altro lato doveva esserci un brillante consulente investigativo che snocciolava i risultati dei suoi esperimenti.

John strappò un foglio da un block notes e buttò giù poche righe confusionarie, che rispecchiavano alla perfezione il suo stato d'animo:

"Sarò via per tre giorni ad un congresso di medicina a Gravesend, ma ti prego, chiamami, dimmi cosa c'è che non va. Aiutami Sherlock, perché proprio non capisco. Se ho sbagliato ti chiederò scusa. ~~E anche se non ho fatto niente~~

~~Stupido bambino capriccioso~~

Lo sai che ti amo, vero? Qualunque cosa sia successa possiamo risolverla."

Ma il cellulare di John restò silenzioso tutto il tempo e lui alternò momenti in cui era sul punto di lasciare tutto e tornare a casa a momenti di rabbia in cui si diceva di non dover assecondare quel comportamento bizzoso di Sherlock perché, accidenti, lui non aveva fatto proprio niente.

Il terzo giorno si vide comparire davanti l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere lì: poco prima dell'inizio dell'ultima conferenza, in sala fece irruzione la signora Hudson, pallida ed agitata.

John la condusse in un angolo tranquillo dell'atrio "Cos'è successo?"

"John caro, è Sherlock. Credo sia molto malato."

Malato? Quando tre giorni prima lo aveva lasciato era lunatico, ma scoppiava di salute. Non aveva alcun sintomo, di questo era più che certo. Comunque, senza preoccuparsi di altro, fermò il primo taxi che trovò e si fece portare in stazione.

"E' iniziato ieri sera. - gli raccontò la loro padrona di casa - Ho sentito un tonfo e sono andata a vedere: Sherlock era a terra in salotto e tremava. Mi ha detto che aveva solo un po' di febbre e che sarebbe passata con una buona dormita. Ma stamattina non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto e il colorito... ha un colorito spaventoso. Mi ha proibito di chiamare un'ambulanza o di avvisarti, ma non potevo fare finta di nulla."

"Cosa diavolo ha nella testa quell'imbecille?" John urlò con tanta forza da far sussultare di paura la signora Hudson ed il tassista, ma era lui quello più spaventato di tutti.

Agitato com'era, non gli venne da ricollegare lo strano comportamento di Sherlock dei giorni precedenti con quella improvvisa malattia: sapeva solo che Sherlock stava male, era solo in casa e lui era troppo lontano.

Il viaggio di ritorno verso Londra sembrò durare un'eternità; una volta a casa John disse alla signora Hudson di andare a riposarsi, si sarebbe occupato lui di tutto.

Fece per bussare alla porta della camera, ma la voce di Sherlock lo precedette "Resta dove sei." Quella voce, di solito così profonda ed autorevole, era una debole caricatura di se stessa.

"Un accidente!" esclamò John ed aprì la porta. La stanza era immersa nella penombra, illuminata solo dall'abatjour sul comodino, ma ciò che vide gli gelò il sangue: Sherlock era disteso a letto, scosso da brividi di freddo nonostante si fosse seppellito sotto tutte le coperte che era riuscito a trovare, gli occhi erano rossi e circondati da brutte occhiaie scure, respirava con evidente difficoltà, la pelle aveva un malsano colorito cinereo e aveva un mano fasciata sino al polso. "Cristo, Sherlock... Ti porto in ospedale." si avvicinò al letto, ma il detective si ritrasse e lo fermò di nuovo "No, non farlo! Devi giurarmi di non venirmi vicino."

"Sei ammattito? Non ti giuro un bel niente! - urlò l'altro - Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, sono preoccupato da morire. Quindi non costringermi a prenderti a calci fino al pronto soccorso."

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo dolce, ma le labbra erano contratte in una smorfia di sofferenza che strinse il cuore di John in una morsa dolorosa.

"Non servirebbe a nulla: sono stato infettato da un agente batterico sconosciuto, in ospedale non saprebbero come curarmi. E non so quanto sia contagioso, per cui non avvicinarti."

A quelle parole John sentì le ginocchia cedere e si lasciò scivolare a terra "Oh dio, cosa diavolo è successo?"

Il detective agitò la mano fasciata nella sua direzione "Non ha importanza ora."

"Ma esiste una cura? Dimmi che posso fare qualcosa."

"Devo parlare con il dottor Culverton Smith."

"Chi è?"

Sherlock prese un profondo respiro, prima di parlare con voce flebile "Un epidemiologo del King's College [1]. Sta studiando il batterio che mi ha infettato e forse ha una cura. Il suo indirizzo è sul frigorifero."

John si alzò di scatto "E' come se fosse già qui."

"Non so se accetterà di venire, non siamo esattamente in buoni rapporti."

"Fidati Sherlock, lo convincerò con le buone o con le cattive." Ed era certo che Culverton Smith non volesse scoprire quanto potevano diventare cattive le maniere di John quando c'era di mezzo la vita del suo ragazzo.

"Grazie. - Sherlock gli regalò un sorriso stanco - Un'altra cosa: quando lo avrai portato qui, devi lasciarci soli e andare nella stanza di sopra."

John aggrottò la fronte di fronte a quella richiesta insensata "Perché mai...?"

"Ti prego, John. - lo supplicò agitato - Ti prego, fa' esattamente come ti ho detto. Promettilo!"

"Va bene." gli rispose il dottore, soprattutto per tranquillizzarlo: non lo aveva mai visto così debole e spaventato. Uscì dalla stanza, ma poi gli parve di sentir sussurrare nuovamente il suo nome e tornò indietro.

"Ti amo anch'io, John. E mi dispiace per..."

"No. - fu la volta del dottore di interromperlo - Adesso non sei lucido, ne riparleremo quando starai meglio."

Non le voleva quelle scuse, troppo simili ad un addio pronunciate da quella voce sull'orlo della disperazione.

"Ma..."

"Quando sarai guarito. Solo allora." John non voleva prendere in considerazione nessun'altra ipotesi o avrebbe finito per crollare e non poteva permetterselo, perché Sherlock aveva bisogno di lui.

Davanti al n. 13 di Lower Bake Street John si attaccò al campanello finché un seccato uomo sulla cinquantina non aprì. "Il dottor Culverton Smith?"

"Sì. Ci conosciamo?"

"No. Mi chiamo John Watson e sono un collega: un mio amico, Sherlock Holmes, ha bisogno del suo aiuto."

Al nome del detective l'aria irritata dell'uomo sparì, sostituita da un cauto interesse "Ho la sfortuna di conoscere quell'arrogante investigatore privato con velleità da biologo, che si permette di denigrare il mio lavoro sul suo sito da quattro soldi."

John si premette le dita sulle tempie: accidenti a Sherlock e alla sua mancanza di tatto "Mi dispiace! Mi scuso io al posto suo qualunque cosa le abbia fatto, ma ora venga con me: Sherlock è stato infettato da un agente patogeno e dice che solo lei può aiutarlo."

Lo sguardo del dottor Smith si fece attento "Che sintomi accusa?"

"Colorito spento, temperatura corporea molto bassa, ha difficoltà respiratorie ed è quasi afono. Altro non so perché non mi ha permesso di avvicinarlo: teme il contagio."

"Paura del tutto infondata, se è ciò che penso io: quel batterio si diffonde solo per ingestione o penetrazione intramuscolare."

"Sherlock ha una ferita sulla mano, anche se non so... - si prese la testa tra le mani - Non so nulla, non ero qui quando è successo."

"Mi aspetti un secondo, collega. Prendo la mia borsa e la seguo."

John gli posò una mano sul braccio "Grazie." Era stato meno difficile del previsto e quell'epidemiologo non sembrava eccessivamente preoccupato: forse tutto si sarebbe risolto con un grosso spavento. Si attaccò a quest'idea con tutte le forze per non crollare.

Tornati a Baker Street, seppur a malincuore, John decise di mantenere la promessa fatta a Sherlock e salì al piano di sopra. Il suo portatile era sulla scrivania, acceso, e stava trasmettendo quello che sembrava un live streaming da una telecamera nascosta... nella camera di Sherlock?

"Cosa...?" farfugliò, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sulla sedia, poi si zittì quando Sherlock e quell'uomo iniziarono a parlare.

"E' ancora convinto che il mio batterio sia solo un bluff?"

"No." rispose l'altro e solo pronunciare quella sillaba gli costò fatica. John si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani: in meno di un'ora Sherlock sembrava molto peggiorato. E cosa voleva dire il dottore parlando del _suo_ batterio?

D'un tratto Culverton Smith proruppe in una risata del tutto fuori luogo "Sa come si dice in questi casi, signor Holmes? _La brocca che va al pozzo troppo spesso, finisce per rompersi_. Appropriato, non trova?" [2]

"Oh. - con grande sforzo Sherlock sollevò la mano bendata, mostrandola al medico - Parla di questo taglio? Lei pensa di sapere come me lo sono procurato?"

L'epidemiologo assottigliò gli occhi "Arrogante sino alla fine, a quanto vedo. Proprio non riesce ad ammettere che l'ho battuta."

"Mi ha battuto?" chiese il detective, stupito.

"Sì - Smith batté con forza un piede per terra - La smetta di fare il finto tonto, sappiamo benissimo entrambi com'è andata. Lo ammetta e basta."

Sherlock si abbandonò sul cuscino "In questo momento mi sento tanto confuso."

"Allora lasci che le rinfreschi la memoria: lei ha pubblicamente affermato sul suo sito che il batterio da me creato non poteva esistere. Quando le ho risposto invitandola a presentare delle prove scientifiche e non solo delle chiacchiere, lei ha approfittato dell'assenza mia e dello staff dal laboratorio per introdurvisi indisturbato e recuperare alcuni campioni del germe."

"Nascosti in un doppio fondo del frigorifero. Banale."

"Oh, davvero? E ha trovato altrettanto banale il meccanismo da me inventato a protezione delle fiale?"

"Una molla acuminata ed infetta, poco più di una trappola per topi. Estremamente banale, infatti."

"E' servita allo scopo."

"Questo sì, glielo riconosco. - la voce di Sherlock si incrinò - Sto morendo, vero?"

"Sì, e io ho avuto il piacere di vederla agonizzante. Le confesso che non osavo sperare in tanta fortuna."

 

_"Io lo ammazzo, lo ammazzo!"_ Fuori di sé dalla rabbia, John balzò in piedi e prese la pistola. Fu un singhiozzo di Sherlock a fermarlo.

"L'antidoto."

Facendosi violenza, John si sedette nuovamente davanti al pc. "Giusto. Fagli confessare dov'è l'antidoto. Bravissimo, Sherlock."

Non era ancora finita.

 

"Come?" chiese il dottor Smith, facendo finta di non aver sentito.

"Un uomo intelligente come lei non crea un'arma biologica potenzialmente letale senza creare anche un antidoto."

"Infatti. Ma non speri che mi impietosisca e glielo procuri. E anche volendo non ci sarebbe il tempo per recuperarlo: tutte le dosi al momento sono presso i laboratori WD a Vaduz [3]. No, Holmes. Lei morirà e a quel punto io diventerò uno dei maggiori creditori di Sua Maestà."

"Lo fa per i soldi, quindi?"

"E per che altro?"

"Oh, che motivazione squallida! - d'un tratto Sherlock scalciò via le coperte e alzò teatralmente le braccia al cielo - Estremamente rappresentativo dell'uomo che lei è. Avrei preferito sentirmi dire che voleva conquistare il mondo: un delirio di onnipotenza è senza dubbio preferibile a tanta mediocrità." Infuriato il detective si alzò e lo guardò con disgusto.

"Ma-ma - balbettò incredulo Culverton Smith - Lei dovrebbe essere in fin di vita!"

Sherlock roteò gli occhi "Oh, la prego! Non avrà pensato sul serio che potessi cadere in una trappola del genere. Persino un criceto l'avrebbe evitata."

"Il taglio sulla mano, il suo aspetto..." insisté il criminale.

L'altro si ripulì il viso nel lenzuolo "Cerone e trucco cinematografico." Prese un cellulare dal comodino per avvisare Lestrade e il dottor Smith cercò di approfittare della sua distrazione per spaccargli una sedia sulla schiena, ma Sherlock era all'erta. Schivò il colpo e dopo una breve lotta riuscì a bloccarlo a terra "La smetta di fare l'idiota, tutta la nostra conversazione è stata registrata e mio fratello si è goduto lo spettacolo in diretta, a quest'ora qualcuno dei suoi starà già bussando alla sede della WD."

Il criminale continuava a divincolarsi per scappare, così Sherlock guardò verso la telecamera "John, mi servirebbe la tua assistenza."

 

Ma John si era pietrificato nell'istante in cui Sherlock si era alzato dal letto, rivelando la sua recita.

Gli sembrava di vivere un incubo, non voleva credere a ciò che aveva visto e sentito. Non voleva credere che Sherlock l'avesse preso in giro a quel modo, facendogli credere che stava per perderlo.

_"Non è possibile."_ Era incredulo: Sherlock sapeva benissimo quanto John aveva sofferto nei tre anni in cui si era finto morto, le pene d'inferno che aveva vissuto; nonostante questo aveva giocato ancora una volta con il suo cuore.

_"Non è possibile."_ Lo stupore annegò nella rabbia. Non aveva esitato a mentirgli e ferirlo, solo per catturare uno scienziato pazzo, aveva anteposto il suo dannato lavoro a lui, a loro. Lui era morto di paura, invece Sherlock stava solo giocando a fare il malato.

_"Non è possibile."_ Scaraventò il portatile a terra e scalciò via la sedia. Tentò anche di rovesciare la pesante scrivania in mogano e, non riuscendoci, si limitò a bersagliarla di pugni sino a farsi sanguinare le nocche.

_"Basta. Non ce la faccio più."_  Non voleva restare lì un attimo di più, a farsi prendere in giro dalla persona più importante della sua vita. Ma evidentemente quel sentimento era a senso unico, dato che Sherlock non si faceva scrupoli a trattarlo come l'ultimo degli imbecilli. Sentì le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi, allora strinse gli occhi ed inspirò forte dal naso _"Se provi a piangere, ti prendo a pugni."_

Uscì dalla stanza e scese i gradini di corsa; si era quasi illuso di poter abbandonare Baker Street senza incontrarlo, quando Sherlock uscì trafelato dal loro - no, dal _suo_ \- appartamento, perché era certo che lì John non vi avrebbe più messo piede.

"John, posso spiegarti."

Oh, John era certo che avesse montagne di logiche ed egoistiche giustificazioni, ma lui non voleva ascoltarle. L'altro gli si parò davanti, ignorando tutti i segnali d'avvertimento del suo corpo: la mascella contratta, le labbra strette e le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.

John vide paura nei suoi occhi, ma non era quella giusta: non aveva paura di lui, era come se solo in quel momento stesse realizzando le conseguenze della sua geniale trovata.

Be', troppo tardi.

Sherlock allungò una mano per toccargli la spalla, ma lui si scostò bruscamente.

"John, ti prego." lo supplicò.

"Fammi passare." gli sibilò contro.

"No, ascoltami."

_"Se l'è cercata."_ si disse John mentre il suo pugno impattava contro il viso di Sherlock, facendolo barcollare all'indietro a impattare contro lo stipite della porta.

Si stupì, non provando alcuna soddisfazione per quello che aveva appena fatto: era furioso, voleva punirlo e quindi prenderlo a pugni avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire meglio, giusto? Allora perché non funzionava? Perché mai nulla era come avrebbe dovuto essere con quell'uomo?

"John." Incurante della botta, Sherlock ancora insisteva, tornando ad occupare il pianerottolo per impedirgli di scendere le scale.

_"Non è colpa mia, è lui che mi provoca."_ pensò il dottore, mentre mandava a segno un montante appena sotto lo sterno e Sherlock si piegava sulle ginocchia con il fiato mozzo. Si liberò facilmente dalla mano che gli aveva afferrato la caviglia e fece quegli ultimi diciassette gradini di corsa, rischiando un paio di volte di inciampare, ma voleva solo uscire da lì al più presto e non sentire più i _"John!"_ sempre più disperati che Sherlock non smetteva di urlare accasciato sul pianerottolo.

Ignorò la signora Hudson che gli era corsa incontro per avere notizie della salute di Sherlock, ignorò Lestrade, appena arrivato con tre pattuglie, che lo guardava con l'aria perplessa di chi si è perso parecchie puntate precedenti, scostò un anonimo passante con un gesto brusco ed ignorò i suoi insulti.

Non si accorse che stava correndo finché la sua milza non protestò con una feroce fitta di dolore. Ad ogni modo, non faceva male quanto quella al cuore.

 

Seduta per terra in salotto, Violet stava bestemmiando contro una unità cd per estrarla dal case. Il proprietario del computer, un suo amico che le aveva chiesto di ripararlo, aveva avuto la sfavillante idea di ficcarci dentro contemporaneamente tre cd, giustificandosi dicendo che "Ma lì, sul davanti, c'è scritto 16x, pensavo se ne potessero inserire fino a sedici." Le vette che poteva raggiungere l'idiozia umana non cessavano mai di stupirla. E poi c'era chi si scandalizzava, quando invocava i Maya e la fine del mondo.

Ad impedirle di scomodare l'ennesima deità del mondo antico fu lo squillo del cellulare; spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa vedendo chi la stava chiamando.

“Sherl?”

"Devi trovare dov’è John." esordì il detective tuonandole nell’orecchio e costringendola ad allontanare l’apparecchio.

“Uhm... qualche dettaglio in più? Si trova ancora all’interno dei confini dello Stato? Del continente? Del pianeta?”

"Oh, per l’amor del cielo - lo sentì mormorare - John è uscito di casa, non più di un quarto d’ora fa: ho bisogno che lo trovi." scandì piano, come se si stesse rivolgendo ad una minorata mentale.

All’altro capo del telefono Violet udì un vociare confuso, in cui spiccava un tale di nome Anderson, che stava intimando a Sherlock di chiudere la chiamata “Capo, è ridicolo: in camera da letto c’è un uomo incaprettato che afferma di essere stato rapito da questo pazzo e lui è libero di telefonare a chi vuole? Magari al suo complice.” Ma Sherlock gli ringhiò di tacere.

“Non ho capito nulla. - Violet si grattò la nuca - Però, okay, lo cerco.”

"Sbrigati." ordinò il detective prima di riagganciare.

“Oh, come Vossignoria comanda!” borbottò, senza tuttavia prendersela più di tanto: doveva essere successo qualcosa di brutto, perché non era da Sherlock essere così brusco con lei. Non qualcosa di gravissimo, altrimenti avrebbe scomodato ben altre conoscenze per trovare John, ma di abbastanza serio da spenderci una telefonata e non un semplice sms.

L'hacker si sedette al computer, attivò un programma per nascondere il proprio ip e iniziò a lavorare per entrare nel server che controllava le CCTV di Londra [4]. Era  impensabile riuscire a trovare il dottore sperando che passasse davanti ad una telecamera o che ci fosse passato nei minuti precedenti, né poteva mettersi a riguardare le registrazioni delle svariate migliaia di telecamere presenti sul territorio.

_“Come diavolo fa il MI5 quando deve rintracciare velocemente qualcuno?”_  [5]

Curiosò ulteriormente nel server, finché un programma non attirò la sua attenzione _“Un software di riconoscimento facciale. I miei complimenti.”_

Una foto di John Watson era ovviamente presente nel database e Violet avviò la ricerca. Di tanto in tanto controllava che il suo proxy distorcente [6] facesse il suo lavoro, comunque sembrava che per il momento nessuno si fosse accorto della sua intrusione.

Fu fortunata: dopo dieci minuti localizzò John Watson e richiamò Sherlock.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo!"

"Sherl, violare il sistema di sicurezza delle CCTV non è come spedire una mail."

"Va bene, va bene - sospirò con fastidio - L'hai trovato?"

"Sì, è in coda alla biglietteria automatica della stazione ferroviaria di Paddington."

Sentì il detective mormorare un 'dannazione', appena udibile nella cacofonia di voci che ancora regnava in sottofondo: uno uomo stava gridando a pieni polmoni che era innocente, quello che doveva essere un agente di polizia cercava invano di recitargli i suoi diritti e un altro uomo reclamava l'attenzione del consulente investigativo "Sherlock! Se al King's College è custodita una potenziale arma biologica, devi venire con noi e mostrarci dov'è."

"Ho sentito bene, arma biologica? Ohi, Sherl, ma che accidenti stai combinando?" Violet cercò inutilmente di intromettersi nella delirante conversazione.

"Non se ne parla, ho cose più importanti da fare: vi ho spiegato esattamente dove sono le fiale e come recuperarle senza far scattare il meccanismo di protezione. Adesso arrangiatevi!"

"Ehi, svitato! - urlò una donna - Quell'università è frequentata da migliaia di studenti. Fatico a immaginare qualcosa di più importante di questo."

"E' compito vostro occuparvene. Finitela di seccarmi, tutti quanti!"

"Sherl! - Violet urlò per catturare la sua attenzione - Se ti interessa, ancora tre persone e John comprerà il biglietto."

Sherlock le rispose, ma nel caos imperante lei cono capì nulla "Parla più forte, non ti sento." Il 221B di Baker Street pareva essersi trasformato in un piccolo girone infernale.

Udì il detective spostarsi, una porta sbattere con forza e finalmente ci fu silenzio "Devi impedirglielo." disse Sherlock.

"Io? Non puoi semplicemente fargli tu una telefonata, se non vuoi che parta?"

Una breve pausa precedette la scorata risposta del detective "Ora come ora non mi risponderebbe, temo."

"Oh! - finalmente le si accese una lampadina - Avete litigato."

"Non proprio, no. Lui se n'è andato senza lasciarmi il tempo di spiegare."

"Quindi sì, avete litigato. - ribadì Violet - 'Scolta, io posso anche provare a raggiungerlo a Paddington, ma anche pedalando alla massima velocità mi ci vorranno venti minuti. Sarà già partito."

"Devi fermarlo!" insisté Sherlock. C'era una insolita nota di urgenza nella sua voce e Violet evitò di protestare ulteriormente. "Va bene, ma come faccio?"

"Blocca tutto."

"Stai scherzando?"

"Mi ha capito benissimo: blocca tutto! Biglietteria, treni, non mi importa, basta che lo fermi. Io lo raggiungerò non appena mi sarò liberato di questo branco di idioti."

Riagganciò senza aspettare risposta, lasciando Violet a protestare contro il nulla "Blocca tutto... la fa facile, lui! E non ha idea dei guai in cui mi vado a cacciare se mi scoprono."

Però sembrava ansioso Sherlock al telefono, lui sempre così distaccato e glaciale. Sembrava quasi triste.

Violet guardò nuovamente lo schermo del computer: subito dopo una coppia di asiatici, sarebbe toccato a John. Si legò il cespuglio di capelli rossi con un elastico e sospirò "Al diavolo! Ci credo che suo fratello mi odia."

Il proxy stava ancora rimbalzando il suo segnale tra le Isole Vergini e Porto Rico "Non mi tradire proprio ora, bellezza." pregò, e calò le dita sulla tastiera.

 

L'unico programma di John era tornare a Gravesend per recuperare il suo bagaglio lasciato in albergo, ma non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto dopo. Voleva solo mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e quel bastardo (al momento non riusciva nemmeno a pensare al suo nome senza provare dolore).

Ciò che gli faceva più rabbia, constatò mentre pigiava sul touchscreen dell'erogatore di biglietti con più forza del necessario, era che non riusciva a vedere un futuro lontano da Londra e da quel dannato, dannatissimo bugiardo senza cuore.

Quanto era passato da quando aveva lasciato Baker Street, mezz'ora? Già doveva lottare per ignorare il senso di colpa per averlo colpito così forte nello stomaco. Se l'era cercato, continuava a ripetersi, ma era stato un montante davvero cattivo.

Stava per scegliere la destinazione del viaggio, quando lo schermo della macchinetta divenne improvvisamente blu e gli vomitò in faccia un astruso messaggio di errore "Stupido ammasso di rottami - sibilò tra i denti, tirandogli una poderosa manata - che accidenti ti prende?" La tecnologia, in ogni sua forma, lo odiava.

Però si accorse che anche le persone accanto a lui avevano il suo stesso problema: non c'era più una cassa automatica funzionante. Una rapida occhiata alla biglietteria tradizionale e agli sguardi smarriti del personale davanti a computer inutilizzabili, gli fece capire che il problema era generale.

Il tabellone luminoso degli arrivi e delle partenze non mostrava più le consuete informazioni sugli orari dei treni, al loro posto scorrevano graziose greche composte da caratteri ascii: frecce, smiles, cuoricini, note musicali. Tre turiste giapponesi giudicarono il tutto "Sugoi!" e "Kawaii!" e scattarono foto con i cellulari.

Come quando si soffia su un formicaio, la notizia passò di bocca in bocca ed in breve la stazione brulicò di pendolari irritati in cerca di informazioni.

Rassegnato, John si incamminò verso i binari: poteva sempre farsi fare il biglietto dal capotreno con un piccolo supplemento.

Tuttavia, sulla banchina più esterna della stazione, da dove teoricamente sarebbe dovuto partire il suo treno, lo attendeva l'ennesimo intoppo: due ferrovieri stavano parlando animatamente e lui si ritrovò ad ascoltare la conversazione.

"Cristo santo, cosa stanno combinando in sala di controllo? Si rendono conto che questa è l'ora di punta serale?"

"Dicono che non è colpa loro."

"Sì, sì, però intanto tutte le linee sono prive di corrente elettrica. Non esiste."

"Hai ragione: in trent'anni di servizio non ho mai visto un disastro simile."

"Sanno almeno cos'è successo? Ci sono stati degli attentati alle centraline elettriche? Altrimenti non me lo spiego..."

"No, parlano di un guasto al computer che regola il traffico. E' andato in tilt, ha bloccato le biglietterie e ha comandato che venisse tolta la corrente a tutto il sistema."

"Quegli aggeggi saranno la nostra rovina, te lo dico io. Si sa almeno quanto ci vorrà per riavere la corrente?"

"Non ne ho idea. Ma ci stanno già lavorando e spero facciano in fretta."

"Anch'io: con tutta questa gente in attesa, qua rischia di scoppiare una rivoluzione."

I due si allontanarono continuando a lanciare strali contro la tecnologia e John sbuffò sonoramente: se non fosse stata un'idea assurda, avrebbe pensato che qualcuno stava congiurando per non fargli lasciare Londra.

Si concesse di aspettare una mezz'ora, poi avrebbe trovato una soluzione alternativa.

 

"Dove sei?" chiese Sherlock, nervoso ed impaziente.

"Ho appena passato la chiesa di Abbey Road." Violet si premette meglio l'auricolare nell'orecchio.

"Non prendere Lanark Road, è interrotta per lavori all'altezza della Elgin Avenue."

"Okay - la ragazza fece mente locale - allora svolto sulla Randolph."

"No, troppo trafficata. Imbocca Hamilton Terrace e scendi fino ad Hall Road." la istruì.

La ragazza si alzò sui pedali per prendere velocità e scartò all'ultimo una macchina in retromarcia che usciva da un parcheggio; salì sul marciapiede e fece lo slalom tra una coppietta che amoreggiava davanti ad un portone ed un uomo con due cani, prima di scendere nuovamente sulla sede stradale.

"E quando arrivi in Warwick Crescent usa la nuova ciclabile, risparmierai due minuti e mezzo."

"Ricevuto." rispose con il fiato corto.

 

Violet abbandonò la bicicletta in una stradina che costeggiava la recinzione lungo i binari della stazione di Paddington, la scavalcò e cercò John sulla banchina.

Il dottore stava guardando l'orologio con impazienza: sembrava sul punto di andarsene e così gli corse incontro.

"Ehilà, doc! - lo salutò sfilandosi il caschetto - Anche tu qui? Che sorpresa."

John la guardò per lunghi istanti senza dire nulla, spostò lo sguardo sugli schermi per informazioni ancora elegantemente decorati con simboli di ogni tipo, poi sui treni fermi ed infine si coprì il volto con le mani "Tutto questo è opera tua, vero?" mormorò incredulo.

"Eeeh. No. Sì. - balbettò lei - Cioè, solo tecnicamente. E' stato Sherl a chiedermi di farlo." concluse, come se giustificasse qualsiasi cosa.

A sentire il nome del suo compagno, John si rabbuiò e Violet gli fece il segno della pace con le dita "Calma, sono solo una messaggera: mi ha chiesto di fermarti perché ti vuole parlare e questo - allargò un braccio ad abbracciare il caos della stazione - era il metodo più rapido."

"Quello è pazzo, ma tu che gli dai retta sei più pazza di lui."

"E tu che ci vivi assieme, vogliamo parlarne?" la ragazza incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardandolo con aria di sfida.

John lasciò cadere le mani a penzoloni tra le ginocchia "A questo sto per porre rimedio." disse in tono lugubre.

"Diamine, sembra una cosa seria."

"Lo è. E se credi di riuscire a farmi cambiare idea, ti sbagli." serrò la mascella, guardandola con ostilità.

Violet scosse la testa con vigore "Tranquillo, io non so cos'è successo, sono neutrale. Resto... resto solo qui un po', okay? Tanto la circolazione dei treni non riprenderà tanto presto, fidati." Incurante del pavimento sporco, la ragazza si sedette a terra, si accese una delle sue sigarette ai chiodi di garofano e la fumò in silenzio, gettandola poi tra la ghiaia in mezzo ai binari. Tamburellò con le dita sul suo caschetto color lime e poi cercò gli occhi di John "Quando conobbi Sherl per la prima volta avevo diciassette anni. Ero giovane, ingenua, stupida ed incazzata col mondo come ogni adolescente che si rispetti."

John fece una smorfia e aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Violet lo bloccò puntandogli l'indice contro "Mentre adesso sono soltanto stupida [7]. Ah-ah, battuta vecchia, doc."

John in realtà voleva dirle che non aveva alcuna voglia di sentir parlare di Sherlock, ma lei non gli diede modo di replicare "In quel periodo ero innamorata di un ragazzo parecchio più grande di me: brillante, spigliato, dalla parlantina sciolta, con esperienza del mondo... ero davvero cotta di lui. - si accese un'altra sigaretta - Si chiamava Kevin e si definiva un rivoluzionario di sinistra. Aveva un gruppo di amici della sua stessa età con i quali parlava in continuazione del popolo oppresso da politici corrotti e diceva che il suo scopo nella vita era lottare per rovesciare i poteri forti e le multinazionali che li sostenevano. Io ero in piena fase di ribellione e lui lo capì al volo, così mi incoraggiava spesso a violare i siti di qualche importante società capitalista ed oppressiva. Ed io ero così stupida che prendevo la cosa come un gioco: bloccavo i server di posta, cancellavo files, incasinavo connessioni... per me era soltanto l'equivalente virtuale dello scarabocchiare 'Fuck the cops' sul muro della scuola. Ma all'epoca non ero così brava come adesso, lasciavo a desiderare soprattutto nel coprire le mie tracce; così un pomeriggio mi vidi comparire sulla porta di casa questo tizio magro come un chiodo, alto come una pertica e con i capelli da pazzo."

La descrizione di Sherlock strappò una risata involontaria a John.

"Non si presentò nemmeno, mi squadrò dall'alto in basso e disse semplicemente _'Tu non hai niente a che fare con Kevin e i suoi amici. Da questo momento non dovrai più incontrarlo né parlarci. Se non lo farai, porterò alla polizia le prove che dimostrano che sei la colpevole di gravi atti di pirateria informatica ai danni di numerose aziende e finirai in galera'_. Poi fece per andarsene, ma ovviamente io lo fermai e lo coprii di insulti, dicendogli che non l'avrei ascoltato. Ricordo che non si voltò nemmeno e sbuffò seccato _'Sei più intelligente di così'_. Tu non puoi immaginare quanto fossi incazzata, doc. Lo odiavo con tutta me stessa! Insomma, chi diavolo era quello sconosciuto? E come si permetteva di comparire nella mia vita e darmi ordini?"

La seconda sigaretta raggiunse la prima fra le rotaie e poi Violet tacque.

"E come andò a finire?" chiese infine John, vinto dalla curiosità. Non che gli interessasse davvero, ma in quel momento non aveva proprio nulla di meglio da fare e tanto valeva ascoltare la fine di quella storia.

"La paura ebbe il sopravvento: ero pazza di Kevin, ma la prospettiva del carcere mi terrorizzava, così lo lasciai. Lui si arrabbiò e mi insultò dicendo che ero solo una ragazzina borghese che amava avere il culo al caldo... o qualcosa del genere." Tacque di nuovo, giocherellando con il cellulare.

John corrugò la fronte "Non capisco perché hai voluto raccontarmi tutto questo. Se volevi dirmi che Sherlock è un egoista che pensa solo ai propri fini senza curarsi dei sentimenti degli altri, grazie, ma lo sapevo già. E' il motivo per cui sono qui."

"Non sentii più parlare di Kevin per un anno - Violet proseguì come se non l'avesse udito - poi lui e i suoi compagni balzarono agli onori della cronaca, come si dice in questi casi. Te lo ricordi il fallito attentato al centro commerciale Shining Star di Liverpool?"

"Certo, non è un episodio che si dimentica facilmente: un gruppo di anarchici intendeva far saltare in aria un furgone imbottito di esplosivo il giorno dell'inaugurazione, ma venne fermato dalla polizia e... mio dio, il capo della banda si chiamava Kevin Wagner."

"Già." confermò Violet.

"E finì ammazzato con un complice durante l'irruzione degli agenti nel loro covo."

La ragazza si grattò la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo "Te l'ho detto che ero stupida. So che quello che sto per dire è scontato e banale, ma se Sherlock non mi avesse ricattato a quel modo, credo che ora non saremmo qui a parlare."

"Quindi?" chiese John, pur sapendo benissimo dove la ragazza stesse andando a parare.

Violet prese a gesticolare veementemente "Lui era sulle tracce di Kevin e dei suoi amici già da tempo; quando si imbatté in me, mi diede la possibilità di tirarmene fuori, anche se non mi disse mai nulla di tutto questo. Perciò... tu hai ragione, doc, lui tira sempre dritto per la sua strada come uno schiacciasassi, sembra che se ne freghi di tutti e finirebbe per far perdere la pazienza a Gesù Cristo in persona, ma c'è sempre una buona ragione dietro a quello che fa, anche se è difficile da vedere."

_"Come impedire che un epidemiologo fuori di testa si trastulli con armi biologiche."_ concesse John. Vero, tutto vero. Non per quello più facile da accettare.

Violet continuava ad agitarsi come un fringuello "A te ci tiene un casino. Andiamo, lo sai..."

"Se ci tiene così tanto, dov'è adesso?"

Violet occhieggiò in direzione dell'ingresso della stazione e balzò in piedi con un sorriso "Sta per mettere le mani addosso a... un testimone di Geova, credo."

"Cosa?" John seguì lo sguardo della ragazza ed individuò subito la figura allampanata avvolta nel cappotto scuro, che spintonava malamente un uomo che gli stava mostrando libri ed opuscoli; Sherlock gli sbraitò in faccia qualcosa e quello si fece saggiamente da parte, andando ad occuparsi della salvezza di qualche anima meno irascibile di quella.

Violet si sbracciò con il caschetto in mano per farsi notare, prima di calarselo in testa "Digli che mi deve un favore, e di quelli grossi. Per il resto - scrollò le spalle - la decisione è tua, doc. Ma spero facciate pace." Poi scavalcò di nuovo la recinzione e sparì oltre la massicciata.

Sherlock arrivò di corsa e si fermò esitante di fianco alla panchina.

John si impose di non guardarlo, nonostante una parte di lui volesse a tutti i costi controllare i segni lasciati dai suoi pugni. Era inevitabile, si disse, perché era pur sempre un medico.

 

"Oh no!" esclamò Violet stizzita, non trovando più la bicicletta dove l'aveva parcheggiata.

"Questa è una zona pericolosa, signorina Violet. Avrebbe dovuto almeno legarla con una catena." Da una limousine dai vetri oscurati emerse Mycroft Holmes in un elegante completo gessato scuro ed appoggiato all'immancabile ombrello nero.

"Cavoli..." pigolò la ragazza. Valutò se tornare di corsa sulla banchina per nascondersi dietro al cappotto di Sherlock ed additarlo come unico responsabile di tutto.

"Non è il caso - Mycroft sorrise come un leone alla vista di un cucciolo di gazzella - mio fratello ed il dottor Watson avranno molte cose da dirsi. Venga, la sua bicicletta l'ho presa io in custodia, per evitare che venisse rubata." indicò il bagagliaio dell'auto con l'ombrello.

"Che pensiero gentile. Quindi posso...?"

L'autista della limousine, una specie di grosso armadio antropomorfico, le aprì la portiera posteriore.

No, evidentemente non poteva.

"Preferirei un mezzo di trasporto più ecologico." insisté.

"E' un'auto ibrida. - disse Mycroft accomodandosi ed invitandola a fare altrettanto - Prego, signorina Violet."

Rassegnata, la ragazza prese posto di fronte all'uomo. Quando l'autista si sedette al posto di guida, le sospensioni dell'auto si abbassarono di svariati pollici. Chauffeur e demolitore a mani nude nel tempo libero, probabilmente.

L'auto partì e si mosse lentamente nel traffico, prima di imboccare impunemente la corsia riservata ai mezzi pubblici.

"Nella sala di controllo del traffico ferroviario si stanno ancora lambiccando il cervello per capire l'origine del guasto al computer. Non hanno capito che si è trattato di un attacco informatico e dubito lo capiranno mai." la informò il maggiore degli Holmes.

"E perché lei è convinto che lo sia?"

"Ho molti pregi, signorina Violet, tra cui la pazienza, ma non tollero che si insulti la mia intelligenza."

Violet deglutì nervosamente e mormorò un 'mi scusi'.

L'auto avanzava piano, fermandosi spesso a qualche incrocio congestionato. Tutto attorno all'abitacolo risuonava una sinfonia di claxon rabbiosi. "Questo blocco dei treni ha causato ingorghi spaventosi." sospirò il maggiore degli Holmes.

"A dire il vero i treni locali sono sempre in ritardo, pensavo che nessuno notasse la differenza."

L'occhiata che le rivolse Mycroft la fece desistere dal fare ulteriori battute di spirito. Preoccupata, si chiese se il Governo Inglese fosse solito utilizzare metodi mafiosi nello stile dei Sopranos per eliminare povere hacker innocenti. Sarebbe finita incementata nelle fondamenta di qualche palazzo? Sul fondo del Tamigi a far compagnia ai pesci? A quelli sopravvissuti all'inquinamento, ovviamente.

Tutti i suoi tentativi di conversazione andarono a vuoto e quando una indecifrabile quantità di tempo dopo l'auto si fermò, la ragazza era seriamente sulle spine. "Ohi, guardi che è stato Sherl a chiedermi di farlo!" esclamò allarmata.

Ma l'autista si limitò ad aprirle la portiera e a ridarle la bicicletta. Violet guardò con stupore il luogo dove era stata scaricata "E' casa mia."

"Mio fratello resterebbe deliziato da tali capacità deduttive - Mycroft le rivolse un cenno del capo - Buona serata, signorina Violet."

La ragazza lo squadrò diffidente "Tutto qui? Posso andare? Cioè... cos'è stato questo viaggio in auto, una specie di penitenza?"

"No, solo un passaggio." le rispose serafico Mycroft, congedandola con un altro sorriso inquietante.

 

Sherlock era sgattaiolato tra le autopattuglie ferme davanti a Baker Street per arrivare alla stazione di Paddington nel più breve tempo possibile, ma durante il tragitto non era riuscito ad elaborare alcun piano geniale per convincere John a tornare a casa, il suo cervello era troppo impegnato a pregare che il suo dottore fosse ancora lì e che almeno non fuggisse alla sua vista.

John non era scappato, in effetti, ma continuava a fissare ostinatamente la punta delle sue scarpe come se lui non fosse lì e Sherlock ebbe paura che nulla di ciò che poteva dire l'avrebbe convinto a perdonarlo.

Era così, vero? Questa volta si era spinto troppo oltre e aveva finito per far scappare via anche l'unica persona che gli era rimasta accanto nonostante tutto e nemmeno tutte le giustificazioni del mondo avrebbero potuto sanare quella ferita, ferita che lui stesso aveva aperto.

"Se sei venuto per restare qui impalato a non dire nulla, puoi anche andartene." la voce di John risuonò aspra, arrabbiata e lui non riusciva a trovare le parole: aveva capito da tempo che quando c'erano di mezzo i sentimenti a nulla servivano le sue geniali capacità deduttive. Cervello e cuore erano su piani completamente differenti e di solito era sempre John ad aiutarlo a capire e fronteggiare le emozioni. Ma ora John non lo avrebbe aiutato: poteva sentire la rabbia del suo dottore pulsare, come il pugno sul viso e nello stomaco che gli aveva tirato.

"Mi dispiace." disse piano. Oh dio, era patetico.

"Ti dispiace. - ripeté John, ostile - Sherlock, mi hai lasciato credere che fossi in fin di vita."

L'altro chinò la testa "Lo so."

"Ti ricorda niente?"

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e non rispose. Non c'era bisogno di farlo.

"Sapevi che avrei sofferto."

"Sì." sussurrò appena. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva perché lui aveva provato lo stesso dolore nel dovergli mentire. Ma non era sicuro che John gli avrebbe creduto.

"Però lo hai fatto lo stesso. - proseguì il dottore - Di me non te ne frega nulla."

"No, no! Questo non è vero." esclamò Sherlock accalorato e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, perché lo guardasse, perché vedesse quanto era disperato in quel momento.

John strinse le labbra "Come posso crederti? Non hai avuto alcuna esitazione a mentirmi."

"Non è così. Ammetto che questo caso era almeno da otto e mi attirava moltissimo, ma per la prima volta sono stato sul punto di rifiutare e chiedere a Mycroft di occuparsi da solo della cosa. Sono stato in dubbio fino all'ultimo, credimi!" Avvicinò una mano al suo viso, senza tuttavia avere il coraggio di toccarlo.

"Potevi dirmelo. Ti avrei retto il gioco, lo sai."

"Oh John - Sherlock scosse la testa - non sai quanto avrei voluto farlo. Il problema è che tu sei un ottimo medico, ma un pessimo attore [8]. Culverton Smith è un uomo molto intelligente, doveva assolutamente credere che io fossi in fin di vita, solo così avrei potuto incastrarlo e farmi dire dove si trova l'antidoto, perché da solo non ero riuscito a scoprirlo. E se tu non fossi stato più che convincente, avrebbe mangiato la foglia."

Come quando si trova finalmente la giusta collocazione per la tessera di un puzzle, John riconsiderò lo strano comportamento del consulente investigativo dei giorni precedenti. Dunque era per questo che era così nervoso? Quindi non era arrabbiato, in realtà. Era tormentato per quello che stava per fare, perché stava per ingannarlo.

"Però - proseguì Sherlock - ho messo apposta il pc nella tua stanza, perché volevo che l'inganno durasse solo lo stretto necessario. Volevo che vedessi e che capissi."

"Oh certo! Date loro un live streaming del genio di Sherlock Holmes e vi seguiranno per tutta la vita. Come quando si dà un croccantino ad un cane." sbottò John con rancore.

Sherlock ritrasse la mano come se si fosse scottato e John fu quasi sul punto di afferrarla e stringerla tra le sue, prima che l'orgoglio lo fermasse. E ascoltando cosa disse Sherlock subito dopo, si disse che aveva fatto bene.

"Prima di conoscerti era tutto più facile; non avrei avuto alcuno scrupolo né ripensamento a fare questo o anche di peggio. Il lavoro veniva prima di tutto e non dovevo preoccuparmi dei sentimenti di nessuno."

"Se è questa la vita che ti piace, ti accontento subito e me ne vado."

"No John. Ho detto che era più facile, non più bello."

John schioccò la lingua irritato: non si sarebbe lasciato commuovere da un complimento tanto banale.

Non si sarebbe sentito scaldare il cuore, al pensiero che Sherlock trovava bella la vita con lui, alla sincerità di quella dichiarazione che poteva leggere nei suoi occhi.

Assolutamente no.

"Non voglio tornare indietro - proseguì Sherlock - non rinuncerei mai a ciò che abbiamo adesso. E quello che ti ho detto oggi pomeriggio, in camera, era vero: ti amo."

"Oh, non faceva parte della recita?"

"No, John. Non pensare questo, mai." Avvicinò di nuovo la mano al suo viso.

"D'accordo, forse non hai preso a cuor leggero la decisione di mentirmi, ma alla fine l'hai fatto comunque. Evidentemente ci sono cose che per te contano più di noi. Di me."

"No - negò ancora il detective - adesso sei tu che vieni prima di tutto. E' con questo spirito che ho accettato di occuparmi di questo caso."

"Sherlock, ora ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi."

"E' la verità. Ascolta, prima di ricattare la Corona, Culverton Smith aveva in mente una serie di azioni dimostrative su larga scala, per dimostrare che il suo non era un bluff."

"Cioè?"

"Stava progettando un attentato a uno degli acquedotti cittadini, ne ho le prove."

"Dopo gli attentati del 7 luglio sono alcuni degli edifici più controllati dopo Buckingham Palace e il parlamento. Che percentuale c'era che Smith riuscisse sul serio ad infettare le acque?"

"Circa l'uno per cento."

John lo guardò incredulo: Sherlock gli aveva sul serio fatto passare l'inferno per un'ipotesi tanto remota?

"Quindi c'era l'uno per cento di possibilità che tu ti ammalassi e io non sapevo dove custodiva l'antidoto. Per me non era una percentuale di rischio accettabile, John."

Quello era un colpo basso emotivo.

A Sherlock non importava di Londra e dei suoi milioni di abitanti che potevano finire avvelenati, gli importava solo di lui. In quel momento ebbe la certezza che Sherlock non avrebbe esitato a sacrificare l'umanità intera per la sua salvezza ed il pensiero gli causò quasi una vertigine.

Era un po' difficile non sentirsi scaldare il cuore, ora, e il suo orgoglio si ritirò in buon'ordine, senza fare ulteriori commenti.

"Ti amo John." La sua mano ora quasi gli sfiorava il viso. John poteva sentirne il calore, il desiderio di toccarlo, di capire se ancora gli appartenesse.

John si sporse verso di lui "Dovrei dirti di sparire, dovrei dirti che non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te. Insomma - sospirò - non potresti dimostrarmi i tuoi sentimenti portandomi al cinema o a cena come tutti gli uomini normali?"

Sherlock cercava, cercava disperatamente un qualsiasi segnale sul corpo di John che potesse fargli capire se poteva finalmente azzerare quella distanza e toccarlo. "Noioso?" sussurrò infine, toccandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita.

Accidenti a Sherlock e al suo modo così contorto e doloroso di amare, accidenti anche a lui, si disse John, se bastava così poco a farlo capitolare.

Ed evidentemente era proprio un pessimo attore, dato che il detective sembrava già aver dedotto tutto quello che c'era da dedurre dal suo volto e quegli occhi dal colore impossibile si animarono di speranza.

"Ah, vieni qua." John gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, lasciando che Sherlock seppellisse il volto nel suo maglione e lo stritolasse in un abbraccio soffocante. Poi fece scivolare la mano sulle spalle e percepì i suoi tremiti; avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meglio al pensiero che anche Sherlock era stato male e aveva sofferto, ma così come era successo per i pugni, si sentì soltanto annodare lo stomaco. Era ancora arrabbiato per quanto successo, ma l'amore che provava per Sherlock superava di gran lunga qualsiasi altro sentimento e la conferma che fosse reciproco era lì, sotto ai suoi occhi.

La stretta attorno alla sua vita si fece quasi soffocante. "Mi dispiace." ripeté ancora Sherlock contro il suo stomaco.

John lo abbracciò a sua volta e restarono lì, incuranti della folla arrabbiata che si muoveva attorno a loro e ai pochi che lanciavano loro occhiate perplesse o infastidite. Passando una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, John sentì un rigonfiamento appena sotto l'osso parietale "Ci hai messo del ghiaccio, disgraziato?"

Sherlock scosse la testa, restando avvinghiato a lui.

"Dai, andiamo a casa, così potrò medicarti."

"Anch'io."

"Ma io non sono ferito." disse John, confuso.

"Sì, invece. - Sherlock sollevò una mano e gliela appoggiò sul petto, all'altezza del cuore - Qui. Lascerai che ti curi, John?"

E per la seconda volta quel giorno John Hamish Watson dovette imporre a se stesso di non mettersi a piangere. "Va bene."

"Mi perdoni? Mi perdoni, John?"

"Sì. - si arrese il dottore - Al diavolo, dove lo trovo un altro uomo che ferma l'intero traffico ferroviario di Londra per me?"

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me.

EVANESCENCE - Forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] E' una delle più importanti università inglesi ed è all'avanguardia nel campo della medicina.
> 
> [2] Avrei voluto usare il proverbio "Tanto va la gatta al lardo che ci lascia lo zampino", ma in inglese non esiste. Ciò che ci si avvicina di più sono "Curiosity killed the cat" e quello che ho scelto, adattandolo al mio contesto: "A pitcher goes so often to the well, that in the end it is broken."
> 
> [3] Capitale del Liechtenstein.
> 
> [4] E' la rete di telecamere che controllano la città, quelle che usa Mycroft in ASiP per far sapere a John che lo sta controllando.
> 
> [5] Il MI5 è un'agenzia che è parte dei servizi segreti britannici. Ho letto diverse fanfiction inglesi secondo cui Mycroft sarebbe a capo di questa agenzia. Headcanon accepted.
> 
> [6] Il proxy è un programma che si frappone tra client e server. Ce ne sono di diversi tipi, può anche fungere da firewall, ma in generale sono usati per mascherare gli indirizzi IP di chi accede alla rete. In particolare i proxy distorcenti trasmettono IP casuali.
> 
> [7] La battuta in realtà è di Mick Jagger a proposito della carriera dei Rolling Stones: “We were young, good-looking and stupid. Now we’re just stupid.”
> 
> [8] Semi-citazione dalle battute finali del racconto del canone.


	27. Gli amanti sussurrano

Non dovrebbe farlo.

Sherlock dorme così poco che non dovrebbe davvero rischiare di svegliarlo solo per obbedire ad un suo egoistico impulso e tuttavia, nonostante si dica questo, John scivola lentamente verso la figura addormentata al suo fianco, scostando cautamente il lenzuolo fino a scoprirgli la spalla destra.

Da lontano la sua pelle appare pallida, uniforme e piena di imperfezioni, ma osservata così da vicino rivela piccole increspature ed una spruzzata di lentiggini, le sue vertebre cervicali sono sporgenti e appena sotto il collo si intravede una cicatrice della varicella.

John si lascia andare ad uno sbuffo divertito mentre nella sua mente si immagina un piccolo Sherlock ribelle che continua a grattarsi le crosticine, nonostante le suppliche dei suoi genitori.

Si avvicina a lui tanto da sfiorarlo con la punta del naso e sporge appena la punta della lingua ad assaggiare la pelle acida e salata, non può farne a meno, dalla scorsa notte il sapore di Sherlock gli è entrato in circolo nel sangue per depositarsi nel cuore.

Il gesto provoca una reazione nel suo compagno addormentato, che si lamenta, si agita, ma infine ripiomba in un sonno profondo.

E’ stanco e dovrebbe proprio lasciarlo dormire, ma già una sua mano gli accarezza piano i capelli, nel vano tentativo di dar loro una parvenza di ordine. Lo fa perché può farlo, perché arrivato più vicino a lui di quanto nessun altro abbia mai fatto, ma se gli chiedessero di spiegare a parole ciò che prova, John non ci riuscirebbe, quindi continua a sfiorargli la pelle con le labbra e con le dita, disegnando il contorno della spalla e della scapola, lasciando che il calore e l'odore del corpo di Sherlock lo circondi.

Non sa quanto tempo trascorra così, tra un sospiro ed una carezza fugace, non si prende la briga di voltarsi verso la sveglia per vedere che ore sono o se è in ritardo per il lavoro (probabilmente lo è), al momento non ha alcuna intenzione di fare altro se non sussurrare a Sherlock il suo amore senza l’ausilio delle parole. Non è sessuale il suo tocco, non ancora, ma non è nemmeno platonico (e di certo non è stato platonico ciò che hanno fatto la notte scorsa), è soltanto il tocco di John che è innamorato di Sherlock, è l’unico modo che ha di esprimere ciò che prova.

Nel sonno, Sherlock si muove di nuovo, inquieto, scalcia e si raggomitola, biascicando qualcosa; ha portato un braccio davanti al viso e con l’altro si è coperto istintivamente dove Mary gli sparò.

John si alza, fa il giro del letto e si inginocchia di fianco a Sherlock, stringendogli adagio la mano che copre la cicatrice, ma l’altro non accenna a calmarsi, la fronte corrugata ed un’espressione sofferente e allora John decide di svegliarlo, perché Sherlock ha sofferto abbastanza e lui non permetterà più che accada, se può fare qualcosa per impedirlo.

Ciò che fa è appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Sherlock, che si risveglia all’improvviso e cerca di divincolarsi, prima di mettere a fuoco la situazione e realizzare cosa sta succedendo, John lo sente rilassarsi sotto di sé e schiudere le labbra per rispondere al bacio, mentre le mani risalgono lungo le braccia e gli stringono forte le spalle, poi la bocca di Sherlock si sposta sulla sua guancia ispida, incurante dell’accenno di barba e poi scende lungo il collo, calda, adorante, che senza parlare gli dice tutto ciò che John ha bisogno di sentire.

Quando John scosta via il lenzuolo Sherlock rabbrividisce per la sensazione di freddo improvviso, ma dura solo un attimo, perché John si sdraia su di lui, ed è meglio di qualunque coperta.

 

Un paio d’ore più tardi John prepara il tè per entrambi, anche se ormai l’orario sarebbe più adatto per un brunch.

Sherlock è in piedi davanti al calendario con l’aria corrucciata, che mal si sposa con l’atmosfera rilassata che regnava nella cucina solo qualche minuto prima; il detective accetta la tazza che John gli porge e legge la sua domanda, _“Cosa c’è che non va?”_ , nella testa inclinata e nella linea stretta delle labbra.

“Io non sono solito celebrare festività, civili o religiose, né ricorrenze di alcun genere.” spiega, ma evidentemente non è sufficiente per il dottore, che assume un’aria ancor più perplessa di prima.

“O…kay…” risponde cautamente.

“Per quel che mi riguarda, non l’ho fatto perché oggi è San Valentino.” borbotta Sherlock, soffiando sulla sua tazza di tè.

“Nemmeno io.” ribatte John, stupito da quella affermazione.

“No?” Sherlock sbatte velocemente le ciglia mentre assimila quella informazione: davvero era convinto che John fosse mosso dall’intenzione di celebrare la festa degli innamorati?

“No, l’ho fatto perché volevo farlo, con te, ovviamente.” finisce anche lui per biascicare mentre raffredda la sua bevanda: decisamente se la cava meglio con il linguaggio non verbale, rispetto a quella conversazione impacciata. “Insomma, fino a quando non me l’hai fatto notare, nemmeno mi ero reso conto che oggi è San Valentino. E comunque - azzarda un’occhiata fugace al suo compagno - ieri non lo era.”

Un piccolo sorriso illumina il volto di Sherlock, che appoggia la tazza sul tavolo della cucina e poi va alla finestra. “Già, non lo era.” mormora, passandogli accanto.

“Non lo festeggio più da non so quanti anni, forse ancor prima di partire per l’Afghanistan, è fatta per i ragazzi, secondo me, ma dopo una certa età...” si stringe nelle spalle.

“Oh. Non ne avevo idea.”

“Come? Tu che ammetti di non sapere qualcosa? - John cerca di scherzare per alleviare l’atmosfera tesa - Quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, in cinque minuti hai dotto il mio lavoro ed il mio passato.”

“Questo è diverso, non ho mai pensato a te come a un…”

“...partner.” conclude John per lui, perché gli preme che questo sia ben chiaro. “Davvero non hai mai pensato a come sarebbe stata una relazione tra noi due?”

“Tu l’hai fatto?”

John annuisce appena, osservando il riflesso di Sherlock sul vetro. Sì, aveva fatto diverse volte, ancora prima di tornare ad abitare con lui, quando ancora era sposato con Mary ed il loro rapporto si deteriorava inesorabilmente e lui finiva per rifugiarsi in fantasie che lo riportavano in quel piccolo salotto disordinato. “Tu no?”

Anche Sherlock scruta il riflesso di John ed una mano si appoggia alla finestra “Non ha molto senso fantasticare su ciò che non si può avere, non credi?”

Questo Sherlock aveva pensato di John, nei lunghi mesi di assenza, che ormai fosse lontano, irraggiungibile, separato da lui da un vetro infrangibile che avrebbe separato per sempre le loro vite.

“Io non sono lì - John indica brevemente il proprio riflesso - io sono qui, adesso.”

Sherlock si volta e in tre passi copre la distanza che lo separa dal suo blogger, si china fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua e chiude gli occhi, lasciando che John lo accolga nel suo abbraccio.

Adesso sono entrambi lì e non hanno più bisogno di immaginare alcunché, perché ciò che hanno è reale. Lo sanno entrambi e non hanno bisogno di dirselo, perché gli amanti non gridano ad alta voce il proprio amore, lo sussurrano.


	28. Il mio miracolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet ispirata da [questa immagine](http://johnlockismyreligion.tumblr.com/image/76556663647)

"Ehm - il fotografo è un po' imbarazzato e non sa bene come dirlo - Signor Holmes... potrebbe... non so, provare a sorridere?"  
"Sherlock? Sherlock, dice a te." John gli allunga con discrezione una lieve gomitata nelle costole.  
"..."  
"Sherlock, mi stai ascoltando?"  
"Io-io non..."  
Sherlock guarda John, sembra spaesato e sull'orlo di una crisi di panico.  
"Potete darci un secondo? Grazie?"  
Detto questo lo prende sottobraccio e lo porta lontano dalla folla, facendolo sedere su una panchina all'ombra. Gli allenta leggermente la cravatta e gli prende le pulsazioni sulla carotide: il suo cuore sta galoppando.  
"Scusami." dice Sherlock posando la sua mano su quella di John.  
"Ti gira la testa? Vuoi che andiamo in ospedale?"  
"No, no, sto bene - continua ad accarezzare il dorso della mano del suo sposo e pare calmarsi - ora va meglio."  
"Allora cosa ti è successo?"  
"L'ho realizzato."  
"Cosa?"  
"Che siamo sposati."  
"Sì - John sorride con dolcezza - da più di dieci minuti ormai."  
"Tredici, per la precisione. John... l'hai-l'hai fatto davvero! Mi hai sposato, hai scelto di trascorrere il resto della tua vita con me, hai scelto di essere solo mio, per sempre."  
"Sherlock - John appoggia la fronte alla sua - sono tuo da sempre, lo sai, fin dal primo istante."  
"Non riesco ancora a crederci, John. Tu continui a salvarmi la vita, ogni giorno, ogni istante, sei tu il mio miracolo."  
John volta la testa bruscamente, guardando un punto indefinito del parco "Maledizione Sherlock. Sono riuscito a non piangere mentre ci scambiavamo le promesse e adesso..."  
"Sei tu, John, sei sempre stato tu l'unica cosa che conta per me."  
John torna a guardare il suo sposo e no, proprio non si vergogna se gli sono scappate due o tre lacrime.  
"Anche per me, amore, anche per me."


	29. Defrozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempo fa Macaron aveva proposto questo prompt:  
> \- Sherlock e John, in quel periodo di transizione tra bromance e coppietta carina e coccolosa, in vacanza sulla neve in un posto isolatissimo. Ovviamente vanno sulla neve per un caso (ti pare che quello si muove?) e il caso non c'è perchè John l'ha fregato o qualcuno li ha fregati entrambi XD Tutti i peggiori clichè di cose da fare sulla neve con Sherlock che si comporta da Sherlock e odia/smonta tutto. (bonus per un pupazzo di neve e per le coccoline)  
> e l’ho trovato così carino che ho voluto provare. Il pupazzo di neve c’è, o forse no, dipende dai punti di vista. Forse ci sono un po’ meno coccole del previsto, ma da questi due imbecilli che altro ti aspetti?  
> Tra un po’ siamo a Ferragosto, e Natale è passato praticamente da due mesi, ma voi fate finta di niente, okay?

**DEFROZEN**

“Ma allora voi due siete una coppia o no?”   
Se, ipoteticamente, un giorno un giornalista decidesse di avvicinare John e Sherlock e porre loro questa domanda, non riceverebbe una risposta precisa e soddisfacente.   
Sherlock osserverebbe che “coppia” è un termine fluido, che può abbracciare e definire una quantità di rapporti molto diversi tra loro, e quindi lui e John potrebbero definirsi una coppia dal primo giorno, se la si intende nel senso di “due persone che vivono assieme”.   
John probabilmente negherebbe, indignato, proclamando a gran voce che lui non è gay. Se poi però lo stesso ipotetico giornalista osasse definire Sherlock uno strambo o uno psicopatico, non è sicuro che si allontanerebbe da Baker Street con tutte le ossa intatte.   
La verità è che è complicato. D’altronde, trattandosi di loro due, non potrebbe essere diversamente.   
Non se lo dicono apertamente e non c’è nessun annuncio ufficiale.   
Quindi non succede che in una data precisa Sherlock e John si siedano davanti a un tavolo, si dicano “Molto bene, da questo momento siamo una coppia a tutti gli effetti” e poi mandino mail ad amici e conoscenti per informarli dell’avvenimento.   
Tuttavia qualcosa cambia, in modo così lento ed impercettibile che li si può giustificare se nessuno dei due se ne rende conto all’inizio; dopo il ritorno di Sherlock a Londra gli appuntamenti di John con qualche paziente o collega si fanno sempre più radi, fino a cessare del tutto, Sherlock ha l’accortezza di mandargli un messaggio quando sparisce per qualche giorno seguendo una pista, hanno raggiunto il compromesso che, nel frigorifero, gli esperimenti del consulente investigativo vanno sul ripiano più alto, mentre il cibo nei cassetti in basso.   
Ora, quando siedono a far colazione al piccolo tavolo in salotto e le loro gambe si sfiorano per caso, non si ritraggono più nel loro spazio personale con un sorriso di scuse (a ben pensarci è solo John che ha cambiato atteggiamento, Sherlock non si è mai fatto problemi ad invadere il suo spazio) e se in taxi, esausti entrambi dopo una lunga indagine, si appoggiano l'uno all'altro, nessuno dei due si scansa.   
E poi arriva la sera in cui sono seduti entrambi sul divano, anziché nelle rispettive poltrone, perché un canale francese sta mandando in onda un programma che parla di autopsie ed entrambi sono molto interessati e Sherlock continua a chiedere a John particolari tecnici con un entusiasmo che lo fa sorridere; quando il programma finisce è mezzanotte passata e, nell'augurare buona notte al detective, John gli sfiora la fronte con un bacio, prima di alzarsi per salire in camera sua.   
Lo fa senza pensare, il gesto gli viene del tutto naturale ed è solo sulla soglia del salotto che il suo cervello arriva a rendersi conto di quello che ha fatto. Si gira verso Sherlock, che lo sta osservando con aria apparentemente tranquilla, anche se un angolo della sua bocca minaccia di sollevarsi in un sorriso.   
"Va bene, no?" borbotta l'ex soldato grattandosi la nuca e a quel punto il sorriso sboccia sul serio sul viso di Sherlock, e John è diviso tra una incontenibile felicità ed un imbarazzo assoluto. "Buonanotte anche a te, John."   
Sarà una sua impressione, sarà l'euforia che ancora prova per quel bacio innocente, ma gli sembra che la voce di Sherlock sia più dolce del solito.   
  
Ovviamente anche gli altri iniziano a notare questo cambiamento: Lestrade punzecchia John con battutine su quanto il dottore sembri stanco e provato negli ultimi tempi, le sere in cui si ritrovano al pub a seguire la Champions League, finché Watson non minaccia di disertare i loro incontri. La signora Hudson è molto più spudorata, intensifica i suoi blitz a sorpresa per portar loro la posta o la colazione, e resta a guardarli sospirando con un sorriso enorme e arriva a dire di non preoccuparsi di disturbarla la notte, perché il suo udito non è più quello di una volta, cosa che dà il via ad uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della vita di John, che sprofonda nel giornale che sta leggendo, mentre l'anima candida che si ritrova per compagno non coglie l'allusione della loro padrona di casa ed argomenta che invece la donna si lamenta spesso quando lui suona il violino a tarda notte, e quando la signora Hudson afferma che lei sta parlando di un altro genere di rumori, Sherlock non ha la più pallida idea di cosa stia parlando, mentre il rossore di John raggiunge livelli da colpo apoplettico.   
"Devi avere pazienza - lo invita il giorno dopo la loro padrona di casa con l’aria saggia di chi crede di aver capito ogni cosa - ognuno ha i suoi tempi e Sherlock... diciamo che lui è un diesel."   
Da quel momento John inizia a soppesare seriamente l'ipotesi di rientrare in casa passando dalla scala antincendio, o arrampicandosi fino alla sua finestra come gli acrobati cinesi, pur di evitare di passare davanti all’appartamento della donna e dover affrontare un’altra conversazione così.   
Eppure non è quello il momento più imbarazzante che si ritrova a vivere il povero dottore.   
Accade che una sera, al termine di un caso complicato dove Sherlock è stato molto brillante, dopo una bottiglia troppo fresca e troppo alcolica di Albana che Angelo ha offerto loro durante la cena, John sia particolarmente su di giri e, non appena rientrano in casa, lo spinga sul divano senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di sfilarsi il cappotto e gli salga sopra a cavalcioni, deciso a non fare altro per il resto della serata che non sia pomiciare con il suo ragazzo.   
Peccato che la serata venga bruscamente interrotta dall'irruzione di una arzilla coppia di anziani, che spalanca la porta, sorprendendolo con una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, l'altra che gli sta sfilando la sciarpa ed i suoi denti affondati nel labbro inferiore del compagno. Se si trattasse di semplici clienti, Watson potrebbe archiviare l'incidente con un risolino ed un'alzata di spalle, invece Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e pronuncia in tono solenne: "John, ti presento i miei genitori." e lui vorrebbe solo che arrivasse un'astronave di alieni a rapirlo, perché non riesce a pensare ad un esordio peggiore di quello con i genitori del suo compagno. Oltretutto la fantasia di mamma Holmes è estremamente florida, perché, dopo dieci minuti, lo sta già trattando con la familiarità con cui si parla ad un genero e questo è decisamente correre troppo per i suoi gusti.   
Non che John sia avverso ad una relazione a lungo termine con Sherlock, tutt'altro, ma proprio perché il detective è importante per lui e non è una delle sue solite avventure da un mese ed un giorno, vuole andarci con i piedi di piombo, perché fare un solo passo falso potrebbe essere deleterio per il loro rapporto e questa è l’ultima cosa che John desidera.   
Per questo decide di procedere ancor più calma, limitandosi a qualche casto bacio per augurargli buona giornata prima di andare al lavoro, al termine del quale si guarda intorno con aria circospetta: sa che è ridicolo, che non è che ci sia qualcuno nascosto in casa loro, pronto ad uscire dal frigorifero o da un armadio ad ogni loro effusione, ma dopo la performance davanti ai suoi genitori, preferisce essere cauto; Sherlock non sembra avere obiezioni al riguardo, contento di appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe quando sono entrambi sul divano e lasciare che, di tanto in tanto, gli accarezzi la testa.   
Ogni tanto John pensa che sarebbe bello fare qualcosa da coppia normale: una cena che non sia per festeggiare la soluzione di un omicidio, una passeggiata allo zoo di Regent’s Park che non sia per controllare un guardiano col vizietto di dare in pasto i genitori molesti della moglie alle tigri, magari una bella vacanza in un posticino romantico, lontano dai crimini di Londra, ma pensa che in fondo ci arriveranno, con il loro ritmo ed i loro tempi. Per il momento si limita a far scivolare le dita tra i riccioli scuri di Sherlock, godendosi i suoi sospiri di contentezza.   
  
Il signor Holmes Senior osserva con un certo disappunto l’ultima bolletta del telefono, spostando poi lo sguardo su sua moglie, impegnata nell’ennesima conversazione con la signora Hudson.   
“A che ora sono rientrati a casa?”   
“... sì, e poi? Più nulla?”   
“Sì, lo so: a quest’ora speravo che avessero almeno iniziato a dividere la stessa stanza.”   
L’anziano uomo si muove sulla poltrona, leggermente a disagio per l’argomento portato avanti dalla consorte; cerca di renderla partecipe del suo stato d’animo indirizzandole uno sguardo contrito, cui la signora Holmes risponde con una teatrale alzata d’occhi al cielo (il figlio minore da qualcuno deve aver pur preso).   
“Ora devo andare, ma se ci fossero sviluppi, aggiornami subito.” riaggancia la cornetta e solleva un dito in direzione del marito “Non una parola.”   
Poi accende il computer e poco dopo delle immagini in bianco e nero che assomigliano in maniera sospetta a registrazioni di videocamere di sorveglianza iniziano a scorrere sullo schermo.   
“Dimmi che non sto vedendo quello che credo di stare vedendo.” esclama il signor Holmes, posando le bollette.   
“Eccoli qua: fanno arrestare un criminale e tornano a casa a piedi, senza nemmeno tenersi per mano.” glissa la moglie.   
“Da dove saltano fuori queste registrazioni?”   
“Caro, dimentichi forse che abbiamo un figlio che lavora nel MI6?”   
“Lo so, ma…. insomma, è materiale riservato! Come hai fatto a convincere Mycroft?”   
“Sono sua madre, posso costringerlo a farmi incontrare la Regina, se ne ho voglia. - poi torna a fissare lo schermo con un’aria di estremo biasimo e scuote la testa - No, non va affatto bene, occorre fare qualcosa.”   
“Non puoi lasciare semplicemente che… - gesticola e poi sbuffa, in imbarazzo per dover affrontare certi argomenti - la natura faccia il suo corso?”   
“Con tutto il rispetto per Madre Natura, ci sono voluti migliaia di anni affinché i fringuelli delle Galapagos si evolvessero in quello che sono oggi, non ho tutto questo tempo per aspettare di vedere finalmente il mio ragazzo felice.”   
“A me sembrano esserlo.”   
“Sì - concede lei - ma non sarebbe bello se fossero un po’ più felici? Solo che quei due si avvicinano alla stessa velocità di due cubetti di ghiaccio nel freezer.”   
“I cubetti di ghiaccio non si muovono.”   
“Appunto.”   
“Lo sai che Sherlock si arrabbierà se viene a scoprire che ti sei intromessa.” la avverte puntandole l’indice addosso.   
“Sciocchezze. Si vogliono bene, questo è appurato, perciò non c’è nulla di male se diamo loro una scongelatina.”   
“Diamo?”   
La donna sorride ed il signor Holmes si massaggia le tempie con le dita, perché quando mai è riuscito a dire di no a sua moglie?   
  
Man mano che Natale si avvicina, l’idea di quella vacanza per due che da qualche tempo frulla nella testa di John, si fa sempre più insistente: non chiede poi molto, solo qualche giorno di coccole e relax, lontani dagli guardi rapaci dei loro amici, che sembra si aspettino di vederli strapparsi i vestiti di dosso sulla scena di un crimine.   
Il problema è che, nell’ottica di Sherlock, la parola relax equivale a “crudele tecnica di tortura”: non acconsentirebbe mai ad andare in vacanza, e soprattutto non in quel periodo.   
Quando, a fine novembre, in città hanno cominciato ad apparire luminarie e alberi addobbati, John era sul punto di dire che adorava l’atmosfera che si crea a Natale, ma Sherlock si è lanciato in una filippica contro il consumismo, l’abnorme spreco di corrente elettrica ed il deprecabile calo di delitti interessanti, così il dottore ha desistito.   
Questo significa che si ritroverà a passare il venticinque dicembre a casa di sua sorella a rivangare vecchi rancori e rivalità.   
L’idea lo sconforta al punto tale che decide di fare comunque un tentativo e chiedere a Sherlock di allontanarsi da Londra per qualche giorno, decida lui dove.   
Il consulente investigativo è perso tra calcoli e diagrammi e borbotta qualcosa a proposito di un tentativo di aggiotaggio, ma quando John gli posa una mano sulla spalla e si china su di lui per baciarlo, interrompe quello che sta facendo: è un buon segno, può darsi che addirittura Sherlock lo stia ad ascoltare quando parla.   
“Stavo pensando - esordisce Watson mentre va in cucina per preparare la cena - che potrei prendermi qualche giorno di ferie sotto Natale.”   
“Sarebbe un’ottima idea.”   
“Davvero? - domanda il dottore con un sorriso incredulo - sono contento che la vedi così, potremmo andare da qualche parte.”   
“Unterharmersbach!” esclama Sherlock con un aspro accento tedesco.   
“Cosa?” John non ci prova nemmeno a ripetere quello scioglilingua del cazzo.   
“Unterharmersbach! - ripete il suo compagno, irritato - Come ti dicevo prima, la persona che sospetto opera dalla Germania: sono riuscito a restringere l’area sulla base di-”  
“Sherlock, frena - lo interrompe - non so di cosa tu stia parlando, perché _prima_ non ero in casa, ero al lavoro.” La sua voce suona più irritata di quanto dovrebbe essere e non perché Sherlock ha esposto le sue teorie al vuoto, pensando che lui fosse presente (quello lo fa sempre), ma perché per un istante si era illuso che gli stesse proponendo una vacanza, senza altri fini.   
Si riscuote quando vede il consulente investigativo recuperare due zuppe di ramen al pollo dal congelatore e metterle nel microonde.   
“Cosa stai facendo?”   
“Ti aiuto con la cena, mi sembra ovvio.” gli risponde senza voltarsi.   
“Nel bel mezzo di un caso?”   
“Problemi?”   
“No.” non ha nessun problema con Sherlock Holmes che cerca di fare ammenda per essere poco attento alla sua presenza. Gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena e si alza in punta di piedi per baciarlo sul collo e pensa che gli va benissimo trascorrere il Natale a Gruberqualcosa, perché non è detto che, se Sherlock risolvesse il caso in fretta, non ci sia tempo per fare qualcos’altro.   
Qualche attività di coppia, ad esempio.   
Purtroppo il treno dei suoi pensieri viene interrotto dall’odore di bruciato che si leva dal piccolo elettrodomestico davanti a loro e dall'“Oh” di disappunto del suo compagno: Sherlock ha impostato una temperatura folle per scongelare i ramen che così si sono carbonizzati e ha un’espressione così indignata che John non può fare a meno di abbracciarlo e ridere e ridere ancora, finché la milza non gli duole.   
  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio se quel particolare treno di pensieri fosse entrato in sciopero, perché, alla vigilia della partenza per quel paesino tedesco di cui non riuscirà mai a pronunciare il nome, John, seguendo un impulso, è entrato in farmacia ed ha comprato una confezione di preservativi che ora lo fissa con fare accusatorio con il suo color ciliegia acceso dal comodino su cui John l’ha appoggiata.   
Sì, quell’accessorio risulta di sicura utilità per le _attività di coppia_ , ma rimanda ad una attività ben specifica e più ci pensa, meno crede che Sherlock o lui stesso siano pronti a tale passo, motivo per cui la scatolina è entrata almeno cinque volte in valigia, nascosta ora in mezzo ai calzini, ora dentro un boxer, ora in una pantofola, ed altrettante volte è trasmigrata sul comodino, accompagnata dai borbottii di John.   
_“Dovevo essere ubriaco quando sono entrato in farmacia.”  
“A che diavolo stavo pensando?”   
“E adesso?”_   
Poi gli viene in mente l’atmosfera natalizia, la neve, loro due al calduccio davanti al camino in uno chalet di montagna, avvolti in una coperta patchwork (sì, riesce anche ad immaginarsi questi particolari, va bene?) e allora pensa che forse, casomai, se si presentasse l’occasione, non sarebbe una cattiva idea farsi trovare preparati.   
Avrebbe dovuto compare anche un flacone di lubrificante.   
Mentre si rigira l’ennesima volta la scatolina di preservativi tra le dita, sente Sherlock salire i gradini verso la sua camera e, preso dal panico, la nasconde frettolosamente tra due camicie, poi chiude la valigia e ci si appoggia sopra con tutto il suo peso nel momento in cui Holmes apre la porta: bussare non è mai un’opzione contemplata in quella casa.   
“Il taxi è arrivato, sei pronto?”   
“Eh-sì, più o meno, quasi.” balbetta il dottore, cercando freneticamente la zip del borsone.   
“Devi ancora chiudere la valigia? E poi hai il coraggio di lamentarti con me che la faccio all’ultimo minuto.”   
“E’ che non riuscivo a decidermi se portare… determinate cose o meno…”  
“Oh John, so benissimo cosa stavi facendo.”   
Il povero dottore sbianca, i suoi neuroni si paralizzano e non riesce ad elaborare una giustificazione migliore di “Ehm…”, prima che Sherlock si chini su di lui e gli baci la fronte.   
“Staremo via solo pochi giorni, non c’è bisogno che porti il regalo di Natale che so che mi hai già comprato. Puoi darmelo quando torniamo. Ora sbrigati a scendere.”   
Sì, è vero, John ha già comprato il regalo per il suo ragazzo, un voluminoso tomo di mille pagine sui veleni usati dalle popolazioni indigene della foresta amazzonica, ma non ha mai pensato a metterlo nel bagaglio. Peccato che, dopo la candida osservazione di Sherlock, i preservativi in valigia sembrino pesare altrettanto.   
  
Neve ce n’è nelle vicinanze della Foresta Nera.   
Fin troppa.   
E sottoforma di una cazzo di tempesta decisamente poco natalizia. Un vento impetuoso, in prossimità dell’aeroporto di Lahr, colpisce trasversalmente il loro apparecchio, facendolo oscillare e finché non è coi piedi sulla terraferma, John stritola la mano di Sherlock nella sua.   
Poi devono aspettare due ore i loro bagagli, perché gli addetti dell’aeroporto sono troppo impegnati a cercare di tener sgombere le piste e nel frattempo il consulente investigativo si innervosisce, deduce chiunque osi passargli vicino a meno di un metro di distanza e finisce per inimicarsi il personale di sicurezza.   
La mezz’ora che risparmiano saltando la coda per i taxi perché Sherlock ha preso un’auto a noleggio, la perdono cercando di montare le catene da neve: sembra che qualcuno gli abbia fatto fare un giro in una centrifuga, prima di metterle nella scatola e, nonostante le imprecazioni e le minacce di morte, le catene non si districano più in fretta e ci vuole tutta l’autorevolezza dell’ex soldato per impedire a Sherlock di partire senza catene; per terra ci sono già una ventina di centimetri abbondanti e finirebbero per impantanarsi nella neve. Non riesce tuttavia a persuaderlo a passare dall’albergo a lasciare giù i bagagli e, magari, darsi una rinfrescata, prima di mettersi sulle tracce del sospettato.   
“Ci sono ancora almeno due ore di luce e intendo sfruttarle.”   
John lancia un’occhiata perplessa al paesaggio, immerso in una foschia lattiginosa a stento tagliata dai fari del fuoristrada e borbotta che Sherlock ha uno strano concetto di luminosità.   
“Potrebbe scappare.”   
“Se lo fa è un pazzo suicida - obietta John - c’è una temperatura che farebbe congelare un orso polare e sta nevicando peggio che al Polo Nord.”   
“Contrariamente a quanto si è portati a credere, le precipitazioni nelle aree artiche sono estremamente scarse.”   
John gli comunica in maniera davvero poco gentile che non ha intenzione di sorbirsi una lezione del National Geographic e si guadagna un’occhiata oltraggiata del suo compagno.   
Sherlock guida per una mezz’ora abbondante, imboccando una strada seconda che si inoltra nella Foresta Nera e non incontrano anima viva: non un mezzo spazzaneve, né un omino dotato di badile: evidentemente da quelle parti il concetto di pulizia strade equivale a far accumulare quanta più neve possibile sperando che la gente abbia il buonsenso di restarsene a casa.   
“Se è questa la tanto decantata efficienza tedesca…” commenta John.   
“In realtà questa strada è chiusa al traffico ed è percorribile solo a piedi o con le motoslitte.”   
“E tu come lo sai?”   
“C’era un cartello ben chiaro quando l’abbiamo imboccata: d’altronde è impensabile che tengano sgombre tutte le strade secondarie, specie quelle che non portano ad un centro abitato, chiuderle è la soluzione migliore.”   
“Ricordami perché noi la stiamo percorrendo lo stesso, ti prego.” John evita di urlare solo perché non vuole correre il rischio di provocare una valanga.   
“Per il caso, ovviamente.”   
“Sherlock, potremmo restare bloccati in mezzo al nulla!”   
“Sciocchezze, ho noleggiato un fuoristrada e montiamo le catene.”   
Tuttavia John non è per niente tranquillo: la neve ha un comportamento molto simile alla sabbia e lui, quando era in Afghanistan, ha visto decine di jeep militari impantanate tra le dune e, dopo qualche chilometro, i fatti gli danno ragione: la neve è troppo fresca e farinosa e le catene non riescono a far presa, la macchina slitta e poi si ferma e nessuna delle manovre tentate da Sherlock riesce a farla smuovere.   
“E’ inutile, le ruote continuano a sollevare neve e basta, così affondiamo sempre di più.” Tira fuori di tasca il cellulare, con l’intenzione di chiamare un carro attrezzi (sempre che venga a raccattarli in un luogo tanto sperduto), ma non c’è campo. “Oh, perfetto! E adesso cosa facciamo? Restiamo qui a congelare come l’orso polare di prima?”   
Il consulente investigativo si stringe nelle spalle e consulta una cartina “Il rifugio del sospettato non dovrebbe essere molto lontano.”   
Infatti, tra una folata di fiocchi di neve e l’altra, in lontananza si scorgono le luci calde di quello che sembra una piccola baita. I due decidono di non rivelare immediatamente la loro identità e di far finta di essere solo una coppia di turisti in vacanza che si è smarrita. John recupera anche le valigie: se si presenteranno alla sua porta stanchi, infreddoliti e con l’aria di due profughi scappati dalla guerra, forse non verranno lasciati a morire assiderati lì fuori.   
Giunti davanti alla porta dello chalet trovano un bigliettino, attaccato alla maniglia, che li avvisa di accomodarsi: la porta è aperta.   
“Pensi sia una trappola?” sussurra John, posando i bagagli ed afferrando la prima cosa che gli capita sottomano, una grossa pala appoggiata al muro.   
“Forse.” Sherlock gli fa cenno di dividersi e si dirige verso un piccolo ripostiglio poco distante, mentre John fa il giro della baita, sbirciando prudentemente da ogni finestra: le luci sono accese, il fuoco nel camino sta scoppiettando, c’è persino un grande abete ricoperto di decorazioni e luci intermittenti, ma non c’è segno di vita.   
“E’ scappato! - gli annuncia Sherlock tornando indietro - ha preso una motoslitta dal capanno ed è tornato verso la città: le tracce sono quasi scomparse del tutto, quindi deve essere successo diverse ore fa. Non ci resta che tornare indietro per proseguire le indagini.”   
“Non se ne parla nemmeno!”   
“Ma…”  
“No, Sherlock: è quasi sera, non vede più nulla, è in corso una dannata tempesta di neve, casomai non te ne fossi accorto, l’auto è bloccata nella neve e a piedi ci impiegheremmo ore. Non ho intenzione di compiere questa follia, né - gli punta l’indice sul petto, stroncando sul nascere una sua possibile obiezione - permettere a te di farlo. Ora noi entriamo in casa, ci riscaldiamo, preghiamo che ci sia qualcosa da mangiare e domani mattina se, e dico se, la tormenta sarà passata, torneremo in città.”   
Usa lo stesso tono di voce con cui era solito intimidire le reclute, ma Sherlock non è un soldato, quando si tratta di un caso è un mulo senza un grammo di buonsenso, infatti continua a guardare nella direzione da cui sono venuti, ammesso che sia possibile vedere qualcosa oltre la fitta cortina di fiocchi bianchi.   
“E sono pronto a trascinarti in casa con la forza e legarti al letto, se sarà necessario.”   
“E va bene!”   
Dentro lo chalet trovano una lettera sul tavolo della cucina scritta con una calligrafia allungata ed elegante:   
  
Cari ragazzi,   
spero vogliate perdonare il mio piccolo inganno, ma io e papà volevamo a tutti i costi farvi una sorpresa e questo era il modo migliore per non suscitare sospetti in Sherlock.   
Lo chalet è riservato sino al 27 dicembre, il frigorifero è pieno, perciò non dovete fare altro che rilassarvi e godervi la vacanza.   
Vi vogliamo bene.   
Violet e Sieger Holmes  
  
A dire il vero John fa un po’ fatica a leggere il nome di chi ha scritto la lettera, perché la mano di Sherlock inizia a tremare violentemente, mentre stringe le labbra in una linea mortale.   
Il suo cervello, ancora sottochoc per essere stato chiamato "caro ragazzo" dalla madre di Sherlock, fatica a comprendere il vero significato di ciò che ha appena letto.   
“Vuoi dire che…”  
“Non c’è nessun criminale. - sussurra Sherlock con aria grave, quasi avesse appena scoperto che la fine del mondo è prossima - E’ stata tutta una trappola organizzata da mia madre.”   
“Vuoi dire che ha inscenato un crimine e… - si blocca prima di pronunciare un irreparabile _tu ci sei cascato_ \- ci ha trascinati fin qui?”   
Purtroppo, lo sguardo duro e tagliente che gli rivolge Sherlock gli fa capire che la sua retromarcia non è stata abbastanza convincente: un attimo dopo il detective sta inveendo e prendendo a calci tutto ciò che gli capita a tiro, dalle sedie, ad una cesta piena di gufi di stoffa, all’incolpevole albero di Natale, che dopo il suo trattamento, resta tutto pendente da un lato, come la torre di Pisa. John sa che in questo momento il suo ego è ferito a morte e decide di lasciarlo sfogare un po’, così si allontana molto discretamente per portare i bagagli in camera: ovviamente c’è un unico letto, matrimoniale ed enorme, coperto da una trapunta tirolese rossa e verde e, su ciascun cuscino, è posato un cioccolatino a forma di cuore, e non c’è niente da fare, una parte di lui ha sempre avuto un debole per queste cose quindi, per quanto sia ancora allibito dalla trovata assurda della madre di Sherlock, decide che quel regalo inaspettato non gli dispiace affatto.   
Almeno, questa è la sua intenzione, ma le urla ed i rumori che ancora vengono dal salottino gli fanno capire che il suo compagno non è dello stesso parere.   
“Sherlock - azzarda John - adesso calmati.”   
“Stupido, stupido, stupido!”   
“Per quanto il metodo utilizzato sia poco ortodosso, l’ha fatto a fin di bene.”   
“Le formule matematiche! Avrei dovuto capirlo subito.” Sherlock non ha ascoltato una sola parola di quello che ha detto.   
“Ehi, ascoltami - John gli afferra i polsi e lo guida verso il divano - non hai avuto il tuo crimine da risolvere, è vero, ma guardati attorno: siamo in luogo incantevole, domani è Natale, quindi perché non approfittiamo di questa vacanza?”   
Sherlock si divincola e gli offre il suo velenoso punto di vista “Vacanza? In una baita in mezzo al nulla, senza niente da fare? Chiamala piuttosto tortura.”   
“L’idea nascosta dietro al termine ‘vacanza’ è che uno si rilassi.”   
“E cosa suggeriresti di fare? Passare la giornata a guardare la televisione che, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, trasmette programmi in tedesco, lingua che tu non conosci?” Gli riesce assai bene insultare chi gli sta vicino, quando è arrabbiato.   
“D’accordo! - si arrende John - Tu fai quello che vuoi: urla, strepita, tieni il broncio, io mi godrò questi giorni.”   
In tutta risposta Sherlock soffia, sì, soffia come un gatto idrofobo e poi si appallottola sul divano. “Immagino che non mangerai neppure.” borbotta John aprendo il frigorifero e non riceve nemmeno risposta. Fuori la temperatura sarà precipitata a dieci gradi sottozero, ma in quel momento gli sembra che lo chalet sia altrettanto freddo.   
Dopo nemmeno un’ora dà la buonanotte a Sherlock, che è ancora nella stessa posizione di prima, ancora stupendamente oltraggiato per esser stato gabbato dalla madre e John non crede affatto che lo seguirà a letto. Infatti non lo fa.   
La mattina seguente è una folata di vento particolarmente insistente che lo sveglia: la nevicata non è cessata, anzi, per quanto sembri impossibile, pare essersi intensificata.   
Sherlock non è in salotto e la cosa lo fa leggermente allarmare: il suo amato Belstaff non è abbastanza pesante per quelle temperature. Lo allarma ancora di più vedere che nella notte il consulente investigativo si è accanito con le decorazioni dell’albero di Natale e adesso ogni omino di pan di zenzero penzola come impiccato dai cavi delle lucine. Da una scala da uno a cento per quel che riguarda i momenti di frustrazione depressa del detective, sono almeno attorno al mille.   
L’inverno tedesco gli dà il suo gelido buongiorno non appena mette il piede fuori di casa: una rapida ispezione nel capanno dello chalet lo informa che Sherlock è stato lì: ha prima cercato di avviare una motoslitta, senza successo, a giudicare dal pannello di controllo lasciato aperto, e poi è uscito trascinando con sé qualcosa. John segue le sue tracce e lo trova davanti alla loro jeep, intento nell’eroica quanto vana impresa di disseppellirla dalla neve che la ricopre con l'ausilio di una pala. Il manto bianco è arrivato ai finestrini, altrettanta neve preme sul tettuccio e anche se Sherlock riuscisse nell’intento, affonderebbe di nuovo nella neve dopo nemmeno un metro.   
Holmes si avvede della presenza di John, ma continua imperterrito nel suo lavoro.   
“Buon Natale anche a te. Quando hai finito di comportarti come un idiota, sai dove trovarmi.” gli rende noto il dottore, prima di tornare a passo di marcia verso la baita.   
Sherlock rientra poco prima di mezzogiorno, infreddolito e sconfitto, e accetta la zuppa calda ed il tè che John gli offre senza dire una parola, poi torna a raggomitolarsi sul divano.   
Nel pomeriggio nevica un po’ meno e piuttosto che restare in casa ad ammattire perché Sherlock sta facendo ossessivamente zapping da più di un’ora, John indossa il cappotto ed esce per una breve passeggiata nei dintorni; se non si considera quella bufera, il posto è davvero incantevole: il tetto della baita è coperto da più di un metro di neve soffice, dalla grondaia pendono delle stalattiti di ghiaccio (deve ricordarsi di fare una foto) e il paesaggio circostante è uguale a quello dei biglietti di auguri che spediva da bambino.   
Insomma, tutto quello è bello e vorrebbe che Sherlock si sforzasse di apprezzarlo almeno un po’. Alza gli occhi verso il cielo grigio ed i fiocchi che volteggiano nell’aria e, d’istinto, apre la bocca, cercando di catturarne uno sulla punta della lingua, ma i fiocchi gli danzano attorno e sembrano sfuggirgli di proposito, finché, camminando all’indietro, non sprofonda in un cumulo di neve troppo soffice e cade col sedere a terra.   
“Cosa stai facendo?” gli domanda Sherlock, che lo sta occhieggiando con sospetto da dietro la porta socchiusa.   
“Voglio mangiare un fiocco di neve.”   
“Assai improbabile che tu ci riesca: il fiato caldo che esce dalla tua bocca si scontra con l’aria più fredda e pesante e modifica la traiettoria dei fiocchi.”   
“Grazie per la lezione di fisica.”   
“Perché vuoi farlo, comunque?”   
“La neve ha un buon sapore. Se in casa ci fosse dello sciroppo di amarena, potemmo preparare delle granite. Da piccoli io ed Harry lo facevamo sempre.”   
“Te lo sconsiglio: la foresta nera sta scomparendo a causa delle piogge acide ricche di zolfo ed azoto.”   
“Smettila! - ribatte John, irritato - E’ Natale e sta nevicando: perché non provi semplicemente a divertirti? Lasciati coinvolgere dall’atmosfera, ripensa a quando eri bambino!”   
“Io ricordo solo che la neve era una gran seccatura, io e Mycroft dovevamo alzarci un’ora prima per andare a scuola.”   
“Un attimo: vuoi dire che non hai mai fatto a palle di neve con gli amici?”   
“Io non ho mai avuto amici?”   
“Un angelo nella neve?”   
“E cosa sarebbe?”   
“Questo.”   
Il dottore si sdraia, agita le gambe e le braccia e poi si sposta per mostrare a Sherlock l’impronta lasciata nella neve.   
“No, non ho mai fatto nulla del genere.”   
L’espressione di John passa rapidamente dall’incredulità alla pena man mano che Sherlock continua a scuotere la testa, ed alla fine gli rivolge uno sguardo dispiaciuto,che però ha come unico effetto quello di far sbuffare il suo compagno.   
“Facciamone uno adesso.”   
“Facciamo cosa?”   
“Un angelo, oppure, meglio ancora, un pupazzo.”   
“Non puoi essere serio.”   
“Lo sono.” ribatte John con decisione.   
“Perché?”   
“Per farti vedere come ci si diverte con la neve.”   
“Risparmiami la tua commiserazione sulla mia infanzia gettata al vento.” sibila Sherlock.   
“Io non volevo…”  
“Vuoi fare qualcosa per me? Trovami delle sigarette o portami via da qua, perché mi sto annoiando a morte!” detto questo, sbatte la porta di casa così forte da far cadere un bel po’ di neve dal tetto.   
“Come vuoi! - sbraita contro la porta chiusa - Allora me lo faccio da solo.”   
Si sente un idiota per essersi illuso che, una volta tanto, Sherlock volesse fare qualcosa con lui che non fosse indagare su un omicidio, qualcosa da coppia normale, insomma.   
Da innamorati.   
“Ma figuriamoci.” borbotta tra i denti, mentre inizia a raccogliere la neve.   
Fa così freddo che le dita gli si intorpidiscono nonostante i pesanti guanti da sci che indossa e far rotolare una grossa massa di neve da solo non è assolutamente divertente. Oltretutto l’agglomerato si rifiuta categoricamente di assumere una forma sferica, così John finisce per impilare tre palle che ricordano più una bizzarra statua astratta del MoMA che un pupazzo natalizio e nemmeno i rametti che usa per fargli le braccia migliorano la situazione.   
John rientra in casa di pessimo umore e le dita delle mani ricoperte di geloni e, dal momento che Sherlock ha deciso di comportarsi come un bambino capriccioso, lui farà altrettanto, pertanto non gli rivolge la parola per il resto della serata e poi si butta sul divano a guardare un talk show, di cui, ovviamente, non capisce una parola.   
“Non faresti meglio a cercare una partita di calcio o qualcosa del genere?” suggerisce Sherlock, ma proprio perché è lui a dirlo, John si incaponisce a guardare tre tedeschi che litigano (almeno a giudicare dal tono di voce… perché in quel Paese sembrano tutti perennemente incazzati quando parlano?) in diretta, poi si alza per andare in camera. Quando sta per chiudere la porta, nota che Sherlock lo sta guardando con la bocca socchiusa e le sopracciglia leggermente contratte, quasi fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa, forse persino “scusa”. Ora però non ha alcuna voglia di ascoltarlo e lo chiude fuori.   
Il mattino dopo nevica ancora e anche John inizia ad averne le palle piene di quel tempo: a ben pensarci tre giorni confinati in un bilocale in mezzo al nulla non sono poi così divertenti. O meglio, lo sarebbero stati se Sherlock non fosse stato così di cattivo umore da rovinare qualsiasi suo tentativo di goderseli.   
Come da copione, Sherlock non è in casa: è uscito e si è divertito a far danni, perché le stalattiti di ghiaccio che tanto voleva fotografare sono state staccate dalla grondaia ed infilzate a casaccio nel suo povero pupazzo di neve, dando alla scena un’impronta fortemente kinghiana che farebbe scappare chiunque in preda al terrore.   
“Stupido! - esclama John tirando una pedata al pupazzo, che si spappola a terra - Devi sempre distruggere tutte le cose belle.”   
Una serie di impronte fresche nella coltre bianca gli annunciano che l’assassino di pupazzi di neve deve aver perso completamente la ragione, perché sta veramente cercando di tornare in paese a piedi sotto una nevicata impietosa.   
“Idiota. Colossale idiota! Meriterebbe sul serio di crepare assiderato e venir sbranato dai lupi.”   
Tuttavia, mentre inveisce così, John si affretta verso il ripostiglio adiacente alla baita, controlla la motoslitta che Sherlock non era riuscito ad avviare e, dopo averci smanettato qualche minuto (le candele erano un po’ sporche), il mezzo si accende e John segue le tracce del consulente investigativo.   
Non ci mette poi molto a raggiungerlo, perché Sherlock non indossa le racchette da neve, quindi affonda fino al ginocchio ad ogni passo e, sollevando la gamba, rischia costantemente di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere a faccia in giù. Si ferma quando sente il rumore del motore e aspetta che John lo raggiunga.   
“Almeno usa questa, così non ti avrò sulla coscienza.” Smonta di sella con poca grazia e si volta per tornare indietro.   
“Tu non vieni?”   
“No, non sia mai che ti imponga la mia sgradevolissima presenza più del necessario.” Si allontana tutto impettito, ma dopo pochi passi finisce per caracollare a terra.   
“Non è così - Sherlock ignora la motoslitta ed arranca nella coltre bianca per raggiungerlo - non sono arrabbiato con te.”   
“Ah no? E allora perché hai accoltellato a morte il mio povero pupazzo di neve? Che ti ha fatto di male?” sbraita il dottore, rialzandosi, solo per affondare di nuovo nella neve dopo due passi, le sue imprecazioni che si perdono nel vento.   
“Non era una molecola di biossido di azoto?” chiede Sherlock, esitante.   
“Una… cosa?”   
“Pensavo fosse la rappresentazione di una molecola, ma mancavano i legami chimici, così li ho aggiunti io.”   
Oh.   
Quindi non voleva distruggere quello che aveva fatto, ha cercato di aiutarlo, di fare qualcosa insieme. John nasconde il viso tra le mani “Solo tu puoi pensare che una persona si prenda la briga di fare molecole di neve.”   
“Mi dispiace - mormora il detective - ero così arrabbiato per essere cascato nel trucco di mia mamma che non ho più pensato ad altro e, forse, ho esagerato. Un po’.”   
“Un po’, eh?” ribatte John con sarcasmo da dietro i guanti.   
“Tu ci tenevi a passare il Natale da solo con me ed io ho rovinato tutto.” Il suo tono mortificato sembra sincero.   
“Dai, aiutami ad alzarmi.” dice così John, ma quando Sherlock gli porge una mano, lo tira con forza, lo tira giù con sé e lo zittisce con un bacio.   
“Idiota. Biossido di azoto?” John scuote la testa.   
“Ci assomigliava vagamente.”   
“Cosa vuoi fare? Torniamo a Urukhai?”   
“Unterharmersbach.”   
“Quel cazzo che è.”   
“No. Uhm... pensavo… - sussurra Sherlock facendo scorrere le labbra sulla guancia del suo compagno - che la baita è prenotata fino a domani, potremmo…”  
John cattura di nuovo la sua bocca “E’ l’idea migliore che hai avuto da quando abbiamo lasciato Londra.”   
Si rialzano e tornano verso il loro chalet e, mentre Sherlock lo precede di qualche passo, a John viene un’idea, perché proprio non gli va già l’immagine di uno Sherlock bambino che non ha mai goduto delle cose divertenti che si possono fare d’inverno.   
Raccoglie una manciata di neve e gliela tira addosso, centrandolo sulla nuca.   
“JOHN! Cos-” Sherlock si gira di scatto, ma la sua espressione indignata ed altezzosa viene nascosta da un’altra palla di neve che gli spalma sul viso. “Smettila subito.” grida, alzando le mani per proteggersi da quel bombardamento.   
“Oh, non ci penso nemmeno!” risponde John, continuando a bersagliarlo.   
“John Watson, te la sei andata a cercare!” lo minaccia Holmes, raccogliendo a sua volta una generosa quantità di neve e scagliandogliela contro, ma l’ex soldato si scansa.   
“Mancato.”   
Sherlock ci prova ancora, ma John schiva il colpo e poi risponde “Hai una pessima mira, lo sai?” Per diversi minuti ingaggiano una battaglia senza esclusione di colpi e John è in netto vantaggio, finché non cerca riparo dietro al tronco di un abete, contro cui si infrangono le palle tirate da Sherlock. Si sporge leggermente, in tempo per vedere Sherlock scagliare il suo globo di neve molto in alto, quasi sulla cima dell’albero.   
“Ma dove tiri?” domanda John tra le risate.   
In realtà è tutto calcolato, perché la palla colpisce la neve depositata sui rami più alti, che cade e, in un effetto a catena, trascina giù altra neve e John viene sepolto da una valanga in miniatura.   
“Mai mettersi contro uno scienziato. - grida Sherlock, avvicinandosi al compagno - Però, almeno, adesso assomigli ad un pupazzo di neve.”   
“Questa me la paghi!” John si lancia fuori dal cumulo con un grido, allargando le braccia, e forse è più simile ad uno yeti, Sherlock corre via, ma l’ex soldato lo raggiunge, lo cintura e lo fa cadere a terra, poi, senza troppi complimenti, afferra una manciata di neve e la fa scivolare sotto il colletto della camicia.   
Sherlock urla e si divincola, si gira e spalma una manata di neve gelida sul viso di John. “Ti sta bene!” esclama ridendo.   
“Va bene, va bene - il dottore gli afferra il polso - tregua.”   
Vorrebbe continuare a ridere come un cretino, ma poi il suo sguardo è attirato dai capelli disordinati e fradici del detective e dalle sue guance arrossate dal freddo e l’atmosfera cambia istantaneamente. Anche Sherlock smette di ridere ed afferra John per la nuca, attirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo.   
Sono baci elettrici, appassionati, decisamente più erotici di quelli che si sono scambiati finora e per qualche minuto John si dimentica completamente della temperatura sottozero e del vento gelido, prima che il dottore che in lui gli suggerisca di cambiare la location di quell’incontro.   
“Che ne dici… _ah_ \- cerca di dire, mentre Sherlock gli lecca via un fiocco di neve dall’angolo della bocca - se ci trasferiamo in casa?”   
“Direi che è un’ottima idea, _Jawn_ \- gli miagola il moro nell’orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire - così potremo anche alleggerire la tua valigia prima del rientro.”   
“Eh?”   
“La confezione di preservativi. Credevi davvero che non me ne fossi accorto?”   
Se fossero in un cartone animato, ora John sarebbe completamente paonazzo e la sua temperatura corporea avrebbe fatto squagliare la neve in tutta la radura, ma dato che sono nella realtà, si limita a farsi andare la saliva di traverso e finisce per tossire violentemente accovacciato accanto a Sherlock, che gli assesta qualche pacca tra le scapole.   
“Io non volevo… cioè, sì, lo voglio, ma… se tu non vuoi va bene, non devi solo perché…”  
La sua sfilza di insensataggini viene interrotta da un morsetto di Sherlock sul lobo dell’orecchio destro.   
“Capisco che i tuoi neuroni siano paralizzati dal freddo, ma pensi che te l’avrei chiesto se non lo volessi?”   
Mentre lo prende per mano e lo porta in casa, John pensa che deve assolutamente mandare un biglietto di ringraziamento a mamma Holmes, assieme ad un mazzo di fiori.   
  
“Dove vai?” biascica Sherlock, passando un braccio attorno alla vita di John, che sta cercando di scivolare fuori dal letto.   
“A preparare la colazione, e poi i bagagli, oggi dobbiamo partire.”   
“Mmh, no. - Sherlock si stringe contro la sua schiena nuda - Oggi non ci muoviamo di qui, nevica ancora.”   
“A me sembra che ci sia il sole, invece.” risponde John, ma poi prende ad accarezzargli il braccio.   
“No, fidati: nevica. - sussurra Sherlock baciandolo sotto l’orecchio - e nevicherà ancora a lungo.” 

FINE


	30. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'inizio l'avevo messa solo su Tumblr, ma poi mi sono accorta che ha una lunghezza più o meno dignitosa e allora l'ho postata anche qui. E' ispirata da [ questa fanart](http://kasryalart.tumblr.com/post/76586636912/my-entry-in-johnlockchallenges-gift-exchange-for).

Sherlock sta avendo un incubo, di nuovo e, prima che John possa fare qualcosa, si sveglia di soprassalto, il respiro affannato e gli occhi spalancati.

"Respira, Sherlock: è stato solo un brutto sogno."

"Io-io..."

"Ssh. Rimettiti a dormire."

"No, non voglio."

"Devi farlo, hai bisogno di riposare."

"Ma..."

"Vieni qua." John lo abbraccia, manovrando il suo corpo finché Sherlock non appoggia la fronte al suo mento. Un braccio di John gli circonda la schiena, l'altro la testa e una mano gli accarezza i riccioli densi, creando un bozzolo di calore che lo protegge.

"Non preoccuparti, io sono qui. Dormi."

E mentre il respiro di Sherlock si fa regolare, John chiude gli occhi, ma resta sveglio e ricorda, ancora una volta, gli avvenimenti degli ultimi quattro mesi.

 

Mycroft aveva sbagliato i calcoli: Sherlock era riuscito a portare a termine la sua missione in cinque mesi. Tuttavia venne ferito gravemente e fu riportato a Londra più morto che vivo.

I dottori non avevano molte speranze: Sherlock aveva una grave setticemia, non era cosciente al momento e, inoltre, pochi mesi prima gli avevano sparato, quindi, sebbene avesse un fisico forte, i familiari dovevano prepararsi al peggio. John fu informato dai genitori di Sherlock e corse in ospedale.

"Mi piacerebbe restare accanto a lui - disse John alla mamma di Sherlock con aria umile e mortificata - so che non sono un parente, ma..."

"John, tesoro, non essere sciocco: tu più di tutti hai diritto di essere qui." Così, da quel momento, John passò ogni momento libero accanto al suo letto d'ospedale, seduto in una scomoda sedia di plastica, la mano di Sherlock nella sua.

"Coraggio, Sherlock. So che puoi farcela, so che puoi sorprendere tutti ancora una volta."

John passava giornate intere a mormorargli frasi di incoraggiamento.

Un giorno, mentre un medico stava visitando Sherlock, John chiese "Se non gli avessero sparato, oggi le sue probabilità sarebbero maggiori?"

Il dottore non si girò nemmeno per rispondergli "Lei è un medico come me, sa perfettamente che è così."

John non seppe perché fece quella domanda: in fondo lui aveva perdonato Mary per quello che aveva fatto, giusto? Giusto?

Guardando Sherlock, pallido e morente su quel letto d'ospedale, non ne era più così sicuro.

Qualche giorno dopo Sherlock ebbe una crisi cardiaca ed i medici lo salvarono per un pelo.

"Ti prego, non farmi questo, Sherlock. Non andare dove non posso raggiungerti."

Si sentiva profondamente in colpa: non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare che partisse per quella missione suicida. Sherlock, il suo prezioso, unico, meraviglioso Sherlock aveva sacrificato ogni cosa per la sua felicità e lui non aveva fatto nulla in cambio.

John odiava se stesso.

"Forse non sono più degno di essere tuo amico, ma ti prego ugualmente: torna da me, Sherlock. Ti prego, torna da me." mormorò, stringendo la sua mano contro la bocca.

Quella sera, quando John tornò a casa, litigò con Mary.

"Oh, quindi esisti ancora." fu il sarcastico saluto di sua moglie.

"Questo cosa significa?" John era esausto, spaventato e non aveva bisogno di quelle stronzate, non in quel momento.

"Significa che non ti vedo da tre giorni. Ti ricordi ancora di avere una moglie ed una figlia, sì? Ci stai trascurando."

John urlò "Sherlock sta morendo!"

"Non è colpa tua."

"Tu credi? Tu ricordi perché è dovuto andare in missione, in primo luogo?"

Mary sospirò "John, Sherlock ha ucciso Magnussen per darci la possibilità di avere una vita normale. Io credo che tu debba concentrarti solo su questo adesso, sulla nostra famiglia."

E, in quel momento, John vide Mary per quello che era davvero: ella aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, una nuova vita, una bella casa, un marito e una bambina, ma non le importava nulla del sacrificio di Sherlock.

Sicuramente non era la prima volta che Mary calpestava qualcuno per avere ciò che voleva. John fu attraversato da un brivido di repulsione ed orrore e fu certo che Mary lo notò.

La bambina iniziò a piangere. John la prese in braccio e le diede il biberon.

"Vedi? Posso essere un buon padre anche se resto al capezzale del mio migliore amico morente."

"Ed un marito? Puoi essere anche un marito? Io ho bisogno di saperlo."

John non rispose.

Cosa che era di per sé una risposta.

John continuò ad andare a visitare Sherlock in ospedale non fu sorpreso quando, tornando a casa una sera, non trovò più né Mary, né la bambina.

Sul tavolo c'era una busta: conteneva una lettera e l'anello di Mary. La lettera gli raccomandava di trovare un avvocato per mettersi d'accordo sulle visite alla bambina. Lei non chiedeva soldi: era in grado di provvedere a se stessa.

Logico: Mary aveva sempre avuto un piano B nella vita.

Lui, invece, non aveva più nulla.

Poteva solo pregare un dio nel quale non credeva di salvare la vita a Sherlock.

Contrariamente alle fosche previsioni dei dottori, Sherlock si riprese e sconfisse la setticemia.

"Ti amo." Questa fu la prima cosa che John gli disse quando Sherlock aprì gli occhi.

Sherlock era ancora intubato e non poteva parlare, ma sorrise.

Il consulente investigativo restò ancora per molto tempo in ospedale, perché era molto debole, sofferente, debilitato, ma alla fine tornò a Baker Street, e John con lui.

"Non devi - disse Sherlock - tu hai scelto lei."

"Sì. La scelta peggiore di tutta la mia vita."

E quella fu l'unica volta in cui parlarono di Mary.

 

Ora Sherlock sta un po' meglio. La strada verso la guarigione è ancora lunga, ma John starà sempre accanto a lui e lo aiuterà ogni volta che ne avrà bisogno.

Quando crede che Sherlock si sia addormentato di nuovo, smette di accarezzargli i capelli.

"Non fermarti!" la voce lamentosa di Sherlock si fa sentire ancora.

"Va bene."

"Scusami."

"Per cosa?"

"Io sono ancora malato e tu sei costretto a fare da infermiere a me."

"No. - John gli prende il viso tra le mani e appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte - Io non sono qui perché devo, ma perché lo voglio. Sherlock, guardami negli occhi."

Sherlock lo fa e John lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta sulla punta del naso.

"Io sono qui per restare, perché io ti amo ed è qui che io voglio essere. Supereremo questo insieme e poi sarà di nuovo noi..."

"... contro il resto del mondo."

"Sì, amore mio."

Sherlock sorride: non è ancora abituato ad essere chiamato così da John, ma gli piace moltissimo. Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di John e finalmente si addormenta.

John lo abbraccia di nuovo e poi chiude gli occhi e non pensa più al passato, ma al futuro che lo aspetta assieme all'uomo che ama.


	31. Il primo bacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a questa fantastica [ manip](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/78431994475/watsonsdick-kayjaykayme-kisssss-kismanip).

Non te lo aspettavi così il tuo primo bacio con Sherlock.

Perché è inutile che continui a negarlo, tanto non ci crede più nessuno, nemmeno tu: hai immaginato di baciarlo, più di una volta.

Magari al termine di uno dei vostri folli inseguimenti, dopo aver rischiato la vita per l'ennesima volta, entrambi strafatti di adrenalina; hai immaginato di spingerlo contro un muro ed assalire la sua bocca, rubandogli il poco ossigeno rimasto.

Hai anche immaginato che fosse lui a prendere l'iniziativa, al termine di una brillante deduzione, afferrandoti la testa con quelle sue mani grandi e baciandoti fino a farti sentire le ginocchia molli.

L'hai immaginato erotico, sensuale, arrabbiato, disperato, il vostro primo bacio, l'hai immaginato in mille modi, ma non hai mai immaginato questo.

Non hai mai immaginato uno scenario così: una tranquilla serata come tante a Baker Street, Mary, Magnussen, il falso Moriarty, tutta quella follia alle spalle, dimenticata, ormai lontana, solo voi due seduti a terra davanti al camino, complici un paio di bicchieri di whisky di troppo, a parlare dell'imminente compleanno di Sherlock.

"Sono in crisi." ammetti apertamente.

Sherlock ti osserva in silenzio, poi striscia vicino a te, fino a poggiarti la testa sulle ginocchia.

"Che fai?" ridacchi un po' nervoso, scolandoti il resto del whisky tutto d'un fiato.

Non è stata un'idea brillante: ora ti gira leggermente la testa, ma in realtà non sai se sia a causa dell'alcool o di quegli occhi limpidi che non smettono di fissarti.

"Sto cercando di dedurre perché il mio compleanno mandi te in crisi: sono io che invecchio di un anno, non tu."

"Non ho idea di cosa regalarti, tu hai tutto." rispondi, grattandogli la nuca... e quando ci è finita la tua mano tra i suoi capelli?

Sherlock abbassa gli occhi ed arrossisce.

No, ti dici, non può essere: è un'impressione data dal colore delle fiamme.

Tuttavia, quando Sherlock riporta gli occhi su di te, la sua espressione è cambiata: non è più curiosa o deduttiva, potresti quasi azzardarti a dire che è timida, vulnerabile.

"A dire il vero... c'è una cosa che non ho mai avuto." sussurra.

"Che cos’è?"

"Un bacio. Un vero bacio." Lascia che sia tu a capire le implicazioni di quelle parole, se lo vorrai.

Poche parole. Eppure hanno il potere di paralizzarti. La tua mano si fermano in mezzo ai riccioli densi e scuri, i polmoni si arrestano, il tuo cervello è una distesa bianca di nulla.

Dunque Sherlock non ha mai baciato nessuno, se non per un caso. E quello non conta nulla, lo sapete entrambi.

E adesso? Sta a te decidere.

Ma forse ci stai mettendo troppo tempo: lo senti sospirare ancor prima di scorgere un lampo di delusione nei suoi occhi e sentirlo scivolare via lentamente dalle tue ginocchia.

Annaspi, in pieno panico, alla ricerca della cosa giusta da dire.

Perché deve essere giusta, deve essere perfetta: probabilmente non avrete più un'altra occasione.

"E sarebbe accettabile? Come regalo di compleanno, intendo." esali, affannato come se avessi appena corso una maratona.

Il suo timido "sì" unito al piccolo sorriso sincero che gli illumina il viso, è la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai visto in vita tua.

No, non te lo eri immaginato così il vostro primo bacio.

Nessuno ti aveva preparato al batticuore, alla dolcezza infinita che ti sta esplodendo nel petto, al sentimento forte che ti fa pizzicare gli occhi.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi ed inclina la testa verso di te e tu ti chini lentamente su di lui e lasci che l'emozione ti travolga e ti consumi; catturi con dolcezza il suo labbro superiore, poi quello inferiore e  Sherlock risponde con un mugolio deliziato e alza goffamente le braccia a toccarti la testa e le spalle.

Visti così assomigliate alla statua di Amore e Psiche del Canova: siete uno scomodo intrico di arti, respiri umidi e labbra che si accarezzano adagio, e non importa se non te lo eri immainato così il vostro primo bacio, perché è perfetto.


	32. Vacanze romane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per questa fanfiction devo ringraziare due persone: Snehvide che ha pubblicato una foto che mi ha dato la prima ispirazione e Macaron che mi ha pungolato finché non ho pubblicato. C’è una parte della storia che è dedicata a lei in particolare, prima di tutto perché è nata da uno scambio di messaggi, e poi è anche per dirle grazie per la sua fantastica cucina.

_“La tua carta d’identità è valida?”_

_“Sì, certo.”_

_“Bene. Sabato mattina partiamo per Roma.”_

_“Ma i biglietti? L’albergo?”_

_“E’ già tutto pagato.”_

_“Oh. Va bene, allora.”_

 

John non aveva fatto altre domande: non aveva chiesto se quel viaggio fosse legato ad una indagine di Sherlock, l’aveva dato subito per scontato, ma non aveva chiesto informazioni sul loro cliente né su quanto tempo sarebbero stati via da Londra, limitandosi a preparare la valigia il venerdì sera.

Dopotutto non doveva avvisare nessuno, poiché al momento era disoccupato, era grande e vaccinato e sua sorella non doveva essere al corrente di ogni suo spostamento e la sua unica preoccupazione era quanto quel viaggio potesse incidere sulle sue finanze, ma a quanto pareva il cliente si era generosamente offerto di anticipare le spese e per lui non c’era altro da discutere.

Restò silenzioso per tutto il tragitto verso l’aeroporto e anche sul volo che li portava in Italia rispose con un brusco cenno di diniego del capo alla hostess bionda e sulla quarantina che gli domandava se gradisse qualcosa da bere, stroncando così ogni tentativo di conversazione.

John aveva parlato e discusso e litigato così tanto e così inutilmente nei mesi precedenti con la sua (a breve) ex moglie, che ora gli sembrava di non aver più nulla da dire su nessun argomento e, a volte, anche un semplice ‘buongiorno’ gli costava fatica, quasi che tutte le parole dentro di lui si fossero disseccate, come un lago senza più affluenti che pian piano muore.

D’altronde, dopo quello che aveva scoperto, sfidava chiunque a dargli addosso per via del suo mutismo.

 

Per una strana coincidenza lui e Mary avevano lo stesso gruppo sanguigno: A con fattore Rh negativo. Quando l’aveva scoperto, durante uno dei primi esami di controllo della gravidanza di sua moglie, ne era rimasto stupidamente intenerito: era una cosa che avevano in comune, un microscopico mattoncino che poteva aiutarli a ricostruire il loro rapporto dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto con Magnussen.

Quella similitudine tra loro l’aveva spinto a credere che Sherlock avesse visto giusto, ancora una volta, quando l’aveva spronato a perdonarla: poteva esserci di nuovo affinità tra loro due, anche partendo da un particolare così sciocco.

E invece, beffardamente, fu proprio quel piccolo particolare a decretare la fine di ogni sentimento che John potesse provare nei confronti di sua moglie.

Ci fu una piccola complicanza al momento del parto. Nulla di particolarmente drammatico: il cordone ombelicale era troppo lungo e si era aggrovigliato su se stesso, così la bambina venne al mondo con un colorito cianotico, ma non appena emise il primo strillo, i polmoni si misero a funzionare a dovere e dopo pochi minuti l’epidermide della neonata aveva già un bel colore roseo. Per precauzione, solo per precauzione, John chiese un esame del sangue, per verificare, tra l’altro, il livello di ossimetria ed, essendo un dottore, una delle prime cose che voleva memorizzare di sua figlia era il gruppo sanguigno: un’informazione che molti genitori tendevano a trascurare, ma che invece poteva rivelarsi estremamente utile.

E, nel lasso di tempo intercorso tra il prelievo alla bambina ed il referto, John fu felice, davvero felice: Mary era stanchissima, sofferente e raggiante mentre accostava per la prima volta la piccola al suo seno e si disse che sì, quella era stata la scelta giusta. Stava giusto per mandare un messaggio a Sherlock e comunicargli il lieto evento, quando un’infermiera gli portò i risultati degli esami del sangue.

Il dato gli balzò immediatamente agli occhi, ma ancora non sospettava nulla, così ingenuo, così testardamente convinto che in Mary ci fosse qualcosa di buono. Riconsegnò il referto alla donna scrollando la testa con fare esasperato “C’è un errore: questo non è l’esame del sangue di mia figlia. Per l’amor del cielo, fate attenzione con queste cose!”

“Non è possibile, abbiamo una procedura rigorosa che evita questo tipo di errori.”

“Le dico che è sbagliato. Per favore, lo faccia ripetere.”

“John - chiamò Mary ansiosa dal letto - qualche problema?” chiese, stringendo impercettibilmente più forte la neonata al petto.

“No, no. - John le massaggiò le spalle con fare rassicurante - Qualche idiota di tecnico ha confuso le provette, tutto qua.”

Gli esami del sangue vennero ripetuti e riconsegnati a John, ma quel dato scomodo ed incongruente non era cambiato. L’ossimetria era del novantotto per cento. Perfetta, dunque.

Infatti non era quello il problema.

John restò in piedi, a stringere convulsamente tra le mani il foglio del referto, un ronzio sordo nelle orecchie e un attacco di nausea talmente forte ed improvviso che fu sul punto di vomitare.

La genetica era una scienza esatta e in nessun caso, a fronte di due genitori con gruppo sanguigno A ed Rh negativo, il figlio poteva avere gruppo sanguigno B con fattore Rh positivo [1]. Il gruppo sanguigno della madre non poteva essere messo in discussione, quindi…

La stessa infermiera di prima (forse - in quel momento non era in grado di dirlo) lo scosse energicamente. “Dottor Watson? Sua moglie la sta chiamando da dieci minuti.”

“John! Adesso mi fai preoccupare. Lei sta bene?” chiese nuovamente Mary.

Oh sì, la bambina che si era assopita immediatamente dopo la prima poppata, stava bene. Almeno lei, indifesa e innocente tra le braccia di una donna che non sapeva cosa fosse l’innocenza, stava bene, ignara di tutto ciò che la circondava.

 _“Diventa grande più lentamente che puoi. Diventa consapevole di quanto possa far schifo il mondo il più tardi possibile.”_ fu l’unico pensiero silenzioso che John le rivolse.

“Ma sì, sì, la bambina sta benissimo, gli esami sono tutti nella norma. - intervenne l’infermiera, per spezzare il silenzio teso e nervoso - Allora, avete già deciso come chiamarla?”

“Questo - scandì John, gelido - dovrebbe chiederlo al padre.”

Lasciò la stanza senza voltarsi verso Mary, consapevole ormai che qualunque espressione avesse assunto il suo viso, qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto per giustificarsi, lui non le avrebbe più creduto.

Uscì dall’ospedale e vagò nei dintorni come inebetito: non sapeva che fare, non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare; a un certo punto le sue gambe lo portarono, per abitudine, ad incamminarsi verso Baker Street e l’unico pensiero che la sua mente riusciva a formulare era _“Come farò a dirlo a Sherlock?”_ Qual era il modo migliore di dire a un uomo che aveva sacrificato tutto per nulla? Che il suo voto era stato calpestato? Quali erano le parole giuste per comunicargli che era diventato un assassino inutilmente? Che aveva cercato di salvare qualcosa che davvero non valeva la pena salvare? Che non c’era nulla da salvare?

Non c’erano.

Non c’erano e faceva più male della consapevolezza di essere stato tradito. Nel caos assoluto dei suoi pensieri, con la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro ed il referto medico che continuava a comparirgli davanti agli occhi, il suo orgoglio maschile risentiva appena di quanto era appena accaduto.

Aveva fatto molto più male essere stato ingannato da Sherlock per due anni, ma il suo amico aveva espiato le sue colpe, fin troppo, a differenza di Mary aveva ben pensato di reiterarle e renderle ancora più gravi.

 

“Non è mia.” disse infine davanti al portone verde. La verità nuda e cruda, priva di orpelli. L’unica cosa che contava: la bambina non era sua. tutto il resto, chi fosse il padre, se lui e Mary fossero ancora amanti o no, era un corollario privo di importanza.

Sherlock schiuse appena le labbra senza emettere alcun suono, stupito, quasi orripilato dalla rivelazione, e abbassò gli occhi con fare colpevole per non essere riuscito a leggere nell’anima di una donna che si era rivelata più scaltra e ingannatrice di Moriarty, per averlo spinto tra le sue braccia.

“No!” esclamò John con rabbia, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. Avrebbe voluto afferrarlo per la maglietta e scrollarlo. _“Smettila. Non osare sentirti in colpa per causa sua. Non ne vale la pena. Lei non vale tutto ciò che hai fatto per lei”_ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma Sherlock si scostò per farlo passare e la signora Hudson che uscì dal suo appartamento per chiedere cosa ci facesse lì a quell’ora di notte interruppero la conversazione.

John le spiegò brevemente cos’era successo ed accettò il suo abbraccio materno e sincero, mentre Sherlock salì nella sua vecchia camera, ora invasa da libri, pile di giornali e scatoloni, che spostò alla bell’e meglio, giusto per permettere a John di raggiungere il letto.

“Domani gli troverò una sistemazione da qualche parte.”

“Fai con calma, sono io che sono piombato qui all’improvviso.”

“Non dire stupidaggini, tu non ‘piombi qui’, John, puoi venire ogni volta che ti pare, e restare, se è ciò che desideri.”

John si guardò attorno: sepolti sotto al caos sherlockiano dilagato ovunque senza controllo, c’erano ancora il suo letto, il suo armadio e la finestra che dava sul tetto in lamiera della palazzina di fronte; Sherlock non aveva cercato un altro inquilino, nessun altro aveva preso il suo posto, aveva ancora un posto dove stare, ma in quel momento era talmente sopraffatto dall’odio e dall’amarezza per rallegrarsene.

“Ti serve altro per stasera?” chiese Sherlock, spingendo con il piede alcune vecchie riviste scientifiche sotto al letto.

“Potresti suonare qualcosa per me? Beethoven, magari.”

“Beethoven, sì.” ripeté Sherlock. Portò il violino al piano di sopra e suonò finché John non si fu addormentato.

La mattina seguente John trovò una copia delle chiavi sul tavolino da caffè e la sua vecchia tazza sul tavolo della cucina e quando Sherlock, nascosto dietro al Times, ordinò “Tè, grazie”, non ci fu bisogno di dire altro.

Magari le cose tra lui e Mary avessero potuto concludersi allo stesso modo, nel silenzio. Invece, due giorni dopo, lo chiamò. John era tentato di non rispondere, di buttare il cellulare a terra e di saltarci sopra fino a ridurlo in briciole, ma Sherlock, che era seduto in poltrona, si alzò e glielo porse. “Rispondile, o continuerà a cercarti.”

John afferrò il telefono di malavoglia e rispose.

“Che vuoi?” chiese brusco. E’ vero che era inglese e che le buone maniere per lui venivano prima di tutto, ma pensava di avere tutti i diritti di essere maleducato e stronzo sino all’inverosimile.

“Dove sei?”

“A casa.”

“No John. Io sono a casa nostra e tu non sei qui, quindi, dove sei?”

Gli sfuggì una risatina allibita: sul serio Mary riteneva che quella fosse ancora casa loro, dopo quello che aveva scoperto?

“John?” incalzò la donna. Non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace tanto facilmente, a quanto pareva.

“Sono da Sherlock.”

“E quando torni a casa? Ho appena partorito e non posso farcela da sola.”

“E lui dov’è?”

“Non è qui al momento, e poi comunque non conta.”  
Ad ogni affermazione di Mary, lo stupore di John cresceva sempre più, al punto tale da annientare la rabbia. Probabilmente era un bene.

“Secondo me invece conta moltissimo.”

“John, ho fatto mettere il tuo nome per la paternità di nostra figlia sul certificato di nascita.”

“Tu hai fatto cosa?” urlò John così forte da far accorrere la signora Hudson. Sherlock rimase impassibile e le fece cenno alla loro padrona di casa di tornare al piano di sotto, ma lei, risoluta, rimase dove si trovava.

“Torna a casa - scandì piano Mary, e ti spiegherò ogni cosa.”

“Cioè cercherai di rifilarmi altre bugie?”

“No, ti dirò la verità, e quando l’avrai ascoltata, si sistemerà tutto.”

“Tu sei completamente pazza! Tu… tu…” esasperato, John interruppe la comunicazione, poi si girò a guardare il suo amico.

“Hai sentito?”

“Sì, ho sentito. E credo che tu debba andare.”

“Cosa?” il suo tono di voce andava ben oltre l’incredulità.

No, John non era circondato da psicopatici, era circondato da pazzi furiosi incapaci di intendere e volere. “Voi siete fuori di testa, entrambi!” gracchiò.

“Sherlock, caro - intervenne la loro padrona di casa - questa volta sono d’accordo con John. C’è un limite a quello che una persona può perdonare e questo non è scusabile, non dopo tutto quello che è accaduto.”

“Grazie signora Hudson, sono contento di vedere che qualcuno conserva ancora un minimo di buonsenso.”

“No, non sto dicendo che devi perdonarla, non più. E se avessi sospettato una cosa del genere non l’avrei suggerito nemmeno la prima volta.” mormorò Sherlock le labbra piegate all’ingiù in una smorfia sinceramente dispiaciuta.

“E allora perché?”

“Non vuoi vederla mai più?”

“Sì! Nonostante sembriate tutti pensare il contrario, non sono un masochista.”

“Allora devi vederla e sentire quello che ha da dirti. Solo così potrai chiudere definitivamente con lei.”

“Io non le voglio le sue spiegazioni.”

“Per adesso. Ma poi le vorrai.”

John trasse alcuni respiri profondi e chiuse gli occhi per calmarsi: Sherlock aveva ragione, quando lui era tornato John non si era accontentato delle poche scuse sibilline balbettate quella prima sera tra un pugno ed una testata, e non gli aveva dato tregua finché non gli aveva spiegato fin nei minimi dettagli ciò che aveva fatto e, soprattutto, cosa lo aveva spinto a farlo, perché la notte non riusciva più a dormirci.

E sarebbe stato così anche questa volta: era un qualcosa di troppo grande, troppo grave per poter essere semplicemente dimenticato senza alcuna spiegazione. Adesso John tollerava a malapena il pensiero di stare nella stessa stanza con Mary, ma in futuro i perché rimasti senza risposta lo avrebbero tormentato, ed aveva appena ammesso di non essere un masochista.

“Va bene - esalò stancamente - va bene.”

Si recò da Mary il pomeriggio stesso e la trovò seduta in poltrona con la bambina in braccio.

“Sono molto contenta che tu sia venuto. Vuoi prenderla in braccio?” chiese, e fece per porgergli la piccola.

John la studiò attentamente. _“Non è vero che, da neonati, i bambini sono tutti uguali; pur se in nuce, essi hanno già le caratteristiche fisiche che svilupperanno crescendo.”_ si ritrovò a pensare.

I capelli chiari ed il profilo della bocca erano sicuramente di Mary, ma la forma delle orecchie e la distanza tra gli occhi no.

E non erano nemmeno suoi.

“No.” rispose John restando in piedi: sperava di far capire a Mary che non avrebbe protratto quella visita più del necessario.

La donna si riaccomodò la bambina tra le braccia. “Come vuoi.” mormorò con il tono sicuro di chi è convinto che l’altro cambierà presto idea. “E’ successo solo una volta - confessò in fretta, per liberarsi da quel peso - qualche settimana prima che ci sposassimo. Lui si chiama Alan ed è… era un mio ex collega: un tempo abbiamo avuto una storia, ma è tutto finito da più di dieci anni.”

“Noto.” soffiò l’altro con sarcasmo.

“Ci siamo incontrati per caso a Regent’s Park, abbiamo preso un tè insieme, e abbiamo iniziato a parlare…” ebbe almeno la decenza di distogliere lo sguardo da John. Aspettò un suo commento, ma l’ex soldato non le offrì alcun appiglio e allora Mary proseguì “Tu e Sherlock stavate seguendo il caso della Guardia Reale e-”

“NO! - tuonò John così forte da spaventare la bambina, che scoppiò a piangere - Non osare di usare questo come scusa.”

“Va bene, ma tu non urlare: non vedi che la spaventi?”

John schioccò le labbra, infastidito da come la moglie stesse usando la figlia come scudo.

“Non avrei dovuto, lo so, e me ne sono pentita immediatamente. Ci siamo fatti trascinare dai ricordi, da ciò che abbiamo vissuto insieme, e poi… se ci ripenso non mi capacito che sia successo.”

“Oh, mi fa piacere che per te non sia un’abitudine andare a letto con tutte le spie del vecchio continente.”

Mary gli rivolse uno sguardo di ghiaccio ed ebbe l’ardire di mostrarsi offesa. “Infatti. Alan è stato molto importante per me: anni fa, in Crimea, mi salvò la vita. Oggi non sarei qui, se non fosse stato per lui.”

“Oh, allora dammi il suo indirizzo, così gli faccio avere un mazzo di fiori, che ne dici?”

“John…” Mary sospirò pesantemente, come ogni volta che voleva comunicargli quanto fosse irragionevole.

“Vuoi che mi faccia fottere anch’io per ringraziarlo?”

“John, smettila! Ho commesso un terribile sbaglio e mi dispiace, ma oggi Alan non conta più nulla per me. E’ stato solo un errore e non si ripeterà, devi credermi.”

Sembrava sincera e forse era sul serio di ciò che diceva. O forse no, John non era in grado di dirlo, ma il punto non era crederle o meno: se non fosse stato per il gruppo sanguigno, non avrebbe mai saputo che quella bambina non era sua figlia, Mary avrebbe custodito gelosamente quella bugia per tutta la vita.

Avrebbe continuato a calpestare giorno dopo giorno la possibilità che Sherlock le aveva dato.

E se qualcuno o qualcosa avesse minacciato il suo segreto, John non aveva dubbi che Mary Morstan, o qualunque fosse il suo nome, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per proteggerlo. Dopotutto aveva già ampiamente dimostrato cos’era in grado di fare per proteggersi.

E con quel tarlo no, John non poteva convivere. Non per una figlia non sua, non per una famiglia dove gli si chiedeva di essere solo una silenziosa comparsa, amabile ed indulgente verso ogni sbaglio di sua moglie.

“No, non posso perdonarti.”

Mary sgranò gli occhi, scioccata “Perché? Io sono innamorata di te! Ti giuro che quello che è successo con Alan non accadrà mai più. - abbassò gli occhi sulla neonata che ancora si agitava e si lamentava - La biologia conta fino a questo punto per te? Lei può essere tua figlia, così come io ho potuto essere Mary Watson anche se non lo ero. Hai perdonato me, perché adesso vuoi punire lei?”

“Ti ho perdonata solo perché del tuo passato non so un accidente. Altrimenti l’hai detto tu stessa che non l’avrei mai fatto.”

 _“E perché Sherlock ha tanto insistito.”_ Se, quella fatidica sera, il suo amico non lo avesse praticamente costretto ad ascoltare ciò che Mary aveva da dire, John avrebbe troncato immediatamente ogni rapporto con lei, di questo era convinto.

“Ora è la stessa cosa: siamo sposati e fino a prova contraria lei è legalmente tua figlia. Butta via quello che ti ho detto come hai fatto con quella pen drive.” Per Mary quella era la soluzione ideale: semplice, lineare, indolore per lei.

Ma non per John, né per Sherlock.

“No, non lo è! - sputò John digrignando i denti - Ci è stata data la possibilità di ricominciare da capo, a te è stata data la possibilità di essere Mary Watson, una persona nuova, che aveva detto addio alla sua vecchia vita fatta di menzogne.”

“L’ho fatto.”

“No, non è così, come fai a non rendertene conto? La vita che abbiamo iniziato insieme a casa dei genitori di Sherlock è basata su un’altra tua bugia, non è cambiato nulla rispetto a prima, tu non sei cambiata, pensi solo a quello che è meglio per te, senza curarti minimamente del sacrificio degli altri.”

“Oh certo, ti ho chiesto proprio un grande sacrificio, rendendoti padre. - sbottò Mary con voce ironica - Quando hai saputo che ero incinta eri felice, non provare a negarlo.”

“Proprio non capisci, vero? Non sto parlando di me, sto parlando di Sherlock?”

“Sherlock? Cosa c’entra Sherlock con la nostra famiglia?” chiese la donna perplessa, come se John si fosse messo d’improvviso a parlare del tempo o di politica e fu la cosa che fece perdere definitivamente le staffe a John.

“Lui ha dato la vita per ben due volte per questa famiglia e tu hai calpestato il suo sacrificio come se nulla fosse. Per te non conta niente quello che ha fatto per noi e questo… questo non posso perdonarlo, ecco perché non potrà mai funzionare. Non è nemmeno rancore, io semplicemente non posso dimenticarlo.” disse il dottore, stupendosi lui stesso della risolutezza con cui pronunciava l’addio a sua moglie.

“Non riesci a tenerlo fuori dalle nostre vite nemmeno per un istante, vero?” disse la donna con acredine.

“Dal momento che è esistito un _noi_ solo per merito suo, direi proprio di no.

“Per un mio errore sarà lei che ci andrà di mezzo e questo non è giusto.” Mary si alzò in piedi, pronta a depositare forzatamente la bambina tra le sue braccia pur di fargli cambiare idea, ma l’espressione di profondo disgusto dipinta sul viso di John la schiacciò contro il divano.

“E’ meglio che vada, perché ogni minuto che passa ti riveli sempre di più per la persona che sei, ed è uno spettacolo al quale non voglio assistere.”

La sua uscita da quella casa, tuttavia, non scrisse la parola fine a quella brutta vicenda: John si rivolse ad un avvocato per ogni futuro contatto con sua moglie, ma questo non riuscì a spingerla al di fuori della sua vita velocemente quanto avrebbe voluto e chiudere quella parentesi si rivelò una delle cose più stancanti della sua vita.

Purtroppo lavoravano insieme e, non appena finito il periodo di maternità, Mary si ripresentò all’ambulatorio; non era disposta ad arrendersi e ad accettare il suo addio tanto facilmente: ogni attimo di pausa tra un paziente e l’altro diventava per lei l’occasione di approcciarlo, di supplicarlo, di tentare di farlo ragionare, parlandogli della bambina e delle notti insonni. A volte arrivava persino a portarla nello studio, costringendo John a sopportare le congratulazioni di infermiere e colleghi. John credeva che non fosse ricorsa ad alcun tipo di minaccia perché sapeva bene che in quel caso i fratelli Holmes si sarebbero mossi compatti e l’idea di fronteggiare il signor Governo Inglese non le sorrideva.

Tuttavia l’insistenza di Mary nel convincerlo a tornare da lei era uno stillicidio pressante e continuo che lo logorava. John non sentì vacillare la sua risolutezza nemmeno una volta, ma ogni mattina, l’idea di andare in ambulatorio e stare gomito a gomito con la sua ex moglie per più di otto ore diventava sempre più sgradevole. Diventava sempre più faticoso allungare la mano verso la sveglia, spegnerla ed uscire dal letto, finché un giorno John decise di non farlo più: non si presentò al lavoro ed inoltrò per raccomandata una lettera di dimissioni.

Qualche giorno dopo Mary gli mandò un messaggio dicendogli che si sarebbe incontrata con Alan e avrebbero parlato. Se fosse solo un ultimo tentativo di suscitare in lui una scintilla di gelosia o un addio, John non seppe dirlo, ma al messaggio non replicò; passava le sue giornate in casa, spulciando senza troppa convinzione tra le offerte di lavoro ed aiutando la signora Hudson in qualche piccola riparazione. Non seguiva quasi mai Sherlock sulla scena di un crimine, a meno che il detective non insistesse; si raccontava che gli serviva tempo per assorbire quanto gli era accaduto, ma dentro di sé sapeva che stava scivolando verso una pericolosa depressione: mangiava di meno, facendo concorrenza al suo coinquilino, non aveva voglia di cercare un nuovo lavoro, di iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita, non aveva voglia di fare nulla. I giorni di apatia erano diventati una settimana, poi due settimane, le settimane si erano pericolosamente trasformate in mesi ed ormai le offerte di lavoro sul giornale non venivano più nemmeno lette.

Tuttavia l’idea di seguire un caso oltremanica lo aveva interessato, per questo aveva accettato di seguire Sherlock senza fare domande: non era mai stato a Roma e, se l’indagine gli avesse lasciato abbastanza tempo, c’erano alcuni monumenti che voleva assolutamente visitare.

 

 

“Signore? Uhm, signore, dovrebbe allacciare la cintura, stiamo per atterrare a Fiumicino.”

Sherlock, al suo fianco, era immerso nel suo Mind Palace con gli occhi chiusi e nemmeno si accorse della presenza dell’assistente di volo che invitata a prepararsi all’atterraggio.

“Faccio io.” rispose John, allungandosi sul sedile dell’altro per stringergli la cintura di sicurezza.

“E’ una precauzione quasi del tutto inutile - mormorò il detective senza aprire gli occhi - se ora ci schiantassimo al suolo, l’aereo si trasformerebbe in una palla di fuoco e, anzi, la cintura ci intrappolerebbe, impedendo ai pochi sopravvissuti all’impatto, accecati ed ustionati, di cercare una via di fuga.”

Una coppia di anziani seduti al di là del corridoio li guardò con preoccupazione e John si affrettò a scusarsi con un sorriso.

“Scherza.”

“A dire il vero - insisté Sherlock, serissimo - l’atterraggio è il momento più critico del volo e…”

“Vi assicuro che scherza. - ripeté John verso la coppia, ora apertamente terrorizzata, e poi gli allungò un discreto pungo nelle costole - Smettila.” sibilò prima di ritirarsi al suo posto, non prima di notare che Sherlock aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sollevato un angolo della bocca in un accenno di sorriso: lo stava facendo apposta, il disgraziato.

“Non è divertente.” cercò di redarguirlo John, ma era impossibile restare seri davanti alle espressioni di comico sgomento di quelle povere due persone.

“Invece lo è.” ribatté l’altro, ora sorridendo apertamente.

 _“Forse. Un po’.”_ concesse John, ma solo nella sua mente.

 

“Prendiamo un taxi?” chiese John una volta recuperati i bagagli.

“No, faremo più in fretta con il treno. - rispose Sherlock porgendogli un biglietto e muovendosi con sicurezza verso la piccola stazione - Sono sette fermate e circa mezz’ora di viaggio. Con il taxi ci vorrebbe il doppio del tempo e subiremmo una rapina legalizzata.”

“Sei già stato qui?” chiese John, accomodandosi meglio che poteva su un sedile troppo stretto e macchiato da sostanze indefinite: sembrava che Sherlock facesse quel viaggio tutti i giorni, tanto era disinvolto.

“No, a Roma mai. Passai qualche giorno a Firenze quando, sai, mentre ero via…”

Sherlock si riferiva sempre così parlando del periodo in cui si era finto morto.

“Ma immagino che tu non abbia avuto tempo per fare il turista.” osservò John, guardando fuori la campagna romana punteggiata di poderi: ora riusciva a parlarne con calma. Diamine, dopo tutto quello che era successo, ciò che aveva fatto Sherlock sembrava quasi un peccato veniale. In fondo, aveva agito così per una buona causa.

“No, infatti.” rispose l’altro, appoggiandosi con la testa al finestrino non proprio pulito.

“Magari… non so, se ci avanza tempo…” borbottò John stringendosi nelle spalle.

Sherlock non rispose, restando in contemplazione del paesaggio, ma dato che lo faceva spesso, John non ci badò molto.

“Gli Uffizi.” disse poi, quando erano quasi arrivati a destinazione.

“Come?”

“Non sono mai stato agli Uffizi, mi piacerebbe.” spiegò, recuperando la valigia.

“Oh, va bene.” rispose John, seguendolo lungo il corridoio del treno e poi sulla banchina della piccola stazione.

“John?”

“Sì.”

“Tu non hai idea di cosa siano gli Uffizi, vero?” domandò il consulente investigativo con una nota divertita nella voce.

“Assolutamente no.” rispose John, fiero, prima che una risatina lo scuotesse. L’aria era tiepida e piacevole, pur se pregna degli odori tipici di una metropoli, ed evocò in lui il ricordo di un’altra notte, altrettanto tiepida, e del sorriso complice che era corso tra lui e Sherlock alla conclusione del caso della Donna in rosa.

Sorrise anche ora, sentendo i muscoli delle guance pizzicare appena, come se si stessero risvegliando da un lungo intorpidimento.

_“Da quanto tempo non sorridevo?”_

Non riusciva a ricordarselo.

“Il nostro albergo non è lontano, possiamo andare a piedi.” annunciò Sherlock, incamminandosi sicuro lungo una strada affollata.

“Tu sei sicuro di non essere mai stato a Roma, sì?”

“Sì - sospirò l’altro - ho solo memorizzato il percorso.”

“Solo...” John scosse la testa divertito, poi una singolare costruzione attirò la sua attenzione e tirò Sherlock per una manica - Ehi, guarda, c’è una piramide!”

Il monumento triangolare bianchiccio svettava nel traffico cittadino, di fianco ad un arco sovrastato da due torri basse e tozze.

“Piramide Cestia, sì.” puntualizzò l’altro, come se fosse del tutto normale trovare un simile monumento in una città italiana.

“Ma qui non ci sono mai stati i faraoni.” osservò John, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla costruzione, così in contrasto con l’ambiente che la circondava.

“No, infatti. Fu costruita da un comune cittadino afflitto da manie di grandezza. Pensa a lui come a un Mycroft dell’epoca.”

“Sei tremendo. Ma si può visitare?”

“Sì, però all’interno c’è solo una camera sepolcrale vuota, nulla di che, ma ammetto che è… particolare. - concesse, fermandosi a guardare anch’egli - Vieni, dalla finestra della tua camera d’albergo si vede benissimo e, se vuoi, puoi restare a guardarla anche tutta la sera.”

“La mia?”

“Ho richiesto espressamente due camere da letto, così potrai dormire quanto vuoi.”

In passato era capitato che si recassero fuori Londra per un caso, dormendo in qualche albergo e, in effetti, dividere la stanza da letto con Sherlock era un incubo: borbottava tra sé e sé, camminava avanti e indietro, d’improvviso si sedeva al computer e iniziava a digitare come un forsennato. Sperava solo che il loro cliente non facesse storie al momento del rimborso delle spese.

Sistemarono i bagagli nelle rispettive stanze, si ritrovarono al ristornate per cena e, per la prima volta in molto tempo, John mangiò con appetito non solo il suo piatto, ma anche metà dei gnocchi alla romana che Sherlock aveva lasciato nel piatto dopo qualche forchettata.

Nonostante la stanchezza del viaggio ed il leggero cambio di fuso orario, la mattina seguente John si svegliò senza provare l’usuale apatia degli ultimi mesi; bussò alla porta della stanza di Sherlock e lo trovò seduto sul letto, circondato da cartine stradali, opuscoli e con il laptop aperto sulla pagina delle previsioni del tempo. Scomparso l’usuale completo elegante scuro, indossava dei semplici jeans color petrolio e una polo grigio chiaro (Sherlock possedeva un tale capo di abbigliamento?): sembrava quasi un’altra persona.

“Se indossi anche delle scarpe da ginnastica, inizierò a chiedermi chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto del vero Sherlock.”

“Sono comodi - si giustificò l’altro con un basso borbottio - perché, non mi stanno bene?”

“Scherzavo.” John lasciò cadere l’argomento con un gesto della mano: probabilmente Sherlock sarebbe stato bene con addosso anche il più ridicolo vestito da clown. “Quindi, cosa facciamo oggi?” A questo punto il dottore credeva che Sherlock gli avrebbe svelato qualcosa dell’indagine che stava seguendo, invece vide che si limitò ad indicargli i depliant che aveva davanti “C’è qualcosa in particolare che ti piacerebbe vedere?”

“Il Colosseo, ma sei sicuro che abbiamo tempo?”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte “Certo che sì. Muoviamoci subito, forse a quest’ora del mattino non troveremo tanta gente.”

L’Anfiteatro si parò davanti a John non appena usciti dalla metropolitana e la sua imponenza lo lasciò momentaneamente senza parole: la struttura si stagliava imponente contro il cielo terso, tanto da far sembrare le persone che vi si affollavano attorno piccole ed insignificanti formiche.

Mentre aspettavano pazientemente in coda per acquistare il biglietto, Sherlock allontanò infastidito un ambulante che cercava di vender loro una guida illustrata al monumento.

“In realtà mi avrebbe fatto comodo - disse il dottore - conosco il Colosseo solo perché è molto famoso, ma mi piacerebbe capire cosa sto guardando.”

“Posso spiegartelo io. Mi sono documentato.” E così il moro si lanciò in una spiegazione dettagliata sulla storia dell’anfiteatro, sull’architettura, i metodi di costruzione e le sue funzioni, man mano che si addentravano nella struttura. Si interruppe nel bel mezzo della spiegazione sulle naumachie quando vide che John lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto appena trattenuto.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

Il dottore si appoggiò coi gomiti ad una balaustra “No, ma trovo curioso che nel tuo Mind Palace ci sia spazio per avvenimenti accaduti due millenni fa e non per la Terra che gira attorno al Sole.”

“Delle rocce che ruotano stupidamente nello spazio non ti insegnano nulla, mentre la storia può essere utile per comprendere la natura umana. Prendi ad esempio il pubblico che assisteva a questi spettacoli barbari…” si bloccò, guardando qualcosa a qualche arcata di distanza, assottigliando gli occhi.

Di riflesso, John si mise immediatamente in guardia “Cosa c’è?”

“L’uomo con la camicia a scacchi è un borseggiatore.”

Un ragazzo sulla ventina, con un cappello da baseball calato sugli occhi aveva appena infilato con una mossa fulminea la mano nella borsa di una turista, incautamente lasciata aperta, sfilando il portafoglio e poi lo aveva nascosto dietro la schiena. Se John non fosse stato più che attento, non avrebbe notato la manovra, tanto era stata fulminea.

“Cosa facciamo?” chiese John.

Sherlock valutò la situazione: normalmente non si sarebbe scomodato per un reato minore e banale come quello, ma vedeva che John fremeva per passare all’azione ed era un cambiamento così positivo rispetto all’apatia dei mesi appena trascorsi, che elaborò immediatamente un piano: dopotutto quel viaggio era per John e se John voleva catturare un ladro, l’avrebbero fatto. Avvicinare l’uomo era fuori discussione: poteva scattare in avanti e da quel lato c’erano parecchie vie di fuga, senza contare che avrebbe spintonato e strattonato molte persone, facendole ruzzolare lungo i gradini. Dove si trovavano loro, invece, c’era molta meno gente e nessuna via per scendere all’arcata inferiore. Sherlock scandagliò con lo sguardo le persone che passavano loro accanto, deducendole sommariamente, alla ricerca di un complice del borseggiatore che avrebbe potuto complicare loro la vita, ma non individuò nessuno.

“E’ solo, attiriamolo qua.” mormorò, poi tirò fuori il portafoglio di tasca, lasciando intravedere le banconote al suo interno e iniziò a parlare a voce molto alta “Accidenti, non trovo più il biglietto di ingresso.”

“Sei sicuro?” domandò John a voce altrettanto alta, reggendogli il gioco: aveva capito quali fossero le intenzioni di Sherlock e senza bisogno di alcuna spiegazione.

_“Proprio come una volta.”_

“Sì, sì, qui non c’è.”

Il loro dialogo concitato attirò l’attenzione del ladro, che si avvicinò facendo finta di guardarsi attorno.

“Allora ti sarà caduto da qualche parte, vado a vedere.” disse John, che scomparve dietro un arco, mentre Sherlock riponeva distrattamente il portafogli nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Quando il borseggiatore lo affiancò per sfilarglielo, John sbucò da dietro la colonna, torcendogli la mano dietro la schiena.

“Fermo!”

Il borseggiatore si divincolò, sbraitandogli addosso parole che John non capiva, ma che non dovevano essere troppo urbane. Agitandosi, alcuni dei portafogli che aveva rubato nel corso della giornata gli caddero di dosso, finendo a terra e, nel frattempo, la voce che ci fosse un ladro si era sparsa in mezzo ai turisti. Due poliziotti in borghese, che pattugliavano il monumento, accorsero, prendendo in consegna il ladro dalle mani di Sherlock e John. Fortunatamente, uno dei due agenti masticava un po’ di inglese e riuscì a capire la spiegazione di Sherlock e quando portarono via il ladro ammanettato, la gente intorno a loro si mise ad applaudirli calorosamente; John rise imbarazzato e ringraziò con un breve inchino, mentre Sherlock osservava in disparte, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

“Ti sei goduto il tuo quarto d’ora di notorietà?”

“Assolutamente sì. Però Sherlock, per quanto sia certo che il nostro cliente apprezzerà il fatto che abbiamo fatto arrestare un borseggiatore, non credi che dovremmo iniziare l’indagine.”

Sherlock schiuse le labbra in un’espressione stupita, poi diede un’occhiata all’orologio “E’ quasi ora di pranzo, mangiamo qualcosa?”

“Ah, sì, volentieri.”

Uscirono dal Colosseo e Sherlock condusse John lungo una stradina pedonale che saliva verso un colle, gli chiese di aspettarlo seduto sul muretto e poi comprò due panini e due birre da un furgoncino.

John mangiò il suo con gusto, mentre Sherlock giocherellava con l’incarto del suo.

“So che non è proprio il tuo cibo preferito, ma fidati: è buono.”

“Non c’è nessun cliente.” disse Sherlock in fretta, guardando a terra.

“Cosa?”

“Non ho mai detto che questo viaggio era per un’indagine. Mi dispiace che tu abbia frainteso.”

John riavvolse il nastro degli avvenimenti nella sua testa e si avvide che sì, in effetti Sherlock non aveva mai fatto cenno ad un cliente. Aveva semplicemente detto ‘partiamo per Roma’ e lui non aveva fatto domande.

“E allora perché siamo qui?”

“Non ti piace? Preferiresti essere da qualche altra parte?”

John lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, alle rovine dei Fori Imperiali e dei Mercati Traianei, all’Altare della Patria che troneggiava sulla città poco distante, percepiva il caldo sole del Mediterraneo che gli scaldava le spalle e si sentiva bene. “No, la città mi piace moltissimo, ma mi è difficile pensare a te che ti prendi una semplice vacanza, senza secondi fini.”

Sherlock scalciò un sassolino con la punta della scarpa e poi iniziò a parlare con il tono lamentoso di un bambino “A casa mi stavo annoiando a morte, sembra che Lestrade mi abbia preso per il suo tuttofare e mi chiede aiuto per casi talmente semplici che mi irrito solo a pensarci, non c’era nulla, assolutamente nulla di interessante da fare e mi sembrava di impazzire. Così ho pensato - incassò la testa tra le spalle - di cambiare aria per un po’, tutto qua.”

Eppure John non ricordava che Sherlock fosse stato particolarmente bizzoso i giorni precedenti alla partenza, non aveva nemmeno sparato al muro o fatto la caccia al pacchetto di sigarette nascosto; invece le parole del suo amico si adattavano perfettamente a lui ed al suo stato d’animo: era lui quello che sembrava aver perso interesse per ogni cosa e quindi, anche se Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, quel viaggio non era per lui, ma per John. Un po’ era stizzito dal suo comportamento, che avrebbe potuto essere meno equivoco, ma poi realizzò che Sherlock non avrebbe potuto dirgli “Ehi John, che ne dici se ce ne andiamo qualche giorno in vacanza?”, perché non era proprio da lui. E poi l’idea che Sherlock avesse pianificato fin nei dettagli quel viaggio, pagando di tasca sua e impiegando le sue energie su qualcosa che gli era alieno, solo per distrarlo dalla depressione di cui sembrava essere caduto vittima, lo fece quasi commuovere.

Non era stato così anche in occasione del suo disgraziatissimo matrimonio? O per quello scombinato addio al celibato? Non era forse così ogni volta che John era coinvolto? Sherlock dava sempre tutto se stesso e poi si nascondeva dietro un silenzio, alzando le spalle come per dire ‘non ho poi fatto nulla di straordinario’, quando in realtà lo era, quando in realtà Sherlock era l’unico ad aver fatto cose straordinarie per lui.

Bevve un lungo sorso di birra per sciogliere il nodo che gli stringeva la gola. “Scegli tu.” disse infine.

“Cosa?”

“Il prossimo posto da visitare.”

“Per me è indifferente.”

“Andiamo, se hai scelto Roma ci sarà qualcosa che vuoi vedere. I Fori, forse? - John diede un’occhiata alla coda chilometrica che si snodava sino all’ingresso dell’area archeologica e proprio non riusciva ad immaginarsi Sherlock che aspettava pazientemente il loro turno - Uh, direi di no.”

“Una cosa ci sarebbe. La Domus Aurea, è qui vicino.” Saltò giù dal muretto e John lo seguì.

“Speriamo non ci sia coda.”

“No, non ci sarà nessuno.” disse Sherlock, precedendolo su un sentiero in salita che si inoltrava in un parco.

“Perché, è un monumento così sconosciuto?”

“No, è chiuso al pubblico.” Sherlock si fermo al centro di uno spiazzo ghiaioso, indicando a John una lunga cancellata alla loro sinistra, oltre la quale si intravedevano delle rovine coperte di vegetazione.

“Se è chiuso come pensi di… no, oh no, Sherlock!” protestò il dottore, vedendo l’amico avvicinarsi al cancello e sbirciare tra le sbarre di ferro. Si guardò intorno allarmato, ma il parco ospitava solo un paio di barboni distesi su delle panchine, entrambi addormentati, e tre cagnolini randagi che non si curavano di loro. “Tu sei matto, ci saranno telecamere ovunque - sibilò John, cercando di trattenerlo per un gomito - ci farai arrestare.” [2]

“Guarda.” Sherlock gli indicò con un cenno della testa una telecamera poco distante: i fili elettrici erano staccati e penzolavano nel vuoto. “Insomma, non ti solletica l’idea di essere il solo a poter visitare questo luogo? Però potrebbe esserci un servizio di vigilanza e la Domus non è del tutto sicura, ci sono stati crolli in passato, quindi - appoggiò un piede sull’inferriata e si sollevò, lasciandosi cadere dall’altra parte - potrebbe essere pericoloso.” Sorrise e si allontanò di qualche passo, aspettando la mossa di John.

John afferrò le sbarre del cancello e scosse leggermente la testa: il brivido dell’avventura era molto più forte della paura di passare il resto di quella vacanza in una cella ed essere banditi a vita dall’Italia. “Odio i cancelli, li odio.” brontolò, scavalcandolo con molta meno grazia di Sherlock.

“Possibile che non riesci a darti più spinta?”

“Fa’ silenzio! Non tutti sono dotati delle tue gambe da trampoliere.”

“Le mie gambe sono perfettamente proporzionate alla mia altezza. Off…” un piede di John scivolò, il dottore perse l’appiglio, Sherlock se lo ritrovò addosso ed entrambi finirono dritti in un cespuglio alle loro spalle.

Il trambusto attirò l’attenzione dei cani, che presero ad abbaiare tutti insieme, svegliando i due senzatetto. Il detective si rialzò per primo, afferrò John sotto un’ascella e lo trascinò nell’ombra di un’arcata umida e buia, poi si sporse: non erano stati notati. Alle sue spalle, John ridacchiò adagio “Rettifico quanto detto in passato: questa è la cosa più ridicola che io abbia mai fatto in vita mia.” Aveva il fiato corto ed aveva picchiato un ginocchio contro il cancello, che ora gli faceva discretamente male, ma seguì Sherlock lungo i corridoi labirintici con entusiasmo.

Erano come due bambini che giocavano ai pirati ed esploravano la grotta del tesoro.

“Questo posto è enorme.” si stupì John, naso all’insù ad osservare gli antichi affreschi e gli ambienti maestosi, quasi perfettamente conservati, e il fatto di non dover sgomitare con un’orda di turisti gli dava modo di apprezzare ogni cosa: anche se il pensiero che stavano facendo una cosa illegale non lo aveva abbandonato, era felice che a Sherlock fosse venuta quell’idea folle, perché un’occasione del genere nella vita non gli sarebbe più ricapitata e forse era giunto il momento di smetterla di avere rimpianti ed afferrare al volo le cose belle quando capitavano.

Sherlock lo condusse di stanza in stanza come un moderno Virgilio, mostrandogli piccoli dettagli che a John sfuggivano: su alcune pareti c’erano le firme di uomini illustri che nel passato avevano visitato quel luogo.

“Vandali edonisti.” sentenziò Sherlock.

“Oh, vuoi dire che se tu fossi stato un gentiluomo vittoriano, non avresti aggiunto il tuo autografo su questo muro?”

“Certo che no! Non sono vanitoso.”

“Sicuro, caro il mio signor ‘modello di Dolce e Gabbana’.” lo pungolò John.

“Non sono _così_ vanitoso.” borbottò Sherlock, allontanandosi lungo un corridoio, inseguito dalla risatina di John, che si stava divertendo un mondo sia ad esplorare la dimora che a stuzzicare il suo amico.

Una delle ultime stanze che visitarono era una grande sala a pianta ottagonale, chiusa da una cupola che terminava con un grande lucernario, da cui filtrava la luce del giorno. Sherlock si fermò al centro esatto della sala, mormorando qualcosa tra sé sulla perizia degli architetti che costruirono quell’ambiente, ma John non lo stava ascoltando, troppo intento ad osservare il suo amico investito dalla calda luce del sole, che illuminava la pelle pallida e gli occhi grigi in modo quasi innaturale e faceva risplendere i suoi capelli di riflessi ramati: con addosso abiti d’epoca sarebbe potuto sembrare un imperatore o un semidio. Non si rese conto di aver preso il cellulare ed di aver scattato una foto finché l’eco del ‘click’ non risuonò tra le antiche mura. Sherlock si girò verso di lui, le labbra leggermente schiuse in un’espressione sorpresa e John balbettò una mezza scusa “Ah, un ricordo di questa nostra piccola avventura… non ti dispiace, vero?”

“No. Però sarebbe meglio non metterla sul blog, sarebbe assai incriminante, non credi?”

“Già…” mormorò John, non sapendo cos’altro dire.

Delle voci in lontananza spezzarono l’atmosfera ed un brivido di panico corse tra i due amici.

“La vigilanza.” mimò Sherlock con le labbra, poi si allontanò in punta di piedi lungo un corridoio, seguito da John; riuscirono ad uscire dal cantiere senza essere notati e, una volta all’aperto, John si stupì vedendo che il cielo si era scurito: aveva perso la cognizione del tempo girovagando in quel labirinto con Sherlock.

Quella sera, prima che ognuno si ritirasse nella propria stanza John sentì il bisogno di dire qualcosa, perché era vero che loro due non erano bravi con le parole, ma in quel momento esse premevano per affiorare sulle sue labbra.

“Sherlock?”

“Sì?”

“Grazie davvero per oggi, è stata una bellissima giornata. Non ricordo da quanto tempo non mi divertivo così.”

Sherlock non disse niente, limitandosi ad annuire con la testa un po’ bassa ed un genuino sorriso che gli distendeva le labbra.

Poco più tardi, sdraiato sul letto, John si soffermò a guardare ancora la foto che aveva scattato d’impulso quel pomeriggio: un’altra cosa bella colta al volo.

 

Né John né Sherlock erano particolarmente propensi a visitare chiese, erano molto più interessati alle rovine della Roma Imperiale, quindi il giorno dopo decisero di andare a vedere il mausoleo di Cecilia Metella: poco conosciuto, ma molto spettacolare, a giudicare dalle foto sulla guida turistica.

Uno sciopero dei taxi (non programmato e che Sherlock trovò dannatamente irritante) li costrinse ad usufruire dei mezzi pubblici; cercarono di mettersi in fila per aspettare l’autobus, il problema era che non c’era alcuna fila, solo un gruppo ben nutrito di persone raggruppate attorno ad una paletta coperta di graffiti, che impedì a John di leggere gli orari.

“Temo sarebbe del tutto inutile. - osservò Sherlock contemplando il micidiale traffico della città - L’autobus arriverà quando arriverà.”

Infatti l’attesa si protrasse per quasi venti minuti, ma se a Londra la gente avrebbe già minacciato di rivolgersi al Ministero dei Trasporti per lamentarsi del disguido, i romani non sembravano prendersela più di tanto.

“Sì, da queste parti c’è una certa rassegnazione all’inefficienza.” disse Sherlock, interpretando lo sguardo del suo amico. L’autobus sbucò da dietro una curva ed era già abbastanza pieno: un rapido calcolo della gente in attesa sul marciapiede fece esclamare a John “Non ci staranno mai tutte queste persone! Non è il caso di aspettare il prossimo?”

Un italiano accanto a loro, che aveva capito cosa aveva detto, gli sorrise “Ma sì, sì che ci stiamo - disse in un inglese molto stentato - e poi - aggiunse allungandogli una pacca sulla spalla - vi conviene salire: non si sa quando passerà il prossimo autobus. O se passerà.”

Quando il mezzo aprì le porte, si scatenò il caos: la gente cercava a tutti i costi di salire ancor prima che i passeggeri fossero scesi e la legge sull’impenetrabilità dei corpi sembrava messa a forte rischio. I due inglesi restarono un attimo basiti di fronte a quella babilonia, poi Sherlock si riscosse “Andiamo, John - lo incoraggiò appoggiandogli la mano sulla schiena e spingendolo verso l’autobus - dopotutto quando sei a Roma, devi fare come i romani.”

Incredibilmente, tutte le persone in attesa alla fermata riuscirono a salire, ma questo significava viaggiare pigiati come sardine nella propria latta. Sherlock e John si ritrovarono schiacciati contro il fondo del mezzo da due robuste casalinghe che li circondarono con quattro enormi buste della spesa: sembrava avessero fatto rifornimento di viveri in vista di una carestia. Ovviamente erano del tutto incuranti di aver appoggiato parte dei sacchetti sui loro piedi, troppo intente a chiacchierare tra loro ad alta voce e a gesticolare. Sì, cercavano si agitare le braccia nello spazio affollato ed un paio di volte la mano di una di loro saettò troppo vicino ai capelli di Sherlock, che si ritrasse ancor più verso il finestrino. Alla fermata successiva salì ancor più gente, tanto che l’interno del mezzo era diventato una compatta massa umana e persino respirare era diventato difficile (vista la varietà di odori non troppo gradevoli che aleggiava nell’aria, non era poi un male) e John si rallegrò di non soffrire di claustrofobia. Quando finalmente venne il loro turno di scendere, si precipitarono giù dall’autobus con aria sconvolta.

John si piegò sulle ginocchia e iniziò a ridere “Che cosa allucinante! Credevo di morire soffocato.”

“A chi lo dici.” disse Sherlock, pulendosi con una smorfia le scarpe e l’orlo dei pantaloni.

“Secondo te è sempre così sui mezzi pubblici da queste parti?”

“Visto come la gente la prende con filosofia, è assai probabile.”

“La città è bellissima da visitare - disse John, guardandosi attorno - ma non credo che potrei mai abituarmi a vivere qui.”

“Nemmeno io.”

Mentre si incamminavano verso la biglietteria del complesso archeologico, John rifletté che quel viaggio stava avendo un altro effetto positivo su di lui: per quanto si stesse divertendo in vacanza, per la prima volta da tempo provò una punta di nostalgia per casa, ossia per il loro appartamento a Baker Street. Aveva pensato di costruirsi una casa assieme a Mary con il matrimonio, ma quel sogno era stato spazzato via come un bungalow in riva al mare sradicato da un ciclone e per lungo tempo non aveva più voluto considerare alcun posto come una _casa_ , ma semplicemente come un posto qualsiasi dove dormire e stare al caldo quando fuori c’era brutto tempo. Ora invece sentiva che sarebbe stato contento quando l’aereo fosse atterrato ad Heathrow per tornare, appunto, a casa.

“John? - lo chiamò Sherlock, porgendogli il biglietto - Vieni. Con questo possiamo visitare anche le catacombe.”

L’ex soldato si scrollò di dosso quei pensieri: adesso era in vacanza e si sarebbe goduto ogni attimo.

Finita la visita (di nuovo Sherlock non aveva resistito e si era introdotto brevemente in alcune zone vietate al pubblico) John si incamminò mal volentieri verso la fermata dell’autobus.

“Se penso che devo salire di nuovo su un mezzo stracolmo, mi sento male.” Oltretutto si avvicinava l’orario di chiusura degli uffici e ciò voleva dire che, per quanto sembrasse impossibile, ci sarebbe stata ancor più gente che durante la mattina.

Sherlock scandagliò con lo sguardo i dintorni, chiese a John di aspettarlo dove si trovava e poi si diresse con passo deciso verso un negozio. Una decina di minuti più tardi tornò da lui a bordo di un grosso scooter noleggiato e gli lanciò un casco che John afferrò al volo.

“Problema risolto.”

John si rigirò il casco tra le mani senza indossarlo “Non mi sembra una buona idea.”

“Perché mai? Io sono un ottimo guidatore.” si indignò l’altro.

“A Londra, forse - ammise John - ma noi circoliamo al contrario e-”

“Semmai è il resto d’Europa che guida al contrario di noi. La modifica alla circolazione fu introdotta da Napoleone in quanto mancino, pertanto-”

“Non è questo il punto.” lo interruppe John.

Sherlock incrociò le braccia al petto “Scegli, l’alternativa alla moto è quello.” ed indicò la fermata dell’autobus, dove si era già assiepata una gran folla vociante.

“Okay.” sospirò il dottore indossando il casco e montando in sella dietro Sherlock.

Inizialmente si aggrappò alle maniglie dello scooter, ma non appena Sherlock si immise in una strada molto trafficata ed evitò d’un soffio un furgone sbucato dal nulla in contromano, si aggrappò a lui d’istinto. Raramente aveva visto una circolazione tanto disordinata, forse nemmeno a Kabul o Il Cairo: le auto cambiavano continuamente corsia senza preavviso alla ricerca di quella più veloce, i motorini viaggiavano a sciami, del tutto incuranti di semafori e sensi di marcia; la regola generale che governava il traffico sembrava essere ‘guarda, e quando non c’è nessuno, passa’. Sherlock, a onor del vero, se la cavava piuttosto bene, attento ad ogni pericolo, ma John percepiva il suo nervosismo dalla rigidità dei muscoli della schiena alla quale si era abbarbicato. Lui non era di aiuto, perché gli strizzava vigorosamente le costole ogni volta che un’automobile si accostava troppo alla loro moto, quasi come se il concetto di ‘distanza di sicurezza’ fosse sconosciuto da quelle parti.

Ad un semaforo Sherlock emise un flebile lamento e John si accorse che lo stava stringendo con la forza pari a quella di una anaconda.

“Scusa - ridacchiò nervosamente - nemmeno in Afghanistan ero così in tensione.”

“E’ più impegnativo di quanto pensassi.” rispose Sherlock, sollevando la visiera: era leggermente sudato, ma i suoi occhi scintillavano, era evidente che si stesse divertendo molto.

“Mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto prima: te la stai cavando alla grande. - gli diede un colpetto sulle spalle - Coraggio, conducici fuori da questa bolgia.”

“Agli ordini!”

Per fortuna dopo una ventina di minuti, deviò su una strada meno trafficata, che costeggiava una serie di villette eleganti e poi si inerpicava lungo una collina boscosa; Sherlock la percorse sino in cima, piegando dolcemente la moto per seguirne le curve. In cima alla salita il bosco si interrompeva bruscamente, aprendosi e lasciando godere di una bellissima vista su quasi tutta la città all’imbrunire. Sherlock si fermò in una piazzola di sosta, permettendo a John si ammirare Roma dall’alto, con i suoi tetti in coppi rossastri, le terrazze fiorite, le rondini che si attardavano solcando il cielo con strida acute, i profili dei tanti campanili e le luci dei lampioni che si riflettevano tremule del Tevere.

“Bello, non è vero?” [4]

“Wow.” disse piano John e, inconsciamente, si strinse un po’ di più a Sherlock.

 

John voleva assolutamente spedire delle cartoline a Greg, Molly e Mike, nonché prendere un regalo per la loro padrona di casa e Sherlock, seppur rassegnato, lo seguì nei numerosi negozietti di souvenir che punteggiavano le vie del centro, ma cassò senza appello ogni sua idea nel momento stesso in cui John posava gli occhi su un oggetto pacchiano “Sul serio, John? Una riproduzione in gesso, tra l’altro per nulla accurata, del Colosseo? Credevo volessi bene alla signora Hudson.” “No, quel piatto con la Cupola di San Pietro pare dipinto da un malato di Parkinson.” “Non avvicinarti nemmeno a quel busto di Cesare.” così, passato mezzogiorno, John non aveva ancora trovato nulla di adatto (e Sherlock non aveva tutti i torti sui souvenir che avevano visto), finché non passarono vicino ad una piccola libreria, seminascosta all’interno di un porticato.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa ed entrarono a curiosare. Sherlock puntò un libro di cucina, ma John gli fece notare che la signora Hudson non parlava italiano.

“Ma ci sono le figure.”

“No. E poi tu vuoi regalarglielo solo perché ti cucini qualcuna delle torte che sono su questo libro.”

“La signora Hudson cucina bene.” borbottò il detective, vistosi scoperto.

“Non le faremo un regalo che poi la obblighi a lavorare per noi. - disse John, categorico - Ma l’idea del libro illustrato è buona.”

Sfogliò alcuni libri illustrati, fino a trovare una foto di Roma al crepuscolo, molto simile al panorama che avevano ammirato la sera prima.”

“Questo!” esclamarono entrambi all’unisono, posando le mani sulla foto. Sherlock scostò per primo la sua, mentre John sorrise, quasi imbarazzato, e ridacchiò: stando con Mary, lontano da Baker Street, aveva scordato che lui e Sherlock avevano questi momenti di intesa perfetta.

John prese il libro e lo portò alla cassa.

“Sei sicuro? - chiese Sherlock - Ce ne sono molti altri, non vuoi guardare ancora un po’?”

“No, questo è perfetto, ne sono sicuro.”

Tornarono in albergo; dopopranzo John si sdraiò sul letto con l’intenzione di chiudere gli occhi solo per qualche minuto, ma quando li riaprì, si accorse che il cielo stava già imbrunendo: amava girare senza meta per quella bellissima città, ma non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stancante. Si lisciò alla meno peggio i capelli e bussò alla porta della camera di Sherlock.

“Avanti. Hai riposato bene?” chiese il suo amico con un sorriso, sollevando la testa dal laptop che teneva in bilico sulle ginocchia.

“Scusami, mi sono addormentato come un sasso.” John era quasi mortificato: sicuramente Sherlock aveva programmato qualcosa per quel pomeriggio, ma il consulente investigativo scosse la testa, chiudendo il computer “Non esiste alcuna tabella di marcia da rispettare: è una vacanza e possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo.”

“Ma tu ti sarai annoiato a morte oggi pomeriggio.”

“No, ho fatto qualche ricerca e il tempo è volato.”

John sapeva bene che mentiva, che quel pomeriggio doveva essere stato interminabile per lui, ma Sherlock non gli diede tempo di dire alcunché “Dato che hai detto di voler mangiare la miglior pizza della città, mi sono documentato e penso di aver individuato il ristorante giusto. Vai a prepararti.”

“Va bene, il tempo di una doccia e sono pronto.”

Grazie alla moto si mossero velocemente lungo le vie strette e tortuose del centro; Sherlock condusse il suo amico in un vicolo stretto di Rione Sant’Angelo, illuminato dalla luce giallastra di alcuni lampioncini di foggia antica. Il locale scelto era piccolissimo, dall’aria anonima e, per accogliere più clienti, aveva sistemato sedie e tavolini lungo il marciapiede ed un sottile steccato di bambù offriva un minimo di privacy dalle persone che camminavano lungo la strada.

“Ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio e stasera non ho particolarmente fame. - si lamentò John - Ti va di dividere mezza pizza con me?” Sapeva che non era il piatto preferito del suo amico, ma pensava che quello fosse un buon compromesso per convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa.

Sherlock annuì e si spiegò al cameriere, poi restarono in silenzio in attesa della loro ordinazione; l’aria era tiepida e gradevole e l’atmosfera tra loro piacevolmente rilassata e non sentivano il bisogno di interromperla con le parole.

Finalmente il cameriere portò loro una pizza, due piatti, nonché una bella candela rossa che pose al centro del tavolino: entrambi la guardarono basiti, poi John appoggiò la fronte ad una mano e mormorò un “non ci posso credere” prima di scoppiare a ridere. Aveva sempre pensato che tutte le chiacchiere sul loro conto fossero dovute solo al deleterio gossip dei giornali, ma se succedeva anche al di fuori dei confini del Regno Unito, dove nessuno li conosceva, allora dovevano dare davvero l’impressione di essere una coppia.

“Non è che sono parenti di Angelo?” domandò John tra le risate.

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, poi afferrò il portacandela “La faccio portare via subito.”

D’istinto John posò la mano sulla sua per fermarlo “No, lascia stare, non c’è problema.”

“Lo so che queste insinuazioni ti danno fastidio.”

“Sul serio, Sherlock, va tutto bene.” Ed era sincero: forse loro due non erano una coppia nel senso più tradizionale del termine, ma con Sherlock, e specialmente durante quella vacanza, stava bene, come non era mai stato con nessuno, nemmeno con Mary prima di scoprire chi fosse veramente.

Sherlock fece un piccolo cenno di assenso del capo e poi riabbassò gli occhi sul portacandela: la mano di John copriva ancora la sua.

“Hai-hai le dita ghiacciate.” balbettò John, lasciandolo andare ed impugnando le posate.

“Sono sempre così.”

“E’ perché mangi poco, quindi - gli puntò contro il coltello - guai a te se avanzi qualcosa nel piatto.”

Sherlock si finse estremamente esasperato, ma obbedì.

“E domani cosa si fa?”

“Anche i dintorni di Roma sono molto belli, pur se completamente diversi dalla città: ho prenotato un agriturismo nella zona dei Castelli per un paio di giorni, sempre che tu voglia.”

“Intendi uno di quei posti da cartolina con le viti, gli alberi da frutto ed i cavalli? Certo che ne ho voglia.”

“Molto bene, allora partiamo domani pomeriggio. Farò mandare lì i bagagli, mentre noi due potremmo raggiungere il posto in moto.”

“Ci hai preso gusto a guidarla, dì la verità.” domandò John con un gran sorriso.

“E’ comoda per muoversi in mezzo al traffico, tutto qua.” rispose Sherlock in tono neutro.

“Ah, ma perché fai così? - sospirò il dottore - Non c’è nulla di male se qualcosa ti piace o se ti stai divertendo. Ti assicuro che non è un delitto.”

“Mh. E’ meglio se torniamo in albergo ora: dobbiamo fare i bagagli.”

 

La decisione di raggiungere l’agriturismo in moto si rivelò perfetta: Sherlock faceva lo slalom tra le auto incolonnate, guadagnando metri preziosi; Roma era molto più estesa di quanto John non avesse immaginato: improvvisamente si ritrovavano in mezzo alla campagna e subito dopo ci si ritrovava di nuovo immersi in un quartiere della città. Finalmente le costruzioni iniziarono a diradarsi, lasciando spazio ad una campagna collinare verdissima, punteggiata di villette e casolari.

L’agriturismo scelto da Sherlock era ancor meglio di quanto John l’avesse immaginato: appena fuori dal paese di Rocca di Papa, circondato da una siepe alta e fitta che lo nascondeva dalla strada, aveva vigneti ed ulivi che si estendevano ai lati della costruzione principale, mentre il giardino sul retro degradava bruscamente verso il lago d’ Albano.

Lo specchio d’acqua di origine vulcanica colpì moltissimo John: era un cerchio quasi perfetto circondato da pareti scoscese e ricoperte di vegetazione e, se non fosse stato per i paesi che sorgevano sulla sommità del cono vulcanico estinto, si sarebbe potuto trovare nel mezzo della jungla asiatica.

L’atrio dell’agriturismo era deserto, ma al rumore delle ruote del trolley di Sherlock sul pavimento in cotto, una ragazza uscì dalla cucina, sfilandosi cuffia e grembiule.

“Arrivo subito - li rassicurò, poi si affacciò sulla tromba delle scale e lanciò un grido - Tesoro, ci sono i clienti.” poi corse al banco della reception per riceverli.

“Dovete perdonarci - si giustificò, scandendo adagio le parole - ma siamo in bassa stagione e ci siamo solo io e il mio ragazzo.”

“Nessun problema - disse Sherlock mostrandole i documenti - e non stia così in ansia per il suo inglese, è molto meglio di ciò che pensa.”

“Grazie.”

Il ragazzo prese i bagagli e li precedette lungo un corridoio fino alle loro camere: due stanze singole che si affacciavano sul giardino, dove la ragazza di prima servì loro un tè di benvenuto accompagnato da una selezione di scones, tartine ed assaggi di torta che nulla aveva da invidiare alle migliori sale da tè di Londra.

“Sento già di amare questo posto!” esclamò John con la bocca piena.

A cena scoprirono che l’agriturismo, oltre a loro, ospitava solo tre anziane sorelle in vacanza e due studentesse di botanica che stavano svolgendo una ricerca sulla flora locale.

John ascoltava con attenzione l’itinerario che Sherlock proponeva per il giorno seguente e intanto gustava dell’ottimo pane dal sapore quasi affumicato. A Londra, per comodità, compravano sempre del pane in cassetta industriale, ma non c’era paragone con quello che stava mangiando in quel momento, non ne aveva mai assaggiato nulla di così buono.

“Finirai per rovinarti l’appetito.” osservò Sherlock.

John allontanò da sé la cesta a malincuore “Hai ragione, ma è squisito.”

 

Il mattino dopo si svegliarono entrambi di buon’ora e già prima delle otto Sherlock stava avviando il motore della moto, quando la padrona dell’agriturismo li raggiunse.

“Aspettate! Dato che non sarete qui a pranzo, vi ho preparato un piccolo spuntino.” e porse a John una busta telata molto pesante.

“Grazie mille, ma qui c’è cibo per sfamare un esercito.”

“Non sapevo cosa vi piacesse, così vi ho preparato un po’ di tutto, ma vi consiglio di assaggiare il danubio, credo sia quello che mi è venuto meglio.”

La giornata trascorse in un lampo, tra visite a palazzi storici, rocche e paesini che conservavano ancora la loro impronta medioevale a dispetto del trascorrere dei secoli, ed i due tornarono alla pensione che era già pomeriggio inoltrato e si sedettero nuovamente in giardino a sorseggiare il tè. Il sole stava calando davanti a loro ed il lago da azzurro iniziò ad assumere riflessi caldi, finché non divenne come un immenso disco d’oro fuso appena increspato da una leggera brezza primaverile.

“Che meraviglia.” mormorò John, rapito.

Sherlock, seduto accanto a lui sulla panchina, annuì da dietro la sua tazza da tè.

“Ogni tanto mi immagino a vivere in un luogo del genere.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, quando penso al mio ritiro. - sorrise davanti alla faccia stupita dell’amico - E’ impensabile che io possa condurre la vita di adesso tra venti o trent’anni, così se devo pensare ad un posto dove andare a vivere, è questo il paesaggio che mi viene in mente. Sempre che io ci arrivi a quell’età.”

“Certo che ci arriverai.” disse John, raddrizzando la schiena: non gli piaceva per nulla quando Sherlock parlava della morte o della sua vita come se fosse qualcosa che poteva essere sacrificata con leggerezza. “Non può accaderti nulla con un Capitano dei Fucilieri che ti guarda le spalle.”

Sherlock aprì bocca, sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa ed i suoi occhi si fecero tristi, quasi rassegnati, poi la richiuse e finì di sorseggiare il tè. Anche John restò in silenzio, ben sapendo che spingerlo a parlare quando non voleva, era il metodo più rapido per ottenere l’effetto contrario.

Poi d’improvviso, la testa di Sherlock crollò sulla sua spalla e John trattenne il fiato un attimo prima di accorgersi che si era addormentato: la testa riccioluta era un dolce peso sulla sua spalla ed il respiro di Sherlock gli solleticava leggermente il collo.

Lui se ne era stato comodamente seduto sul sellino posteriore, ma per Sherlock doveva essere stato faticoso condurre quella pesante moto sulle strade strette e piene di curve, non era stupito che fosse crollato all’improvviso. Aveva fatto moltissimo per lui in quella vacanza: aveva organizzato un viaggio meraviglioso, gli aveva fatto da guida e lo aveva condotto in alcune avventure un po’ folli, aveva sempre prenotato due camere (nonostante la cosa dovesse essergli costata un patrimonio) per dargli lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno, ma allo stesso tempo gli era stato vicino, non si era mai lamentato una volta di nulla, anche se forse alcune cose lo avevano annoiato.

“Grazie.” mormorò pianissimo per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Osservò la campagna nei dintorni e provò ad immaginarsi vecchio e con l’artrite a prendersi cura di un giardino così bello: non gli risultava difficile vedersi con i guanti, le cesoie ed un largo cappello di paglia calato in testa e, quando si girava, alle sue spalle compariva un tipico cottage inglese e Sherlock che lo osservava dalla finestra della cucina e sollevava la mano in un cenno di saluto.

Sherlock poteva anche pensare che John non sarebbe rimasto, che una nuova Mary sarebbe apparsa nella sua vita (non gli era sfuggito il motivo dello sguardo triste che il detective gli aveva indirizzato poco prima), ma il buon dottore non la pensava così e quel quadretto dai tenui colori acquerellati che si era dipinto nella mente era perfetto, era giusto per entrambi.

Per loro.

A dire il vero per John avrebbe potuto essere la campagna inglese o un ranch nella pampa argentina od anche un tranquillo paesino italiano, ma in ogni diapositiva c’era Sherlock con lui e quindi ogni luogo sapeva di casa. Era dove John voleva essere, così come Sherlock era sempre stato presente per lui.

Il consulente investigativo si agitò ed un lungo arto scivolò attorno alla vita di John, stringendo appena, mentre un vago borbottio abbandonò le sue labbra.

“Cosa?” chiese piano l’ex soldato, sempre attento a non svegliarlo.

“John.” ripeté Sherlock, questa volta molto più chiaramente, mentre il braccio stringeva un po’ più forte ed inconsciamente sprofondò ancor di più la testa contro la sua spalla, inalando il suo odore e le labbra si incurvarono appena in un sorriso.

John non riuscì a fermare la propria mano che gli carezzò uno zigomo sporgente, né la voce.

“Sono qui, Sherlock.”

“Mmh, il mio John.” mormorò adagio il detective ancora immerso nel dormiveglia, strofinando contro il suo collo il naso gelido e le labbra caldissime. “John, mio…” ripeté direttamente sulla sua pelle e John fu attraversato da un brivido, mentre la sua mano che era scesa a cingergli la nuca affondò brusca nei suoi capelli, però in quell’istante Sherlock si svegliò e sollevò la testa di scatto. Per un istante i loro visi restarono vicini, così vicini che a John sarebbe bastato un nulla per azzerare la distanza, e stava anche iniziando a farlo, ma gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono inorriditi.

“Io, ah, scusa, scusami John.” balbettò precipitosamente, alzandosi.

“Sherlock…” John sollevò una mano verso di lui per bloccarne la ritirata, ma l’altro scosse la testa, continuando a tartagliare nervosamente “Mi dispiace, non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. Perdonami John, io…” indietreggiò rapido verso la sua stanza.

“Aspetta Sherlock, va tutto bene.” Non voleva dirgli _‘non è successo nulla’_ , perché non era così, perché per un breve istante si era aperta una breccia in Sherlock ed i suoi veri sentimenti erano traboccati e questo non era _nulla_ , era importante per John.

Non era rimasto scioccato dalla rivelazione dei sentimenti di Sherlock per lui: in un angolo del suo cuore l’aveva sempre saputo, aveva sempre saputo che ogni gesto, ogni parola, ogni sacrificio che Sherlock aveva compiuto in quell’ultimo anno non poteva essere dettato se non dall’amore.

“N-no.” ripeté Sherlock, in pieno panico.

“Invece sì, è tutto a posto e non hai nulla di cui scusarti.” insisté John, ma Sherlock sparì dietro la porta finestra della sua camera e tirò le tende, lasciandolo solo. John provò a bussare più volte, cercando di convincerlo ad uscire, ma non ottenne risposta, quindi si rassegnò a presentarsi a cena da solo.

Gli altri ospiti della struttura si radunarono in un salottino con la televisione subito dopo aver finito di mangiare, mentre John rimase seduto al suo tavolo, incurante del ragazzo che sparecchiava e cambiava le tovaglie; poco dopo la sua fidanzata entrò in sala e si sedette davanti a John.

“Non si sente bene il suo amico?” chiese.

“No, forse è un po’ stanco.” mentì John, ma era una scusa patetica.

“Avete litigato?”

“Non proprio. Io… non lo so.” concluse con aria abbattuta.

“Non preoccuparti, farete pace presto. - affermò la ragazza cercando i suoi occhi - Guarda che non lo dico tanto per dire, ne sono convinta.”

“Perché?”

L’italiana strinse le labbra, alla ricerca delle parole più giuste e della loro traduzione “Perché è quello che penso quando vi guardo: che non siete due persone che possono restare arrabbiati troppo a lungo l’uno con l’altro.”

“Sì, questo è vero.”

“Sì, siete più da incomprensioni, che da litigio vero e proprio.”

“Incomprensioni…” mormorò John e rimase con la bocca leggermente aperta: forse si trattava solo di questo? Forse Sherlock era convinto che lui sarebbe stato in imbarazzo o avrebbe provato repulsione per quel breve contatto fisico; dopotutto lui era quello che si premurava di ribadire ogni volta che poteva, di non essere gay, di non essere interessato agli uomini. Le sue dita si posarono sul collo, lì dove Sherlock aveva strofinato il viso, ma non si sentì affatto disgustato, non si sarebbe mai sentito disgustato dall’uomo con cui trovava così facile, così giusto immaginarsi di trascorrere il resto della sua vita.

“Incomprensioni.” ripeté e la ragazza annuì con un gran sorriso “Molto più semplice di un litigio.”

“Già. - ripeté John sbocconcellando del pane - Sai, questo pane è proprio buono, dove lo compri?”

“Lo faccio io.”

“Non mi dire!”

“Sì: quando posso preferisco scegliere gli ingredienti e cucinare, evitando il più possibile i cibi o i sughi già pronti. I genitori del mio fidanzato hanno un grande orto e ci forniscono la verdura, ed anche conigli e galline, a volte. Io invece preparo la pasta, il pane ed i dolci.”

“Accidenti, sei bravissima.”

“Ti ringrazio: amo molto preparare il pane, le focacce e qualsiasi genere di lievitato. Bisogna mettere la massima attenzione nella loro preparazione e ancora non basta: serve un atto di fede.”

“Un atto di fede?” ripeté John, che non era sicuro di aver capito bene.

“Sì. Tu scegli la farina ed il lievito, ti accerti che l’ambiente di lavoro non sia troppo umido, né troppo freddo, ti accerti che anche l’acqua sia alla giusta temperatura e inizi ad impastare, decidi quando aggiungere il sale, poi copri l’impasto con un panno e attendi la lievitazione: lì comincia il tuo atto di fede, devi credere che andrà bene, che alla fine avrà proprio la consistenza e l’alveolatura che volevi. E poi devi saper aspettare il momento giusto per infornare: né troppo presto, altrimenti il composto sarà umido ed appiccicoso, né troppo tardi oppure si devitalizzerà e avrà un sapore orrendo. Panificare non è una semplice questione di impasto, è anche fede e amore, tanto amore.”

“Sai, si sente.” disse John, addentando un altro pezzo di pane.

“Ne sono felice.”

“Anche la torta che ci hai preparato oggi per pranzo era buonissima, ma il pane… il tuo pane è davvero qualcosa di speciale.”

La ragazza si sporse verso di lui appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo “Ti confesserò un segreto: i dolci sono delle puttane.”

John spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella affermazione colorita e la ragazza rise forte “E’ così: i dolci sono spettacolari, coreografici, bellissimi da vedere, ma con loro l’atto di fede è inutile, fanno tutto da soli e possono decidere di venire bene o male a sentimento, e in modo del tutto indipendente dalla tua volontà. I lievitati, invece, sono ogni volta un’emozione e un’avventura e ti danno tutta un’altra soddisfazione. Ah, ma probabilmente ti sto annoiando con queste chiacchiere.”

“No, affatto. Sei stata illuminante e ti ringrazio.”

“Di... nulla.” rispose lei inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato: non sapeva di cosa John stesse parlando, ma lui sì: nella sua vita Mary era stata come un dolce, bella ed appariscente, ma disgustosa all’assaggio; il suo rapporto con Sherlock, invece, assomigliava molto ad un lievitato: era un’avventura, ogni giorno richiedeva un atto di fede ed era maturato e cresciuto nel corso degli anni.

E quello era il momento.

Invece di bussare alla sua porta dalla parte del corridoio, John uscì in giardino e si fermò davanti alla porta finestra della stanza di Sherlock, pensando a come farlo uscire. Intravide un luccichio con la coda dell’occhio e voltò la testa, ma non c’era più nulla.

 _“Forse l’ho solo immaginato.”_ pensò John, ma poi il brillio si accese di nuovo, danzò nell’aria alcuni istanti e poi scomparve di nuovo. Incuriosito, avanzò qualche passo nel buio e due puntini di luce lo superarono per sparire in un cespuglio di Belle di Notte.

Gli servì qualche istante per capire di cosa si trattasse, perché non ne vedeva da quando era bambino.

Buffò energicamente al vetro della camera di Sherlock “Sherlock! Sherlock, vieni, presto! Ci sono le lucciole.” ed un attimo dopo la testa riccioluta fece capolino da dietro le tende.

“Andiamo, esci! Non puoi perdertele.”

Sherlock aprì la porta e seguì John in giardino, in pigiama e a piedi scalzi; il dottore girò un paio di volte su se stesso ed una lucciola gli passò proprio davanti, illuminandosi per alcuni secondi.

“Hai visto?”

“Sì.”

Oltre la staccionata di legno che chiudeva il giardino altre luci brillarono attorno ai fiori notturni e John catturò senza esitazione la mano di Sherlock nella sua, tirandolo verso gli insetti che si accendevano come minuscole stelle, lanciando luminosi messaggi alle compagne. Per alcuni istanti Sherlock le guardò affascinato ed allungò la mano libera verso una foglia: una lucciola tastò cautamente il suo indice con le zampe e si arrampicò lungo il dito, brillando ad intermittenza e poi volò via nella notte.

“L’ultima volta che le ho viste ero in vacanza con i miei genitori in un campeggio in Francia, avrò avuto dieci anni.”

“Sono insetti molto delicati e soffrono più di altri l’inquinamento, per questo stanno scomparendo.”

“Sono felice di averle riviste questa sera.” disse John, stringendo leggermente la mano di Sherlock, il quale solo in quel momento sembrò rendersi conto delle loro dita intrecciate e cercò di scioglierle, ma l’altro glielo impedì.

“John…” mormorò l’uomo più giovane, quasi una supplica.

“Non ti piace?” chiese l’altro, spostando il pollice per accarezzare dolcemente la sua pelle.

“Sì, ma… non devi…” e strattonò ancora.

“Fosse per te faresti finta di niente, non è vero? Torneresti a casa e ti comporteresti come se nulla fosse accaduto, ti terresti tutto dentro. Dimmi, non sei stanco di sacrificarti sempre?”

“Non è così.”

“Sì invece - John lo tirò più vicino a sé - e non devi più farlo, non voglio. Non c’è - l’altra mano si appoggiò al viso di Sherlock - alcun motivo per cui tu lo faccia. Capisci cosa voglio dire?”

Lo sentì risucchiare un respiro stupito.

“Ma John, tu non sei…”

“Ssh.” lo zittì spostando il pollice sulle sue labbra, ma Sherlock si scostò abbassando la testa “John, non devi pensare che io ti abbia portato in vacanza per questo, non è così. Io volevo solo farti sentire meglio.”

“Lo so.” disse John tranquillamente.

“Oh. E non devi fare nulla in cambio, non devi sentirti obbligato a ricambiare.”

“Non mi sento obbligato.”

Due lucciole attraversarono lo spazio stretto che li divideva, illuminando il sorriso calmo e sicuro di John ed il viso quasi angosciato di Sherlock.

“Bene.” a questo punto Sherlock era convinto che John gli avrebbe lasciato la mano, ma non fu così.

“Davvero non capisci, Sherlock? Io non devo farlo, io voglio farlo.”

“Fare cosa?”

“Questo.”

John si alzò in punta di piedi e compì il suo atto di fede, appoggiando le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, accarezzandole e strofinandole con dolcezza finché non le sentì schiudersi per accogliere l’intrusione della sua lingua, la mano libera di Sherlock si aggrappò spasmodicamente al suo braccio, affondandogli le dita nella carne ed un mugolio stupito risuonò nel silenzio.

John allontanò appena la bocca dalla sua per riprendere fiato.

“Basta soffrire, Sherlock, basta voti da martire, voglio soltanto che tu sia felice. Con me. Lo meriti, lo meritiamo entrambi.”

“John…” sussurrò il moro e l’altro poté sentire l’incertezza nella sua voce.

“Ancora non mi credi? Allora dovrò essere più convincente.” mormorò con una punta di malizia. Sciolse le loro dita intrecciate solo per afferrare la sua maglietta e tirarlo completamente contro di sé per baciarlo di nuovo e perdersi su quelle labbra, già diventate una droga dopo solo due baci. Lo sentì tremare e, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare che era solo merito suo, John sentiva che l’aria della notte era fredda e Sherlock indossava solo il pigiama. Senza smettere di baciarlo, lasciò scivolare una mano dal petto alla sua anca, dove Sherlock si era appoggiato; gli sfiorò il dorso della mano con la punta delle dita e questa volta il detective la girò, palmo in alto, per afferrare quella di John.

Lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo verso la sua camera e John annuì “Sì Sherlock, voglio portarti a letto e fare l’amore con te tutta la notte.”

Il tremore che percorreva il corpo di Sherlock si accentuò, ma seguì John senza indugio verso la sua stanza ed una nuova vita.

 

“John…” biascicò Sherlock nel dormiveglia e John gli sfiorò i capelli con la punta delle dita. Non aveva mai pensato che il suo nome, così comune e banale, potesse avere un suono tanto dolce. Sherlock non aveva pronunciato altro dalla notte prima, solo il suo nome, John, _John,_ JOHN, sussurrato, urlato, con dolcezza, senza fiato, con passione e l’ex soldato lo aveva ricompensato pronunciando _Sherlock_ con la devozione di un fedele, racchiudendo in quelle due sillabe il sentimento unico che provava per lui e che mai sarebbe riuscito ad esprimere altrimenti.

Il consulente investigativo si stiracchiò, aprì faticosamente gli occhi e subito li richiuse, offeso dalla luce del mattino e nascose la testa sotto il cuscino. John non resistette e si chinò su di lui, baciandolo tra le scapole. “Buongiorno, come ti senti?”

“Sono distrutto.” fu la replica ovattata che giunse attraverso il guanciale.

John percorse la sua schiena in una carezza possessiva “Talmente stanco da non riuscire ad ascoltare il programma che ho in mente per oggi?”

Sherlock sollevò il cuscino e lo guardò incredulo “Non credo di essere in grado di alzarmi dal letto.”

John lo fece voltare e si sdraiò su di lui “Sei fortunato, perché la giornata odierna prevede colazione a letto, seguita dal divieto assoluto di lasciare questa stanza.”

Sherlock gli prese la mano e baciò con dolcezza il palmo ed il polso, trattenendo lì le labbra per sentire le sue pulsazioni.

Due ore più tardi, dopo un’abbondante colazione e del sesso che li lasciò stremati, erano entrambi sdraiati sulla schiena a sorridersi come due idioti, poi il viso di Sherlock si fece serio, quasi contemplativo.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese John, toccandogli un fianco.

“stavo cercando nel mio Mind Palace un’altra volta in cui ti ho visto così felice, ma non la trovo.”

“Perché non c’è - John si girò su un fianco con una piccola smorfia, ignorando i muscoli indolenziti - non sono mai stato felice come lo sono in questo momento.”

“Nemmeno…?”

“Nemmeno al mio matrimonio, no.” disse con sicurezza, accarezzandogli il viso.

Sherlock si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro “Sai che farei qualunque cosa per renderti felice, è il motivo per cui mi sono tenuto in disparte quando sono tornato, per non interferire con la felicità che stavi costruendo. Ma adesso mi chiedo come sarebbero andate le cose, se mi fossi fatto avanti.”

John fece scivolare la mano sul suo petto e tamburellò con le dita, assorto “Non sto dicendo che sono contento di come siano andante le cose - le dita corsero alla cicatrice di Sherlock, toccandola con reverenza - non posso esserlo; tuttavia quello che abbiamo passato ci ha reso più forti. Se ci fossimo dichiarati anni fa, credi che il nostro legame sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da sopravvivere a tutto ciò che è venuto in seguito?”

“Non lo so. Forse no.” azzardò, incerto.

“Questo… noi due, intendo - John indicò i loro corpi e Sherlock sorrise - è accaduto nel momento esatto in cui doveva accadere, non troppo presto, né troppo tardi e perciò adesso sono certo che sarà per sempre.”

“Ne sembri davvero sicuro.”

“Sì, lo sono.”

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“E’ una questione di fede.” si portò la mano destra di Sherlock alla bocca e ne baciò l’anulare.

Anche per quello era troppo presto, sarebbe venuto il tempo il momento giusto, senza dubbio, ma per ora voleva solo godersi la loro neonata intimità ed il sapore acidulo della pelle di Sherlock sotto le dita.

 

 

_\- Due anni più tardi -_

 

“Se continui a sorridere a quel modo, ti verrà una paresi.” osservò Sherlock, sfilandosi la cravatta con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Taci.” lo rimbeccò John con affetto, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua fede di platino.

Il detective finì per liberarsi dei vestiti da cerimonia sparpagliandogli tra il letto e l’armadio ed abbracciò suo marito.

“Ti proporrei una prima notte di nozze in piena regola, ma visto che domani mattina dobbiamo alzarci all’alba per prendere l’aereo, dovremo aspettare di essere a Firenze.”

“Doveva essere una sorpresa. - mugolò John, tetro - Come hai fatto a capirlo?”

“Duranti tutti questi mesi non hai mai accennato una sola volta alla luna di miele e quando ero io ad introdurre il discorso, cambiavi subito argomento, con delle scuse patetiche, se mi è permesso. - ignorò il pizzicotto di John che gli strizzò il fianco - Quindi era del tutto evidente che stavi macchinando qualcosa per conto tuo. Nelle scorse settimane alcuni capi di abbigliamento hanno iniziato misteriosamente a sparire dall’armadio, per finire nelle valigie che la signora Hudson ha acconsentito a nascondere nel suo appartamento.”

L’ex soldato non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante che a Sherlock potessero sfuggire quei particolari, ma almeno la meta del viaggio sperava di essere riuscito a tenerla nascosto, dato che aveva usato esclusivamente il computer di Molly per prenotare il volo e l’albergo. Sherlock gli lesse i pensieri sul volto, perché si appoggiò alla sua spalla e proseguì nella deduzione “Due anni fa ti dissi che mi avrebbe fatto piacere visitare Firenze ed era un particolare così sentimentale che non avevo dubbi che te ne saresti ricordato: non sei in grado di riconoscere un autista di metropolitana dallo stato dei suoi pantaloni, ma queste romanticherie non te le dimentichi.”

John gli rubò un bacio a stampo “Non fare finta che ti dispiacciano, perché so che non è vero e che non vedi l’ora di visitare gli Uffizi. Lunedì saranno tutti tuoi.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte “Lunedì la Galleria è chiusa.”

“Be’, sai - John intrecciò le braccia dietro la nuca - non hai idea delle porte che ti si aprono, quando tuo cognato è il Governo Ombra di questo Paese.”

“Vuoi dire che…”

“Il museo sarà tutto per te.”

Sherlock gli si gettò addosso togliendogli il fiato con un bacio.

“Direi che la mia sorpresa è riuscita almeno in parte.” rise il dottore.

“Sì, ma non avevo alcun dubbio che avresti fatto qualcosa di unico.” mormorò Sherlock, tornando ad appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.

“Come facevi ad esserne sicuro?”

“E’ una questione di fede.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le notizie sulla cianosi e la tabella sul gruppo sanguigno che può avere un figlio a seconda di quello dei genitori le ho trovate sul sito www.gravidanzaonline.it, ma l’idea originaria per il gruppo sanguigno mi è venuta grazie al telefilm E.R.: Kerry Weaver è alla ricerca della sua madre biologica e crede di averla individuata in una paziente dell’ospedale, ma confrontando i loro gruppi sanguigni, che si rivelano incompatibili, scopre che non può esserlo.  
> L’ossimetria misura il livello di ossigenazione dei globuli rossi nel sangue arterioso.
> 
> [2] I lavori di restauro alla Domus Aurea si sono conclusi e il monumento sarà visitabile da luglio a settembre, a partire da quest’anno. Diciamo che Sherlock e John sono stati a Roma prima di questa data, o durante un periodo di chiusura.
> 
> [3] In Inghilterra, a differenza che da noi, non ci ammassa alla fermata dell’autobus cercando di salire tutti insieme stile “al mio segnale scatenate l’inferno”, ma si fa una fila indiana.
> 
> [4] Sherlock lo dice in The Great Game guardando le stelle.
> 
> In questa storia ci sono alcuni piccoli omaggi alla prima stagione di Sherlock: il could be dangerous, la candela sul tavolo, ecc... volevo recuperare la loro intesa, una delle cose che più mi è mancata nella terza stagione, e far rivivere loro, in un altro contesto, alcuni attimi che hanno caratterizzato il loro rapporto.
> 
> A tutti voi, grazie per aver tenuto botta fin qui!


	33. Aspettando te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cameriera di un piccolo caffè londinese osserva un uomo che siede solo ad un tavolino, con davanti una tazza di tè ormai fredda. Sembra che aspetti qualcuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia ispirata da questo photoshoot di Martin:  
> http://weird-mad-hot-alive.tumblr.com/post/92714726953/martin-freemans-2005-photoshoot

Non sono solo le donne a cambiare pettinatura quando vogliono dare un taglio netto ad una relazione o decidono di dare un cambiamento drastico alla loro vita. No, nemmeno gli uomini sono esenti da questo meccanismo o, per lo meno, non lo è l'uomo seduto da solo al tavolo vicino all'ingresso che Chloe sta osservando mentre prepara due Caffè mochaccini.

Chloe è anche convinta che prima o poi la Starbucks farà loro causa, se il capo continua a voler usare nomi di caffè simili a quella della catena, ma così vuole il capo e in quegli anni Chloe ha imparato ad attaccare l'asino dove vuole il padrone.

C'è un'altra cosa che Chloe ha imparato ed è osservare le persone.

Non da molto, a dire il vero: ha iniziato a farlo quando un ragazzo si è suicidato sotto ai suoi occhi dopo aver preso un caffè.

 

E' accaduto verso le dieci di un lunedì mattina, il momento in cui il loro piccolo bar è sempre affollatissimo. Chloe era al bancone a servire un ordine dopo l'altro e questo ragazzo, lo confessa, nemmeno l'ha guardato in faccia e ancora oggi non saprebbe dire che faccia avesse, non fosse stato per le foto apparse sui giornali il giorno dopo. Gli ha messo davanti il suo ordine e poi è passata a quello successivo.

E' tornata a prestargli attenzione solo quando il ragazzo ha pagato porgendole una banconota da cinque sterline, ma poi se ne è andato prima che Chloe avesse il tempo di dargli il resto. Quando se n'è accorta gli è corsa dietro, perché in passato era già capitato che qualche piantagrane si ripresentasse dopo un'ora o due sostenendo di aver ricevuto il resto sbagliato e lei proprio non ci teneva ad iniziare la settimana a quel modo.

Gli ha gridato "ehi!" dalla porta del bar, ma il ragazzo non si è voltato, allora Chloe si è avvicinata e ha fatto in tempo a vederlo lanciarsi in mezzo alla strada nel momento in cui un tir passava a velocità sostenuta.

Poi è stato il caos totale: lo stridio delle ruote dell'automezzo che inchiodava, la puzza di ferodo bruciato, le urla terrorizzate dei passanti, sangue, tanto sangue ovunque e lei lì, impalata, con il suo resto di tre sterline e lo scontrino stretto in pugno.

 _«Ha preso un espresso e si è suicidato. _L'ho servito io e_ non l'ho nemmeno guardato in faccia.»_ ha pensato Chloe, sotto shock.

 

E' per questo che adesso Chloe cerca di fare più attenzione alle persone che entrano in quel piccolo locale e se ora qualcuno le sembra triste o preoccupato cerca di dedicargli un po' di tempo, anche solo qualche secondo, per un sorriso in più, un buongiorno più caloroso del solito o una chiacchiera stupida sul tempo.

E' per questo che ricorda quell'uomo dai capelli biondo cenere sulla quarantina e ha notato che ha cambiato taglio: è già stato lì qualche volta, sia da solo, sia in compagnia di una donna bionda, la moglie o la compagna, ha dedotto in seguito Chloe, ascoltando i loro discorsi. Una finta bionda e Chloe davvero non capisce perché abbia scelto quel colore giallo paglierino, quando si vede che ha una ricrescita quasi nera; non le sta bene, la fa sembrare proprio... falsa, ecco.

L'ultima volta l'uomo e la donna sono stati lì insieme e hanno litigato piuttosto animatamente. O meglio, la donna ha investito l'uomo di accuse, sparandogli addosso una raffica di "Tu... tu... tu... tu..." come una mitraglietta, mentre l'altro si limitava ad annuire con aria stanca, quasi esausta, ma senza alcuna volontà di controbattere o di esporre le proprie ragioni. E' stato questo a tenere Chloe leggermente sulle spine e, mentre serviva gli altri clienti del bar, ha continuato a chiedersi se anche il ragazzo che si era suicidato aveva quell'aria.

L'aria di qualcuno che ha smesso di combattere.

Quando l'uomo e la donna si sono alzati per andarsene, Chloe ha guardato lui negli occhi e gli ha detto "torni presto a trovarci".

L'uomo ha annuito, con aria forse un po' assente, ma ha ricambiato il suo sorriso.

Quando l'ha visto entrare pochi minuti fa, ne è stata davvero felice. Oggi l'uomo è solo, sfoggia un nuovo taglio di capelli e, anche se ha ordinato un Earl Grey, ha lasciato raffreddare la bevanda senza berla.

Chloe non ci impiega molto ad ipotizzare che lui e la finta bionda si siano lasciati (e chissà se il colore dei capelli era l'unica cosa falsa di lei? Anche se non ci ha mai parlato, a Chloe non è mai piaciuta).

La coppia di ragazzi seduti al tavolino davanti all'uomo ride forte e lui si rabbuia: si strofina la faccia con una mano e sospira, guardando fuori dalla vetrina. Aggrotta la fronte, perso nei suoi pensieri, poi storce le labbra in una smorfia amareggiata.

Chloe fa per avvicinarsi al suo tavolo, ma viene richiamata dal capo che ha di nuovo problemi con il registratore di cassa e poi deve occuparsi di una mamma con un bambino piccolo al quale non sembra piacere nulla del loro menù.

Quando torna a rivolgere l'attenzione a quell'uomo, sta controllando per l'ennesima volta l'orologio. E' già la terza volta che fa nel giro di pochi minuti, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno che non sta arrivando (di nuovo la finta bionda? Chloe non sa perché ma si augura di no: da quel poco che ha visto non era una relazione sana, anzi, il contrario) e questa volta gli si avvicina.

"Desidera altro?"

"Ah... no, grazie. Sto aspettando una persona, ma a questo punto non credo che verrà."

"Forse ha solo trovato traffico." suggerisce Chloe, ma l'uomo scuote la testa con aria triste "No, la verità è che non ha alcuna ragione per venire ed io non posso pretendere che lo faccia. Non posso più pretenderlo, ormai."

"Posso portarle una fetta di torta miele e noci? E' la specialità della casa." Chloe si sente impotente proprio come quel giorno in cui ha assistito al suicidio di quel ragazzo.

"No, la ringrazio."

"Senta, so che non sono affari miei, ma... va tutto bene?" domanda.

 _«No, no che non va tutto bene, stupida!»_ si rimprovera, ma non sa che altro dire per tentare di risollevare il morale di quella persona.

La campanella appesa sulla porta d'ingresso tintinna, annunciando l'ingresso di un nuovo cliente. Un uomo alto, dai capelli scuri e avvolto in un pesante cappotto le passa alle spalle, sfiorandola appena e poi si siede davanti all'uomo, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

"Ciao John."

Chloe vede il viso di quell'uomo, di John, trasformarsi sotto i suoi occhi in una frazione di secondo: le rughe del volto si appianano, un sorriso incredulo e felice gli distende le labbra e gli occhi si illuminano.

Letteralmente brillano.

John apre la bocca, cerca di parlare, ma emette solo un gorgoglio roco ed è costretto a schiarirsi la gola prima di provare di nuovo.

"Ciao Sherlock."

Poi sembra ricordarsi d'improvviso della sua presenza e la guarda "Adesso sì, va tutto bene e, per quel che riguarda la torta, ho cambiato idea: me ne porti due fette, assieme a un altro tè."

Anche Chloe, che è rimasta incantata ad osservare quell'incontro si riscuote e si allontana, non prima di aver visto John allungare la mano sul tavolo e tentare di dire "Con Mary è fin-", subito interrotto dall'altro uomo, Sherlock, che copre quella mano con le sue e dice soltanto "Torna a casa, John."

Chloe sorride senza riuscire a impedirselo, perché la felicità che emanano quelle mani intrecciate la contagia.

Torna al bancone e taglia due generose fette di torta.

 

I due uomini, John e Sherlock, non torneranno più in quel locale, ma Chloe è convinta che andrà tutto bene, ora che sono insieme.


	34. Save the last dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davanti a questa foto: http://karin-woywod.tumblr.com/post/110746160685/hi-res-2004-08-24-to-the-ends-of-the-earth  
> mi sono immaginata un giovane Sherlock al ballo di fine anno. Ci avevo scritto una piccola ficlet in inglese su Tumblr, poi ci ho accidentalmente rovesciato sopra un barattolo di melassa.  
> E credo che qualcuno prima o poi mi arresterà se continuo a usare titoli di film e canzoni.

_“Lascio qui la tua biancheria pulita - aveva detto John poggiandola su una sedia del salotto - ricordati di metterla via.”_

_Sherlock, sdraiato sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, aveva emesso un vago borbottio, che poteva significare ‘sì’, ‘no’, ‘ti ho sentito ma non mi interessa’, ‘il mondo è stupido e noioso’._

 

Una settimana più tardi, e senza grossa sorpresa da parte del dottore, la biancheria è ancora lì dove l’ha lasciata e inizia a ricoprirsi di polvere, così il buon dottore si rassegna a metterla a posto, prima che da bianca diventi grigia e qualcuno (assolutamente a caso) sia costretto a rilavarla.

L’impresa è meno semplice del previsto, perché i cassetti del comò di Sherlock sono stracolmi di cose, e non necessariamente di vestiario, come il secondo, pieno zeppo di tergicristalli (John ne conta almeno una quarantina, tutti diversi, e non vuole sapere altro).

Finalmente trova un po’ di posto libero nell’ultimo cassetto in fondo, ma l’angolo di una foto in bianco e nero che esce da una busta ingiallita attira la sua attenzione.

Sa che non dovrebbe, ma Sherlock non ha alcun riguardo per la sua privacy, quando demolisce impietosamente la cronologia Internet sul suo portatile, quindi sfila la foto dalla busta, sperando che sia qualcosa di imbarazzante con cui poterlo prendere in giro, ad esempio un boccoloso piccolo Sherlock che stringe un orsacchiotto di pezza.

Non è nulla del genere e l’ex soldato si ritrova a deglutire rumorosamente: è la foto di uno Sherlock appena maggiorenne e vestito con un completo elegantissimo, i capelli più corti ma ugualmente mossi, un viso di porcellana e uno sguardo meno affilato di quello di adesso.

E’ così bello da provocargli il batticuore, quasi come la prima volta in cui ha finalmente capito di essere perdutamente innamorato di quella bizzarra creatura.

Una minuscola porzione della sua mente (quella che non è impegnata a consumare la fotografia con gli occhi) realizza che Sherlock avrà sempre quell’effetto su di lui, anche quando saranno vecchi.

“John, cosa stai facendo nella mia stanza? Hai di nuovo scombinato il mio ordine dei calzini, non è vero?”

Il dottore sussulta sentendo la voce di Sherlock alle sue spalle ed il suo primo istinto sarebbe quello di provare a nascondere la foto, perché anche se ora condividono quella stanza molte notti a settimana, questo non lo autorizza a frugare nei cassetti del compagno; tuttavia sa che sarebbe perfettamente inutile: il detective probabilmente ha già capito cosa stava facendo.

“Stavo solo mettendo via la biancheria e ho trovato questa senza volerlo.”

Solleva la foto e gliela mostra.

“Oh - il moro agita una mano, quasi infastidito - è solo una vecchia foto del ballo dell’ultimo anno delle superiori, non è proprio nulla di interessante.”

“E allora perché si trova qui?”

“Mia mamma mi proibì di buttarla via, dio solo sa perché.”

“No, dio la benedica.” ribatte John riportando lo sguardo sul giovane Sherlock ed il suo profilo quasi regale.

“Non vedo perché: i balli di fine anno sono solo una seccatura, nulla che valga la pena ricordare.”

John ricorda il suo, di ballo, ricorda di essersi sentito ridicolo ed impacciato nello smoking che non era abituato a indossare, rammenta di aver sudato freddo davanti allo sguardo intimidatorio del padre della ragazza che accompagnava (Therese Qualcosa… ora non riesce nemmeno a ricordarne il nome) e gli raccomandava di riportala a casa per le dieci e mezza in punto. Nonostante tutto, però, fu una bella serata, piacevole e divertente.

“Invitasti una ragazza al ballo?” vuole sapere, e Sherlock lo guarda con la stessa disapprovazione con cui fissa i poliziotti di Scotland Yard quando non riescono a risolvere da soli un caso da quattro.

“Non essere ridicolo, John! Fosse stato per me, sarei rimasto a casa: fui costretto ad andare al ballo dai miei genitori, ma per nessun motivo avrei ballato con una gallina dalla testa vuota.”

John ridacchia mentre ripone la foto nel cassetto, lo chiude e si rialza.

“Scommetto che trascorresti l’intera serata appoggiato alla tappezzeria deducendo gli altri ragazzi e spaventandoli a morte.”

Un angolo della bocca di Sherlock si solleva appena.

“Probabile. Ad ogni modo ho cancellato dal Mind Palace la serata, non ricordo.”

A John viene un’idea: è un po’ incerto mentre si avvicina a Sherlock, perché non si può mai dire con certezza come potrebbe reagire e non è certo un uomo romantico in modo tradizionale, ma muore dalla voglia di farlo da quando ha posato gli occhi su quella foto.

“Se fossi stato lì, ti avrei fatto ballare.”

“E perché avresti fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Perché in quella foto sei splendido.”

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle ed il suo sguardo si sposta dal viso di John a un punto indefinito del pavimento, in quello che il dottore ha imparato a interpretare come un (adorabile) gesto di difesa per quando è imbarazzato.

“E’ la mia solita faccia.” borbotta.

“Sei così giovane.”

"Essere giovane non è un pregio o un talento."

"Innocente."

"Non penso di essere mai stato innocente in vita mia."

"Vergine."

A queste parole Sherlock si agita nervosamente.

"Sai bene che lo ero, prima di te."

"Vergine, e così bello che mi vien voglia di mangiarti." mormora il dottore.

"J-John..."

"Vorresti vedere come si sarebbe concluso il nostro ballo di fine anno?"

Sherlock lancia uno sguardo al letto alle loro spalle e annuisce.

"Dio, sì."

“Ma prima ti avrei fatto ballare.”

John gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena e l'altra sul braccio sinistro, e poiché Sherlock non protesta e sembra voler accontentare il suo capriccio, intreccia le dita della mano con le sue e accenna qualche passo di danza.

Non è mai stato un ballerino provetto, ma nemmeno ha mai pestato i piedi alle sue partner, se la cava, e in più Sherlock si sta facendo guidare docilmente, assecondando i suoi movimenti e così i due si muovono fluidi per la stanza, in perfetta sintonia.

Quando John accenna a bocca chiusa le note di Only You, il suo compagno sorride e china la testa sulla sua spalla, dando così la possibilità a John di sprofondare il viso nel suo collo. Decide di ignorare il leggero odore di fumo che percepisce, dal momento che Sherlock non ha detto nulla sulla scelta di una canzone così banale e sdolcinata.

"Balli molto bene." offre John.

"Ho studiato danza classica da ragazzo."

"Ovviamente." La cosa non lo sorprende affatto.

"Ma non mi sono mai impegnato al punto tale da diventare un professionista, trovavo gli esercizi di base estremamente noiosi."

"Ovvio anche questo." John ridacchia mentre segue col naso il profilo delle pieghe sul collo di Sherlock.

"E tu ballavi spesso da ragazzo?" chiede Sherlock, stringendogli più forte la spalla.

"Conoscevo solo qualche rudimento utile per invitare le ragazze in discoteca, ma non ho mai preso lezioni, ero già abbastanza impegnato come capitano della squadra di rugby."

"Un rugbista e un ballerino classico."

"Al ballo avremmo fatto faville."

"John - Sherlock sospira con una nota di indulgenza nella voce - erano gli anni '90: a scuola non avrebbero preso molto bene una coppia di maschi che ballavano un lento."

Ha ragione: loro due adolescenti che ballano abbracciati avrebbero suscitato risatine ironiche e insulti, prima che gli insegnanti li cacciassero via dalla festa.

“Ma - insiste John - in un mondo ideale avremmo vinto il premio per la coppia più bella.”

Sherlock solleva il viso dalla spalla di John e gli appoggia le labbra sulla fronte.

“E dopo il ballo mi avresti portato ad amoreggiare sull’auto di tuo padre?”

“Mio padre aveva una Skoda 105 del 1980: era già tanto se si riusciva a starci seduti - ricorda John con un sorriso - e in ogni caso l’auto l’avrebbe avuta Harry. No, temo che ti avrei riaccompagnato a casa a piedi, però - John smette di ballare e porta le mani dietro al collo di Sherlock - se per strada non ci fosse stato nessuno, ti avrei trascinato dietro a una cabina telefonica e ti avrei baciato.”

“Sarebbe stato il nostro primo bacio?”

“Sì: c’era stato un colpo di fulmine tra di noi, ma non avevamo mai trovato il coraggio, prima d’ora.”

Per John è facile far scivolare una mano sulla nuca di Sherlock e attirarlo in un bacio casto a labbra appena socchiuse.

“E poi?” chiede Sherlock, spostando le labbra sul lato del suo naso.

“Ti avrei accompagnato fin sulla porta di casa e sperando in un bacio della buonanotte.”

Sherlock non si fa pregare e circonda il viso di John con le mani, baciandolo dolcemente.

“E se i miei genitori non fossero stati in casa?” gli sussurra all’orecchio.

“Non ne avrei approfittato: mai al primo appuntamento.”

“Un vero gentiluomo.”

John riporta le labbra su quelle di Sherlock e si perde talmente nel movimento lento e seunsuale delle loro bocche che non si accorge che Sherlock l’ha spinto contro il letto finché le sue ginocchia non toccano il materasso.

Si stacca da lui fingendosi scandalizzato, ma Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e lo guarda ammiccando.

“Ora però permettimi di mostrarti cosa sarebbe successo al nostro terzo appuntamento.”

Il materasso rimbalza sotto il loro peso le la pila di biancheria di Sherlock, precariamente appoggiata in un angolo, cade a terra sparpagliandosi ovunque, ma - pensa John mentre si solleva in ginocchio e si sfila il maglione - è un prezzo di poco conto da pagare.


	35. Rush hour brought me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa shottina è per il compleanno di Mendax Meraxes ed è ispirata a due annunci comparsi veramente su Metro.  
> E’ stata una corsa contro il tempo, ma avevi espresso il desiderio e ci tenevo ad accontentarti. Auguri e un abbraccio fortissimo ♥ Ti voglio bene.

La prima volta che John lo vede l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è: “Mio dio, è bellissimo.”

Dovrebbe essere strano, perché non ha mai pensato questo di un uomo, ma non lo è.

Quel tale è bello per davvero e spicca come non mai in mezzo alla folla dell’ora di punta del mattino. Non solo perché è decisamente più alto delle persone che lo circondano, ma per la compostezza ed il distacco con cui osserva tutto ciò che lo circonda, quasi sia un dio sceso sulla terra per giudicarne gli abitanti e gli sembra quasi che gli altri si tengano a una certa di stanza da lui, come intimoriti. Sarà per quegli zigomi taglienti che conferiscono al suo viso un’aria aristocratica, per gli occhi chiari di cui John non riesce a capire il colore o il portamento fiero.

John non lo sa, sa solo che è bellissimo.

L’uomo ruota su se stesso, quasi a fare una panoramica della folla che lo circonda. Anche lui rientra nel suo campo visivo, ma l’altro non vi si sofferma.

D’altronde, perché mai dovrebbe dedicare attenzione ad uno zoppo seduto sul bordo della panchina di marmo?

John è sempre seduto quando aspetta il treno: agli altri basta un’occhiata al suo bastone per alzarsi e cedergli premurosamente il posto. In quel momento la mano di John si stringe più forte attorno all’impugnatura del bastone ed è pervaso da una gran voglia di scaraventarlo in mezzo ai binari.

Il cellulare dell’uomo avvolto nel cappotto scuro suona, lui legge un messaggio e abbandona la stazione, proprio nel momento in cui il treno sta arrivando.

John nemmeno si è accorto di essere balzato in piedi e gli ci è voluto un attimo per fermarsi.

Cosa voleva fare, esattamente?

Rivolgergli la parola? E con quale scusa?

Come minimo l’avrebbe creduto un pazzo o un maniaco.

La marea umana che lo circonda lo spinge verso la carrozza e, con un sospiro di rammarico, John zoppica sul treno.

 

La seconda volta che lo vede, il mattino successivo, John pensa: “E’ destino.”

Lo sa che è un pensiero stupido, che il Fato non esiste, esistono solo gli uomini, con le loro azioni e le conseguenze che ne derivano, però quante possibilità c’erano di incontrare lo stesso uomo nell’ora più affollata del mattino alla fermata di Southwark?

Per un istinto che non sa spiegarsi, John si alza in piedi dalla panchina dove una signora l’ha lasciato sedere. L’uomo dal cappotto scuro non sta guardando nella sua direzione, ma se accadesse, John non vuole farsi patetico e sconfitto.

Non da lui.

Questo in realtà serve solo a farlo sentire più patetico del solito, perché non ci sono speranze che noti proprio lui, reduce zoppo povero in canna?

Eppure, nel momento in cui il treno si ferma nella stazione, ha l’impressione che gli occhi dell’uomo si soffermino un attimo su di lui, ma poi scuote la testa: impossibile, è solo la sua speranza a farglielo credere.

Ignora le persone che vorrebbero cedergli il posto e si sistema in un angolo del vagone, guardandolo di sottecchi, ma l’altro è impegnato a mandare messaggi a raffica sul cellulare a qualcuno che lo sta esasperando, a giudicare dall’espressione contrariata del suo viso.

John dovrebbe scendere a Green Park e cambiare sulla Piccadilly, ma giunto alla sua fermata, le porte del treno si aprono e si richiudono, e lui è ancora lì, a guardare quell’uomo da lontano e a chiedersi che diavolo stia facendo: ha un colloquio di lavoro come guardia medica in un albergo. Il lavoro non lo entusiasma (più nulla lo entusiasma a dire il vero), ma sarebbe il primo dopo mesi e sa che non dovrebbe arrivare in ritardo perché fa una pessima impressione, dovrebbe essere altrove, a pensare al suo futuro (grigio) e non a fantasticare su qualcuno che non lo noterà mai.

L’uomo scende alla fermata di Baker Street senza guardarsi intorno.

Ovviamente.

Alla stazione successiva, John torna indietro, chiamando l’albergo e scusandosi per il ritardo.

Non ha avuto il coraggio di avvicinarlo, non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, ma possibile che non ci sia modo di contattarlo senza sembrare uno psicopatico?

Il passeggero seduto di fianco a lui si alza, abbandonando sul seggiolino di plastica consunta una copia di “Metro”. John la prende e la sfoglia svogliatamente, tanto per ingannare il tempo, finché l’occhio non gli cade sugli annunci dell’ora di punta.

Ha sentito parlare di quella rubrica: la sua vicina di casa la giudica ‘incredibilmente romantica’, ma secondo il barista del pub dove va di tanto in tanto, è il modo più rapido per cacciarsi nei guai e incontrare gente armata di cattive intenzioni, eppure, John prende il cellulare dalla tasca e apre la app della mail: non ci sono garanzie che un suo eventuale messaggio venga letto e pubblicato… chissà quanti ne arrivano alla redazione ogni giorno!

Tuttavia non c’erano nemmeno molte possibilità di incontrare la stessa persona per due giorni di fila su una metropolitana carica di gente e, per una volta, vuole provare a vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno: non gli va di rinunciare a parlare con quell’uomo senza aver fatto almeno un tentativo.

Per la prima volta da quando è stato rimpatriato dall’Afghanistan, John Watson sente di volere qualcosa e vuole lottare per averlo.

“All’uomo con il cappotto lungo, i capelli scuri e gli zigomi fenomenali che è sceso a Baker Street alle 6 di martedì mattina. Un caffè?

Il tizio biondo che non riesce a smettere di guardarti.”

Così scrive, ed invia la mail.

Il suo messaggio non è molto diverso dagli altri, forse solo la sua firma tradisce il suo stato d’animo e le sue intenzioni, ma ormai è andato ed è tardi per pentirsi.

Ma comunque, con la fortuna che si ritrova, non lo pubblicheranno mai.

Il giorno dopo non deve prendere la metropolitana, ha appuntamento con la sua psicologa, ma si allunga lo stesso alla fermata della Jubilee a recuperare una copia del giornale.

Il suo annuncio non c’è e John racconta a se stesso di non esserne deluso: sapeva già che sarebbe stato un tentativo del tutto infruttuoso.

Nemmeno il secondo giorno il suo annuncio c’è, ma il terzo, quando ormai John ha preso il quotidiano solo per forza di abitudine, è lì, secondo annuncio nella prima colonna, nero su bianco, la sua mano tesa in mezzo a milioni di persone.

L’annuncio è lì, e sul marciapiede John si ritrova a stringere il giornale e a pregare con tutto se stesso, come quando pregò di non morire.

“Dio, fai che lo legga. Fai che legga e che mi risponda. Voglio solo avere l’occasione di parlargli.”

E qualcuno lo ascolta, o forse si è semplicemente stufato di vederlo pellegrinare ogni mattina fino alla stazione della metro e scrutare la pagina degli annunci con aria mesta, perché il secondo giorno, al centro della pagina, campeggia la risposta al suo messaggio.

Inizia a piovere e John ha dimenticato l’ombrello a casa, ma lui non se ne accorge affatto e resta immobile con il giornale spalancato.

Boccheggia e deglutisce a vuoto un paio di volte, poi rilegge quelle poche righe per l’ennesima volta.

“Tizio biondo che non riesci a smettere di guardarmi, non sembri così noioso come tutti gli altri. Vediamoci all’ospedale Barts. Prendo il caffè nero con due zollette di zucchero.

Zigomi fenomenali”

Non c’è ombra di dubbio, è proprio la risposta al suo messaggio e dice che non sembra noioso come le altre persone, quindi non è stata solo la sua impressione: mentre osservava la folla, in mezzo alla marea di giacche e cappotti, quell’uomo aveva notato proprio lui, altrimenti perché scrivere una cosa del genere?

“Non sei noioso.”

John piega la pagina del giornale e la ripone con cura all’interno della giacca e si dirige verso l’ospedale senza pensarci sopra nemmeno un istante.

Compra due caffè in un bar lì vicino e poi si volta a guardare l’edificio di quattro piani, lo stesso dove ha fatto il tirocinio da ragazzo (un’altra incredibile coincidenza - gliene parlerà, se ne avrà l’occasione) e, tenendo i due bicchieri in equilibrio contro il petto, si appoggia al bastone e cammina in direzione dell’ingresso del pronto soccorso.

Zigomi Fenomenali non gli ha scritto esattamente dove si sarebbero incontrati e l’ospedale è grande, ma difficilmente gli ha dato appuntamento in un reparto (le infermiere li avrebbero cacciati immediatamente) e, in un’altra giornata, lo aspetterebbe davanti all’ingresso anche tutto il giorno, ma continua a piovere con insistenza e il suo giubbino è già zuppo, quindi si sposta verso il parcheggio delle ambulanze, che è protetto da una pensilina, ma da dove si può comunque vedere l’ingresso, e nel frattempo pensa come presentarsi.

“C-ciao, io sono John…” balbetta a bassa voce, poi si passa una mano sul viso: divina misericordia, è un ragazzino di tredici anni?

“Piacere, il mio nome è John.” No, nemmeno così va bene, troppo formale.

D’improvviso una porta di servizio si spalanca ed un uomo che indossa la tuta da inserviente corre fuori puntando nella sua direzione e, pochi secondi dopo, anche Zigomi Fenomenali esce di corsa dalla stessa porta, e ancor prima che John abbia modo di indirizzargli un cenno di saluto, l’altro urla: “Fermalo!”

Sarà stata la sua voce, dal timbro così profondo che a John sembra di venirne colpito fisicamente, ma John non si è posto domande ed il suo corpo ha reagito da solo: lascia cadere a terra i due caffè ormai freddi, scatta in avanti per fermare la corsa dell’inserviente e, resosi conto che non riuscirebbe a placcarlo, gli getta il bastone in mezzo alle gambe, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra, poi lo blocca con il suo peso, torcendogli un braccio dietro la schiena per impedirgli di rialzarsi.

In un attimo l’uomo col cappotto si inginocchia al suo fianco con gli occhi chiari che brillano di eccitazione.

“Una presa perfetta.”

“Uh, grazie.”

“Ma dopo tutto non mi aspettavo niente di meno da un ex soldato.”

John spalanca gli occhi e, per la sorpresa, rischia quasi di farsi scappare l’uomo che tiene bloccato.

“E tu come fai a saperlo?”

Zigomi Fenomenali non ha modo di rispondere, perché i due vengono raggiunti da un terzo uomo, brizzolato, rosso in viso e con il fiatone.

“Alla buon’ora, Lestrade.”

“Taci!” lo ammonisce l’ultimo arrivato, minacciandolo con un dito, poi prende un paio di manette dalla cintura e le chiude attorno ai polsi dell’uomo a terra. Solo a quel punto sembra accorgersi di John.

“Lui chi è?”

“E’ con me.” risponde sbrigativamente l’uomo col cappotto alzandosi, e invitando John a fare altrettanto sfiorandogli il gomito con la mano.

“Okay, ma chi-”

“Ho detto che è con me. Ora che ne dici di fare il tuo lavoro, portare Mass in centrale e fargli firmare una confessione?”

Lestrade scrolla le spalle, come se fosse fin troppo abituato al tono brusco dell’altro, e si allontana con l’uomo ammanettato. A quel punto Zigomi Fenomenali si gira verso di lui, si sfila un guanto e porge la mano a John.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Il suo nome è particolare al pari del suo aspetto e mentre John gli porge la sua mano, pensa che gli si addica parecchio.

“John Watson… uh - mormora John non appena l’uomo chiamato Lestrade si è allontanato - cosa è appena successo?”

“Mi hai aiutato ad arrestare un uomo che rubava antidolorifici dall’ospedale per rivenderli al mercato nero.”

“Quindi sei un poliziotto?”

Holmes arriccia il naso con disgusto.

“Nemmeno per idea: io sono un consulente investigativo e do una mano a Lestrade ogni quel volta che brancola nel buio, cioè quasi sempre.”

“Aspetta - John aggrotta la fronte, perplesso - mi hai dato appuntamento nel bel mezzo di una indagine?”

“Sì. Problemi?” domanda Sherlock in tono serafico.

John non sa cosa rispondere: quella è la situazione più bizzarra che gli sia capitata in vita sua e alla fine si limita a ridere e a scuotere la testa.

“No, assolutamente no.”

“Perfetto, possiamo tornare al nostro appuntamento?”

“Ah, ecco… ti avevo portato il caffè, come mi avevi chiesto, ma… - allunga il braccio verso i due bicchieri caduti a terra - non è proprio un buon esordio, questo.”

“Ti sbagli. E poi questo non è un esordio.”

“Come?”

“Io ti ho notato subito in metropolitana, ma ammetto che il tuo annuncio mi ha sorpreso e, credimi, non sono molte le cose in grado di stupirmi.”

“C’è un bar qui vicino, possiamo sederci lì, così mi dirai come hai capito che sono un medico e anche - si morde le labbra - cosa hai visto in me.”

Sherlock apre la bocca per spiegarsi, ma all’ultimo sembra cambiare idea e invece rivolge a John una domanda: “Cosa ne pensi del violino?”

“Mi piace.”

I due si allontanano verso il bar ed il bastone di John è rimasto a terra davanti all’ospedale, dimenticato.

  


*****

Sette anni dopo

*****

 

Lucy ha gli stessi capelli biondi e lisci di Harry e l’identica irruenza che aveva sua sorella quando aveva anche lei cinque anni.

Basterebbe distrarsi un secondo e Lucy avrebbe probabilmente già acceso i fornelli e cercato di ficcare una forcina per capelli dentro la presa della corrente. Così, mentre Sherlock intrattiene con stoica sopportazione Harry e Clara, John sorveglia la nipotina mentre compie un giro di esplorazione del 221B.

Lucy apre la porta della loro camera, ride dei travestimenti di Sherlock che trova nell’armadio e si arrampica sul letto per osservare più da vicino i quadri appesi alla parete sopra la testata, finché due ritagli di giornali incorniciati non attirano la sua attenzione.

“Zio John, cos’è questo?” chiede, schiacciando una manina contro il vetro.

“Questo, Lucy, è come ho incontrato zio Sherlock.”


	36. Dire, fare, baciare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se bazzicate su Facebook probabilmente vi sarete imbattuti in alcuni video di ragazzi che si baciano nei modi più svariati (primo bacio, bacio romantico, bacio appassionato, alla Spiderman, ecc…). Potevo evitare di scriverci? Teoricamente sì, visto che ho altre ventoridicimila cose in cantiere, ma l’idea era troppo carina per resistere.

Era tutta colpa di sua sorella.

Come sempre, del resto.

Anche quando erano bambini e rincasavano più tardi del solito, i loro genitori davano la colpa a John, anche quando era stata Harriet a volersi fermare di più al parco ( _“Ancora un giro sulla giostra, Johnny”, “Spingimi un’altra volta sull’altalena”_ ) o ad aver rallentato per accarezzare tutti i cani che incontravano lungo il tragitto verso casa.

Ed anche adesso, a distanza di anni, era colpa sua.

 

Perché era stata Harriet a spingerlo a farsi un profilo su Facebook, era stata lei a chiedergli l’amicizia e a inondargli la bacheca di foto di gattini che dormono e gente che combina disastri tagliando gli alberi in giardino (okay, quelli erano divertenti).

Ed era stata lei a mandargli quei malefici video di baci.

“Johnny, guarda quanto sono dolci!” aveva commentato condividendoli sulla sua bacheca.

Il titolo dei video era “diversi tipi di baci” e l’anteprima mostrava una coppia di ragazzi, cosa che gli aveva fatto inarcare un sopracciglio e rispondere alla sorella con una lunga sequenza di punti interrogativi. Perché sua sorella mandava video gay a lui, quarantenne eterosessuale? Per fargli dimenticare il recente divorzio? Non era così disperato.

“Non fare la lagna e guardali!”

Il commento di Harriet era giunto puntuale e stizzito e così, giusto per accontentarla, un pomeriggio che era tranquillo in camera sua, li guardò.

Alcuni erano una parodia di alcuni baci famosi della storia del cinema, altri erano volutamente comici, come quelli del velociraptor, del cane o del delfino e gli fecero applaudire i ragazzi per l’inventiva, mentre alcuni erano… be’, semplicemente baci tra due persone che stavano insieme, erano felici e si volevano bene: in particolare il primo bacio, il bacio romantico e il bacio appassionato erano belli da guardare, e nessuno gli fece arricciare il naso, come aveva pensato sarebbe successo. Anzi, il video dei ragazzi spagnoli gli piacque a tal punto che lo guardò una seconda volta.

“Carini.” commentò, non sapendo che altro dire, e ovviamente la risposta non piacque a sua sorella (ma quando mai erano stati d’accordo su qualcosa loro due?).

“Tutto qui? E menomale che sei uno scrittore, dov’è finita la tua eloquenza?” rispose, aggiungendo una emoticon di un grosso gatto perplesso.

John sbuffò, chiudendo il portatile e si sdraiò sul letto senza sapere cosa fare: mancava ancora parecchio all’ora di cena, sul comodino c’era un giallo tascabile comprato in una edicola (che Sherlock aveva bollato - non a torto - come ridicolo, di fatti non aveva voglia di finirlo) e, parlando del suo coinquilino, era stato rapito subito dopo pranzo da suo fratello per una questione che coinvolgeva i suoi genitori ed un musical indiano al quale volevano essere accompagnati, quindi era solo ed annoiato. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, sperando di non addormentarsi, o avrebbe passato la notte in bianco.

 _“Come sarebbe baciare un uomo?”_ si chiese, ripensando ai due video appena guardati. Non aveva alcuna esperienza in quel campo, non aveva mai baciato un altro uomo, né per goliardata, né per scommessa, nemmeno quando era ubriaco fradicio il venerdì sera ai tempi dell’università.

Si girò su un fianco, mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice.

_“In qualche modo sarebbe diverso una ragazza.”_

Lui non era molto alto, ma poiché il suo tipo ideale di donna era sempre stata esile e minuta, la cosa non era mai stata un problema: era sempre lui a dover chinare leggermente la testa verso il basso per baciarla, mentre con un uomo sarebbe probabilmente accaduto il contrario. Il suo naso, sfiorando la guancia dell’altro, non avrebbe incontrato pelle liscia e uniforme e l’odore del fondotinta, ma una guancia leggermente ispida e profumo di dopobarba. Le mani sulla sua schiena non sarebbero state piccole e delicate, ma grandi e forti.

Nel momento stesso in cui chiuse gli occhi, questo fantomatico ed immaginario uomo da baciare assunse immediatamente le fattezze di Sherlock e un angolo della sua mente si chiese se fosse il caso di fantasticare sul suo migliore amico, ma si disse che non stava facendo nulla di male: ingannava il tempo prima di cena, e comunque nessun altro uomo che conosceva aveva per lui abbastanza appeal da immaginarsi di baciarlo.

Greg? Sarebbe stato come baciare un fratello.

Mike? Era un gran bravo diavolo e un amico speciale, però no, decisamente no.

Anderson? Nemmeno se avesse pasteggiato a cannabis e crack.

Mycroft? Si insultò solo per averci pensato.

Invece Sherlock... con Sherlock c'era intesa, affinità, una bellissima amicizia, e l'idea di baciarlo (solo nella sua testa, beninteso, solo perché non aveva altro a cui pensare al momento) non era sgradevole.

_"Come bacerebbe Sherlock?"_

Lui l'aveva visto baciare solo una volta, quando fingeva di stare con Janine, ma se avesse dovuto giudicarlo solo per quello, la valutazione sarebbe stata impietosa: aveva visto ragazzini delle medie fare meglio di così.

Era pur vero che Sherlock non sembrava amare molto il contatto fisico con altre persone e, dato quello che pensava dei sentimenti, non doveva aver baciato molta gente in vita sua.

Quindi un (eventuale e del tutto ipotetico) bacio con Sherlock con molta probabilità sarebbe stato goffo ed esitante.

John si immaginò loro due in salotto al termine di una giornata banale, lui già in pigiama e Sherlock in vestaglia, sul punto di darsi la buonanotte. Ma poi qualcosa sarebbe cambiato rispetto a tutte le altre sere: uno sguardo più prolungato del solito, Sherlock che distoglieva velocemente gli occhi dai suoi, e in un attimo John sarebbe stato lì, all’interno del suo spazio personale, costringendolo a indietreggiare adagio senza nemmeno toccarlo, finché la schiena di Sherlock non avesse incontrato il muro, e allora John avrebbe sollevato il viso, sentendo il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle, avrebbe inclinato la testa verso sinistra, ma Sherlock, spaesato, lo avrebbe semplicemente mimato la sua posizione e, al primo tentativo, i loro nasi si sarebbero scontrati.

Avrebbero riso imbarazzati, proprio come stava ridendo ora John in camera sua, poi lui avrebbe riprovato, questa volta più deciso, appoggiando le labbra su quelle di Sherlock muovendole appena e invitandolo a schiudere le sue, poi si sarebbe impossessato del suo labbro inferiore, così pieno e perfetto, e vi avrebbe affondato appena i denti. Ma forse sarebbe stato un po’ troppo audace come primo bacio.

Questo ammettendo che Sherlock fosse così inesperto come lui pensava. Magari invece sarebbe stato proprio il detective a prendere l’iniziativa, attraversando la stanza con passi decisi, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e sorprendendolo con un bacio appassionato che gli avrebbe fatto trattenere il fiato, poi gli avrebbe risposto aprendo la bocca ed accogliendo la sua lingua.

Oppure sarebbe successo mentre erano seduti entrambi sul divano, Sherlock a insultare qualsiasi cosa passasse sul video e John a ridere delle sue battute, le teste inclinate l’una verso l’altra, John l’avrebbe guardato con affetto, appoggiandogli due dita sulla guancia e l’avrebbe baciato brevemente, poi si sarebbero sorrisi con aria quasi imbarazzata, Sherlock si sarebbe morso il labbro inferiore e John avrebbe pensato che era la cosa più adorabile mai vista.

Riaprì gli occhi con un leggero sospiro e, guardando la sveglia sul comodino, si stupì del tempo trascorso: aveva passato quasi tutto il pomeriggio a fantasticare di baciare il suo coinquilino; non era eccitato (dopotutto aveva immaginato scenari molto innocenti), ma provava una piacevole sensazione di calore ed era decisamente di buon umore, mentre scendeva in cucina e preparava la cena. E perché non avrebbe dovuto? Baciarsi era una attività piacevole e pensarci lo era altrettanto.

Sherlock rientrò un'ora più tardi.

"Ciao! Come è andata dai tuoi genitori?"

"L'emergenza è rientrata: alla fine li accompagnerà Anthea."

"Come hai fatto a convincere tua mamma? Voleva te a tutti i costi."

"Le ho fatto capire che sarebbe stato imbarazzante se avessi dedotto ad alta voce il pubblico presente allo spettacolo."

"Sei terribile."

"Il musical indiano lo era di più."

John scosse la testa divertito e apparecchiò la tavola.

“A proposito di indiano, stasera abbiamo riso al curry.” annunciò, mettendogli davanti un piatto colmo: era una delle poche cose che Sherlock non avanzava mai, quando era in vena di mangiare.

John si sedette davanti a lui e lo vide aprire e chiudere le labbra mentre portava il riso alla bocca e poi leccare via un chicco che era rimasto in bilico sul suo labbro inferiore.

In quel momento pensò che avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto alla vocina nella sua testa che gli suggeriva che passare il pomeriggio ad immaginarsi di baciare Sherlock non fosse poi una grande idea, perché adesso lo aveva di fronte, separato da lui solo dal tavolo, e non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, né a pensare ad altro.

Sarebbe bastato sporgersi e afferrarlo per la camicia per baciarlo sul serio e scoprire se fosse inesperto o meno.

Solo che lui non voleva baciarlo per davvero… dannazione! Quella cosa doveva restare solo una sua fantasia, nient’altro.

“Ho ancora del riso sulla faccia?” chiese Sherlock, e John si accorse che lo stava fissando senza mangiare da quando si era seduto.

“No, no - bofonchiò - buon appetito.”

Chinò la testa sul piatto e maledisse silenziosamente la sorella: tutta colpa sua e dei suoi video, se gli venivano in mente certe idee che non aveva mai avuto prima.

 

John pensava (sperava) che bastasse trascorrere qualche giorno lontano da Internet e iniziare una nuova serie tv per dimenticarsi della faccenda, ma non servì a nulla, perché quella domanda era ormai saldamente piantata nel suo cervello e, come se non bastasse, si era trasformata da _“Come sarebbe baciare un uomo?”_ a _“Come sarebbe baciare Sherlock?”_

Era diventato un pensiero fisso quando prendeva la metropolitana per andare al lavoro, mentre osservava i panni girare in lavatrice alla lavanderia a gettoni vicino casa, quando era in coda alla cassa del supermercato o mentre era solo in casa, e ogni volta aggiungeva un nuovo scenario nel quale lui e Sherlock si scambiavano il primo bacio.

Era diventato difficile guardarlo senza che il suo sguardo venisse calamitato su quelle labbra, senza domandarsi se fossero morbide come sembravano, o che sapore avesse la sua bocca, e l’immaginazione si trasformava in tentazione, quando Sherlock gli sedeva vicino in taxi, o si sporgeva sopra la sua spalla per vederlo digitare sul blog e correggere la sua grammatica. Avrebbe impiegato un istante a girare la testa, catturare le labbra di Sherlock e zittirlo qualche istante.

Col passare dei giorni quella piccola, folle idea diventava sempre più concreta: non c’era nulla di male in fondo - continuava a ripetersi John - poteva baciarlo una volta, **una volta soltanto** per capire cosa si provava e togliersi lo sfizio definitivamente. Sarebbe stata una cosa bizzarra, certo, ma anche loro due lo erano, e Sherlock aveva dimostrato più volte di non conoscere i limiti dettati dal pudore o dalla privacy: mai una volta che bussasse prima di entrare in camera sua, e se aveva bisogno del parere di John, lo raggiungeva ovunque, anche in bagno.

A confronto, un singolo, innocente bacio sulle labbra sembrava poca cosa.

Probabilmente ne avrebbero riso insieme, lui si sarebbe tolto dalla testa quel pensiero e la cosa sarebbe finita lì.

L’occasione gli si presentò su un piatto d’argento un paio di giorni più tardi. John era andato a fare la spesa e rientrò trovando Sherlock sdraiato sul divano, nella sua classica posa meditativa, il che voleva dire che era perso nel suo Mind Palace. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le mani giunte sotto al mento e la testa era appoggiata a uno dei braccioli, leggermente reclinata all’indietro.

Il momento era perfetto, pensò John mentre deponeva le buste della spesa vicino alla porta d’ingresso: forse Sherlock non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto di qualcosa. Si portò alle sue spalle e si inginocchiò, gli occhi fissi su quelle labbra rosate: dio, se desiderava baciarle.

 _“Bacio alla Spiderman.”_ delirò la sua mente, mentre portava le mani ai lati della testa di Sherlock.

Quindi stava per farlo per davvero.

 _“Solo questa volta e mai più_ \- continuava a giustificarsi - _solo per togliermi la curiosità.”_ Poi smise di pensare del tutto, nel momento in cui le sue labbra toccarono quelle dell'altro.

Dalla bocca di Sherlock si levò un mugolio di pura sorpresa e John sentì il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi all’istante, ma non gli diede modo di spostarsi, circondandogli il viso con le mani.

Sherlock aprì la bocca, forse per chiamare il suo nome, ma questo diede modo a John di accarezzargli la lingua con la propria e qualunque cosa l'altro volesse dire, morì sul nascere.

Era strano, l'angolazione dei loro visi era del tutto sbagliata, ma non era per nulla spiacevole, perché la posizione gli permetteva di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al labbro inferiore di Sherlock, che tanto aveva occupato i suoi pensieri nei giorni precedenti. Lo trattenne tra le sue labbra, lo mordicchiò con delicatezza per poi leccarlo, ed era molto meglio che nelle sue fantasie solitarie.

Si staccò da lui solo per girare leggermente la testa e poter riprendere a baciarlo con ancora più entusiasmo, anche perché Sherlock sembrava aver superato lo shock iniziale e muoveva le labbra in sintonia con le sue, inseguendo la sua lingua e leccandogli adagio le labbra.

 _“Ancora un attimo, solo un istante.”_ pensava John, continuando a catturare le labbra di Sherlock tra le proprie, ma le ginocchia iniziavano a protestare ed era in carenza di ossigeno, quindi, a malincuore, si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato.

Non appena lo lasciò andare, Sherlock si divincolò e si mise a sedere, guardandolo come se non lo conoscesse.

A questo punto, nella brillante fantasia di John, entrambi dovevano ridacchiare e rilassarsi, ma Sherlock sembrava tutt’altro che divertito e lui stesso non era preparato all’ondata di sentimenti che quel bacio aveva scatenato.

“Perché lo hai fatto, John?” domandò Sherlock. Il suo tono non era arrabbiato né accusatorio, ma i suoi occhi erano mortalmente seri e in essi vide palpitare per un istante una luce brillante, come se John avesse fatto qualcosa a lungo sognato, ma che non aveva mai osato sperare.

Sherlock desiderava essere baciato da lui, realizzò.

Era qualcosa di immenso, che schiacciò John, terrorizzandolo. Non era pronto per essere il destinatario di quello sguardo e di tutto ciò che silenziosamente si portava dietro. Gli serviva tempo per elaborare e capire e fu colto dal panico, mentre Sherlock ancora lo incalzava.

"John, perché?"

"Io... volevo capire se era diverso... non ho mai, cioè con uomo... ero curioso, e..."

 _"Ed è tutta colpa di Harry."_ voleva aggiungere, ma Sherlock balzò in piedi e strinse forte i pugni.

"Era solo un esperimento." lo accusò.

"Io..." mormorò John, senza sapere come continuare. All'inizio credeva lo fosse, ma ora non ne era per niente sicuro.

"Fammi un favore - disse Sherlock con voce gelida, mentre lo superava per lasciare la stanza - la prossima volta cerca un altro soggetto per soddisfare le tue fregole."

John lo trattenne per un polso sussultando quando sentì quanto veloci erano le sue pulsazioni. "Tu fai sempre esperimenti su di me."

“Non su questo. Mai su questo.” Sherlock strattonò il braccio e si chiuse in camera sua.

L'aveva ferito.

_"John Hamish Watson, che casino hai combinato?"_

 

John passò la notte a rigirarsi tra le coperte, tenuto sveglio dal senso di colpa. Alla fine rinunciò ad addormentarsi e pensò piuttosto a come uscire da quella situazione. Si passò un dito sulle labbra, dove era rimasto impresso il calore di Sherlock, che sembrava non volerlo più abbandonare. Gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per rivivere tutte le sensazioni e desiderare di poterlo rifare ancora, altro che "una volta sola e mai più ".

Dannazione, era tutta colpa di...

No, non era affatto colpa di sua sorella, realizzò con un sospiro pesante.

Non era stata Harry ad immaginarsi lui e Sherlock a pomiciare sul divano, non era colpa sua il batticuore che provava ogni volta che il suo sguardo si soffermava su quelle labbra, o le farfalle nello stomaco quando sulla scena di un crimine, Sherlock chinava la testa verso di lui per sussurragli qualcosa.

Quei sentimenti erano dentro di lui da ben prima dell’incidente della sera precedente.

E quel bacio non aveva saziato una curiosità estemporanea, aveva solo alimentato la sete di altri baci, solo da quella bocca, la sete di poter sentire le labbra di Sherlock sulle sue come ultima cosa prima di addormentarsi e la prima al suo risveglio, voleva entrare in cucina e distogliere l’attenzione di Sherlock dal microscopio giusto il tempo di baciarlo ed augurargli buona giornata, voleva che Sherlock baciasse via la fatica di una estenuante giornata all’ambulatorio durante il periodo dell’influenza.

Ecco cosa voleva per davvero.

Ed era abbastanza cresciuto da dover smetterla di nascondersi dietro a un dito.

Aspettò che la sveglia segnasse un orario cristiano, drizzò le spalle, scese le scale e bussò alla porta di Sherlock: aveva passato la notte in bianco e non aveva sentito alcun rumore provenire dal piano inferiore, quindi l’altro era ancora chiuso in camera sua.

“Sherlock, apri.”

“Vai via.”

“No. Voglio parlarti, Sherlock, e non mi va di farlo urlando attraverso una porta chiusa.”

Il consulente investigativo non rispose, nemmeno quando John bussò più forte e lo pregò di nuovo di aprirgli. Sapeva essere esasperante e cocciuto, ma questa volta John sapeva di esserselo meritato. Non era però disposto a lasciar perdere: voleva scusarsi e ci sarebbe riuscito, che a Sherlock piacesse o meno.

Uscì di casa con passo risoluto e fece il giro del palazzo, abbassando la scala antincendio e trovò ironica l'idea di intrufolarsi in camera sua usando lo stesso metodo di Irene Adler, la prima ad avergli rinfacciato apertamente la sua attrazione per Sherlock.

Le tende erano tirate e la finestra era chiusa, ma il telaio era piuttosto vecchio e logoro, e bastava premere nei punti giusti per farla sollevare.

Stava giusto per forzarla, quando una voce maschile gli intimò di fermarsi.

"Si allontani immediatamente da quella finestra e tenga le mani bene in vista."

Un poliziotto era fermo ai piedi della scala antincendio, una mano sul manganello e l'espressione di chi è sicuro di aver capito tutto.

In effetti la posizione di John era assai compromettente e l'ex soldato cercò di rassicurare l'agente.

"Non è come sembra."

"Oh, certo: adesso mi racconterà che lei abita qui e ha solo dimenticato le chiavi di casa."

"Sì, abito qui e ho litigato con il mio..."

_Coinquilino? Potenziale ragazzo? Migliore amico per cui ho perso la testa?"_

"Non perdiamo tempo - lo interruppe il poliziotto - o scende con le buone o vengo a prenderla io."

“Posso spiegarle tutto, ho i documenti qui in casa e… - bussò sul vetro della finestra - Sherlock, andiamo, so che hai sentito tutto, vieni a darmi una mano, per favore!”

“Signore, glielo chiederò un’ultima volta: si allontani da quella finestra.” minacciò il poliziotto salendo sulla scaletta metallica.

A quel punto Sherlock aprì la finestra e si rivolse a entrambi in malo modo.

“Volete finirla con questa ridicola sceneggiata? I miei neuroni stanno morendo a causa della stupidità di entrambi.”

“Moderi i termini, signore - lo rimbeccò l’agente - per quel che ne so, lei potrebbe essere complice di quest’uomo.”

Sul serio, il malinteso si sarebbe potuto chiarire in pochi minuti: bastava recuperare le carte di identità di entrambi e verificare che abitavano lì, ma Sherlock optò per la strada più tortuosa e continuò ad apostrofare il poliziotto dandogli dell’imbecille: era evidente che fosse casa sua, oppure pensava che tutti i ladri della città andassero a rapinare appartamenti in pigiama? Se lo pensava davvero, doveva restituire il distintivo e andare a lavorare per la nettezza urbana.

Stranamente l’uomo non gradì il consiglio disinteressato e, chiamata una pattuglia a rinforzo, trascinò entrambi in centrale per accertamenti, lasciandoli andare solo dopo che John riuscì a parlare al telefono con un esasperato Lestrade che, almeno all’inizio, sembrava intenzionato a far passar loro la giornata in carcere.

“Siete peggio di due bambini - borbottò l’ispettore all’altro capo dell’apparecchio - E’ chiedervi troppo di evitare di infrangere la legge per un giorno?”

“Ehm… tecnicamente questa volta non abbiamo fatto nulla di male.”

“Ma perché diavolo stavi entrando in camera di Sherlock dalla finestra?”

“E’ un po’ lunga da spiegare… ecco, in sostanza…”

“No, sai cosa? - sospirò Lestrade - Non voglio sapere. Passami l’agente che vi ha arrestati, ci parlo io.”

“Grazie, Greg.”

Così, grazie all'intervento dell'amico i due poterono lasciare la stazione di polizia con la fedina penale intatta.

Sherlock si incamminò velocemente, senza preoccuparsi se John lo stesse seguendo o meno, sembrava intenzionato a ritornare a cada e chiudersi di nuovo in camera.

"Sherlock, aspetta!"

John lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il gomito e lo trattenne: non era il luogo ideale per discutere, ma se avessero rimandato ancora, l'occasione di chiarirsi sarebbe sfumata e questo non era accettabile.

"Cosa c'è, hai qualche altro esperimento da fare?"

John fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio fino al polso, sperando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma Sherlock guardava ostinatamente il marciapiede, facendo del suo meglio per ignorarlo.

“All’inizio pensavo fosse solo un esperimento, è vero. Harry mi ha mandato dei video dove c'era della gente che si baciava... degli uomini. Io pensavo di essere curioso di scoprire com’è baciare un uomo, ma non era così.”

Sherlock si rilassò impercettibilmente sotto le sue dita, ma ancora non lo guardava negli occhi.

John abbassò la voce e si fece più vicino a lui, non voleva che qualche passante troppo curioso origliasse, perché quello che stava per dire era solo per Sherlock.

"La verità è che volevo baciare te, e nessun altro."

Sherlock sollevò la testa di scatto e lo scrutò a lungo e attentamente, cercando nel linguaggio del corpo di John una conferma alle sue parole,perché ancora non riusciva a crederci.

Il dottore lo lasciò fare senza biasimarlo: gli aveva mandato segnali ambigui ed era normale che l'altro fosse confuso.

"Perché non l'hai detto subito?"

"Ho avuto paura - confessò non senza una punta di vergogna - ti ho guardato negli occhi e ho visto che tu..." Si strinse nelle spalle, senza sapere come proseguire.

_"che tu mi ami"?_

Poteva davvero sperare tanto?

"Sì." rispose semplicemente Sherlock, afferrandogli il polsino della camicia tra le dita.

Il peso di quell'unica sillaba gli mozzò il respiro, ma questa volta John non si ritrasse, perché non c'era cosa che più desiderasse al mondo.

Liberò con delicatezza il polso dalla presa di Sherlock, gli passò la mano dietro il collo e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per incontrare le sue labbra in un bacio finalmente privo di incertezze o ambiguità.

Non era un primo bacio, non era un bacio da film, non assomigliava né ai baci di quei video, né ad altri baci.

Era il bacio di John e Sherlock, ed era perfetto.


	37. Don't hold your breath

Greg aveva sempre odiato trattenere il fiato.

Quando era bambino, suo padre e suo zio avevano deciso che da grande lui sarebbe diventato un campione di nuoto, cosa che aveva lasciato il piccolo Greg piuttosto stupito, perché mai aveva espresso un desiderio in tal senso e i due adulti avevano deciso tutto senza consultarlo.

Secondo i due una delle abilità principali che un nuotatore doveva possedere era riuscire a trattenere a lungo il fiato sott’acqua e fu una delle prime cose che cercarono di insegnargli in piscina.

Il problema era che a Greg trattenere il fiato proprio non piaceva: detestava l’oppressione dell’acqua che lo circondava senza scampo, che entrava nelle orecchie e lo rendeva sordo e trovava terrificante la sensazione dell’aria intrappolata nei polmoni che premeva sulla gabbia toracica per essere espirata.

I suoi tempi di apnea erano sempre di pochi secondi e lentamente Greg prese in odio sia la piscina, sia quelle stupide lezioni di apnea: era sempre sul punto di dire a suo papà che non voleva più andarci e gli gravava sul petto la stessa sgradevole sensazione di quando tratteneva il fiato, ciò che lo tratteneva era solo il fatto di essere molto piccolo e non sapeva se si poteva dire di no a qualcosa deciso dai propri genitori.

“E’ solo che hai paura - diceva sempre suo zio prima di forzargli la testa sotto al pelo dell’acqua - col tempo passerà.”

Un giorno però l’uomo esagerò nel tenerlo in immersione e Greg inalò un po’ d’acqua. Nulla che l’infermeria della piscina non potesse curare, ma non appena si riprese, guardò suo papà negli occhi e glielo disse: “Odio venire in piscina, non voglio farlo più.”

Con suo grande sollievo la sua virtuale carriera di nuotatore e le lezioni di apnea terminarono all’istante quella sera, quando tornò a casa terrorizzato e con gli occhi rossi di cloro e di pianto e sua mamma minacciò coniuge e genero di ripetere l’allenamento su di loro, tenendogli la testa sott’acqua finché non avessero smesso di agitarsi.

Quel giorno Greg imparò due cose: che le mamme arrabbiate erano più spaventose di cento papà arrabbiati tutti insieme e che non era solo trattenere il fiato che non gli piaceva, era tenersi le cose dentro, fossero aria o parole.

Crescendo non era cambiato: rispondere a tono agli insegnanti gli aveva fatto guadagnare diverse ore in piedi in corridoio, rispondere a parolacce ai compagni della squadra di rugby l’aveva coinvolto in qualche rissa, che si era conclusa con nocche spellate, lividi e un’amicizia più forte di prima, rispondere ai superiori e ai colleghi di lavoro gli aveva notevolmente rallentato la carriera, ma a Greg andava bene così.

Lui doveva sfogarsi in qualche modo, traendo un profondo respiro e dicendo esattamente tutto quello che gli passava per la testa o prendendo a calci il cestino della carta straccia fino a deformarlo. Non riusciva a tenersi dentro le cose, proprio come il se stesso bambino che non tratteneva il fiato in apnea.

 

Quindi, quanto era ironico essersi messo con un uomo che viveva in apnea ogni istante della sua vita?

 

La prima volta che incontrò Mycroft Holmes fu in una corsia d’ospedale, mentre sedeva su una seggiolina di plastica arancione in attesa dei risultati del test tossicologico su Sherlock.

Aveva conosciuto il ragazzo qualche mese prima durante una retata in un vecchio edificio abbandonato che era il rifugio di tossici allo sbando. Colpito dall’intelligenza di Sherlock e seguendo l’istinto aveva deciso di dargli una possibilità: se si fosse disintossicato, lo avrebbe reso partecipe di alcune sue indagini, in via del tutto ufficiosa, ovviamente.

Per tre mesi era andato tutto bene e Sherlock sembrava essersi rimesso in carreggiata, ma qualche ora prima, preoccupato perché il ragazzo non rispondeva al cellulare, era entrato nel suo appartamento di Montague Street, trovandolo riverso a terra privo di sensi.

 _"Accidenti_ \- pensò, coprendosi stancamente il viso con le mani - _cosa era andato storto?"_

Mentre aspettava che qualche dottore si degnasse di fargli sapere qualcosa, un uomo in doppiopetto (esistevano sul serio persone che andavano ancora in giro vestite così?) gli si avvicinò.

"La ringrazio molto per averlo soccorso; mi dispiace che Sherlock le dia tutti questi fastidi." disse in tono formale, battendo in terra la punta metallica del suo ombrello, quasi si stesse rivolgendo a un diplomatico o un politico.

"Nessun fastidio." rispose Greg guardandolo con attenzione: non c'era alcuna somiglianza tra quest'uomo e Sherlock, se non una certa aria di superiorità nel rivolgersi agli altri, ma Sherlock, durante un delirio da eroina, aveva blaterato qualcosa di un fratello e se non riusciva nemmeno a fare due più due, allora doveva riconsegnare il distintivo all'istante.

"Lei è suo fratello… Mycroft, giusto?"

L'altro per un istante tradì sorpresa, prima di tornare a indossare una maschera di indifferenza.

"Mi stupisce che mi abbia definito come suo fratello e non come il suo peggior nemico."

"A dire il vero - rispose Lestrade con un sorriso tirato, date le circostanze - ha fatto entrambe le cose."

Anche Mycroft accennò un sorriso, che scomparve all'arrivo di un dottore e, per quanto fosse preoccupato per Sherlock, Greg era più incuriosito dalle reazioni di Mycroft.

“Voi siete i familiari di Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sì." tagliò corto Mycroft, per non dover perdere tempo in inutili spiegazioni sul ruolo di Lestrade. "Dunque, di cosa si tratta? Cocaina, eroina, lsd?" domandò con più rassegnazione che rabbia.

"Nessuna droga - rispose il medico - ha inalato fumi di ammoniaca."

"Come?"

"Durante un esperimento chimico, stando a quanto dice il paziente. Lo teniamo in osservazione per questa notte, ma solo per precauzione. Starà bene."

Greg vide Mycroft rilassare impercettibilmente le spalle, mentre lui si lasciò andare a una risata di sollievo.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?" volle sapere il maggiore degli Holmes.

"Sono sollevato." spiegò Greg, stupito da quella domanda. Non era ovvio il motivo della sua contentezza? "Ci avrei messo la mano sul fuoco che non era ricascato nella droga, ma sentirlo confermare dai dottori è confortante."

"Bene, la mia presenza qui non è più necessaria." Mycroft si voltò per andarsene, ma Greg lo trattenne per un gomito.

"Ehi, aspetti! Non entra nemmeno a vedere come sta?"

"Il dottore ha detto che sta bene."

"Ma è suo fratello!" esclamò Lestrade a voce troppo alta per una corsia di ospedale, guadagnandosi l’occhiata storta della caposala. Il suo non era un tono di rimprovero, ma davvero non riusciva a capire il comportamento dell'altro uomo.

Mycroft guardò in direzione della porta della stanza dove Sherlock stava riposando: sembrava combattuto, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

“I rapporti tra noi non sono idilliaci, se ora entrassi finiremmo per litigare e dire cose che non farebbero altro che esacerbare ancora di più la situazione. No, non è una buona idea.”

“Suo fratello ha un caratteraccio, è vero.” offrì Lestrade.

“In un qualsiasi rapporto si è sempre in due: dare la colpa solo a uno sarebbe estremamente ipocrita.” Mycroft mormorò queste parole a mezza voce, poi sgranò gli occhi e chiuse la bocca di scatto, quasi arrabbiato per essersele fatte scappare.

Lo salutò educatamente e si allontanò lungo la corsia.

Greg ricordava chiaramente di aver pensato: _"Quest'uomo vive costantemente in apnea, controllando ogni suo gesto o parola."_

A quel tempo ovviamente non erano ancora compagni (o qualunque cosa fossero adesso loro due), ma aveva notato immediatamente quel particolare di Mycroft, e non lo avrebbe più scordato.

 

Ad esempio, come dimenticare la prima volta che si era fermato a casa sua?

Accadde qualche anno più tardi, sempre per via di Sherlock, che si trovava sotto copertura per una indagine su una fuga di notizie dal Ministero degli Esteri.

Gli uomini di supporto a Sherlock si sarebbero mossi solo a un suo segnale convenuto e a loro due non restava altro che aspettare, seguendo gli spostamenti del minore degli Holmes grazie alle telecamere di sorveglianza della città, direttamente dall’ufficio privato di Mycroft.

La casa dove abitava si trovava nell’elegante quartiere di Pall Mall ed era enorme, tanto che sulle prime pensò ci vivessero almeno una decina di persone, ma era anche estremamente silenziosa e nessuno era venuto a salutarli quando erano entrati.

“Vivo da solo - disse Mycroft, rispondendo al suo sguardo che vagava lungo il corridoio - questa casa è semplicemente adatta al ruolo che ricopro. Dopotutto non si può ricevere l’Ambasciatore della Malesia in una comune.”

Quella palazzina faceva parte del personaggio, dunque.

Greg non fu sorpreso nell’apprendere che Mycroft non smetteva di lavorare nemmeno quando tornava a casa, sempre controllato, imperturbabile, impenetrabile, per non dare occasione a nessuno di individuare un punto debole o semplicemente di assistere ad un suo momento di stanchezza, tuttavia trovò l’idea soffocante: se anche la sua casa era un luogo di lavoro, dove si rilassava?

Ebbe la sua risposta qualche minuto più tardi: Mycroft Holmes non si rilassava mai.

Entrarono nell’ufficio e si sedettero davanti ai monitor che sorvegliavano Sherlock: Greg si tolse immediatamente la giacca, fece sparire la cravatta in una tasca e si arrotolò le maniche fino ai gomiti: non sapevano quando Sherlock avrebbe trovato le prove incriminanti, poteva volerci anche tutta la notte e aveva bisogno di sentirsi comodo.

Dopo venti minuti azzardò un’occhiata a Mycroft, che indossava ancora il completo gessato… cristo! gli faceva venire l’angoscia.

“Puoi andare a metterti comodo, sai? Resto io a controllare i monitor e se succede qualcosa ti chiamo.”

“Comodo?” ripeté Mycroft, confuso.

“Vai anche a dormire con quel vestito?” chiese, gesticolando nella sua direzione.

“Ovviamente no, ma questa notte temo che nessuno di noi due dormirà.”

“Oh, per l’amore del cielo!” borbottò. Senza pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo, Greg si girò verso di lui, allentandogli il nodo della cravatta e slacciandogli il bottone del colletto.

“Non è meglio così?” domandò, mentre in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli _“Non devi trattenerti sempre, non sono un diplomatico, né un tuo avversario politico. Puoi rilassarti quando ci sono io.”_

Mycroft si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e prese un respiro più ampio del solito, o almeno così sembrò a Greg.

 

Non erano molte cose di cui Greg poteva dirsi orgoglioso, ma il suo rapporto con Mycroft era una di quelle. Lentamente il maggiore degli Holmes iniziò a rilassarsi quando era in compagnia dell’ispettore di Scotland Yard, e questi prese a frequentare più assiduamente la palazzina di Pall Mall, all’inizio sempre per via di una indagine dell’ispettore, poi iniziarono a incontrarsi con una scusa e alla fine non servirono più nemmeno quelle.

Con lui Mycroft si lasciava andare a confidenze su di sé o sulla propria famiglia, come quella prima sera in ospedale, si lamentava dell’imbecillità dei componenti del governo e gli rivelò persino alcuni pettegolezzi di palazzo.

Ed ecco perché Greg si sentiva orgoglioso, perché l’uomo che aveva in mano le chiavi del Regno Unito lo aveva scelto come confidente e solo con lui abbandonava la sua maschera inappuntabile e seriosa.

Greg non avrebbe mai scordato la prima volta in cui riuscì a strappare una risata spontanea a Mycroft: aveva fatto una battutaccia sul capo di Scotland Yard e la nuova segretaria, e l’altro era proprio scoppiato a ridere, senza potersi trattenere.

E lui si era allungato sul divano fino ad appoggiare le labbra sulle sue, perché non aveva mai sentito nulla di così bello come quel suono, perché di Mycroft Holmes era un bel po’ innamorato e, come detto, lui le cose proprio non riusciva a tenerle dentro.

“Okay?” sussurrò Greg, staccandosi appena da lui.

Mycroft chiuse gli occhi per lunghi istanti, dibattuto, poi espirò ed annuì adagio.

“Okay.”

 

Con il tempo Greg lo aveva addirittura convinto ad indossare la tuta o il pigiama quando erano a casa... be’, ovviamente quando indossavano qualcosa, tuttavia quegli attimi, quei respiri rilassati erano sempre troppo pochi, a suo giudizio.

Londra aveva mille occhi, non solo quelli delle telecamere: gli avversari politici e i nemici di Mycroft attendevano solo di poterlo cogliere in fallo e di avere un pretesto qualsiasi per metterlo in cattiva luce, quindi non si erano mai concessi una cena in un ristorante, né avevano mai assistito ad una partita di polo (Greg odiava il polo, a dire il vero, ma a Mycroft piaceva e una partita insieme a lui l’avrebbe vista volentieri). Il suo compagno aveva sicuramente molti privilegi e più potere politico di chiunque altro nel Paese, prendeva spesso il tè nelle stanze private dei reali e, vista dall'esterno, la sua era una situazione invidiabile. Nessuno però considerava quanto avesse dovuto sacrificare la sua vita privata, tranne lui.

Mycroft abbandonava raramente la capitale inglese, si spostava solo quando era strettamente necessario (o quando Sherlock e John si trovavano in guai troppi grandi perché potessero gestirli da soli) e anche quando viaggiava era per lavoro o per qualche missione diplomatica.

“Quand’è l’ultima volta che ti sei preso una vacanza?” domandò il poliziotto una notte, mentre stavano per prendere sonno.

“Tre settimane fa sono stato a Monaco.” fu l’assonnata replica che giunse qualche attimo più tardi.

“Per lavoro. Sai bene che non è questo che intendo. - Greg si voltò sul fianco e gli accarezzò la spalla destra - Ti farebbe bene staccare per qualche giorno.”

“Anche tu è parecchio tempo che non vai in vacanza, eppure non te ne lamenti.”

Il poliziotto sospirò pesantemente: come se avesse potuto prendere e partire da solo!

E poi lui aveva i suoi metodi per sfogare lo stress: inveire contro Gregson, strapazzare un criminale troppo arrogante, o urlare contro ventidue idioti che correvano dietro ad un pallone in compagnia di John quando si trovavano al pub. Non l’aveva lui un problema.

“Non è così che funziona in una relazione: o andiamo insieme o restiamo entrambi qui.”

“Presto ci saranno le elezioni, non posso muovermi.”

“E dopo le elezioni ci sarà la nomina dei membri del governo, poi una grana in Ucraina o un incidente nel Mar della Corea.”

Se Mycroft non entrava nell’ottica di prendersi una vacanza, ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcosa da fare, qualche trattato da firmare, qualche operazione di spionaggio da portare a termine.

Mycroft non rispose più e dopo un po’ anche Gregory si addormentò.

Aveva fatto cadere l’argomento, ma non vi aveva rinunciato del tutto: vicino al dipartimento di polizia c’era una agenzia di viaggi e un paio di volte entrò per chiedere informazioni su qualche meta fuori dai normali circuiti turistici, ma in tutta sincerità non aveva idea di dove a Mycroft sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere una vacanza.

Inaspettatamente, fu Mycroft a riproporre l’argomento, alcune settimane più tardi.

“Fourni.” disse semplicemente.

“Cosa?”

“E’ un arcipelago di isole greche nell’Egeo settentrionale, non è una meta turistica tradizionale.”

Greg sorrise: non lo faceva un tipo da vacanza al mare.

“Una settimana a fine giugno - proseguì Mycroft - sei giorni, la mia agenda non mi permette altro.”

“A una condizione: niente portatile, niente telefono satellitare.” Gli puntò contro la forchetta in quello che sperava essere un gesto categorico.

“Ma…”

“Se ci sarà un’emergenza, e per emergenza intendo niente di meno della terza guerra mondiale, Anthea mi chiamerà sul mio cellulare.”

Mycroft strinse le labbra, combattuto. "Non so se..."

L'ispettore allungò la mano sul tavolo per stringere quella del compagno.

"E, credimi, non scoppierà alcuna guerra in quei sei giorni."

 

Greg fece mente locale, cercando di ricordare se avesse mai visto Mycroft con indosso qualcosa di diverso da un completo in tre pezzi, ma la risposta fu negativa. Per questo quando uscì dal bagno della loro stanza in albergo e se lo trovò davanti con una tenuta casual, pantaloni di cotone e una camicia azzurra a fantasia, quasi non lo riconobbe.

"Non va bene? - volle sapere Mycroft davanti al suo sguardo - Non sono abituato a questi abiti, ma qui un Armani sarebbe stato fuori luogo."

"No - lo interruppe Greg - stai molto bene."

Trascorsero i primi due giorni della vacanza facendo avanti e indietro dalla piccola spiaggia privata dell'hotel, del quale al momento erano gli unici ospiti e il poliziotto sospettava che il compagno avesse prenotato l'intera struttura solo per loro. Lui si concesse delle lunghe nuotata nell'acqua cristallina, mentre Mycroft restava seduto al bar della spiaggia ascoltando musica classica alla radio e leggendo un buon libro (un romanzo, perché Greg gli aveva vietato di mettere in valigia saggi, studi geopolitici o qualsiasi altro scritto connesso al lavoro). Il primo giorno lo aveva invitato a unirsi a lui per un bagno, ma Mycroft aveva declinato, ribadendo la sua avversità per sport e attività fisiche.

Più probabilmente non sapeva nuotare, ma Greg decise di non indagare oltre, non voleva guastare il buon umore di Mycroft, non ora che lo vedeva così sereno, comodamente reclinato sulla sdraio, i tratti del viso distesi quando sollevava gli occhi dal romanzo per cercarlo.

Le giornate erano calde e serene e la sera cenavano sulla terrazza dell'hotel, situato su una piccola altura, che offriva una vista privilegiata sul villaggio e sul porticciolo dove i piccoli pescherecci scivolavano in mare aperto per la pesca notturna.

Certo, a lui sarebbe piaciuto esplorare un po' le alture della piccola isola e magari noleggiare una barca da un pescatore per raggiungere quelle vicine, però sapeva che Mycroft non amava muoversi se non era assolutamente indispensabile.

Perciò rimase molto stupito quando il terzo giorno fu il compagno a proporre di visitare il piccolo villaggio di Fourni.

"Non sei obbligato, possiamo anche restare sei giorni in spiaggia, non è un problema per me." Questa vacanza era principalmente per Mycroft, a lui andava bene qualunque cosa.

"Ho già finito il libro che mi sono portato. Ne ho iniziato uno che mi ha prestato il concierge, ma non mi entusiasma."

"Ma… è scritto in greco?"

"Certo."

Ovviamente Mycroft conosceva anche il greco.

Fecero colazione con calma e camminarono lungo i muretti bianchi profumati di origano selvatico e timo, nelle cui fessure le lucertole trovavano sollievo dalla canicola, si addentrarono senza fretta tra le stradine strette e tortuose del paesino, sostando di tanto in tanto per curiosare nella bottega di un artigiano locale, assaggiando frutta fresca venduta fuori da una abitazione privata, e si fermarono ad ascoltare un musicista di strada che suonava una melodia popolare con il bouzouki ed una donna dalla voce meravigliosa che l'accompagnava col canto.

"Nella piazza principale del villaggio c'è un sarcofago di età romana ed un piccolo museo che ospita reperti archeologici di diversi periodi, a cominciare dall'età del bronzo." spiegò Mycroft con un entusiasmo insolito, facendo cenno a Greg di seguirlo.

"Così risalenti?"

"Sì: la Grecia è la culla della civiltà occidentale: qui nacquero i primi tentativi di governi democratici, anche se su scala fortemente ridotta, per la prima volta si diede importanza alle arti, alla musica, alla scultura, anche gli oggetti della vita quotidiana, così come le pareti delle abitazioni venivano decorate. Gli antichi greci vivevano secondo la filosofia del kalos kai agathos: bello e buono, la bellezza doveva essere espressione delle virtù interiori. ln queste isole in particolare..."

Lanciato nella sua spiegazione, Mycroft fece scivolare la mano in quella di Gregory, senza alcuna remora, senza pensarci, senza guardarsi alle spalle per vedere se fossero osservati, finalmente sereno come qualsiasi uomo in vacanza con il suo compagno.

Finalmente aveva smesso di trattenere il fiato.

Greg sorrise e si lasciò trascinare verso la piccola piazza.

 

Ebbero tempo anche per un'escursione in barca su uno scoglio abitato da soli tre pescatori, ma sei giorni passarono in fretta purtroppo.

Tuttavia, anche una volta tornati a casa, bastava che si guardassero negli occhi per rievocare la tranquillità di quei giorni: l’importante era che Mycroft imparasse pian piano a respirare.

"Avevi ragione riguardo alla vacanza, mi ha fatto bene."

"Potremmo rifarlo, ogni tanto."

"Sì."


	38. Di piccoli gesti e grandi amori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock stanno insieme da tre anni, le cose tra di loro vanno bene, ma non hanno mai festeggiato ricorrenze come San Valentino.  
> Tuttavia quest'anno John vuole fare qualcosa di speciale per ricordare a Sherlock che lo ama immensamente.

John se ne rende conto aprendo il giornale mentre sta facendo colazione.

È il 10 febbraio e mancano quattro giorni a San Valentino.

All’inizio è un pensiero estemporaneo, come quelli che nascono sotto la doccia _: come fanno i salmoni a ritrovare il fiume dove sono nati? E se la luce della stella che sto guardando in questo momento si fosse spenta migliaia di anni fa? Ho chiuso a chiave la porta dello studio ieri sera?_

Pertanto John lo accantona, finisce di bere il tè in fretta perché è già in ritardo per il turno in ambulatorio, e prima di uscire apre silenziosamente la porta della loro camera da letto per vedere se Sherlock sia sveglio. No, il consulente investigativo dorme ancora come un sasso, avendo chiuso una lunga indagine la notte prima, e probabilmente non riaprirà gli occhi prima di mezzogiorno; tuttavia John non resiste ad avvicinarsi al letto, chinarsi su di lui e depositargli un bacio leggero sulla tempia sinistra, che lo fa agitare nel sonno e borbottare qualcosa di indistinto.

Lo guarda per alcuni istanti con il sorriso sulle labbra, poi scappa via perché è davvero tardi.

 

Non ripensa a San Valentino fino al giorno dopo, quando approfitta della bella giornata per andare a mangiare un panino ai giardini pubblici lì vicino durante la pausa pranzo e passa davanti a un negozio gestito da cinesi che vende un po’ di tutto, la cui vetrina è una esplosione di peluche, cuori e fiori di plastica rosa e rossi.

Non è mai stato un grande estimatore delle feste commerciali e di certo non lo è Sherlock (tollera a malapena il Natale), stanno insieme da tre anni e non hanno mai festeggiato quella ricorrenza, quindi davvero John non sa perché ci stia pensando ora, mentre giocherella con la carta che avvolge il suo panino.

Nel frattempo Sherlock, che si trova nell’ufficio di Lestrade per una deposizione, gli manda una serie di messaggi, informandolo che è annoiato, che Mike è passato da casa per restituirgli i due (pessimi) romanzi che gli aveva prestato e che il nuovo sergente alla centrale di polizia ha una storia con il suo superiore.

John sa che Sherlock non organizzerà nulla per San Valentino e lascerà passare la festa come se fosse solo un giorno fra i tanti; Sherlock non è mai stato e non sarà mai l’uomo che si presenta a casa la sera con una scatola di cioccolatini, con un mazzo di fiori o due biglietti aerei per Parigi per una improvvisata vacanza romantica, non scriverà mai biglietti di auguri, non gli ripeterà “ti amo” ogni giorno quando si siedono al tavolo per la colazione o quando la sera si sdraiano a letto, e nei suoi messaggi non compariranno mai frasi romantiche quali “ti mando un bacio” o “ti sto pensando”.

E non ha alcun bisogno di farlo: sono ben altri i gesti con cui Sherlock gli ha sempre dimostrato che lo ama, gesti così alti e altruistici che, a raccontarli, nessuno ci crederebbe. Ma John sa, ed è tutto ciò che conta per lui.

John sa quello che Sherlock ha fatto per lui, quello che era disposto a fare, e non vuole né fiori, né biglietti romantici, né vacanze.

John sa quanto è immenso l’amore di Sherlock, e non ha bisogno che gli dimostri nulla.

Al contrario, è lui che adesso sente l’esigenza di fare qualcosa, di dimostrargli con un piccolo gesto che lo ama allo stesso modo, e ancora di più.

Perché il giorno in cui è tornato a Baker Street con il borsone a tracolla dopo il litigio definitivo che ha segnato la fine del suo matrimonio, Sherlock l’ha riaccolto a casa come se nulla fosse e senza dire una parola, perché si è adattato e ha relegato in camera sua ogni apparecchiatura o oggetto pericolo, in modo che John possa portare lì la figlia quando è il suo turno di tenerla, perché la sera in cui John ha raccolto il coraggio e si è sporto sul tavolo della cucina per baciarlo, Sherlock ha chiuso gli occhi e ha risposto subito al bacio, senza esitazioni, senza alcuna delle recriminazioni che avrebbe avuto il diritto di fargli: _cos’è, ti senti solo? Cosa ti fa credere che dopo tutti questi anni io ti stia ancora aspettando? Perché dovrei farlo, dopo tutte le volte che mi hai messo al secondo posto nella tua vita?_

No, quella sera di nuovo Sherlock gli ha messo in mano il suo cuore e la sua anima, senza chiedergli di non schiacciarli, ma fidandosi ciecamente di lui.

Sono stati tre anni bellissimi, non perfetti, certo (Sherlock ha i suoi periodi di umore nero e John perde facilmente la pazienza), ma non è mai stato così felice in vita sua.

E adesso, a pochi giorni da quella banale festa commerciale, sente di non aver mai detto a Sherlock nel modo adeguato quanto lo ami e sia felice di condividere la vita con lui, e vorrebbe trovare un modo per dirlo che non sia banale come quelle scritte sui bigliettini nella vetrina del negozio dei cinesi.

Quando a sera torna a casa e passa davanti alla vetrina di una gioielleria, John ha una illuminazione e sa esattamente cosa fare per San Valentino.

C’è un’altra cosa che Sherlock non farà mai, ed è sposarlo.

Circa un anno fa, una sera in cui era un po’ alticcio, John gliel’ha chiesto, spalmato sulla sua schiena mentre erano già a letto. Si è stupito che Sherlock sia riuscito a decifrare il suo strascicato “sposami” che gli ha sussurrato col viso schiacciato contro la sua schiena, e si è stupito ancora di più del delicato “no” che ha ricevuto in risposta, ma non ha avuto il tempo di esserne ferito o amareggiato, perché Sherlock si è voltato sulla schiena, l’ha stretto a sé e gli ha spiegato perché non voleva farlo.

Non è che Sherlock non voglia sposare lui, è proprio contrario al matrimonio come istituzione, non comprende il senso di una autorità esterna alla coppia, sia essa civile o religiosa, che in qualche modo consacri l’unione di due persone, quasi come se, senza questa approvazione, un amore abbia meno valore.

“Lo trovo quasi offensivo - gli ha fatto sapere quella notte baciandolo tra i capelli - i miei sentimenti non hanno bisogno della conferma di nessuno.”

John, pur con la mente annebbiata dall’alcool, ha provato ad obiettare parlando di eredità e visite in ospedale, ma Sherlock gli ha fatto sapere di aver già sistemato tutto con l’avvocato di famiglia e che non ci saranno mai problemi, e in quel momento John è stato colpito dalla consapevolezza che Sherlock non vede altro futuro che quello che li vede insieme sino alla fine dei giorni, e per questo si è già occupato di cose che accadranno molto in là (il più tardi possibile, si è augurato).

A rifletterci bene l’obiezione di Sherlock ha senso e l’incrollabile certezza che ha nella durata della loro relazione è una cosa bellissima.

Cosa c’è di più grande di un amore che vive e continua a esistere unicamente grazie alla sua forza?

Quindi non ci sarà un anello attorno al dito di John datogli da Sherlock, ma ci sarà sempre il suo amore, fedele e incrollabile, né un anello al dito di Sherlock, però John vuole offrirgli qualcosa, un simbolo d’amore e della serietà del suo legame, per piccolo che sia. Forse soddisferà più se stesso che Sherlock, che mai gli chiederebbe un qualche tipo di dimostrazione, ma sente il bisogno di farlo.

Non ha molto tempo per mettere in atto il suo piano: fa una telefonata a Greg per chiedergli un kit di rilevazione delle impronte digitali e il poliziotto da loro due ne ha viste e sentite talmente tante che non si stupisce nemmeno e non fa domande, una a Molly per chiederle di tenere occupato Sherlock con una scusa qualsiasi (e prega che l’amica non si tradisca) e l’ultima a un negozio poco distante dall’ambulatorio, per assicurarsi che la sua idea sia fattibile, e dal giorno dopo si mette all’opera.

 

Molly chiama Sherlock di prima mattina dicendogli che le è appena arrivato il corpo di un uomo avvelenato dalla tossina di un pesce esotico (e John spera vivamente sia solo una coincidenza e il cadavere non sia stato procurato appositamente per distrarre il suo compagno) e Sherlock esce di casa in tutta fretta, abbandonando la tazza di tè sul tavolo: perfetto, proprio quello che gli serviva.

Recupera il kit per le impronte digitali che la sera prima ha nascosto a piano terra, nel portaombrelli della signora Hudson, e, maneggiando con estrema cautela la tazza per non far sbavare le impronte, sparge la polvere con il pennellino: per fortuna sono perfette e gli è facile rilevare quella che gli interessa e prelevarla con il nastro adesivo, scannerizzarla e stamparla su un foglio.

 

Si sente un po’ ridicolo nella sala d’aspetto del tatuatore, seduto tra un uomo grande come una montagna e una ragazzina dai capelli color ciliegia che potrebbe essere sua figlia e si domanda se Sherlock capirà il suo gesto, oppure se inarcherà un sopracciglio con aria canzonatoria come ha fatto la receptionist quando l’ha visto entrare.

Pur essendo stato tanti anni nell’esercito, dove i tatuaggi sono più comuni dei nei sulla pelle, lui non ha mai sentito l’esigenza di farne uno.

“Va bene così” gli ha detto una volta Bill Murray, un suo commilitone, che sfoggiava un grande tatuaggio sulla schiena: un cielo stellato incorniciato da dalle parole “per aspera ad astra”. Davanti all’occhiata perplessa di John, ha sorriso e ha risposto: “Un tatuaggio ti dura tutta la vita, personalmente ritengo che dovresti farne uno solo se rappresenta qualcosa di significativo per te.”

E quell’impronta digitale stampata sulla carta è ciò che di più significativo gli abbia regalato la vita, quindi John si scrolla dalle spalle quell’assurda sensazione di imbarazzo e attende il suo turno.

 

Ora il problema principale è riuscire a tenere segreta la sorpresa a Sherlock fino a San Valentino: mancano due giorni, e se con una persona comune la missione sarebbe una passeggiata, con un acuto osservatore come il suo compagno, diventa quasi impossibile, ma la sorte sembra volergli dare una mano: il caso dell’uomo avvelenato si rivela per Sherlock più interessante del previsto e quando rientra a casa a notte fonda, John è già addormentato.

Percepisce comunque l’abbassarsi del materasso e il fruscio delle coperte che si spostano, e resta qualche istante sospeso nel dormiveglia, ma poi Sherlock gli sussurra “continua a dormire” all’orecchio e un attimo dopo John è di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni.

 

È solo la sera del 13 febbraio che Sherlock si insospettisce un istante, quando John si infila nel letto con indosso il pigiama: la loro relazione gli ha permesso di scoprire che Sherlock dorme nudo, sempre, in qualunque circostanza; d’inverno preferisce seppellirsi sotto tre coperte piuttosto che indossare il pigiama e, col tempo, anche John ha preso questa abitudine, perché non c’è niente di più bello che svegliarsi sentendo la pelle di Sherlock sulla sua.

E poi così non perdono tempo a spogliarsi quando fanno l’amore.

“Qualcosa non va?” domanda Sherlock toccandogli la spalla.

“Avevo freddo - mente John - forse mi sto ammalando.”

“Mh.”

Apparentemente Sherlock non ha paura di essere contagiato da qualche bacillo, perché stringe John contro il suo petto massaggiandogli le braccia, ma non gli fa ulteriori domande, e quindi forse è riuscito a farla franca.

 

La mattina seguente John si sveglia prima di lui, si districa delicatamente dal suo abbraccio e va in bagno a controllare come procede la guarigione del tatuaggio: non è arrossato, quindi può rimuovere la garza protettiva che lo ricopre e preparare la colazione, sperando che Sherlock non si svegli ancora.

Anche se non sempre la mattina ha appetito, c’è una cosa a cui il consulente investigativo non dice mai di no: una cioccolata calda con cannella, chiodi di garofano e arancia. È uno stratagemma che John usa per fargli ingurgitare un po’ di zuccheri e calorie quando sta seguendo un caso e si rifiuta di mangiare, e spera lo convinca a fare colazione anche questa mattina. Aggiunge qualche fetta di pane imburrato e marmellata, appoggia tutto sul vassoio e torna in camera: Sherlock è sveglio, ma non si è alzato, è seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro e controlla le email dal cellulare; lo mette da parte non appena vede John entrare e gli fa posto sul letto scostando le coperte.

“A cosa devo l’onore?” domanda il detective indicando il vassoio: in effetti sono rarissime le volte in cui hanno fatto colazione a letto.

“Buon San Valentino” esclama John, ma all’improvviso tutti i dubbi dei giorni scorsi lo riassalgono: hanno entrambi superato i quaranta e ci sono tutti i presupposti per cui Sherlock giudichi ridicola la sua trovata, e-

Il suo compagno pone freno alla sue catastrofiche elucubrazioni sporgendosi verso di lui per reclamare un bacio e contemporaneamente prendere la tazza di cioccolata dal vassoio.

“Grazie” dice semplicemente.

Fanno colazione in silenzio, ma verso la fine Sherlock inizia a dare evidenti segni di nervosismo e muove inquieto le gambe sotto le lenzuola, finché non appoggia la tazza vuota sul comodino ed proclama: “Allora, dov’è la mia sorpresa?”

“Oh - John cerca di non mostrarsi troppo deluso - quindi hai già capito. E io che speravo di essere riuscito a tenertelo nascosto.”

“Ho capito che nascondevi qualcosa ieri sera, quando sei venuto a dormire con il pigiama, ma mi sono fermato lì.”

“Non capisco.”

“Sembravi tenerci molto a questo segreto, quindi non ti ho fatto domande e ho deciso di non dedurre nulla.”

La cosa deve essergli costata un grande sforzo, curioso com’è, e John non può che amarlo ancora di più per questo; finalmente si sfila la giacca del pigiama dalla testa e resta a torso nudo davanti a lui: sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, c’è tatuata una piccola impronta digitale.

“È tua” spiega John, mentre gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano per la meraviglia. Il consulente investigativo allunga una mano verso il tatuaggio, ma poi si ferma.

“Posso?”

“Sì, non è più irritato.”

“John, è bellissimo” mormora Sherlock, toccando le linee scure con delicatezza, quasi come se il tatuaggio fosse una creatura viva e fragile.

“È l’impronta del tuo anulare destro, la cosa è simbolica, perché, non so se lo sai ma c’è una vecchia credenza legata all’anulare. Oddio, magari a te non interessano le superstizioni… no, di sicuro non ti interessano, ma questa è, sai, cioè, carina in qualche modo, perché si diceva che dall’anulare parte una vena che arriva dritta al cuore. Forse per te sarà sdolcinato, ma ho pensato che…”

John conclude il suo balbettio con un sospiro: alla fine ha trascurato la parte più importante del piano, un discorso (coerente e sensato) per spiegare a Sherlock i motivi del suo gesto, o così almeno crede; tuttavia il detective non sembra necessitare di alcuna spiegazione, perché sfiora il tatuaggio con le labbra e sussurra: “Lo so”.

“E volevo offrirti un simbolo tangibile del mio amore per te: il tuo cuore sul mio cuore.”

“Lo so” ripete Sherlock prima di baciarlo e la sua voce trema appena.

John chiude gli occhi e schiude le labbra, trascinandolo su di sé, felice che Sherlock abbia compreso la sua confusa spiegazione e amato senza riserve il suo gesto, e in questo sente di aver ricevuto a sua volta un bellissimo regalo.


	39. La formula dell'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, zucche da intagliare e una bizzarra dichiarazione d'amore.

_Lei chiese, "Dimmi qualcosa di bello."_ _  
_ _Lui rispose: "(∂ + m) ψ = 0"_

 

Una mattina d'autunno Sherlock fu svegliato da un profumo forte e speziato.  
Si stiracchiò e fece una smorfia quando i muscoli protestarono: la sera prima, dopo aver risolto un caso difficile, si era addormentato sul divano, e forse stava diventando troppo vecchio per queste cose.  
“Ah, cazzo - disse John con voce imbarazzata - lo sapevo: ieri sera avrei dovuto svegliarti e farti andare a letto, ma dormivi così profondamente che non me la sono proprio sentita.”  
John era in piedi davanti a lui e reggeva due bicchieri di carta, che aveva appena acquistato da Speedy, evidentemente.  
"Nessun problema" Sherlock scostò la coperta con la quale John lo aveva coperto e si sedette. “Che cos'hai lì? Non è caffè."  
"No. Poiché Halloween si avvicina, il barista mi ha convinto a provare la specialità della stagione, il Pumpkin Spice Latte"  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio: "C'è della zucca per davvero lì dentro?"  
"Sì."  
"E del latte" proseguì, con ancora maggior scetticismo.  
"Guarda, il barista mi ha assicurato che i giovani vanno pazzi per questa roba al giorno d'oggi."  
John porse uno dei due bicchieri a Sherlock, i due si guardarono per un momento e poi bevvero un sorso di loro bevanda.  
Un secondo dopo il volto di Sherlock si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto, mentre John, assai meno diplomaticamente, sputò nella tazza: era troppo piccante, ma allo stesso tempo dolce come melassa.  
"Merda... scusa, è terribile."  
"Be’, dipende: questa bevanda è così disgustosa che potrebbe coprire il sapore dell’arsenico o della stricnina. È perfetta se si vuole uccidere qualcuno."  
"Buon Dio, credo che sia letale anche senza veleno!"  
Scoppiarono a ridere, poi John rovesciò i bicchieri nel lavandino, mentre Sherlock si mise a preparare il tè.  
"Scusami ancora, non volevo rovinarti la giornata."  
"Va tutto bene."  
Dopo il fallimento del suo matrimonio, John era tornato a vivere con lui a Baker Street, quindi non aveva importanza se a volte John portava a casa delle bibite disgustose, o se insisteva più del solito perché Sherlock mangiasse e dormisse regolarmente: avere di nuovo John lì con lui era stato un dono inaspettato, un miracolo accaduto quando Sherlock si era rassegnato a passare da solo il resto della sua vita.  
Quindi andava tutto più che bene, ma Sherlock non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirglielo. Non ancora.  
Mentre versava la giusta quantità di foglie di tè nell’acqua calda, pensò che però il momento era propizio: John sembrava felice e rilassato da quando era tornato, e c'era qualcosa di nuovo nei suoi sorrisi quando guardava Sherlock, come una luce.  
John amava molto l’autunno, perché era il periodo dell'anno in cui avrebbe potuto tornare a indossare i suoi maglioni orribili. Inoltre trascorreva più tempo a casa, dato che era troppo freddo per andare al parco a fare jogging, così, quando non era di turno in clinica, restava seduto sulla sua poltrona a leggere o aggiornare il blog.  
E forse, uno di quei giorni, Sherlock poteva alzare gli occhi dal giornale e dirgli che ...  
"È pronto?"  
La voce di John lo svegliò dal suo sogno a occhi aperti.  
"Solo un minuto."  
Sherlock versò il tè a entrambi, e dopo il primo sorso, John chiuse gli occhi se sospirò di piacere.  
"Continuerò a portare a casa beveroni disgustosi, se dopo posso avere un tè così buono" scherzò John.  
"John, io..."  
"Cazzo, devo correre al lavoro. È qualcosa di urgente?"  
"No, non è niente."  
"Va bene, ci vediamo nel pomeriggio."  
Sherlock sospirò: la mattina non era un buon momento per una dichiarazione, perché John era sempre di fretta. Forse durante il pomeriggio?

Purtroppo quella settimana Sherlock fu occupato con un'altra indagine molto complicata, che lo vide anche finire in carcere per una notte per aver insultato il nuovo capo di Lestrade; nel frattempo cominciò pure la stagione influenzale e John era più preso che mai in ambulatorio, così non ebbero molte occasioni per parlare.  
Dopo il caso, un pomeriggio John tornò a casa con cinque grosse zucche, e Sherlock lo guardò come se fosse pazzo.  
"Ti prego, dimmi che non vuoi ripetere l'esperimento del Pumpkin Spice Latte".  
John rise: "No, niente del genere Molly mi ha chiesto se potevo aiutarla a incidere alcune zucche per il reparto pediatrico del Barts, e non ho potuto dirle di no."  
"Oh."  
Dio, che cosa terribilmente noiosa.  
Oltretutto John aveva preso molto sul serio l'impegno ed era totalmente concentrato sui disegni da incidere: no, nemmeno quello era il momento giusto per parlare, e Sherlock ne fu talmente infastidito che si distese sul divano a tenere il broncio.  
Dopo due ore, John guardò l'orologio e imprecò.  
“Cristo, è tardi, non pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto così tanto tempo."  
"Puoi finire domani.”  
"No, ho promesso Molly di portarle le zucche questa sera. Senti, mi puoi aiutare con le ultime due?"  
Con riluttanza, Sherlock si alzò e raggiunse John al tavolo della cucina.  
"È già svuotata, basta che ci incidi sopra qualcosa."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Quello che vuoi, usa la tua immaginazione."  
Sherlock non era di buon umore e riversò tutto il suo disappunto sul compito che gli era stato assegnato, tagliando via pezzi di zucca con amara soddisfazione.  
"Sherlock, è tutto a posto?"  
"Naturalmente."  
Dopo un po' John, forse preoccupato per il suo prolungato silenzio, alzò lo sguardo dalla sua zucca.  
"Va bene, fammi vedere i progressi della tua... e questo che cazzo è?"  
“Un volto. Tu mi ha detto che potevo fare quello che volevo" ribatté Sherlock.  
"Ma questo è... Sherlock, è orribile!"  
L’intaglio di Sherlock sembrava provenire direttamente dagli incubi di una psiche fortemente disturbata, la psiche di uno che avrebbe dovuto passare il resto dei suoi giorni in un manicomio. Era solo un volto, sì, ma era contorto, grottesco e spaventoso. Carpenter l’avrebbe amato. I bambini decisamente meno.  
“Correggimi se sbaglio, John, ma l'orrore non è uno dei pilastri di Halloween? E, da questo punto di vista, penso di aver fatto un buon lavoro, dato che ho preso spunto dal cadavere in putrefazione che Molly mi ha mostrato il mese scorso."  
John si afferrò la base del naso.  
"Sherlock, queste zucche devono andare in un reparto pediatrico, pieno di bambini e neonati! Pensi davvero che sia appropriata?"  
Il detective guardò il suo lavoro: anche se era molto buono, John aveva ragione.  
"Potresti portarla al reparto dei narcolettici: forse aiuta a tenerli svegli."  
Sherlock temeva che John fosse seriamente arrabbiato con lui, invece, sentendo la sua battuta, si mise a ridere forte fino a quando non ebbe le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Sei impossibile - disse con affetto - Non importa, dirò a Molly che ho rotto una zucca, queste quattro basteranno."  
Si rimise al lavoro sull'ultima, intagliando Toothless, il personaggio di un cartone animato, spiegò a Sherlock.  
"Sei molto bravo" osservò Sherlock.  
"Anni di pratica con il bisturi" scherzò John.  
"Non credo sia solo questo."  
"No, hai ragione. Quando Harry e io eravamo bambini, i nostri genitori avevano un orto, così durante l'autunno c’erano sempre un sacco di zucche e ci divertivamo a intagliarle.  Era uno dei pochi momenti felici della mia famiglia" mormorò, dopo una breve pausa.  
"John…"  
"Be’, devo andare adesso, Molly mi aspetta."  
“Va bene."  
"Hai bisogno di qualcosa prima che vada?"  
"No."  
"Non aspettarmi alzato: dopo aver lasciato le zucche a Molly, vado al pub con Mike."  
"Okay, allora divertiti.”  
Una volta che John fu uscito, Sherlock rifletté: se non aveva avuto fortuna con le parole, intagliare una zucca lo avrebbe aiutato.  
E sapeva esattamente cosa inciderci sopra.

La sera seguente Sherlock camminava avanti e indietro nella sua stanza, ripetendo a se stesso che non era nervoso.  
No, non lo era.  
Affatto.  
Va bene, chi stava prendendo in giro? Era molto nervoso.  
John sarebbe tornato a casa presto e, davanti alla porta della sua camera da letto al secondo piano, avrebbe trovato la zucca di Sherlock, illuminata dall'interno da una piccola candela, e l’intaglio in bella vista.  
Tuttavia, quando la porta del 221B si aprì, Sherlock si bloccò: c'era qualcun altro con John, una donna, e i due stavano parlando di una prenotazione al ristorante.  
Non ebbe il tempo di sentirsi uno stupido: in preda al panico, corse fuori dalla sua camera e schizzò su per le scale, afferrando la zucca, ma poi si rese conto che non poteva tornare giù senza essere visto, dal momento che John e la donna erano già sul pianerottolo; era intrappolato lì, così fece l'unica cosa possibile: entrò in camera di John, aprì la finestra e gettò giù la zucca.  
Cercò di non prendersela troppo, mentre la sua zucca atterrava sul selciato: era inutile che John vedesse ciò che aveva scritto, evidentemente aveva già trovato un altro interesse sentimentale e, naturalmente, non era lui. E probabilmente i sorrisi, la luce negli occhi di John non esistevano, era tutto nella sua testa.  
"Sherlock? Cosa ci fai nella mia stanza?"  
"Io... uh... cercavo un caricabatterie, non riesco a trovare il mio."  
"E lo cerchi fuori dalla finestra?"  
"No, è solo che mi sembra che in camera tua faccia troppo caldo."  
"Niente affatto. Anzi, chiudi la finestra, per favore, che si gela. E riguardo al caricabatterie, controlla in bagno, l'ultima volta l'ho visto lì".  
John aprì il cassetto del comodino accanto al letto e prese alcune riviste mediche.  
"Donna mi ha chiesto di prestargliele - spiegò - È una mia collega. Andiamo giù, così te la presento."  
Donna era piccola, carina, aveva un sorriso simpatico, e quando vide Sherlock, gli porse la mano.  
"Tu devi essere Sherlock, John parla sempre di te."  
Sherlock non rispose, le passò davanti e si chiuse in camera da letto: aveva finto di apprezzare Mary in passato, ma non poteva farlo di nuovo con un’altra donna. Non voleva. Voleva che tutte le donne sparissero dalla vita di John, voleva che loro due restassero soli, voleva avere la possibilità di aprire a John il suo cuore, solo per una volta.  
Si rannicchiò sul letto, sentendosi patetico.  
  
Donna aveva ancora la sua mano allungata e il sorriso congelato sul volto.  
"Cos’è successo?"  
"Err... lascia perdere. Sai,  probabilmente è solo di cattivo umore. Vogliamo andare?"

John fece ritorno a Baker Street due ore più tardi. La cena era andata bene, ma non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Sherlock e al suo comportamento. Sapeva che il suo coinquilino era ombroso, ma quell’episodio gli sembrava troppo strano, a partire dalla scusa del caricabatterie. E, oltre a questo, era un po’ di tempo che Sherlock sembrava sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma poi faceva finta che non fosse niente di importante, e John si chiese se fosse tutto collegato.  
Donna gli aveva chiesto se voleva salire da lei, ma lui aveva rifiutato: si conoscevano da tempo, ma quella sera si rese conto che non sentiva nulla per lei e che non c’era alcuna scintilla tra di loro.  
Ed essere a cena con una donna bella e intelligente e pensare a Sherlock tutto il tempo, be’... voleva dire qualcosa, vero?  
Alcuni ubriachi avevano lasciato tre bottiglie di birra vuote di fronte al portone del 221B, e John, che odiava il degrado, le raccolse e le portó sul retro, nel bidone della signora Hudson. Calpestò qualcosa di mołliccio e viscido, e guardò a terra.  
"Che diavolo...?"  
Una zucca era esplosa sul marciapiede, non c'erano altre parole per descriverlo: c'erano frammenti arancioni sparsi per terra, sui bidoni, e addirittura sul muro, come se qualcuno avesse gettato una zucca dal piano superiore. John alzò gli occhi e si rese conto di essere proprio sotto la finestra della sua camera.  
Era questo che stava facendo Sherlock nella sua stanza? Gettava zucche dalla finestra? L'ipotesi non lo lasciò perplesso più di tanto: poteva essere un bizzarro esperimento legato a un caso (ma era strano che Sherlock non gliene avesse parlato), ma poi vide un pezzo di zucca intatto, su cui era intagliato qualcosa.  
(∂ + m) ψ = 0  
Sembrava una formula matematica di qualche tipo: John frugò nella sua memoria senza riconoscerla, quindi non aveva nulla a che fare con la medicina.  
Cercò quella formula sul cellulare e scoprì che esisteva e aveva un nome: equazione di Dirac.  
Uh, meccanica quantistica, sicuramente non il suo campo.  
L'equazione era incredibilmente popolare per appartenere a una branca della scienza così complicata, c’erano migliaia di siti che ne parlavano. Incuriosito, John cliccò su un link.  
E rimase senza parole.  
"Idiota - mormorò, dopo aver letto - Tu, meraviglioso idiota."

John raccolse il pezzo di zucca inciso e un altro pezzo più piccolo per lui, ed entrò in casa. Si fermò solo per un attimo in cucina, prese un coltello e diede forma al suo pezzo, poi bussò alla porta della camera da letto Sherlock.  
"Vai via", fu la risposta scorata che ottenne, ma lo ignorò ed entrò. Sherlock era disteso sul letto e gli dava le spalle.  
"Ehi."  
"Sei tornato a casa presto. Non una buona serata, suppongo. "  
John guardò l'equazione sulla zucca e sorrise.  
"Oh, io non direi."  
"Come?"  
Sherlock alzò la testa, vide quello che John stava in mano, e impallidì.  
"Pensavo che ... ma è ovvio che tu... tu eri con lei, quindi... per favore, dimentica e lasciami solo" balbettò, affondando la testa nel cuscino. Non era mai stato così a corto di parole e, Dio, era umiliante.  
Sherlock sentì il materasso abbassarsi  quando John si sedette.  
"Vuoi davvero che me ne vada, senza conoscere la mia risposta?" chiese con voce calma.  
"Quale risposta?"  
"La risposta alla tua equazione. Bada che non capisco nulla di fisica quantistica, quindi è una risposta da sempliciotto, ma se la vuoi, è qui."  
John stese la mano destra verso Sherlock: sul palmo aperto c'era un pezzetto di zucca, a forma di cuore.  
"John…"  
Le dita di Sherlock sfiorarono il piccolo cuore con timore reverenziale.  
"Da quando sono tornato a casa, mi sento bene, mi sento felice. Quando vivevo con Mary non era mai così, neanche nei giorni buoni. Lei non era il mio sistema, e non lo è Donna, o qualsiasi altra donna. Sei tu il mio sistema, il sistema unito al mio.”  
"John, io..."  
"Inscindibilmente" aggiunse John, prima di chiudere gli occhi e posare le labbra su quelle di Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il principio alla base della equazione di Dirac dice che: "Se due sistemi interagiscono tra loro per un certo periodo di tempo e poi sono separati, non possono più essere descritti come due sistemi distinti, ma in qualche modo, diventano un unico sistema.”


	40. Detective in corsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John lavora al pronto soccorso di un ospedale; ogni notte un drogato arriva in sala d'aspetto e lo guarda intensamente, poi se ne va e il dottore è determinato a scoprire chi sia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la [ H.I.A.T.U.S.](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com) Johnlock Challenge di aprile.  
> Il tema del mese era "primo incontro alternativo" e ho utilizzato due prompt: incontro in ospedale e mentre Sherlock è sotto copertura.
> 
> Titolo malamente rubato all'omonimo telefilm degli anni '90.

“Torni immediatamente se avverte vertigini o capogiri.”  
John firmò il foglio di dimissioni e lo consegnò al paziente, poi si rivolse all’infermiera.  
“Il prossimo?”  
“Può fare una pausa, dottor Watson, sta lavorando ininterrottamente da sei ore, la sostituisce la dottoressa Kendall.”  
Ora che glielo aveva fatto notare, John si rese conto di essere stanco morto: gli faceva male il collo, la schiena e le spalle; si portò le mani sulle reni e raddrizzò la schiena con una smorfia: non si sentiva solo stanco, ma anche vecchio. Avrebbe potuto chiedere al primario del pronto soccorso di ridurgli i turni, ma l’alternativa era restare a casa a fissare il vuoto, quindi preferiva restare al lavoro e far finta di essere ancora in Afghanistan a ricucire soldati, invece che in un ospedale di periferia a curare bronchiti e distorsioni.  
John raggiunse i distributori automatici che si trovavano in sala d’aspetto e si guardò attorno distrattamente: c’era una donna circa settant’anni che tossiva ininterrottamente, un uomo con una borsa del ghiaccio sul ginocchio e, in fondo alla sala, un ragazzo con il cappuccio della felpa tirato sulla testa, che muoveva continuamente le gambe, si mordeva le unghie e sembrava non riuscire a stare fermo. Anche da lontano, John notò che il suo viso era ricoperto di sudore, era pallido in maniera malsana aveva profonde occhiaie e una barba incolta: un drogato in cerca di metadone, probabilmente, come se ne vedevano tanti in ospedale. Continuavano a tornare notte dopo notte, finché un giorno non si presentavano più, ed era il coroner a occuparsi di loro.  
Una delle prime cose che aveva insegnato a John all’università era di non farsi coinvolgere dai pazienti ed era un consiglio che normalmente seguiva, ma quella sera prese dalla macchinetta un caffè per lui e un tè zuccherato per il ragazzo. Gli porse il bicchiere di plastica senza una parola, e senza una parola il ragazzo lo accettò, studiandolo per un attimo con i suoi occhi chiarissimi.  
John tornò al lavoro, visitò la signora con la tosse (una brutta bronchite) e l’uomo col dolore al ginocchio (problema al menisco), ma il tossicodipendente non si presentò.  
John chiese ai colleghi se qualcuno si era occupato di lui, ma un’infermiera gli disse che se ne era andato prima di essere visitato.  
  
La sera successiva il ragazzo era lì di nuovo, sudato e accartocciato sulla sedia di plastica arancione della sala d’aspetto. Indossava vestiti lisi e sporchi, si guardava intorno con occhi febbricitanti, aveva i sintomi evidenti di una crisi di astinenza e John non riusciva a capire perché avesse attirato tanto la sua attenzione.  
Il medico stava per avvicinarsi a lui e chiedergli come stava, quando arrivarono due ubriachi che si erano presi a botte e ancora non avevano finito di litigare. John dovette intervenire per sedare gli animi e, quando uno dei due uomini prese il cestino dei rifiuti per tirarglielo addosso, John lo immobilizzò a terra con una mossa imparata nell’esercito mentre urlava a un’infermiera di portargli un sedativo. Con la coda dell’occhio vide il giovane drogato balzare in piedi, guardarlo intensamente, e poi lasciare il pronto soccorso.  
  
La terza sera il drogato si ripresentò al pronto soccorso, ma per sfortuna di John lo fecero anche i due ubriachi della sera prima: a quanto pareva i due avevano una vecchia ruggine e non volevano saperne di smettere di litigare tra loro, massacrarsi di botte o minacciare chiunque cercasse di dividerli. Questa volta John ricorse alla sua voce da Capitano dei Fucilieri (oltre che a un’ulteriore mossa di atterramento) e riuscì a riportare la calma, ma quando si voltò a guardare in fondo alla sala d’aspetto, il ragazzo se n’era andato di nuovo.  
  
La quarta sera John era deciso a parlare con lui, quindi quando lo vide entrare al pronto soccorso, infranse il protocollo, gli si avvicinò, gli fece cenno di seguirlo e si chiuse con lui in una delle salette per le visite alla fine di un lungo corridoio.  
“Nome e cognome?” domandò John, ma non ottenne risposta: l’altro uomo si limitò a studiarlo con i suoi occhi penetranti, seduto sul lettino.  
“Va bene, come vuoi - sospirò il medico - Immagino tu conosca già la procedura, ma te la illustro ugualmente: ti prelevo del sangue, facciamo gli esami e in base ai risultati ti darò del metadone, ma mi saresti d’aiuto se mi dicessi di cosa ti fai abitualmente: eroina, cocaina, crack?”  
Di nuovo l’altro non disse nulla e John si spazientì. “Ehi, potresti cercare di essere più collaborativo, sto solo cercando di aiutarti. Dio solo sa perché” aggiunse a bassa voce, parlando a se stesso. Afferrò il polso dell’uomo e gli scoprì il braccio per prendere la vena, e si sorprese di non trovare alcun segno di puntura.  
“Le iniezioni rovinano la pelle, non posso permettermelo con il mio lavoro” disse l’uomo, facendo sentire per la prima volta la sua voce, che era calda e profonda.  
Per la sorpresa John fece cadere a terra la provetta vuota e dovette prenderne un’altra.  
“Quindi non sei muto, bene. E che lavoro fai?”  
“Vendo il mio corpo per soldi” disse l’altro senza alcuna vergogna.  
“Oh…” John si bloccò e per la prima volta lo guardò con attenzione: quella sera si era sbarbato e pettinato e dovette ammettere che aveva un viso molto affascinante, con quegli occhi chiari e gli zigomi alti. Quando gli occhi di John scivolarono sulle sue labbra, la sua mente le associò immediatamente al mestiere che gli aveva confessato di fare, e cercò di scacciare via quelle immagini inopportune dalla sua testa con una vigorosa scrollata del capo. “Non dovresti - lo rimproverò - rischi di contrarre malattie veneree e incontrare persone pericolose.”  
“Ma mi fa guadagnare un sacco di soldi, perché sono molto bravo” disse lui, con voce che voleva essere seduttiva. E, dannazione, ci riusciva.  
“È sbag… cosa credi di fare?” sibilò John, vedendo che l’uomo si stava sbottonando la camicia e scivolava giù dal lettino: non era solo il suo viso a essere bello, aveva il corpo di un modello, liscio e privo di imperfezioni.  
“Sembra che tu non mi creda quando dico di essere bravo nel mio lavoro: vuoi una dimostrazione pratica?”  
L’uomo gli si avvicinò ancheggiando, con le labbra schiuse in un sorriso sicuro e John indietreggiò fino a urtare la parete. Dio, erano mesi che non stava con qualcuno e di sicuro non era mai stato con qualcuno che sembrava essere stato creato per sedurre.  
“Io… io… - John prese un profondo respiro e gli appoggiò le mani sul petto per tenerlo a distanza - No, no, tu hai bisogno di aiuto, non di questo, non voglio approfittarmi di te” disse infine, anche se con un certo sforzo di volontà.  
Cazzo se era bello.  
La reazione dell’altro uomo fu del tutto inaspettata: sbuffò infastidito e poi alzò le braccia al cielo.  
“Non sei tu!”  
“Co-cosa?”  
“Quattro sere sprecate, stupido, stupido, stupido!”  
“Calmati! Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Eppure rientravi parzialmente nel profilo: drogato di adrenalina, passato militare, insoddisfatto della tua vita attuale.”  
“Io non-” iniziò John, ma si fermò davanti allo sguardo dell’uomo, che lo sfidava a smentirlo: era vero, era insoddisfatto della sua vita noiosa e di quel lavoro, ma come aveva fatto a capirlo? Non ne aveva fatto parola con nessuno.  
“Però i tuoi valori morali non sono distorti, l’hai appena dimostrato, quindi non sei tu.”  
“Insomma, chi accidenti sei?” domandò John afferrandolo per le braccia: d’improvviso quell’uomo non sembrava più un drogato e non mostrava alcun sintomo di una crisi d’astinenza, come se per tutto il tempo avesse recitato una parte. Ma perché?  
L’uomo aprì bocca per rispondere, ma in quel momento la porta della saletta si aprì ed entrò la dottoressa Kendall.  
“Scusa Watson, hai finito? Avrei bisogno della stanza… oh!”  
Gli occhi della donna si spalancarono per la sorpresa e John non aveva dubbi che dall’esterno la scena dovesse sembrare molto ambigua, visto che era praticamente abbracciato a un uomo seminudo.  
“No Allison, non è come credi” iniziò John, ma il finto drogato lo interruppe, studiando con interesse la sua collega.  
“Sei tu, non è vero?”  
La donna mostrò un debole sorriso confuso. “Non capisco, di cosa parla?”  
L’uomo prese a girarle intorno. “No, non recitare con me, è inutile. Sei tu: non hai un passato militare, ma sei cresciuta in una famiglia di militari… ah, era ovvio, ma quali sono le tue motivazioni? - l’uomo le tornò davanti e guardò il crocefisso che portava appeso al collo - Religiose? Che banalità! Questa è una vera delusione.”  
Vedendo che la dottoressa Kendall era sempre più a disagio, John deciso di intervenire: quell’uomo forse non era drogato, ma stava dicendo delle cose senza senso. Fece per frapporsi tra i due, quando la dottoressa sfilò un bisturi dalla tasca del camice e lo conficcò nel fianco sinistro dell’uomo, che si accasciò a terra.  
“Allison! Sei impazzita?”  
“Stai attento, è una serial killer!”  
La donna cercò di colpire anche John con lo strumento affilato, ma lui schivò il fendente e prese un vassoio per gli strumenti chirurgici per farsi scudo; la dottoressa allora scattò verso la porta e li chiuse dentro.  
“Corrile dietro, presto!” gridò l’uomo a terra, che perdeva una allarmante quantità di sangue.  
“No, devo fermare l’emorragia - si avvicinò alla porta e vi batté vigorosamente col pugno - Aiuto! Fateci uscire, c’è un ferito!”  
“Non sono grave” protestò lui, ma aveva il respiro affannato e tremava.  
“Stronzate, stai andando in shock.”  
Lo sollevò da terra e lo fece sdraiare sul lettino, esaminando la ferita: sanguinava ma senza zampillare, segno che il colpo non aveva reciso nessuna arteria anche se il taglio era piuttosto profondo; il respiro dell’uomo era regolare, quindi non aveva intaccato il polmone, ma probabilmente aveva danneggiato la milza.  
John tornò davanti alla porta e la prese a calci nel tentativo di farsi sentire. “Dannazione, tirateci fuori di qui!”  
L’uomo gli porse il suo cellulare. “Chiama la polizia, quella donna non deve scappare.”  
John glielo strappò di mano e, ignorando le sue proteste, compose invece il numero del pronto soccorso dell’ospedale.  
“Cindy, sono John: mi trovo con un paziente ferito nella sala visite G: trova qualcuno che possa sfondare la porta e allerta una sala operatoria per una rottura della milza!” Poi, vedendo che l’uomo non stava tranquillo e cercava di riprendersi il cellulare, aggiunse: “E chiama anche la polizia: devono arrestare la dottoressa Kendall per aggressione. No, non sto scherzando, fai quello che ti ho detto e fallo ora!”  
“Grazie.”  
“Ora però smettila di agitarti, o peggiorerai le cose.” Prese alcune garze sterili e fece pressione sulla ferita per bloccare la perdita di sangue, e l’uomo sdraiato sul lettino strinse le labbra per non gridare.  
“Lo so che fa male, mi dispiace. Cerca di resistere, saremo fuori di qui in un attimo, te lo prometto.”  
“Colpa mia, avrei dovuto schivare quel fendente.”  
“Mi spieghi cosa diavolo sta succedendo?”  
“Stavo indagando su una serie di omicidi apparentemente senza legame tra loro, finché non ho scoperto che tutte le vittime erano state in questo pronto soccorso qualche giorno prima di morire. Erano tutti delinquenti di piccola tacca, borseggiatori, spacciatori, drogati, quindi ho dedotto che qualcuno si era improvvisato giustiziere e li stava togliendo di torno, perciò ho finto di essere un tossicodipendente per fare da esca.”  
“Sei stato molto credibile nel fingere i sintomi.”  
“Li conosco - disse l’uomo, tenendosi sul vago - e per il sudore, sono arrivato in ospedale di corsa.”  
“Sei un poliziotto, quindi?”  
“Consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo.”  
“Aspetta - John aggrottò la fronte - Prima hai detto di esserti sbagliato su di me: pensavi fossi io il colpevole?”  
“Ti ho osservato in questi giorni e, come ti ho detto, rientravi parzialmente nel profilo.”  
“E nonostante sospettassi di me, mi hai seguito qua dentro e mi hai anche provocato? Tu non sei un consulente investigativo, sei un consulente idiota!” sbottò John.  
“Testavo una teoria, anzi due.”  
“E quali?”  
“Non colpevole, e bisessuale.” L’uomo sorrise debolmente e John non negò nulla.  
“Cerchi sempre di sedurre i sospetti?”  
“Solo quelli interessanti - rispose, poi chiuse gli occhi - Mi gira la testa.”  
“Ehi, no, non addormentarti, resisti - John gli premette le nocche della mano destra sul petto, ma l’uomo non reagì - Non osare morire mentre ti ho in carico! Dannazione, non so nemmeno come ti chiami!”  
Finalmente una guardia della sicurezza aprì la porta e John spinse il lettino verso gli ascensori, abbaiando ordini a infermieri e colleghi.  
  
Il danno alla milza era minimo e l’operazione andò bene; un ispettore di polizia passò a vedere come stava il paziente e raccontò a John che la dottoressa Kendall era stata arrestata con l’accusa di essere l’autrice di quattro omicidi.  
Pazzesco.  
John non si allontanò un attimo da quell’uomo: si disse che lo faceva per scrupolo di coscienza, perché era un suo paziente, ma la verità era che era rimasto completamente affascinato da lui e dalla vita che conduceva e ora non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
Si addormentò alle prime luci dell’alba, seduto su una poltroncina accanto al suo letto, e venne svegliato qualche ora più tardi dalla sua voce profonda.  
“Sherlock Holmes” disse soltanto.  
“Come?” bofonchiò John stroppiciandosi la faccia per scacciare via il sonno.  
“È il mio nome, me l’hai chiesto tu ieri notte.”  
“Oh, giusto… ehm... John Watson” rispose, porgendogli la mano.  
“Dimmi John, cosa ne pensi del violino?”


	41. The nightmare unravels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è da poco tornato ad abitare con Sherlock e un giorno si rende conto che il suo amico soffre di incubi, ma non riesce a farlo aprire con lui e parlarne. Un piccolo incendio costringe i due a dormire in camera di John e, finalmente, ad affrontare l'argomento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la [H.I.A.T.U.S.](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/159876365198/hello-were-very-excited-to-announce-the-next) Johnlock challenge di Maggio, utilizzando due prompt: un esperimento andato male (un incidente in questo caso) costringe i due a dormire in camera di John e Sherlock che ha incubi dopo il suo ritorno tranne quando dorme con John.
> 
> Il titolo è il titolo di una canzone di John 5. Sembrava appropriato.

John si guarda nello specchio appeso sopra la mensola del camino e cerca per l’ennesima volta di aggiustarsi la cravatta.  
“Sherlock, stasera ho un appuntamento, quindi ti prego di non chiamarmi a meno che non ci sia un’emergenza.”  
“Ad esempio io che muoio di noia?”  
Sherlock è allungato teatralmente sulla sua poltrona, come un’eroina vittoriana in deliquio, il viso coperto da un braccio.  
“Questo è impossibile” ridacchia John.  
“Come fai a dirlo?”  
“Sono un medico, ricordi? È scientificamente impossibile morire di noia.”  
“Non ne sono così sicuro.”  
John ride ancora, poi schiocca le labbra infastidito: il nodo della cravatta è orrendo e non riesce a sistemarlo.  
Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si alza, gli arriva alle spalle, scosta delicatamente le mani di John e sistema il nodo. John osserva affascinato il movimento delle sue lunghe dita e i loro occhi si incrociano nello specchio. Le mani di Sherlock si allontanano dal suo collo, ma indugiano sulle spalle in quella che potrebbe sembrare una carezza, e John non fa nulla per spezzare la strana atmosfera che si è creata.  
È il claxon rabbioso di una macchina a riscuotere entrambi.  
Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e torna a sedersi, mentre John sfiora la cravatta con le dita.  
“Uh… grazie, ora è perfetta.”  
“Di nulla.”  
“Credevo che tu odiassi le cravatte.”  
“Sono stato costretto a indossarle mio malgrado.”  
“Quando… quando eri in missione?”  
Sherlock annuisce silenziosamente, poi torna ad assumere una posa drammatica.  
Sono passati tre mesi da quando Sherlock è ricomparso, dopo essersi finto morto per due anni.  
All’inizio è stato orribile: ci sono stati pugni, insulti, urla e anche qualche lacrima, ma alla fine la rabbia di John si è acquietata; ha ascoltato la storia di Sherlock e le sue motivazioni, ha accettato le sue scuse e l’ha perdonato.  
Alla fine, tornare a vivere con lui a Baker Street è stato quasi naturale.  
Tuttavia ci sono momenti, come quello, in cui John intuisce che Sherlock non gli ha raccontato ogni cosa, che c’è qualcosa che lo turba, perché è restio a parlare. Questo non è da Sherlock: Sherlock è colui che si vanta di essere più intelligente di tutta l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty, che vuole spiegargli nei dettagli come l’ha smantellata.  
In parte lo ha fatto, ma c’è qualcosa che gli sta tacendo, e John non sa come affrontare l’argomento.  
“Sherlock…”  
“Il tuo appuntamento, farai tardi.”  
“Giusto... ci vediamo domani mattina, allora.”  
“Oh, sei così ottimista?” scherza Sherlock.  
“Non sono Tre Continenti Watson per nulla - risponde lui - Ti farò un resoconto dettagliato.”  
Sherlock si appallottola sulla poltrona con un mugugno infastidito: “Per favore, non farlo.”  
Ma forse si sbaglia, si dice John mentre aspetta un taxi sul marciapiede sotto casa, perché il più delle volte Sherlock sembra lo stesso di sempre.  
  
La serata non va esattamente secondo i suoi piani e John si ritrova sullo stesso marciapiede di Baker Street poco dopo la mezzanotte, decisamente irritato: Pamela, la donna con cui è uscito, si è rivelata essere una accanita sostenitrice del partito conservatore. John non è un uomo avvezzo a mescolare politica e appuntamenti romantici e all’inizio cerca di fare finta di niente, ma quando le sente dire che gay e lesbiche dovrebbero essere sottoposti a cure ormonali come negli anni ‘50, il dottore decreta che la serata finisce lì.  
Dalla strada nota che le luci al primo piano sono spente, quindi sale le scale senza far rumore, convinto che Sherlock sia già a letto. Il cellulare ha batteria quasi scarica, quindi recupera il caricabatterie vicino alla sua poltrona, attacca il telefono, si rialza e sussulta: Sherlock è seduto sul davanzale della finestra, al buio, seminascosto dalla tenda.  
Per la sorpresa, il cellulare quasi gli sfugge di mano.  
“Gesù, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! - protesta - Perché non hai detto niente?”  
“Scusa John, stavo pensando” mormora piano, e la sua voce è così bassa che John fa fatica a sentirlo.  
“Okay.”  
John poggia il telefono sulla poltrona e scrolla le spalle: sa bene che quando Sherlock è nel suo Mind Palace a malapena è consapevole della realtà che lo circonda.  
“Ne deduco che la serata non sia andata come volevi - dice Sherlock a voce un po’ più alta - Era idiota?”  
“Sostenitrice dei Tories.”  
“E io cosa ho detto?”  
John ride e la sua rabbia per la pessima serata scivola via.  
“Vuoi che ti accenda la luce?”  
“No! - risponde Sherlock precipitosamente - No, grazie, non serve” aggiunge poi, più calmo.  
“Va… va tutto bene?”  
“Sì, sì, come ti ho detto sto solo pensando.”  
“Okay, buonanotte allora.”  
È solo quando è nel letto e si sta addormentando che John si domanda su cosa debba riflettere Sherlock, visto che al momento non hanno casi.  
  
Una notte John si sveglia con la gola secca: un paziente gli ha regalato una bottiglia di vino rosso italiano e l’hanno bevuta a cena. Eccellente, ma forse John ha bevuto un bicchiere di troppo e adesso ha una sete terribile. Sbuffa, scalcia via le coperte e si alza per andare a bere un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Mentre scende le scale, sente che Sherlock sta suonando il violino, una melodia triste, lenta e malinconica, però il suono non è forte come al solito, tant’è che dalla sua camera non lo sentiva, è molto più attutito e non sembra nemmeno provenire dal salotto.  
Un’occhiata veloce gli conferma che lì non c’è nessuno, allora bussa alla porta della camera di Sherlock e la apre, ma anche quella è vuota, e comunque il suono non proviene da lì.  
Dimentico della sete, scende le scale e il suono dello strumento musicale diventa via via più forte e John si rende conto che proviene dal 221C. Perplesso, apre la porta del piccolo appartamento e scende i pochi gradini: Sherlock è in piedi al centro del salotto vuoto e sta suonando con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Sherlock?” sussurra adagio John e la melodia si interrompe all’istante.  
“John, cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Avevo sete e sono sceso a bere un bicchier d’acqua.”  
“Il vino. Te l’avevo detto che era molto forte.”  
John non sarà un genio, ma lo capisce quando qualcuno sta cercando di cambiare argomento, ed è esattamente ciò che Sherlock sta facendo.  
“Perché stai suonando qui?”  
Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle, nervoso e sulla difensiva. “So che quando suono il violino in piena notte ti dà fastidio perché ti sveglio, quindi ho chiesto alla signora Hudson di darmi le chiavi del 221C, che al momento non è affittato a nessuno. Cercavo solo di essere educato.”  
“Ah, grazie. Allora se è tutto a posto, io torno a dormire.”  
“Lo è. Buonanotte John.”  
“Anche a te.”  
In realtà John non ne è del tutto convinto, e mentre si sdraia a letto e cerca di riprendere sonno, si rende conto di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata a Sherlock: non doveva chiedergli perché stesse suonando nel 221C, ma perché stesse suonando e basta, poiché Sherlock ricorre al violino solo quando qualche pensiero lo tormenta, ed è sempre più sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che il suo amico non gli sta dicendo.  
  
Nei giorni seguenti l’ex soldato non ha molto tempo per riflettere sulle strane abitudini notturne Sherlock, perché finalmente arriva un caso molto interessante ed intricato a salvare il consulente investigativo dalla noia: si tratta di un brutale rapimento con delle vite in gioco che si conclude con un inseguimento nei vicoli di Londra e John che atterra e mette fuori combattimento due dei rapitori.  
Mentre tornano a piedi verso Baker Street John si sente vibrante e pieno di energia a causa dell’adrenalina ancora in circolo nel suo sangue; Sherlock guarda dritto davanti a sé, ma ogni tanto gli lancia delle brevi occhiate e sorride, e John sa che anche lui sta condividendo la sua stessa euforia, probabilmente è l’unica persona al mondo in grado di capirlo.  
“La gente comune mi bollerebbe come un pazzo, ma non che potrei mai rinunciare a tutto questo.”  
Le indagini, i misteri, il rischio, gli azzardi: in una parola la loro vita.  
“La gente comune è idiota - sentenzia Sherlock - Cena?”  
“Sì, sto morendo di fame.”  
  
Circa un mese dopo, però, la criminalità londinese sembra tornata tranquilla, e Sherlock si dedica ai suoi bizzarri esperimenti chimici, perché al momento non ci sono pericolosi malviventi a cui dare la caccia.  
Una mattina che non è di turno in clinica, John ne approfitta per fare il bucato, perché deve stare via tra giorni per un convegno medico a Dublino e ha urgente bisogno di biancheria pulita.  
“Sherlock, metto su la lavatrice, tu hai qualcosa da lavare?”  
Il detective è chino sul microscopio, concentrato ad osservare quella che sembra una colonia di spore fungine e non dà segno di averlo udito.  
“Sherlock!” tenta di nuovo, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato: come una novella Alice, Sherlock è perso nel suo mondo micotico, quindi John decide di entrare in camera sua per vedere se c’è qualcosa da lavare, ma ciò che vede gli fa corrugare la fronte: Sherlock non è un uomo ordinato, il salotto, con grande dispiacere della signora Hudson, è un caos costante e non arginabile, ma la sua camera da letto, normalmente, conserva un ordine quasi spartano. Invece ora le coperte sono aggrovigliate in fondo al letto, il lenzuolo è sollevato, tanto da lasciare scoperta una porzione del materasso, il cuscino è a terra vicino al pigiama appallottolato; quando John lo tocca, scopre che è intriso di sudore.  
Sa benissimo cosa sta osservando, perché la stessa cosa è successa a lui innumerevoli volte, non appena tornato dall’Afghanistan: Sherlock ha avuto un incubo, un incubo terrificante, stando allo stato del letto, e probabilmente non è la prima volta che gli capita.  
Gli incubi spiegherebbero il suo nervosismo e perché sia sveglio nel cuore della notte anche se non ha un caso su cui riflettere: Sherlock non gli ha mai raccontato nei dettagli cosa gli sia accaduto nei due anni lontano da Londra, John non sa esattamente cosa ha fatto (cosa ha dovuto fare) o se ha subito dei traumi. Ma forse dovrebbe chiederglielo: sa quanto possono essere orribili gli incubi e non vuole che Sherlock debba passare ciò che ha passato lui.  
Torna in cucina e si siede davanti a Sherlock e sposta con delicatezza il microscopio finché non cattura l’attenzione del suo amico, il cui viso si acciglia in una espressione infastidita.  
“John, il tempo è una componente essenziale di questo esperimento e-”  
“Stai avendo incubi, Sherlock?” lo interrompe.  
“No” risponde lui in tono distaccato e neutrale, ma John non gli crede.  
“Ho visto il tuo letto: anch’io lo riducevo così, quando ero assalito dagli incubi.”  
“Ho avuto un solo brutto sogno, nel quale non riuscivo a completare questo esperimento, e ora sta per diventare realtà - puntualizza Sherlock, riavvicinando il microscopio - Davvero, non c’è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti.”  
_“Mossa sbagliata, Watson”_ si rimprovera John: affrontando l’argomento in modo così diretto, Sherlock ha alzato le sue difese, si è chiuso in se stesso e i suoi occhi sono sfuggenti; John non se la sente di biasimarlo: in fondo lui faceva esattamente la stessa cosa con la sua terapeuta. Deve trovare un’altra strada e per ora non è il caso di insistere, non otterrebbe nulla.  
“Va bene, ma in caso volessi parlarne, con me puoi farlo.”  
“Lo so, ma davvero non c’è nulla di cui parlare.”  
  
John non è entusiasta di andare a Dublino sapendo che Sherlock soffre di incubi, specialmente perché la signora Hudson è via dalla sorella, ma alla fine non può fare altro che ricordargli di mangiare regolarmente e non mettersi nei guai, e poi partire.  
La conferenza non è per niente interessante e John passa più tempo a scambiarsi messaggi con Sherlock che ad ascoltare i relatori. Sherlock risponde sempre prontamente ai suoi messaggi, anche quando John li scrive la sera tardi, segno che l’amico è sveglio, ma in fondo lo è anche lui, e forse si sta davvero preoccupando per nulla.  
Comunque è con un certo sollievo che torna a Londra la mattina del quarto giorno.  
Paga il tassista, apre il portone di Baker Street e si rende conto immediatamente che qualcosa non va, perché nell’aria aleggia un forte odore di bruciato. Vero è che a volte Sherlock si diletta con esperimenti scientifici che prevedono l’utilizzo del fuoco, ma l’odore è davvero troppo forte. John abbandona la valigia nel pianerottolo, sale di corsa i gradini e si allarma ancora di più quando vede dei sottili baffi di fumo azzurrognolo che si allungano sotto la porta.  
La spalanca ed è costretto a coprirsi il viso con la manica del giubbotto, a causa di una densa nuvola di fumo e di un forte calore che lo investono.  
“Sherlock!”  
Incurante del pericolo si fa strada in salotto e il suo cuore perde un battito alla vista di Sherlock sdraiato sul divano, immobile. Senza pensare ad altro lo carica su una spalla e abbandona precipitosamente l’appartamento; una volta in strada chiama l’ambulanza e i vigili del fuoco, poi si china su Sherlock : sta respirando, ma è privo di sensi, probabilmente a causa del fumo inalato. I soccorsi arrivano nel giro di pochi minuti, ma al dottore sembrano una eternità: l’ambulanza carica Sherlock e lo porta in ospedale e John va con lui; durante il tragitto informa Lestrade dell’accaduto e lo prega di fare un salto a casa e indagare se si tratti di un atto doloso.  
Per fortuna Sherlock si riprende poco dopo l’arrivo in ospedale e sembra stare bene. John attende impaziente in corridoio che i dottori facciano tutti i controlli del caso e cammina avanti e indietro, e dopo qualche ora Lestrade lo chiama.  
“Ehi, come sta Sherlock?”  
“Lo stanno visitando ora, ma a un primo esame sembra non abbia avuto conseguenze. Tu cosa mi dici?”  
“I pompieri hanno spento l’incendio, per fortuna era solo all’inizio e non ha danneggiato la struttura dello stabile, ma sono bruciati il letto e alcuni mobili in camera di Sherlock: pare che tutto sia partito da un cortocircuito nella lampada sul comodino di fianco al letto, nessun atto doloso. Comunque - il detective sospira pesantemente - è strano che Sherlock non se ne sia accorto: gli hanno dato una botta in testa o l’hanno narcotizzato?”  
“I medici lo escludono.”  
“Allora… sai…”  
Sì, John sa perfettamente a cosa stia alludendo Greg: droga. Spiegherebbe perché Sherlock non si sia reso conto che la casa stava andando a fuoco, ma Cristo, sperava che quel capitolo della sua vita fosse finito.  
“Chiederò di vedere i risultati degli esami del sangue e delle urine e ti farò sapere.”  
“Grazie. Chiamami, se ti occorre altro.”  
Tuttavia, contrariamente alle fosche previsioni dei due amici, gli esami di Sherlock sono assolutamente puliti, non c’è la benché minima traccia di sostanze stupefacenti nel suo corpo. La notizia dovrebbe solo rincuorarlo, ma non è così; certo, è felice che non si sia drogato e si sente anche leggermente in colpa per aver sospettato di lui, ma allora cosa può essere accaduto?  
Entra nella stanza, dove una infermiera sta battagliando con Sherlock per fargli tenere la maschera ad ossigeno, e le chiede di lasciarli soli. Non appena la donna esce dalla porta, Sherlock si toglie la maschera e fa per alzarsi, ma John lo inchioda sul letto con l’indice puntato e con lo sguardo.  
“No, uscirai di qui solo quando i dottori ti daranno il permesso. E tieni su la maschera, hai rischiato di morire soffocato!”  
“Stai esagerando.”  
“Io sto… Sherlock, cosa sarebbe accaduto se non fossi arrivato?”  
“Prima o poi mi sarei svegliato.”  
“Prima o poi - John stringe i pugni e li picchia sulle cosce - E se fosse stato troppo tardi?”  
“Oh, ti sei spaventato” osserva Sherlock abbassando gli occhi, mentre riporta diligentemente la mascherina sul viso.  
“Ovvio, idiota! - sbraita John, poi prende alcuni profondi respiri per calmarsi  e si siede di fianco al letto - Le tue analisi sono pulite.”  
“Lo so” lo interrompe Sherlock in tono brusco, che fa sussultare John.  
“E allora mi spieghi come non hai fatto ad accorgerti che l’appartamento stava bruciando?”  
“Mi sono addormentato.”  
“Così profondamente?”  
È vero, quando segue un caso Sherlock è capace di stare sveglio per giorni di fila, alla fine crolla in stato catatonico sul letto ed è capace di dormire per quattordici ore filate, ma Sherlock non sta seguendo nessun caso. Sono forse stati gli incubi a tenerlo sveglio mentre John era via?  
“Hai avuto problemi a dormire nei giorni scorsi?” azzarda.  
Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle, ma alla fine lo ammette. “Sì, un po’.”  
“Non mi hai scritto niente in proposito.”  
“Non era importante.”  
John si morde il labbro inferiore: in questi tre giorni si sono scambiati messaggi su qualunque cosa, anche sulle idee per il regalo di compleanno della signora Hudson, che dista ancora diversi mesi, ma Sherlock non ritiene importante che gli incubi non lo facciano dormire.  
“Ti sbagli - obietta John - Lo è.”  
“Non volevo disturbarti.”  
“Sherlock, ciò che riguarda la tua salute non è mai un disturbo, non pensarlo nemmeno, siamo intesi?”  
John appoggia la mano sinistra sulla sua e Sherlock abbassa gli occhi stupito sulla coperta.  
“John?”  
“Mh?”  
“Grazie per avermi portato fuori di casa.”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno.”  
  
Sherlock viene rilasciato in serata e John promette ai medici di controllarlo per vedere che non subentrino delle difficoltà respiratorie.  
I pompieri non hanno certo lesinato con l’acqua per spegnere l’incendio: la camera da letto di Sherlock è inagibile e lo rimarrà per giorni, ma anche in salotto ogni cosa è zuppa d’acqua, compresi il divano e le poltrone, i due tappeti sembrano delle enormi spugne e i muri emanano uno sgradevole odore di tappezzeria bagnata.  
“Che macello” borbotta John.  
“Mh, sembra che per qualche giorno dovrò usare il 221C non solo per suonare, ma anche per dormire.”  
“Cosa? No - protesta John - Sherlock, quel seminterrato è addirittura più umido e insalubre di questo appartamento, e poi dove dormirai? Non c’è un letto né un divano laggiù.”  
Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle. “Per terra. Quando ero in missione ho dormito in posti ben peggiori.”  
“Non mi interessa, ora non siamo nella steppa o in una foresta.”  
“E allora cosa suggerisci?”  
“Dormi con me” risponde prontamente John.  
Sherlock si blocca, come un cervo accecato dai fari di un’automobile e si morde le labbra. “John, non penso sia una buona idea.”  
“Perché? Non è la prima volta che ci capita.”  
Prima che Sherlock fingesse la sua morte, è capitato loro di dover dormire fuori Londra per un caso e avevano dovuto dividere il letto per un disguido nella prenotazione (la gente ha la bizzarra abitudine di considerarli una coppia), quindi non capisce perché ora Sherlock sia restio a farlo.  
“Non voglio svegliarti.”  
Con uno dei suoi incubi, è il sottinteso. Quelli che Sherlock fa finta di non avere.  
“Sherlock, non c’è problema.” Anzi, potrebbe essere la volta buona per affrontare l’argomento.  
“Ma…”  
“Credimi, va tutto bene. E poi così posso controllarti come ho promesso ai medici dell’ospedale.”  
John sa essere irremovibile quando vuole e questo è uno di quei casi, non deve nemmeno alzare la voce per farsi obbedire, gli basta lo sguardo e la postura: Sherlock dormirà nel suo letto e non ci sono altre opzioni, così alla fine il consulente investigativo deve arrendersi.  
Sherlock dovrà rinnovare tutto il suo guardaroba, bruciato nell’incendio, quindi John gli presta uno dei suoi pigiami per dormire, ma l’effetto su di lui è incredibilmente comico: il pigiama gli è largo di vita e di spalle, ma maniche e gambe sono troppo corte.  
“Non una parola” borbotta Sherlock, evidentemente in imbarazzo. John è tentato di prendere il cellulare e scattargli una foto per ricattarlo e minacciarlo di mandarla a Mycroft o Lestrade, quando lascia i suoi esperimenti sul tavolo della cucina o resti umani nel frigorifero, ma il rossore sul suo viso lo fa desistere: non è così crudele.  
“Hai un lato preferito dove dormire?”  
“No, come ti ho detto ho dormito ovunque, per me è indifferente.”  
“Va bene, l’importante è che non rubi le coperte.”  
Dopo avergli augurato la buonanotte, Sherlock si sdraia sul bordo del materasso e gli volta le spalle, mentre John decide di restare sveglio ancora un po’ a leggere un romanzo che gli ha consigliato Mike. Seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro, può vedere le ciglia di Sherlock che sfarfallano: o ha difficoltà ad addormentarsi oppure l’idiota sta pensando di restare sveglio tutta la notte per evitare gli incubi.  
“Ci ho provato anch’io - confessa John, facendo un’orecchia alla pagina del libro - Ma non funziona: alla fine il sonno vince sempre.”  
Sherlock si irrigidisce e poi sospira infastidito. “Non sopporto non avere il controllo del mio mezzo di trasporto.”  
“Capisco.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, meglio di chiunque altro.”  
“Forse sì” concede.  
John appoggia il libro sul comodino e prova di nuovo ad affrontare l’argomento. “Mentre eri in missione ti è successo qualcosa? Qualcosa di traumatico?”  
“No, non è ciò che pensi.”  
“Allora cos’è?”  
Questa volta Sherlock non risponde e chiude ostinatamente gli occhi, quindi alla fine John spegne la luce e si sdraia a sua volta.  
  
Sente caldo, ma non è il caldo opprimente e vischioso dell’Afghanistan, carico di ricordi di morte, è un calore piacevole e accogliente, come quello del camino, di una coperta posata sulle spalle o del sole sulla pelle. John emerge dalle spire del sonno lentamente, apre gli occhi e si ritrova a fissare da vicino la trama del pigiama azzurro di cotone che ha prestato a Sherlock. Durante la notte si sono mossi e in qualche modo John è finito sepolto nell’abbraccio ursino di Sherlock, che ora lo tiene schiacciato contro il suo petto. È una situazione nuova e strana per John, tutte le altre volte che ha dormito con una partner, è sempre stato lui ad abbracciare e ad avere un ruolo dominante, ma quella posizione non gli dispiace affatto. È… piuttosto piacevole a dire il vero.  
Nel sonno, Sherlock si gira sulla schiena  e John ne approfitta per alzarsi; è solo quando è sotto la doccia che si rende conto che Sherlock non ha avuto incubi: John ha il sonno molto leggero (un retaggio del suo passato militare) e basta il minimo rumore o movimento sul materasso per farlo svegliare, ma sembra proprio che Sherlock abbia avuto una tranquilla notte di sonno ininterrotto. E lui non può che esserne contento.  
  
Gli operai che arrivano a fare un sopralluogo quella mattina dicono che ci vorrà qualche giorno di lavoro perché tutto torni come prima: possono portare via subito i mobili bruciati, ma per quel che riguarda i muri, devono asciugare per bene e solo dopo potranno sostituire la tappezzeria.  
Sembra dunque che la forzata condivisione del letto di John proseguirà ancora.  
“Se per te è un problema, posso andare a dormire in un motel finché non sarà tutto sistemato” propone Sherlock mentre prepara il tè per entrambi.  
“Ti ho detto che non è un problema.”  
“Ma non sapevamo che i lavori si sarebbero protratti così a lungo.”  
“Sherlock, una, dieci o cento notti non fanno differenza: è tutto okay.”  
Sherlock lo guarda ad occhi sgranati e John si rende conto che la sua dichiarazione è senza dubbio molto audace; l’ha detta senza pensarci, ma gli è venuta dal cuore ed è la verità: da quando Sherlock è tornato a Londra, John si sente rinato, ha visto realizzato il suo desiderio più grande, quello di riavere la sua vecchia vita: lui e Sherlock che vivono insieme a Baker Street e risolvono crimini. Francamente, non vede altri orizzonti davanti a sé al momento e dubita che in futuro le cose cambieranno.  
Sherlock abbassa gli occhi sulla sua tazza di tè e annuisce appena in un mutuo ringraziamento.  
  
La seconda sera insieme inizia come la prima, con Sherlock sdraiato su un fianco cercando di restare cocciutamente sveglio, ma John con la coda dell’occhio, vede le sue palpebre diventare sempre più pesanti finché non si chiudono del tutto, è uno spettacolo molto più interessante del romanzo che sta leggendo e John resta a guardarlo a lungo, prima di spegnere la luce e sdraiarsi lentamente, cercando di non disurbarlo.  
La mattina successiva John si sveglia nuovamente con Sherlock abbarbicato a sé, quasi fosse la variante umana di una piovra o di una pianta rampicante.  
Anche questa notte è trascorsa indenne e senza incubi.  
È presto e non ha bisogno urgentemente del bagno, quindi chiude gli occhi e ascolta il battito del cuore di Sherlock finché non si riaddormenta.  
Nei giorni seguenti lo scenario si ripete, con la sola differenza che Sherlock è sempre meno restio ad addormentarsi e sempre più rilassato nel piccolo letto di John, quasi abbia dormito lì da una vita.  
Al mattino John lo ritrova sempre drappeggiato su di sé, a volte la sua schiena contro il suo petto, a volte sono faccia a faccia, a volte la testa riccioluta è appoggiata sulla sua schiena o sul suo stomaco, e spesso John deve resistere alla tentazione di accarezzargli i capelli, perché lo sveglierebbe, e pensa che sarebbe bello se i lavori di ristrutturazione al piano di sotto non finissero mai.  
E gli incubi di Sherlock non sono più tornati.  
  
La loro routine si interrompe il giorno in cui gli operai finiscono di sistemare il salotto e la camera di Sherlock.  
“Stasera torno nella mia stanza” annuncia Sherlock durante la colazione.  
“Sei sicuro? A me pare che l’odore della colla della carta da parati sia ancora molto forte.”  
È una scusa ridicola e lo sa bene, le finestre al piano di sotto sono rimaste aperte per due giorni e l’odore è appena percettibile, ma si era abituato alla presenza di Sherlock nel suo letto e una parte di lui scopre, senza troppa sorpresa, che quella sistemazione gli mancherà.  
“È sopportabile, e poi ho approfittato fin troppo a lungo della tua ospitalità.”  
John stringe le labbra e annuisce: ogni cosa è tornata come prima, quindi non c’è più un motivo (o una scusa) per dormire insieme. Alza lo sguardo su Sherlock e la prima cosa che nota sono le sue labbra piegate all’ingiù in una espressione contrariata: nemmeno lui è  felice di tornare nella sua camera.  
Si guardano, Sherlock apre la bocca e la richiude di scatto, e John crede che abbia trovato una scusa per continuare a dormire insieme, ma all’ultimo Sherlock si alza dal tavolo.  
“Devo andare a ritirare gli abiti che ho ordinato.”  
“Ah… certo. E io devo andare al lavoro” risponde John con un sorriso tirato che non fa nulla per nascondere il suo disappunto.  
“John?” Sherlock si ferma quando è già sulla porta.  
“Sì?”  
“Cena da Angelo stasera?”  
Non ci sono casi risolti né altre ricorrenze da festeggiare, ma forse è un modo per dire qualcosa a John, che con le parole non riesce a dirgli.  
“Sì, volentieri.”  
Anche lui non è molto bravo con le parole.  
  
La cena è piacevole: non parlano moltissimo, perché non c’è nulla di eclatante e nessuna novità di cui parlare, semplicemente si godono del buon cibo e la reciproca compagnia ed è perfetto così, tanto che, mentre salgono i gradini del 221B John vorrebbe davvero avere una scusa per prolungare la serata, ma alla fine le parole gli sfuggono di nuovo e si limita ad augurargli la buonanotte. Tuttavia quella notte il sonno tarda ad arrivare: cerca di finire il romanzo che ha sul comodino, ma non riesce che a leggere troppe pagine, troppo distratto dal lato vuoto del letto; spegne la luce, ma si rigira più volte alla ricerca di una posizione comoda, e anche quando si addormenta, è più un dormiveglia molto leggero.  
A un certo punto della notte si sveglia di soprassalto e si tira a sedere, all’erta, come se percepisse un pericolo. Tende le orecchie nel buio e poco dopo sente un lungo lamento, attutito dalla porta chiusa, ma capisce immediatamente che si tratta di Sherlock, ed è così penoso e disperato che John non ha alcuna esitazione a scendere al piano di sotto ed entrare nella sua stanza.  
Sherlock è ancora addormentato, ma si sta agitando, scalciando e muovendo le braccia sotto le lenzuola, la fronte è imperlata di sudore e un’espressione sofferente ne contrae i lineamenti.  
“Ti prego - biascica con voce incerta - non andartene. Farò tutto ciò che vuoi, ma resta, RESTA!” Il lamento diventa un grido, ma Sherlock non si sveglia ancora, continuando ad agitarsi invano, prigioniero dell’incubo.  
John lo raggiunge, appoggia un ginocchio sul materasso e gli afferra i polsi per calmarlo, poi inizia a chiamarlo con voce sommessa, per non scioccarlo ulteriormente.  
“Sherlock, Sherlock svegliati.”  
Dopo qualche secondo Sherlock spalanca gli occhi, anche se impiega qualche secondo a mettere a fuoco la stanza.  
“Va tutto bene, sei sveglio adesso.”  
Sherlock prende qualche respiro profondo, poi sorride imbarazzato.  
“Scusami per averti disturbato. Probabilmente è stata colpa del materasso nuovo, non sono abituato.”  
John gli lascia andare i polsi, poi si siede sul bordo del letto e stringe le labbra.  
“Ora potrei fare finta di crederti, potrei cercare una scusa, dirti che ho bisogno di guardare qualcosa sul tuo portatile e restare in camera con te finché non ti riaddormenti, oppure potremmo parlare del perché hai questi incubi.”  
“John, sono solo alcuni brutti sogni, non c’è motivo di farne un caso di Stato.”  
“Non è vero: sono incubi così spaventosi che fai di tutto per non dormire ed evitare di averli. Se tu mi raccontassi cosa ti è successo quando eri via…”  
Sherlock si passa una mano tra i ricci fradici di sudore.  
“Ti ho detto che non è quello.”  
“Non hai mai avuto incubi, prima, allora cos’è che ti terrorizza a tal punto?”  
Joh non se ne andrà finché non avrà una risposta, lo guarda con calma implacabile, e alla fine Sherlock sussurra una sola sillaba: “Tu.”  
John sussulta come se l’avessero schiaffeggiato e fa per alzarsi immediatamente, ma Sherlock lo trattiene per la manica del pigiama.  
“Non è ciò che stai pensando - sospira e chiude gli occhi - Da quando sono tornato continuo ad avere incubi in cui tu te ne vai.”  
“Vado? Dove?”  
“Ovunque, lontano da qui, e non torni.”  
“Oh.”  
“A volte ti sposi, a volte ti crei una famiglia con tanto di bambini, a volte vai semplicemente a vivere altrove, ma la costante dei miei incubi è che non vuoi più avere niente a che fare con me.”  
John è piuttosto scioccato dalla rivelazione, perché i suoi incubi erano molto più cruenti: ferite sanguinanti, mutilazioni, soldati lasciati morti sotto il sole alla mercé di cani randagi. L’idea che la sua assenza possa sconvolgere Sherlock al punto da provocargli incubi lo lascia senza parole; è vero, all’inizio, quando ha scoperto che Sherlock era vivo, John si è infuriato, ma non ha mai pensato per davvero di andarsene per sempre, Sherlock è troppo importante e John credeva che lo sapesse.  
_“E come, idiota? Non è che avete mai affrontato chiaramente l’argomento, non gli hai mai detto di voler restare.”_  
Se non altro, ora John si spiega alcuni comportamenti di Sherlock dell’ultimo periodo: Sherlock che resta alzato quando lui ha un appuntamento galante, che va a suonare al 221C per non disturbarlo, che era restio a dormire insieme perché temeva che a lui desse fastidio, che lo invita a cena quando le vede scontento. Tutti gesti per non farlo arrabbiare e non farlo andare via.  
Un’altra cosa è ben chiara a John: per tutto il tempo in cui lui e Sherlock hanno dormito insieme, Sherlock non ha avuto incubi, e invece si sono ripresentati puntuali quando è tornato nella sua camera da letto.  
“Per quello - mormora Sherlock, che ha intuito i pensieri di John - credo che il mio subconscio percepisca la tua presenza fisica nel sonno e si calmi.”  
“Sì, lo penso anch’io. Quindi io che me ne vado è la tua paura più grande?” domanda di nuovo, per essere certo di aver capito bene: non è mai stato importante a tal punto nella vita di qualcuno.  
“Fin da quando mi sono buttato dal Barts. Mi dispiace.”  
“Cosa? Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. E, Sherlock, io non vado da nessuna parte, questo lo sai?”  
“Per ora” mormora Sherlock abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Be’, ti posso assicurare che il mio ‘ora’ si spinge parecchio in là nel tempo, quindi anche se ogni tanto essere invitato fuori è bello, e non sentire il violino alle tre di notte lo è ancora di più, non devi arrovellarti il cervello per inventarti sistemi per farmi restare: Io resto qui perché voglio restare.”  
Lo sguardo di Sherlock resta dubbioso, quindi John gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e spinge.  
“Dai, spostati.”  
“Ma…”  
“Andiamo!”  
Solleva il piumone e si sdraia accanto a lui, ma Sherlock ancora non smette di protestare.  
“John, non devi sentirti obbligarti a fare qualcosa solo perché ho gli incubi, col tempo imparerò a gestirli, te lo prometto.”  
È la volta di John ad avvolgere completamente Sherlock nel suo abbraccio, anche se è più piccolo di lui; la testa del detective si incastra perfettamente sotto il suo collo, e quando John appoggia il mento sui riccioli scuri e soffici, esala un sospiro soddisfatto.  
“Ti sembra che mi senta obbligato in qualche modo?”  
Sherlock respira adagio sul suo pigiama, poi scuote lentamente la testa.  
“Questa mattina cercavo disperatamente una scusa, una scusa qualsiasi per continuare a dormire insieme, e ho sperato che fossi tu a dire qualcosa.”  
“Ci ho pensato, ma mi sembrava inappropriato e non avevo idea di come avresti reagito.”  
“Così.”  
John abbassa il capo e lo bacia sulla fronte.  
“John…”  
Sherlock solleva il viso verso di lui e per lunghi istanti restano vicinissimi, a baciarsi con i respiri che si mescolano, il calore dei loro visi e le ciglia che si sfiorano, finché John si muove di qualche altro millimetro e strofina delicatamente le labbra contro quelle di Sherlock, prima di tornare ad appoggiare il mento tra i suoi capelli.  
Per il momento va bene così, avranno tempo per parlare e per baciarsi seriamente.  
“Dormi Sherlock, dormi senza timore, perché io sarò sempre qui a proteggerti dagli incubi.”


	42. Da Capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno Sherlock adolescente sta visitando il Tesla Museum: mentre è vicino a uno strano macchinario, un fulmine colpisce il museo e Sherlock ha una visione del suo futuro e di quello di John. Decide così di rimediare ad alcuni errori da lui commessi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La versione inglese della storia partecipa alla H.I.A.T.U.S. Johnlock challenge di luglio. Tema: time travel

Il tuono fece tremare le alte vetrate del museo e la luce tremolò.

La guida alzò gli occhi verso i lampadari e poi rivolse un sorriso incerto alla scolaresca di liceali.

“Ah, forse è meglio sbrigarsi. Se volete seguirmi, vi mostrerò la ricostruzione della camera d’albergo dove Tesla trascorse i suoi ultimi anni di vita.

Gli studenti seguirono ordinatamente la guida; Reginald si guardò intorno alla ricerca del suo amico Sherlock, e lo trovò seduto sul davanzale di una delle finestre, intento a guardare la pioggia che batteva sui vetri, perso in chissà quali pensieri.

“Sherlock, la guida ci ha detto di andare.”

Il sedicenne sospirò, ma non si mosse.

“Dammi un attimo di tregua, Reginald. Ho le orecchie che mi fanno male a furia di ascoltare le sue scemenze.”

“Secondo me è carina” ridacchiò l’amico, e Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

“Cosa c’entra il suo aspetto fisico con le sue competenze?”

Reginald alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Niente, era così per dire. Dai, muoviti.”

“Vai avanti, vi raggiungo all’uscita.”

“Come vuoi.”

Il Tesla Museum era pregevole, ma la loro guida ce la stava mettendo tutta per rendere la visita noiosa. E Sherlock non era interessato alla vita dello scienziato, oltretutto aveva già notato che la ricostruzione della stanza d’albergo era imprecisa e piena di anacronismi.

Invece la sezione del museo che riproduceva i numerosi brevetti di Tesla attirava molto di più la sua curiosità: alcune delle macchine funzionavano davvero, e quella stupida guida vi aveva dedicato solo pochi minuti.

Assicurandosi di non essere visto da nessuno tornò indietro, mentre un lampo squarciò le nubi nere e un tuono risuonò sinistro lungo il corridoio deserto.

Negli ultimi anni della sua vita Tesla aveva esposto delle teorie molto bizzarre, compresa quella che fosse possibile viaggiare nel tempo, e per questo era stato osteggiato e ostracizzato dalla comunità scientifica; qualcuno lo aveva definito senza mezzi termini un pazzo visionario. Forse non sarebbe mai stato possibile realizzare tutte le invenzioni teorizzate da Tesla, ma lo scienziato aveva posseduto l’invidiabile capacità di pensare al di fuori degli schemi, ed era un incompreso, proprio come lui, e per questo motivo Sherlock lo sentiva simili a sé.

Il ragazzo entrò in una delle sale, dove era esposta una delle macchine costruire da Tesla in persona durante gli anni trascorsi a Colorado Springs, composta da una grande turbina d’acciaio che aveva all’interno delle spirali di rame e tre sfere elettrostatiche. Secondo la didascalia, Tesla era convinto che si potesse viaggiare nel tempo grazie a quel macchinario.

Sherlock vi poggiò sopra la mano e in quel momento un fulmine micidiale colpì la cupola del Tesla Museum: la corrente elettrica corse lungo tutti i cavi elettrici dell’edificio, attivando involontariamente il macchinario che il ragazzo stava toccando.

Sherlock fu investito da un muro di luce e si ritrovò a fluttuare nello spazio, invisibile, senza più un corpo, era un essere composto di puro pensiero.

Attorno a lui, delle immagini iniziarono a fluire, come fotogrammi di un film proiettato ad alta velocità.

Era il film della sua vita, che lo vedeva finire il liceo, studente cupo e annoiato, e iniziare l’università ancor più irrequieto, la scoperta delle droghe, qualche attimo di pace seguito dal calvario della dipendenza e della riabilitazione, l’idea di farla finita, perché il mondo era talmente vacuo e insopportabile che non valeva la pena viverci.

Ma nel fotogramma successivo era nel laboratorio del Barts e Mike accompagnava un suo vecchio amico in cerca di un coinquilino, John Watson. 

Mike li presentò, le loro dita si sfiorarono e in quel momento cambiò tutto, il giovane Sherlock-pensiero lo vide con chiarezza, la vita assunse una nuova prospettiva e tornò ad essere attrattiva.

Furono diciotto mesi di felicità incondizionata, avventure e adrenalina e il rapporto con John diventava sempre più importante e fondamentale per lui: lo Sherlock-pensiero non si limitava a guardare se stesso crescere, percepiva anche le sue emozioni, e capiva che Sherlock si era innamorato di John.

Ma poi…

Il grande inganno, la caduta, il ritorno, ma qualcosa si era spezzato, non era più come prima, e tutta la felicità che aveva provato vivendo con John, scomparve il giorno del suo matrimonio con Mary e non tornò più.

Da quel momento fu solo una lunga sequela di errori, bugie, rabbia e rancore, una sorella psicopatica (una sorella? Ah… sì, ora ricordava), un casino, un casino, solo un fottuto casino che peggiorava sempre più.

E alla fine quel meraviglioso miracolo che era stato il loro rapporto morì.

Sherlock e John, due rottami, due estranei, due foglie morte che galleggiavano sulla superficie del mare in tempesta in direzioni diverse e che non si sarebbero trovate mai più.

_ “Non voglio _ \- urlò lo Sherlock-pensiero -  _ non voglio questo! John…” _

Cercò di stendere le braccia verso di lui, anche se non aveva un corpo, poi fu di nuovo il buio.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, ma non era più al Tesla Museum, e non era composto più di solo pensiero, era di nuovo nel suo corpo, un corpo pesante che faticava a rispondere agli ordini della sua mente.

C’era un neon azzurrino sul soffitto e una flebo di soluzione salina alla sua destra.

Un ospedale?

“Sì è svegliato!”

Il viso dei suoi genitori, terreo e stanco, apparve nel suo campo visivo. Sembravano invecchiati di dieci anni e Sherlock provò a dedurre il perché. Aprì la bocca, ma suo padre lo fermò.

“No, hai un sondino in gola per l’alimentazione. Aspetta, chiamo i medici e vediamo se lo possono rimuovere, okay?”

Sondino? Da quanto tempo era lì? Si sentiva molto confuso.

“Due mesi, Sherlock - suo fratello Mycroft si accostò al letto - Un fulmine ha colpito il Tesla Museum durante la tempesta, hai preso una forte scossa e sei qui da allora. Ricordi qualcosa?”

Quindi la vita che aveva visto era stato solo un sogno?

Impossibile.

In quel momento i medici entrarono nella stanza per sottoporlo ai controlli del caso: stava bene, non aveva riportato danni permanenti e dopo aver seguito un periodo di riabilitazione, avrebbe potuto tornare a casa.

I suoi genitori e Mycroft restarono con lui tutto il giorno, ma dentro di sé Sherlock non vedeva l’ora di poter restare da solo e riflettere su quanto gli era accaduto, e fu con un certo sollievo che li salutò quella sera.

Non credeva di aver avuto una allucinazione a causa del fulmine, quello che aveva visto era reale, quasi palpabile, e poi era stato Tesla in persona, il genio incompreso, a costruire la macchina che aveva toccato.

Sì, di questo Sherlock era convinto: aveva viaggiato veramente nel tempo e aveva visto il futuro, tutto il suo futuro.

I ricordi della vita trascorsa davanti ai suoi occhi erano così tanti che ora faticava a ricordarli e a visualizzarli uno ad uno, solo uno era chiaro e indelebile.

John Watson.

Anche se era giovane, Sherlock conosceva bene se stesso, sapeva di essere diverso, di non avere gli stessi interessi e la stessa mente degli altri ragazzi della sua età, e sapeva che, per questo, sarebbe sempre stato solo. Vedersi come un drogato non lo aveva stupito più di tanto: anche se non aveva ancora provato nulla, nemmeno a fumare erba, dentro di sé sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato alle droghe per mettere a tacere il caos nella sua mente.

Ma John Watson… John Watson lo aveva stupito di sicuro. Trovare una persona che lo capisse, che lo apprezzasse nonostante le sue bizzarrie, che restasse al suo fianco quando tutti gli altri scappavano e lo additavano come un mostro, era stato un miracolo.

Lo Sherlock-pensiero aveva visto se stesso innamorarsi di John Watson, e se era innamorato a sua volta, anche se ancora non lo conosceva.

Ma lo Sherlock del futuro aveva commesso dei gravi errori, aveva dato John per scontato e aveva finito per perderlo.

Inconcepibile.

C’era una sola cosa da fare: trovare John Watson il prima possibile ed evitare di ripetere gli errori di cui era stato testimone.

Gli elementi a sua disposizione erano molto pochi, ma sufficienti: John aveva studiato medicina e frequentato il laboratorio del St. Bartholomew Hospital: tra di loro c’erano cinque anni di differenza, questo significava che quando lui avesse iniziato l’università, John sarebbe stato all’ultimo anno.

Non aveva molto tempo, ma doveva assolutamente riuscire a incontrarlo prima che John si arruolasse nell’esercito e andasse all’estero. Doveva riuscirci, non doveva dare per scontato un rapporto così prezioso.

E non era l’unico problema di cui doveva preoccuparsi.

Dio, la sua famiglia era un tale disastro...

 

Un mattino Mycroft entrò nel suo ufficio e vide Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona girevole, intento a leggere dei documenti in una cartellina azzurra: non aveva l’autorizzazione di entrare nell’edificio e aveva eluso almeno tre livelli di sicurezza per arrivare fin nel suo ufficio.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo: aveva da poco iniziato a lavorare in politica, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno erano i colpi di testa di suo fratello adolescente.

“Devo elencarti tutte le leggi che hai violato per entrare qui? Mamma ne sarà sconvolta.”

“Credo che mamma e papà abbiano ben altri motivi per essere sconvolti” osservò Sherlock, così serio che Mycroft lo guardò con attenzione: non era stata una bravata, suo fratello era lì per un motivo importante. Da quando si era svegliato dal coma, Mycroft aveva sempre l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in lui. Se di positivo o negativo, ancora non riusciva a capirlo.

“Sei cambiato” disse, ma Sherlock non rispose.

“Da quando hai avuto quell’incidente, sei cambiato - insisté Mycroft - Sembra che tu abbia un pensiero fisso, in ogni istante della tua giornata.”

“E anche se fosse?”

Non negava, dunque.

“Come fratello maggiore è mio compito sapere di cosa si tratta e impedire che tu ti metta nei guai. Cosa sei venuto a cercare nel mio ufficio?”

Sherlock gli porse la cartelletta e guardò con estrema soddisfazione Mycroft impallidire e sedersi pesantemente sulla sedia più vicina, mentre l’ombrello cadeva a terra.

“Tu come? Non ricordavi, hai rimosso…”

“Ora ricordo ogni cosa. Raccomando un vero istituto psichiatrico per nostra sorella, e terapie diverse da quelle che sta seguendo.”

“Eurus è un caso particolare.”

Sherlock si morse la lingua: Mycroft sottovalutava ciò di cui era capace Eurus, e lui non poteva certo dirgli di essere stato nel futuro e aver visto gli orrori di cui si era macchiata, o sarebbe finito nella cella accanto alla sua.

A dire il vero, scoprire che Eurus esisteva davvero, era stato confortante: significava che era tutto vero, aveva viaggiato davvero nel futuro e John Watson esisteva sul serio.

“Quella ragazza è una bomba a orologeria pronta a esplodere: ha bisogno di medicine, molte medicine, non di una specie di Alcatraz personale. Potremmo farle visita tutti assieme ogni tanto, porterò il violino con me, penso possa aiutarla. E riconsegneremo le spoglie di Victor alla sua famiglia.”

“Sherlock, capisci bene che in questo caso ci sarebbero diverse cose da spiegare ai signori Trevor, e non penso che-”

“Era il mio migliore amico da bambino, merita qualcosa di meglio che marcire in fondo a un pozzo” lo interruppe Sherlock con voce gelida, prima di alzarsi.

“Ma non è questo il tuo pensiero fisso” disse Mycroft che, nonostante lo shock, non aveva perso lo spirito di osservazione.

“No, è qualcosa di più importante.”

“Più importante della tua famiglia?”

Sherlock ricordò un dialogo simile  intercorso tra lo Sherlock futuro e Mycroft:  _ “È una cosa di famiglia”, “Per questo John resta.” _

“Vedi Mycroft, in un certo senso questo riguarda la famiglia, per me.”

 

Sherlock lasciò la sua valigia in camera e tornò in giardino, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di individuare John nella marea di studenti del campus. La notte prima non aveva chiuso occhio all’idea che finalmente lo avrebbe incontrato e non era riuscito a mangiare nulla a colazione, perché si sentiva sul punto di vomitare da tanto era nervoso: lo Sherlock futuro aveva impressionato John con una brillante deduzione sulla sua vita, e lui doveva riuscire a fare altrettanto, anche se le circostanze erano completamente diverse.

E questo rappresentava un abisso insondato: Sherlock aveva visto la sua vita futura, nella quale John era entrato solo al ritorno dall’Afghanistan, ma di come fosse la sua vita prima di allora, non sapeva nulla.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se a John non fosse piaciuto? Se il suo piano non avesse funzionato?

Gli veniva di nuovo da vomitare.

Si avvicinò a due ragazzi più grandi, chiedendo loro se conoscessero John Watson.

“Il capitano? E chi non lo conosce?”

“Capitano?”

“È il capitano della squadra di rugby dell’università, e conoscendolo sarà già sul campo ad allenarsi. Lo trovi in fondo a sinistra, dopo la mensa.”

Sherlock ringraziò e si avviò in quella direzione: spesso non riusciva a focalizzare tutti i dettagli del futuro che aveva visto, ma era certo che John non gli avesse mai detto che aveva giocato a rugby da ragazzo.

Erano diverse le cose che non gli aveva mai detto, probabilmente perché temeva che Sherlock lo denigrasse.

E lo Sherlock futuro era stato spesso crudele verso John.

Non c’era da stupirsi se John si era stancato di lui.

Ma adesso poteva rimediare.

Raggiunse il campo di allenamento, dal quale provenivano le voci dei ragazzi, dell’allenatore e di qualche tifoso seduto sugli spalti di legno.

Alcuni giocatori si stavano allenando sui passaggi, lanciandosi la palla l’un l’altro, ma John non era tra loro.

“Ehi, tu - disse una ragazza sugli spalti - Non puoi entrare in campo, è pericoloso.”

Sherlock la ignorò e camminò sul campo, cercando John con lo sguardo.

Lo trovò in un angolo, vicino agli spogliatoi, intento a fare delle flessioni senza alcuno sforzo apparente, era più biondo del reduce di guerra che Sherlock aveva visto nel futuro, con un sorriso fanciullesco e spensierato.

Mentre si alzava sulle braccia, i loro occhi si incontrarono.

Sherlock restò incantato, il suo cuore accelerò i battiti e capì di essersi innamorato di lui ancora una volta.

Tuttavia John si sbracciò nella sua direzione con uno sguardo preoccupato.

Perché mai?

“Ehi tu! Fai attenzione!” fu l’ultima cosa che Sherlock sentì, prima di essere investito da un camion (almeno così gli sembrò) e di perdere conoscenza (di nuovo?)

Questa volta non viaggiò nel tempo e rinvenne qualche minuto dopo nell’infermeria del campus, con qualcosa di freddo premuto contro la guancia. Aprì gli occhi e vide John sospirare di sollievo: gli stava tenendo la borsa del ghiaccio appoggiata sul viso.

“Ah, ti sei ripreso, menomale.”

“Cosa è successo?”

“Dovresti dirmelo tu - rise John - vagavi sul campo con aria sperduta e ti sei preso una pallonata in faccia.”

“È che non ti avevo mai visto giocare a rugby.”

John aggrottò la fronte.

“Certo che non mi avevi mai visto, noi non ci conosciamo.”

Sherlock si sentì morire: voleva impressionare John e invece aveva finito per fare la figura dell’idiota totale.

Abbassò gli occhi e mormorò un flebile “mi dispiace”, ma John sorrise e scosse la testa.

“Tranquillo, l’importante è che tu non ti sia fatto male. Io sono John Watson, e tu?”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

“Sei nuovo?”

“Sì, sono appena arrivato.”

“Hai ricevuto un benvenuto traumatico.”

John rise e Sherlock si scoprì contagiato, poi si alzò dal lettino e si rimise le scarpe.

“Grazie per avermi aiutato.”

“Nessun problema, ma la prossima volta che vuoi seguire gli allenamenti, resta sulle gradinate, intesi?”

“Sì.”

“Qual è la tua stanza? Se vuoi posso accompagnarti.”

“No, ora sto bene, grazie. La mia stanza è la 26.”

“Che coincidenza, è davanti alla mia. Allora ci vedremo spesso.”

Non era una coincidenza: Sherlock aveva hackerato il server della scuola e aveva fatto in modo di farsi assegnare proprio quella stanza, nella speranza di poter vedere John spesso, nonostante non avessero lezioni in comune, ma probabilmente adesso John pensava a lui solo come a un povero idiota.

Il giorno seguente Sherlock era di nuovo al campo di rugby. Si era appena seduto a guardare John impartire ordini agli altri giocatori, quando venne avvicinato da un ragazzo robusto che portava gli occhiali.

“Ciao, io sono Mike Stamford: la pallonata di ieri è stata colpa mia, mi dispiace. Ora stai bene o ti fa ancora male la faccia?”

“No, no, sto bene.”

Sherlock rivolse un breve cenno del capo a Mike e poi tornò a guardare John.

“Ti piace il rugby?” domandò Stamford.

Sherlock annuì, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso dal capitano.

“Qual è il ruolo migliore secondo te?”

Ruolo? C’erano dei ruoli nel rugby, come per gli attori?

“Uh, quello che passa la palla?” azzardò, ma aveva come l’impressione che non fosse la risposta giusta.

In quel momento John guardò nella sua direzione, lo riconobbe, alzò il braccio per salutarlo e Sherlock lo ricambiò.

“Capisco.”

Mike rise sotto ai baffi e si unì ai compagni d’allenamento, e sussurrò qualcosa a John, che sorrise.

Un’ora più tardi, John uscì dagli spogliatoi e si avvicinò a Sherlock, i capelli biondi ancora umidi dalla doccia, un asciugamano attorno alle spalle e un sorriso smagliante; Sherlock era consapevole che se voleva impressionarlo, doveva fare qualcosa di diverso che fissarlo come un ebete, ma la sua mente era in panne e non riusciva a fare altro. Dio, probabilmente John l’aveva rotto.

“Questo pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni, io e miei compagni andiamo a bere qualcosa in un pub qua vicino, ti va di venire con noi?”

Sherlock annuì rapidamente, ma in quel momento qualcuno urlò e un attimo dopo una ragazza corse verso il campo, chiedendo aiuto.

L’istinto di dottore di John scattò immediatamente e il ragazzo le corse incontro, afferrandola per le spalle.

“Susan, calmati. Cosa succede?”

“Miss Mayer… Miss Mayer…”

“L’insegnante di teatro? Cosa le è successo?”

“Lei è… - la ragazza puntò un braccio tremante in direzione del teatro - è morta!”

Mentre John e Mike cercavano di calmare Susan, che era sull’orlo dell’isteria, Sherlock corse verso il teatro, attirato dal delitto come una falena da un lampione.

Un inserviente aveva adagiato Miss Mayer al centro del palco e stava tentando una goffa manovra di rianimazione. Inutile, dal momento che la donna era rigida, morta da diverse ore.

“Perché ha spostato il cadavere?” lo aggredì Sherlock.

“Sto cercando di salvarla.”

“Razza di idiota, non vede che è morta? Ha compromesso le prove!”

“Chi diavolo sei ragazzino? Fuori di qui.”

“Lei è l’unico che deve andarsene, prima di causare altri danni.”

Una mano ferma si posò sulla sua spalla: era John. Il ragazzo salì sul palco e si avvicinò a Miss Mayer.

“Perdoni il mio amico, è molto sconvolto - mentì John - Comunque ha ragione: questa donna è già in rigor mortis, è morta da almeno quattro ore.”

L’inserviente si rialzò.

“Cazzo, devo avvertire la polizia, e anche il preside. Cazzo, cazzo… voi non fate entrare nessuno e non toccate nulla.”

Sherlock ignorò l’uomo e si rivolse a John, ancora inginocchiato vicino al cadavere.

“Qual è la tua diagnosi?”

“Sono ancora uno studente, non un medico” protestò lui, ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

“Hai già iniziato il tirocinio al pronto soccorso del Barts, so che ti sei fatto un’idea.”

“Tu come lo sai?”

“Ti prego - Sherlock si agitò - non abbiamo molto tempo prima dell’arrivo della polizia.”

“Va bene.”

John era combattuto: aveva delle remore morali a esaminare il cadavere, ma una parte di lui era intrigata, e alla fine si chinò sulla donna e la osservò senza toccarla, si avvicinò al suo viso e inspirò profondamente, infine scese dal palco.

“Come ti ho detto, non sono un medico…”

“Sì, ho capito. Quindi?”

“Il viso è gonfio, ci sono segni di orticaria sulla pelle e le labbra sono cianotiche. Secondo me è stato uno shock anafilattico.”

“Sai se era allergica a qualcosa?”

“Ah sì, praticamente a tutta la frutta a guscio: noci, nocciole, mandorle, arachidi... Si portava sempre il cibo da casa, e se qualcuno della compagnia teatrale portava delle torte o dei pasticcini per festeggiare, lei non li mangiava mai perché non si sentiva tranquilla.”

“Quindi lo sapevano tutti.”

“Sì. Perché lo chiedi?”

“Perché mi sembra strano che una persona così attenta alla sua allergia muoia proprio per uno shock anafilattico.”

“Stai insinuando che è stata uccisa?”

“Non ho ancora abbastanza elementi per una teoria, ma-”

In quel momento arrivò la polizia con i paramedici e i ragazzi furono fatti uscire. 

Nel cortile antistante il teatro si era già riunito un nutrito drappello di persone, tra cui tutti i membri della compagnia teatrale.

“Stamattina non c’erano prove - osservò Sherlock - quindi perché la vostra insegnante era in teatro?”

Susan, che nel frattempo si era calmata un po’, disse che Josie, uno dei membri della compagnia, si era trasferita di punto in bianco ad Edimburgo con la famiglia, così Miss Mayer stava imparando la sua parte per la recita, perché non c’erano sostituti. 

“È la maledizione! Quest’anno Miss Mayer aveva scelto di portare in scena il Macbeth, e lo sanno tutti che quell’opera è maledetta. Oltretutto la sua parte era proprio Lady M” disse Craig, uno dei giovani attori.

“Cose del genere non esistono” sospirò Sherlock alzando gli occhi al cielo. Dio, quel campus era una tale concentrazione di idioti…

“È la maledizione, ti dico! Ci sono stati altri incidenti, lei li ha ignorati ed ora è morta.”

Sherlock si fece più attento.

“Quali altri incidenti?”

“Ah sì - intervenne John - ne ho sentito parlare anch’io: qualche settimana fa è caduto un riflettore sul palco e solo per un caso nessuno è rimasto ferito, in seguito una botola ha ceduto e c’è stato un principio di incendio nel quadro elettrico.”

“Vedete? - insisté Craig - È la maledizione di Macbeth.”

Detto questo si allontanò, decisamente turbato, e non era l’unico a credere a quella teoria.

Sherlock insisté nel dire che erano tutte superstizioni idiote, e si guadagnò gli sguardi ostili degli altri ragazzi.

Come sempre.

“Nemmeno io penso sia una maledizione, ma ora sono tutti turbati” disse John a Sherlock, spingendolo lontano, e Sherlock non mancò di notare che era l’unico dalla sua parte.

“Tu cosa pensi, John?”

“Il teatro è piuttosto vecchio e necessiterebbe di una ristrutturazione: gli incidenti capitano.”

“O qualcuno li fa capitare” mormorò Sherlock, assorto.

Per un paio di giorni e di notti fu impossibile avvicinarsi al teatro, occupato dagli uomini della scientifica. Sherlock tentò di avvicinare l’ispettore che si occupava delle indagini, ma questi lo allontanò infastidito.

Qualche giorno più tardi l’autopsia rivelò che Miss Mayer era morta sul serio per uno shock anafilattico causato da frutta secca, e la polizia chiuse le indagini dicendo che si era trattato di una ingestione accidentale. Un banale incidente, insomma.

Ma Sherlock disse a John che non ne era convinto e nel frattempo continuò a raccogliere informazioni sulla vittima; quando la polizia tolse i sigilli al teatro, decise di tornare lì: era sicuro che avessero tralasciato delle prove importanti e comunque aveva bisogno di vedere di nuovo la scena del crimine.

Verso mezzanotte, uscì furtivamente dalla sua stanza; aveva sottratto a Craig una copia delle chiavi del teatro ed entrò senza difficoltà. Accese le luci e si arrampicò sulla struttura dietro al palco per raggiungere i riflettori e osservò il supporto del riflettore che era caduto sul palco.

A un certo punto la porta si aprì con un cigolio, Sherlock si nascose nell’ombra per vedere chi fosse il nuovo arrivato.

Era John.

“John!”

“Sherlock, dove sei?” Il ragazzo si schermò gli occhi per proteggerli dalla luce dei riflettori.

“Quassù.”

John si arrampicò sulla scaletta e lo raggiunse.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sono venuto a cercare indizi. E tu?”

“Ti ho sentito uscire dalla tua stanza e ti ho seguito - scrollò la testa - Non so perché, ma mi aspettavo che facessi qualcosa del genere.”

Non c’era rimprovero nella sua voce, piuttosto una nota divertita.

Sherlock si morse le labbra per nascondere un sorriso e poi indicò il supporto.

“È vecchio e arrugginito.”

“Quindi è stato davvero un incidente?”

“Questo sì.”

Scese la scaletta e si portò al centro del palco, inginocchiandosi per osservare la botola che si era aperta accidentalmente.

“Ma qui, sui cardini, ci sono segni di graffi, è stata manomessa. E il quadro elettrico che ha preso fuoco? Era stato sostituito sei mesi fa, piuttosto strano che si sia guastato così in fretta.”

“Molto.”

“E attorno alla serratura della porta d’ingresso ci sono segni simili, prova che è stata forzata. Diverse volte, presumo”

“Perché la polizia non si è accorta di niente?”

“Non hanno cercato alcun indizio: quell’idiota di ispettore si è subito convinto che Miss Mayer ha ingerito delle noci per errore.”

Sherlock andò sul retro ed esaminò i camerini, notando che le porte non avevano una chiave per chiuderli.

“I membri della compagnia si conoscono tutti da anni e non ci sono mai stati furti” spiegò John.

“Qui si sentivano al sicuro - mormorò Sherlock - Andiamo, non c’è più niente da vedere.”

Camminarono nel campus deserto verso il dormitorio, riflettendo sul delitto; a un certo punto John lo osservò con attenzione.

“Quindi, tu pensi che la polizia si stia sbagliando.”

“Non lo penso, lo so per certo: Miss Mayer era una donna attenta e scrupolosa e non avrebbe mangiato nulla che potesse contenere frutta a guscio.”

John si accigliò.

“Suicidio, allora?”

“Nemmeno. Aveva un ottimo lavoro, una relazione stabile e non aveva motivi per suicidarsi.”

John incrociò le braccia al petto: era evidentemente intrigato dall’ipotesi di omicidio e dai ragionamenti di Sherlock.

“Allora qualcuno ha giocato con la leggenda della maledizione di Macbeth, si sia divertito a provocare gli incidenti fino a spingersi troppo oltre?”

“No, no, è tutto fumo negli occhi, per distogliere l’attenzione dalla vittima e dai veri motivi di questo omicidio. Gli incidenti avrebbero potuto coinvolgere chiunque, ma la morte di Miss Mayer è diversa, è stata presa di mira specificamente da qualcuno.”

“E tu pensi di poter scoprire chi è l’assassino?”

Non c’era ombra di derisione nella voce di John. Sherlock sapeva di avere l’aspetto di un ragazzino sgraziato, magro e dinoccolato, senza tutte le rotelle al loro posto, e che le sue teorie potevano sembrare assurde. Ma questo giovane John lo guardava con innocua curiosità e forse con un pizzico di ammirazione, proprio come aveva fatto il John del futuro al loro primo incontro.

“Sì.”

“Posso aiutarti?”

“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere - rispose Sherlock di slancio, poi si rese conto dell’audacia della sua frase e corresse il tiro, ringraziando le tenebre che nascosero il suo rossore - Cioè, se ti va, mi farebbe piacere.”

John annuì.

“Sicuro. Cosa posso fare?”

“Dovrei conoscere qualcosa di più della sua vita quotidiana.”

“Io l’avevo tra i contatti di Facebook.”

“Posso vedere la sua pagina?”

“Sì, domani mattina.”

“Perché non adesso?”

“Perché sono quasi le due di notte.”

Lo Sherlock futuro si era sempre disinteressato di queste sottigliezze e non aveva esitato a chiedere a John di restare in piedi tutta la notte per risolvere un caso, dando per scontato che l’avrebbe fatto, ma ora si rendeva conto del suo errore.

“Va bene, domani mattina.”

 

“Sherlock… ehi, Sherlock.”

Qualcuno lo stava scuotendo per una spalla.

Sherlock sbatté velocemente le palpebre e uscì dal Mind Palace, tornando alla realtà.

“Cosa c’è?”

Davanti a lui John sospirò di sollievo.

“Menomale che mi hai risposto, stavo per chiamare un’ambulanza.”

“Perché? Sto bene.”

“È che… sei davanti al mio portatile da stamattina e non mi hai più risposto, nemmeno quando ti ho chiesto se volevi andare in mensa. Ci sono andato da solo, sono tornato ed eri ancora nella stessa identica posizione, sembravi in un altro mondo.”

“Stamattina? Perché, che ore sono?”

“Sono quasi le sei di pomeriggio.”

“Sì, vedi - Sherlock si stiracchiò - quando penso mi isolo completamente dal mondo esterno e dimentico il tempo che passa. Pensi che sia strano, vero?”

John portò una sedia vicina a quella di Sherlock.

“Non è una cosa che vedi tutti i giorni, ma non mi piace il termine “strano”, ha un’accezione negativa. Io direi piuttosto che è interessante: non ho mai visto nessuno concentrarsi come fai tu.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, anche se è leggermente preoccupante.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ho idea che se anche scoppiasse un incendio, non te ne accorgeresti.”

“Non lo so, non mi è mai capitato.”

“E spero non ti capiti mai.”

“Però potresti aver ragione.”

“Allora dovrebbe esserci qualcuno sempre vicino a te, per impedire che ti succeda qualcosa di male.”

_ Sarei perso senza il mio blogger _ , aveva detto lo Sherlock del futuro, e ora il giovane studente annuì.

“Sì, dovrebbe.”

John si schiarì la gola, come se fosse imbarazzato, e puntò il dito contro lo schermo del computer.

“Hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante?”

“Ho risolto il caso.”

“Sul serio? Come hai fatto? Chi è stato?”

“Miss Mayer raccontava tutto di sé, compreso il fatto che di recente uno zio facoltoso era morto e l’aveva nominata erede. Miss Mayer non era sposata e non aveva figli, e in caso di sua morte, l’erede più prossimo dello zio era un suo cugino, Adam Mayer, che di recente ha perso molti soldi giocando in borsa.”

“E come ha fatto ad avvelenarla?”

“È stato piuttosto ingegnoso, lo ammetto.”

Sherlock cliccò su una fotografia scattata all’interno del teatro una settimana prima: c’erano Miss Mayer in compagnia del suo ragazzo nel suo camerino; ingrandì la foto e mostrò a John il tavolino dietro di loro, su cui c’erano i trucchi della donna.

“Il balsamo per le labbra di Miss Mayer è aperto ed è consumato per metà. Ho domandato a Susan e mi ha detto che i trucchi, così come i costumi di scena, venivano lasciati lì in teatro. Come hai osservato anche tu non c’erano mai stati furti, non c’era ragione di prendere delle precauzioni, purtroppo. Queste invece - gli fece vedere altre tre fotografie - sono state scattate dalla polizia scientifica all’interno del teatro: il balsamo per le labbra sul tavolo è nuovo, ha ancora il sigillo di garanzia.”

“Magari l’aveva finito.”

“In una settimana?”

John ci rifletté, poi annuì.

“Hai ragione, non è possibile.”

“Miss Mayer ha scritto dell’incidente con il riflettore, così suo cugino si è introdotto varie volte nel teatro per causare gli altri due incidenti, quello della botola e del quadro elettrico, per far credere a tutti che si trattasse della maledizione di Macbeth, o per concentrare i sospetti su qualcun altro. Infine ha intinto il balsamo in una pasta di nocciole o arachidi: mentre recitava ad alta voce la parte, Miss Mayer si sarà inumidita le labbra più volte e così facendo si è intossicata, il cugino ha aspettato nel backstage che Miss Mayer morisse e poi ha sostituito il balsamo per le labbra con uno nuovo, portando via l’unica prova del crimine.”

John non mise in dubbio la sua teoria nemmeno per un istante, non gli chiese nemmeno se era sicuro, disse semplicemente: “Devi avvertire la polizia”, e Sherlock si domandò per quale miracolo era riuscito a conquistare la sua fiducia ancora una volta.

“L’ho già fatto, ho mandato la mail a un detective. Non a quello del caso, a un altro, che spero sia meno idiota.”

“Sei stato incredibile, sono senza parole. È questo che vuoi fare, una volta finita l’università, il detective?”

Sherlock non era convinto che essere un consulente investigativo fosse una buona idea, questa volta: nel futuro che aveva visto, il suo lavoro aveva attirato l’attenzione di Moriarty e, per sconfiggerlo, aveva preso la decisione di mentire a John sulla sua morte. Pensava che questa volta avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un lavoro diverso, eppure eccolo lì, di nuovo catturato da un crimine, da un mistero da risolvere.

“Non credo” rispose bruscamente, e John ne fu sorpreso.

“Perché mai? Sei stato più in gamba della polizia.”

“È stato solo un caso.”

John incrociò le braccia al petto e scosse la testa, basito.

“Uno spirito d’osservazione come il tuo non è un caso, per me è un peccato sprecarlo. E se non vuoi essere un detective, cosa vuoi fare nella vita?”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non lo so, qualcosa troverò.”

Era una risposta stupida e John sembrò restare deluso.

Sherlock si alzò velocemente dalla sedia per lasciare la sua camera, ma ebbe un capogiro; John si alzò e lo sorresse prontamente, dimenticandosi dei discorsi sul futuro.

“Non mangi nulla da ieri sera, quindi ora vieni giù in mensa con me a cenare, ordini del dottore.”

“Hai detto che non sei ancora un dottore.”

“Per te lo sono già.”

Sherlock sorrise e annuì.

Si sedettero a un tavolino appartato e John gli raccontò della sua famiglia e del tirocinio che stava facendo al pronto soccorso.

Non era come il miglior ristorante cinese della città, ma gli si avvicinava molto.

 

La mattina seguente, la foto di Adam Mayer che veniva portato via da casa sua in manette, era su tutti i notiziari e i giornali; John entrò in camera di Sherlock con una copia del Times, si sedette sul letto di fianco a lui e lesse ad alta voce l’articolo, mentre Sherlock cercava di non mostrarsi troppo compiaciuto.

“Il giornale parla di ‘una fonte anonima che ha aiutato a risolvere il caso’, quindi immagino tu non l’abbia detto a nessuno.”

“Mi sembra ingiusto però, dopotutto è merito tuo se hanno arrestato il colpevole.”

“Non mi interessa la notorietà. I miei genitori lo verranno a sapere perché di sicuro mio fratello glielo avrà già detto.”

“E alla tua ragazza non lo dici? Voglio dire… hai una ragazza?” domandò John, e la mente di Sherlock tornò inevitabilmente alla conversazione che aveva visto nel futuro. Buffo come certe cose non cambiassero mai.

“No, le ragazze non sono la mia area.”

Una scintilla di interesse si accese negli occhi di John.

“Allora hai un ragazzo? Non ci sarebbe nulla di male.”

“Lo so - rispose Sherlock, ma con voce più pacata di quella usata dal suo alter ego futuro - Ma non ho nemmeno un ragazzo.”

“Non hai legami, come me” disse John, leccandosi le labbra.

Questa volta Sherlock non replicò dicendo che era sposato con il suo lavoro, e non perché non aveva ancora un lavoro, ma perché il futuro gli aveva dimostrato che John sarebbe diventato infinitamente più importante di qualunque altra cosa nella sua vita, incluso il lavoro.

Lo era già, anche se si conoscevano da pochi giorni.

“Sì, non ho nessuno - deglutì rumorosamente, si fece coraggio e aggiunse - finora.”

Lo sguardo di John si addolcì.

_ “Scegli me, scegli me  _ \- pensò Sherlock con tutta la forza che possedeva -  _ ti prego, questa volta scegli me.” _

Senza dire una parola, John passò una mano attorno alla vita di Sherlock, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò.

Scelse lui.

 

Sdraiati nudi sul letto, con la brezza leggera che entrava dalla finestra e accarezzava i loro corpi sudati, Sherlock e John sembravano incapaci di togliersi le mani di dosso.

Sherlock in particolare era affascinato dalla spalla di John che ancora non portava i segni della pallottola che l’aveva attraversata, e le mani di John erano parecchio interessate ai suoi capelli.

Il ragazzo più grande aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma all’ultimo ci ripensò, e scosse la testa, quasi fosse imbarazzato da se stesso.

“Cosa stai pensando?” volle sapere Sherlock.

“È stupido” borbottò John.

“Voglio saperlo lo stesso” insisté Sherlock, baciandogli la spalla.

“Normalmente non sono così sdolcinato e romantico, lo giuro, ma… fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, ho avuto come la sensazione che fosse destino che noi...”

“È così.”

John rise, una piacevole vibrazione che si diffuse lungo tutto il corpo di Sherlock.

“E di sicuro non pensavo che tu fossi un romantico.”

Sherlock non gli disse che aveva forzato la mano al destino per poterlo incontrare, nascose il viso contro il suo petto e si addormentò.

 

Da quel giorno divennero inseparabili, anche se, a causa delle lezioni e del tirocinio di John, si vedevano meno spesso di quanto Sherlock desiderava.

Una sera Sherlock gli fece una sorpresa e lo aspettò davanti all’ospedale: John salutò gli altri tirocinanti e i dottori e, quando lo vide sul marciapiede, il suo viso si illuminò Tuttavia, prima che potesse avvicinarsi a lui, un’infermiera prese John sottobraccio e sorrise.

“Anch’io ho finito il turno John, ti va di andare a bere qualcosa assieme?”

Sherlock non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sentirsi geloso o ferito, perché John si liberò dalla presa della ragazza e lo indicò.

“Solo se viene anche il mio ragazzo.”

Il sorriso della donna si tramutò in una smorfia imbarazzata e si allontanò da John come se bruciasse.

“Oh… in questo caso non voglio disturbarvi: avrete sicuramente di meglio da fare.”

“In effetti è così.”

John raggiunse Sherlock e lo baciò sonoramente sulle labbra.

“Vogliamo andare?”

“Sì.”

John gli prese la mano e i due si incamminarono verso il campus, ma Sherlock era stranamente silenzioso, mentre di solito raccontava a John degli esperimenti scientifici che aveva in corso in laboratorio.

“Non dirmi che sei geloso - protestò John - Quella infermiera la conosco a malapena, è solo una collega di lavoro.”

Sherlock si fermò e scosse la testa.

“Non è questo.”

“E allora cosa c’è?”

“Tu sei sicuro?”

John si accigliò: non capiva. “Di cosa?” 

“Di noi. Se… uhm… stai con me e continui a stare con me, ti priverai di diverse… alternative.”

Il John del futuro aveva sposato una donna, in fondo, e aveva avuto una figlia.

Stando con lui non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Rosie.

Forse quello che John desiderava sul serio era una famiglia tradizionale e lui era solo un capriccio, qualcosa di transitorio. Dopotutto era il ragazzo più popolare dell’università, avrebbe potuto avere chiunque.

John lo abbracciò e il suo viso divenne mortalmente serio.

“Io ho scelto te, Sherlock. Vuoi sapere perché?”

“Ti prego” sussurrò Sherlock, appoggiandogli le mani sul petto.

“Perché ti amo, e quando sto con te non esiste nessun’altra alternativa.”

_ “Ha scelto me” _ pensò Sherlock, mentre le loro labbra si univano.

“Ohi, prendete una stanza, voi due!” protestò un passante che li vide.

Sherlock arrossì, ma John rivolse allo sconosciuto un sorriso strafottente.

“È esattamente quello che voglio fare.”

Prese Sherlock per mano e corsero verso il campus.

 

Verso la fine dell’anno, però, Sherlock notò che John era diventato irrequieto e nervoso, e una sera, tornando dalle lezioni, lo trovò in camera sua seduto sul letto.

“Siediti Sherlock, c’è una cosa importante di cui voglio parlarti.”

Non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla, in realtà: Sherlock vide sul letto una lettera dell’esercito: John voleva arruolarsi, aveva fatto domanda per diventare medico militare e l’esercito aveva risposto positivamente.

John sarebbe diventato un soldato, come nel futuro che aveva visto. Averlo incontrato prima non aveva cambiato le cose.

“Tu vuoi arruolarti! No, non devi, è pericoloso!” urlò Sherlock.

“Sherlock…”

“Potrebbero ucciderti! Non devi andare!” 

Che senso aveva averlo incontrato prima, se John partiva ugualmente per l’Afghanistan? Se tutto si ripeteva di nuovo?

John gli prese con dolcezza il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

“È pericoloso, hai ragione, ma dentro di me io mi sento un soldato e questa è la strada che voglio seguire, perché per me è importante e so che lo capisci.”

Certo, lo capiva, ma questo non significava che lo accettasse.

“Ognuno di noi dovrebbe inseguire i suoi sogni - proseguì John - anche tu.”

“Io non sogno niente.”

“Non mentire - lo rimproverò John - Tu vuoi diventare un detective… o qualcosa del genere.”

“No.”

“Sì, invece: ho visto come brillavano i tuoi occhi quando hai risolto l’omicidio di Miss Mayer. Erano bellissimi e hanno contribuito a farmi innamorare di te.”

Anche nella vita futura che la macchina di Tesla gli aveva mostrato, John era rimasto subito colpito dall’abilità di Sherlock nel risolvere enigmi misteriosi.

_ “Ho detto che era pericoloso, ed eccoti qua.” _

Quell’aspetto delle loro vite non era sbagliato, ma Sherlock, così concentrato nel non ripetere gli stessi errori visti nell’altra vita, così spaventato all’idea di perdere John di nuovo, stava combattendo alla cieca contro ogni cosa, anche contro ciò che loro due erano veramente.

Gli Sherlock e John che aveva visto nel futuro erano un consulente investigativo e un soldato, Sherlock era rimasto impressionato dalla prontezza e dall’assenza di esitazione di John, che aveva ucciso un uomo per lui, anche se si erano appena conosciuti, e John aveva una ammirazione sconfinata per la sua intelligenza.

Solo gli errori andavano evitati, ma rinnegare ciò che erano non avrebbe portato nulla di buono.

John aveva scelto Sherlock, accettandolo per quello che era: un uomo strambo e pieno di idiosincrasie che non rispettava le norme sociali.

Forse ora Sherlock doveva scegliere John per quello che era: un soldato che anelava raggiungere il campo di battaglia.

“Va bene. Se senti che questa è la tua strada, va bene, sono con te.”

John lo baciò sulla fronte.

“Grazie. So che per te non è facile e che probabilmente non capisci i motivi della mia decisione, ma grazie per essere al mio fianco ugualmente.”

“Sempre - mormorò Sherlock, abbracciandolo - Promettimi solo una cosa, che qualunque cosa accada, tornerai sempre da me.”

“Te lo prometto.”

 

Passarono gli anni, Sherlock si laureò in chimica e biologia, conobbe la signora Hudson e la aiutò a far condannare il marito, e in seguito conobbe Lestrade, anche se questa volta il poliziotto non gli salvò la vita da un’overdose di cocaina la prima volta che si incontrarono.

Nel frattempo c’erano le missioni di John all’estero, i congedi troppo brevi, le separazioni sempre dolorose.

Infine, uno Sherlock ventisettenne ricevette la notizia che John era stato ferito a una spalla. Era grave, ma era sopravvissuto e sarebbe tornato a casa.

Rispettò la promessa e tornò da lui.

E quando John scese dall’aereo, Sherlock era lì per lui.

“Ho paura, Sherlock - gli confessò John mentre passeggiavano a Regent’s Park - Non so cosa fare della mia vita ora che sono stato congedato.”

Nei suoi occhi era chiara la tristezza per aver perduto il suo campo di battaglia.

Sherlock gli strinse la mano, pronto a mostrargliene uno ancor più interessante.

“Ma io lo so. Ho messo gli occhi su un posticino in centro a Londra. Andrà tutto bene, fidati di me.”

 

John si fidò, e a fianco di Sherlock affrontò Jeff Hope, gli acrobati circensi e molti altri pericoli.

Infine un giorno, nel laboratorio del Barts Molly presentò loro Jim, il tecnico informatico, ossia James Moriarty.

Incredibile come l’ossessione che aveva provato lo Sherlock del futuro verso il consulente criminale, ora impallidisse davanti al rapporto che Sherlock aveva costruito con John: nulla era più importante del suo blogger, del suo uomo, del suo compagno di vita.

Avrebbe sconfitto Moriarty, ovviamente, perché era troppo pericoloso che un soggetto del genere restasse in circolazione, ma questa volta le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

 

Tirava vento e faceva freddo sul tetto del Barts. Forse avrebbe nevicato prima di sera.

John aprì la porta e lo individuò subito, seduto sul cemento freddo a fumare una sigaretta; lo guardò e aggrottò la fronte: Sherlock aveva smesso di fumare tempo addietro e ora non si spiegava perché avesse ripreso.

Non poteva sapere cosa era accaduto su quel tetto in un altro futuro, o cosa sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, da lì a pochi mesi. Ma questa volta lo avrebbe saputo.

John si sedette di fianco a lui e gli passò una mano tra i capelli ricci.

“Ehi, qualcosa non va? Perché hai voluto vederci qui?”

Sherlock spense la sigaretta e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Ricordi quando ti sei arruolato nell’esercito e io volevo fermarti?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Tra qualche mese probabilmente dovrò fare qualcosa di altrettanto pericoloso.”

John si fece estremamente attento e lo strinse a sé.

“Si tratta di Moriarty, vero?”

“Sì.”

John strinse le labbra ed espirò pesantemente dal naso, teso e preoccupato: dopo l’exploit della piscina, Moriarty era tornato nell’ombra, ma John non si era fatto illusioni che avesse deciso di lasciarli in pace.

“Va bene. Sappi solo che non ti permetterò di fare nulla, se non sarò coinvolto anch’io.”

“Certo: è per questo che siamo qui.”

“Parla, ti ascolto.”

Sherlock gli spiegò il suo piano fin nei minimi dettagli, un piano che questa volta coinvolgeva anche John, anzi, si basava principalmente su di lui.

Era tranquillo e aveva la convinzione che sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché questa volta non gli aveva mentito e la catena di eventi che aveva portato John e lo Sherlock del futuro ad allontanarsi era stata spezzata.

Questa volta, anche Sherlock aveva scelto lui.


	43. A dreadful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John viene invitato a una conferenza medica in un hotel spettrale, i cui proprietari sono ancora più spettrali.  
> Ammesso che esistano davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La versione inglese di questa storia partecipa alla Halloweenlock 2017 collection indetta da May Shepard.

Un sobbalzo più vigoroso degli altri fece ridestare di botto il dottor Watson.

L’uomo si raddrizzò sul sedile, stropicciandosi gli occhi: il dondolio del treno gli conciliava il sonno da sempre; il vagone era silenzioso e semideserto: oltre a lui c’erano una coppia di anziani e tre uomini, nessuno aveva scambiato una parola dall’inizio del viaggio.

Il finestrino era bagnato della classica pioggia inglese, che ammantava di grigio ogni cosa, inoltre era pomeriggio inoltrato e ormai era sceso il buio, quindi il panorama era piuttosto deprimente: non si vedeva nulla oltre il vetro umido e sporco, se non le sporadiche luci di un paesino lontano o i fari di un’auto sulle strade che si affiancavano momentaneamente al percorso dei binari.

Il treno effettuò una fermata e il suo vagone si svuotò; John diede un’occhiata all’orologio: mancava solo mezz’ora all’arrivo alla sua stazione, doveva cercare di non riaddormentarsi, o chissà dove si sarebbe risvegliato.

Controllò il cellulare, ma non vi trovò alcun messaggio: quella mattina, prima di partire, aveva detto a Sherlock che sarebbe stato via un paio di giorni per una conferenza medica, ma non era certo che il suo compagno l’avesse udito, poiché era rimasto sdraiato sul divano senza dargli alcun cenno di risposta, sicuramente chiuso nel suo Palazzo Mentale, e comunque era già una settimana che appariva distratto da qualcosa.

Su cosa stesse riflettendo, John non ne aveva idea, visto che in quel periodo non stavano seguendo alcun caso: probabilmente Sherlock stava riordinando alcuni esperimenti nella sua mente, o rivedendo la catalogazione dei diversi tipi di fango di Londra, come era già accaduto in passato.

Una volta conclusa l’operazione, sarebbe tornato alla realtà e lo avrebbe cercato, stupito di non trovarlo a casa.

John poteva quasi udire la sua voce petulante nella testa: _“Perché non mi hai detto che saresti stato via, John?”_

_“L’ho fatto Sherlock, solo che non mi hai ascoltato.”_

Il pensiero lo fece sorridere con affetto, ma poiché non voleva che Sherlock si preoccupasse troppo per la sua assenza, decise di mandargli un messaggio:

**“Sono a una conferenza medica, come ti ho detto stamattina, ma non sono sicuro che tu mi abbia sentito. Rientrerò domani sera. Mangia qualcosa e non passare tutta la notte sul divano.”**

Ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca e si preparò a scendere, stringendosi la sciarpa al collo e allacciandosi il cappotto per bene: a Londra il clima autunnale si stava già facendo sentire, in aperta campagna era ancora peggio.

Recuperò il borsone da viaggio dalla cappelliera, e uno spiffero d’aria gelida sul collo lo fece rabbrividire; si voltò, credendo di aver sentito la porta del vagone aprirsi e chiudersi, ma non era entrato nessuno.

Dopo un attimo di perplessità si strinse nelle spalle, pensando che fosse solo uno spiffero d’aria che proveniva dai finestrini vecchi e male in arnese, e attese la fermata davanti alla porta.

Dal treno scesero solo lui e un’altra persona a tre vagoni di distanza, che si perse immediatamente nella nebbia fitta che aleggiava sulla banchina; la stazione era deserta e aveva un’aria quasi lugubre: si sarebbe potuto pensare che fosse abbandonata, non fosse stato per una luce fioca che illuminava la finestra di un ufficio al primo piano.

“Bel posto” borbottò John tra sé e sé con sarcasmo, poi si avviò a passo svelto nel piazzale antistante, alla ricerca di un mezzo di trasporto per l’albergo dove si sarebbe svolta la conferenza: data l’ora tarda, non c’erano più autobus, ma per fortuna era presente un taxi.

Il dottore salì, diede l’indirizzo all’autista e sfregò le mani tra di loro, cercando di riscaldarle.

“Che tempo orribile” commentò, nel tentativo di fare conversazione.

“Qui è così quasi tutto l’anno.”

L’autista si strinse nelle spalle e guidò in silenzio lungo la strada principale del paese; le case divennero via via sempre più distanti tra loro, fino a scomparire del tutto, lasciando posto alla campagna.

John si accigliò: l’albergo era davvero così fuori mano? Un sottile senso di inquietudine si impadronì di John: non aveva certo scordato il caso di Jeff Hope, e l’idea di trovarsi su un’auto apparentemente diretta verso il nulla non gli sorrideva. L’uomo era davvero un tassista o uno squilibrato con cattive intenzioni? Vivendo con Sherlock aveva imparato a non dare mai nulla per scontato.

Sbirciò discretamente verso il sedile anteriore: l’uomo non sembrava essere armato e le portiere del taxi non erano state bloccate, in caso di necessità John era abbastanza certo di poterlo sorprendere e scappare.

Tuttavia, nonostante le sue fosche previsioni, il viaggio si concluse senza incidenti venti minuti più tardi davanti a un imponente edificio in stile georgiano che aveva conosciuto giorni migliori. Il vialetto in ghiaia era pieno di buche che si andavano riempiendo d’acqua, il giardino era invaso da erbacce, un’edera triste e scheletrica si arrampicava disordinatamente sulla facciata e l’ingresso era illuminato da un fioco lampioncino che a malapena fendeva il buio della notte. Nel suo insieme, il palazzo trasmetteva una sensazione di inquietudine: sembrava più una dimora per fantasmi che per esseri viventi.

“È sicuro che il posto sia questo?” domandò il dottore al tassista.

“Non esistono altri alberghi qui” rispose l’uomo contando le banconote, poi si toccò il cappello in un gesto di saluto e risalì in macchina, mormorando un criptico “buona fortuna.”

John non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli cosa volesse dire, perché il taxi partì sgommando, quindi si voltò verso il vecchio edificio grattandosi la nuca: a chi era venuta l’idea balzana di tenere una conferenza medica in un posto tanto isolato? D’ora in poi sarebbe stato più attento nello scegliere a quali eventi partecipare e quando invece restare a casa con il suo ragazzo.

Udì una risatina inquietante e dei passi veloci sulla ghiaia e si voltò verso destra, facendo solo in tempo a vedere il lembo di una lunga veste bianca scomparire oltre l’angolo dell’edificio. Si accigliò: chi era la pazza che passeggiava all’aperto in vestaglia con quel freddo?

Di certo lui non sarebbe rimasto lì fuori un minuto in più del dovuto: raggiunse l’ingresso e aprì la porta, sperando di trovare nella hall qualche altro medico con il quale intrattenersi e passare il tempo, visto che nei dintorni non c’erano né pub né ristoranti, ma purtroppo la trovò deserta. L’interno dell’edificio rispecchiava l’atmosfera lugubre e sinistra della facciata, con i tappeti, le tende e la carta da parati sbiaditi e che odoravano di vecchio.

Le assi del parquet consunto scricchiolarono sotto ai suoi piedi mentre si avvicinava al bancone della reception; suonò il campanello e attese almeno cinque minuti che qualcuno si presentasse, ma invano. Decisamente seccato, suonò più forte e guardò verso un lungo corridoio poco illuminato alla sua sinistra, tamburellando le dita sul legno.

“Pazzesco!” borbottò tra sé. Stava per suonare una terza volta quando una mano gelida gli si posò sulla spalla, facendolo sussultare. John si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti a una donna di mezza età dallo sguardo arcigno, con folte sopracciglie nere, i lunghi capelli castani divisi al centro esatto della testa e raccolti in una crocchia severa sulla nuca, le labbra circondate da pesanti rughe e piegate all’ingiù in una perenne smorfia di disapprovazione; indossava un lungo abito nero col colletto e i polsini inamidati, che sembrava uscito da un racconto dickensiano.

“Sono qui” disse la donna.

“Mi-mi perdoni” balbettò John, senza sapere di cosa si stesse scusando o perché quella donna gli incutesse un certo timore.

“Lei è il dottor Watson?” domandò lei senza scomporsi, passando dietro al bancone ed aprendo un vecchio registro polveroso.

“Sì - John le porse la carta d’identità - È già arrivato qualcun altro?”

“Non aspettiamo nessuno: lei è l’unico ospite del nostro albergo stasera” rispose la donna, riconsegnandogli il documento.

“No, no, dev’esserci un errore: domani mattina c’è una conferenza medica qui, ci saranno almeno altri trenta dottori.”

“Dottor Watson - replicò lei con voce gelida - faccio questo lavoro da più tempo di quanto lei possa immaginare e sono estremamente precisa nella tenuta delle prenotazioni, non ho mai sbagliato una volta, perciò le ripeto: non ci sono altri ospiti, solo lei.”

John la guardò a bocca aperta: davvero non riusciva a capire, possibile che si fosse sbagliato? Mise mano nella tasca interna della giacca ed estrasse il pamphlet che riportava i giorni e il programma della conferenza: 1 e 2 novembre. No, era giusto.

Fu tentato di chiedere alla padrona dell’albergo se fosse una burla, ma una sola, rapida occhiata a quel viso severo gli fu sufficiente per capire che quella donna probabilmente non conosceva nemmeno il significato della parola “scherzo”.

Tuttavia John conosceva un buontempone che sarebbe stato capace di architettarne uno: Richard Floyd, un dottore della clinica dove lavorava che non perdeva mai occasione di fare burle ai colleghi, dal cuscino che emetteva scoregge ai ragni finti nascosti negli armadietti in spogliatoio.

John prese il cellulare, pronto a fargli sapere cosa ne pensasse della sua bella trovata, ma non c’era campo.

“Sì - commentò la donna - qui i cellulari non prendono quasi mai.”

“Grandioso… scusi, posso usare il telefono fisso per chiamare un taxi e farmi riportare in stazione? C’è stato un disguido e non dovrei essere qui.” A quel punto preferiva di gran lunga tornare a casa, anche se sarebbe arrivato a Londra a notte fonda.

“Ho paura che non sia possibile: lei è arrivato con l’ultimo treno, non ce ne sono altri prima di domani mattina alle sette.”

“Di bene in meglio - borbottò il dottore - Posso fare lo stesso un paio di telefonate?”

La donna gli indicò una piccola cabina telefonica alla sua destra, nella quale John trovò un anacronistico telefono a disco che gli strappò un sospiro sconsolato: ormai aveva dimenticato come si usava, infatti sbagliò tre volte prima di riuscire a comporre il numero di Richard.

“Sì, chi parla?”

“Divertente Richard, davvero, davvero spassoso” esordì John con un ringhio.

All’altro capo della linea ci fu silenzio per qualche istante, prima che Floyd si azzardasse a chiedere, “John?”

“In persona! Non fingere di essere stupito, ormai non ha più senso.”

“John, amico, sei ubriaco? Di che parli?”

“Dello scherzo che hai architettato, mandandomi a una finta conferenza medica nel bel mezzo del nulla! Chi altri è coinvolto? Sam? Scommetto che è lui.”

“John, devi credermi, io non ho fatto nulla! Mi spiace che qualcuno ti abbia giocato un brutto tiro, ma non sono stato io!”

Il suo collega sembrava sincero, e se fosse stato lui, ora si starebbe vantando dello scherzo: in effetti non aveva senso che continuasse a negare. John si passò una mano sulla fronte e sospirò: “Diamine Richard, mi dispiace essere saltato alle conclusioni…”

“Nah, in fondo un po’ me lo merito. Ma ti dirò, chi ti ha fatto questo scherzo ha avuto un’idea davvero originale: quando scopri chi è stato, fammelo conoscere.”

“Così potete architettarne qualcun altro insieme? Non ci penso nemmeno - rispose John con una risatina - Buonanotte, e scusa ancora per la sfuriata.”

“Di nulla, ci vediamo in clinica.”

La seconda telefonata di John era per Sherlock: voleva informarlo di cos’era successo e forse il suo compagno avrebbe dedotto al volo chi poteva averlo spedito in quell’hotel in mezzo al nulla, perché a quel punto John brancolava nel buio.

Purtroppo Sherlock non rispose al telefono, anche se John chiamò tre volte di fila: dunque era ancora nel suo Mind Palace, pensò il dottore. Pazienza, avrebbe risolto quel piccolo mistero l’indomani, una volta tornato a casa.

Uscì dalla cabina, ormai rassegnato a passare la notte lì, e vide che la padrona si era eclissata nel nulla un’altra volta.

“Di sicuro non avranno una mia recensione positiva su TripAdvisor” borbottò John.

“Signore” disse una voce impassibile, di nuovo alle sue spalle, e ancora una volta John si ritrovò a sussultare per la sorpresa: perché il personale di quell’albergo sembrava specializzato in agguati?

Questa volta si trovò davanti un uomo sulla sessantina, con i capelli bianche e impomatati, rigido e impettito quanto la sua controparte femminile, che teneva in mano il suo bagaglio.

“Ehm…” balbettò John, sperando che l’uomo non avesse udito il suo commento sarcastico.

“Se vuole seguirmi, le mostro la sua stanza. L’orario della cena è già passato, ma se desidera, tra mezz’ora posso portarle qualcosa di caldo” disse, controllando un orologio da panciotto.

“Sì, grazie mille...”

“Edwin, signore.”

L’uomo salì le scale e percorse un lungo corridoio, fiocamente illuminato da alcune applique a muro, la cui luce si alzava e si abbassava di continuo, segno che la corrente elettrica arrivava a sbalzi: il tempo in quel luogo sembrava essersi fermato ad almeno cento anni prima. Dai quadri appesi alle pareti, uomini e donne in abito vittoriano parevano scrutarlo e giudicarlo, e John non riusciva più a togliersi di dosso una strana sensazione di inquietudine, che lo accompagnava fin da quando era sceso dal treno.

Edwin aprì l’ultima porta in fondo al corridoio e poi si allontanò in silenzio.

La stanza era piccola, conteneva solo un letto singolo, uno scrittoio e un armadio, la finestra affacciava sul giardino e, per un istante, John restò a guardare i rami nudi di un albero che gettavano le loro ombre sul vetro, simili a dita scheletriche, poi scrollò la testa con vigore: era solo stanco per il viaggio e aveva bisogno di una doccia.

Il bagno era ancora più piccolo, con un lavandino, un water e una doccia nell’angolo chiusa da una tendina in plastica: squallida, ma meglio di niente. Aprì l’acqua, temendo di doversi rassegnare a lavarsi con acqua appena tiepida, invece divenne calda in poco tempo: per lo meno l’impianto idraulico funzionava a dovere.

Si era già spogliato, quando gli parve di sentir chiamare il suo nome: si affacciò sulla soglia della stanza, trovandola deserta, e aggrottò la fronte: era più stanco di quel che pensasse.

Uscì dal bagno dieci minuti dopo, decisamente rinfrancato; si stava strofinando vigorosamente i capelli con un asciugamano, quando sentì uno squillo vivace: nella stanza era presente lo stesso, vecchio telefono a disco dell’ingresso.

 _“E adesso cosa c’è?”_ pensò, e sollevò la cornetta.

“Pronto?”

Non udì altro che un fruscio.

“Pronto?” disse più forte.

Questa volta sentì un debole sospiro e poi qualcuno, non capì se un uomo o una donna, sussurrò “Sto arrivando…”

“Chi parla?”

Chiunque fosse, riagganciò immediatamente.

“Ma che cavolo…?”

Dei passi strascicati provenienti dal corridoio attirarono la sua attenzione: non poteva già essere il servizio in camera, erano passati solo cinque minuti.

I passi si fermarono proprio davanti alla sua stanza, John poteva vedere l’ombra di due gambe proiettata sotto la porta, e la stessa voce enigmatica di prima mormorò: “Per te.”

Sembrava la voce di un serpente, se i serpenti avessero avuto una voce.

Deciso a far luce su quella situazione bizzarra, John si diresse a passo deciso verso la porta e la spalancò: non c’era nessuno.

“Ma che…?”

Era assai improbabile che qualcuno avesse percorso tutto il corridoio o si fosse nascosto in una stanza nei pochi secondi che gli erano occorsi per aprire la porta. Inoltre, John non aveva sentito alcun passo allontanarsi di corsa.

Per scrupolo bussò a tutte le altre stanze, abbassando le maniglie delle porte (tutte chiuse) e tendendo l’orecchio per captare qualche rumore, Nulla.

Dall’alto del suo ritratto, la regina Anna lo guardò malevola.

John tornò nella sua stanza, ora apertamente turbato, e rimpianse di non aver portato con sé la sua pistola.

Una folata di vento mandò a sbattere il ramo di un albero contro il vetro della sua finestra, come la mano della morte che veniva a bussare.

Per lui.

 _“È ridicolo”_ si rimproverò, ma dentro di sé non vedeva l’ora di andarsene da quel posto.

Venti minuti più tardi Edwin gli portò la cena: sotto la cloche metallica c’era una zuppa di pollo e due fette di roast-beef con patate.

“Grazie mille, è molto invitante.”

“La signorina Leighton è un’ottima cuoca. Ora la lascio cenare, si ricordi che la colazione è servita dalle sette alle nove e trenta e la stanza va lasciata entro le undici.”

 _“Sarò fuori di qui molto prima”_ pensò John, ma non voleva risultare offensivo o paranoico, quindi lo tenne per sé. Tuttavia, prima che Edwin uscisse, gli chiese se era stato lui a chiamarlo al telefono.

“No signore, ero in garage a fare alcune riparazioni.”

“La sua collega, forse?”

“No, la signorina Leighton era in cucina a prepararle la cena. Non l’abbiamo chiamata, non ne avremmo avuto ragione.”

“Allora forse c’è stato un contatto… qualcosa… con questi vecchi telefoni…”

“Se lo dice lei, signore” rispose l’uomo nel tono di voce più educato che gli riuscì, ma dal suo viso era chiaro che pensava che il telefono di John non avesse suonato affatto e che l’uomo soffrisse di allucinazioni.

John ingoiò la silenziosa accusa.

“Uno di voi due è salito sul piano poco fa?”

“No signore.”

“Qualcun altro può averlo fatto?”

“Come le ha già detto la signorina Leighton, lei è l’unico ospite questa sera. Ora, se vuole scusarmi, devo finire quelle riparazioni.”

“Certo, certo, e grazie ancora per la cena.”

“Buonanotte, signore.”

Rimasto solo, John scoprì che aveva completamente perso l’appetito: non se lo era sognato, dannazione! Il telefono aveva squillato e qualcuno si era fermato davanti alla sua stanza. Forse i proprietari erano due psicopatici che attiravano vittime ignare nell’albergo e poi le facevano a pezzi con l’ascia, o avvelenavano loro la cena, come nei vecchi film dell’orrore.

Richiuse la cloche senza toccare nulla e controllò di nuovo il cellulare: niente campo.

Oramai si era convinto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quei due e nello stesso albergo, ma tornare a piedi in paese con quella nebbia era sconsigliabile: non conosceva la zona e si sarebbe perso.

Decise quindi di barricarsi nella sua stanza, incastrando una sedia sotto la maniglia della porta per bloccarla e svitando dal muro del bagno il portasciugamani, una barra di metallo che avrebbe calmato un eventuale malintenzionato.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, scrutando il triste giardino: le luci esterne dell’albergo erano accese, ma la luce era talmente fioca che a malapena fendeva l’oscurità; stava per tirare il pesante tendone damascato, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: una figura avvolta in una veste bianca, la stessa che aveva visto appena arrivato, scivolò veloce ed eterea tra gli alberi. Subito dopo una luce brillante si accese in lontananza e John strizzò gli occhi per capire cosa fosse.

Era una fiammella azzurra che fluttuava placidamente a mezz’aria; alla prima se ne aggiunse una seconda e poi una terza.

La visione gli provocò un brivido di paura lungo la schiena, prima che la parte razionale del suo cervello gli ricordasse che era un medico.

“Sono solo fuochi fatui - esclamò nella stanza deserta, mortificato dal tremore della sua voce - materia organica in decomposizione che prende fuoco a contatto con l’ossigeno nell’aria, un fenomeno perfettamente normale in prossimità di paludi e stagni.”

 _“Non proprio_ \- ribatté una voce nella sua testa che, senza troppa sorpresa, era quella saccente di Sherlock - _prima di tutto i fuochi fatui sono osservabili in estate, mentre adesso siamo in autunno inoltrato, in secondo luogo essi si manifestano a livello del terreno, non a mezz’aria, e soprattutto non si muovono.”_

“Cosa cazzo…?” John deglutì a fatica alla vista delle fiammelle che formavano una linea ordinata e si allontanava lentamente, come in una lugubre processione.

Qualcosa grattò all’interno della parete dove era appoggiato il letto e John si ritrasse di scatto, andando a sbattere contro lo scrittoio.

“Ratti. Nelle vecchie case le intercapedini dei muri sono piene di ratti” mormorò, ma la sua voce suonava sempre meno convinta alle sue stesse orecchie, e l’idea di tornare a piedi in paese non sembrava più così brutta.

Un tonfo pesante fece scricchiolare le vecchie assi del pavimento del corridoio: forse uno dei due proprietari stava venendo a sparecchiare. Molto bene, avrebbero parlato da persone razionali e civili e John si sarebbe fatto spiegare che accidenti stava succedendo in quel dannatissimo posto.

Passarono svariati secondi prima che il tonfo si ripetesse e John si rese conto immediatamente che quella non era la cadenza dei passi di una persona. Era… non aveva idea di cosa fosse, ma strinse più forte la barra di metallo, asciugandosi con la manica della camicia un velo di sudore attorno alle labbra.

Un terzo tonfo, più vicino alla sua porta fu seguito nuovamente da un sospiro pesante ed un macabro sussurro: “Sto arrivando… sto arrivando…”

 _“Bene, io sono pronto”_ pensò John con determinazione e sollevò la spranga sopra la testa, assumendo la posa di un battitori di baseball. Tese l’orecchio e trattenne il respiro per captare anche il minimo rumore, ma i tonfi sembravano essere cessati.

Stava per rilassarsi appena, quando il telefono squillò di nuovo e la luce si spense; per la paura John lanciò un urlo e l’arma improvvisata gli sfuggì di mano. Nel buio cercò il telefono e sollevò la cornetta, accostandola all’orecchio con mano tremante.

“Pronto? Pronto? SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE DIAVOLO VUOI?” Il dottore inveì con voce isterica contro il silenzio, finché la solita voce sussurrò ancora “per te.”

Sto arrivando per te.

“Cazzo… cazzo…” John si buttò in ginocchio sul pavimento, cercando a tentoni la spranga metallica, ignorando la voce della ragione che gli suggeriva che doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale: era troppo terrorizzato per ascoltarla.

C’era una fottuta _presenza_ in quel posto (la sua mente ancora si rifiutava di chiamarlo fantasma), una presenza che stava arrivando per lui, e John non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettarla.

Le luci si riaccesero e John individuò la spranga di ferro per terra, la afferrò, balzò in piedi, spostò la sedia incastrata sotto la maniglia e spalancò la porta, pronto a colpire chiunque (o qualunque cosa) ci fosse in corridoio.

Ma non c’era nessuno.

Si mosse a passo veloce verso le scale, quando qualcosa di appiccicoso gli sfiorò il viso e se ne liberò con un gesto isterico, gridando di disgusto: era una enorme ragnatela.

Guardò il pavimento e le scale davanti a sé: erano ricoperte da uno spesso strato di polvere bianca, come se quel luogo fosse abbandonato da decenni. Eppure quando era salito in camera non c’erano ragnatele, né tutta quella polvere, ne era certo, l’avrebbe notata di sicuro.

O forse era stato vittima di una allucinazione e aveva solo creduto di vedere quel posto pulito e abitabile. Qualcuno (qualcosa) gli aveva fatto credere che fosse così.

I suoi timori furono confermati nel momento in cui arrivò davanti alla reception: era imprigionata in una spessa rete di ragnatele che nessuno toccava da anni.

“Edwin! Signorina Leighton!” gridò con voce strozzata. L’eco delle sue parole rimbombò sinistro nell’ingresso, ma nessuno arrivò, nessuno rispose.

Nemmeno i due proprietari esistevano. Non in carne e ossa, almeno.

John corse verso il portone d’ingresso, quando sul muro alla sua destra notò un enorme dipinto: nemmeno quello si trovava lì quando era entrato: ritraeva i due proprietari, lei seduta su una sedia stile impero, lui in piedi, con le braccia dietro la schiena. Una targhetta di ottone sulla cornice riportava la data del dipinto: 1895.

A quel punto John perse la testa, lanciandosi fuori dalla porta.

Nel giardino le fiammelle dei fuochi fatui galleggiavano spettrali e si mossero per andargli incontro non appena John fu fuori dalla porta.

Corse via a perdifiato nell’unica via di fuga libera, incurante del buio e della nebbia fitta e gelida che gli schiaffeggiava il viso, e se non urlava istericamente era solo perché non aveva fiato a sufficienza per farlo.

Inciampò in una radice sporgente e finì lungo disteso a terra, annaspò e scalciò nel tentativo di rimettersi in piedi; le sue mani toccarono una pietra liscia e squadrata e John la usò come sostegno per rimettersi in piedi. Mosse alcuni passi e incespicò in un’altra grossa lastra di pietra.

Usò la torcia del cellulare per capire dove fosse: lo stretto raggio di luce illuminò le lapidi di un vecchio cimitero di campagna.

“Grandioso… davvero grandioso…” ansimò l’ex soldato: non poteva capitare in un luogo peggiore, in una notte terribile come quella. Si guardò attorno freneticamente, temendo di veder emergere il fantasma dalla nebbia.

“No no, i-i fantasmi non-non esistono, non esistono, non esistono…” balbettò, e non sapeva se stesse battendo i denti più per il freddo o la paura.

Udì uno sfrigolio sinistro proprio davanti a lui e, dal nulla, un cerchio di fuoco azzurro si accese, illuminando una buca rettangolare nel terreno e una lapide bianca, sulla quale era vergato in caratteri rosso sangue

“John Watson

1971 - 2017”

“Non mi avrai mai!” urlò John. Scappò via di nuovo alla cieca, ma la sua corsa durò molto poco e questa volta finì dentro un basso acquitrino di acqua melmosa.

Una luce più intensa, come quella di una torcia, si accese all’improvviso e dei passi si avvicinarono di corsa.

“Ho detto che non mi avrai!” ringhiò John: afferrò due grosse pietre e le scagliò in successione verso il fascio di luce, che ballonzolò vistosamente. “Vattene! Lasciami in pace!” Le sue mani trovarono un ramo e un altro sasso e li scagliarono contro il presunto fantasma.

Un suono sordo seguito da un mugolio di dolore lo avvisarono che almeno uno dei suoi colpi era andato a segno.

Un momento… ma i fantasmi non erano incorporei? Be’, fa niente, anzi: meglio così se poteva colpirlo. Cercò nell’acqua ulteriori munizioni.

“Non ti avvicinare - minacciò - o per te finisce male, mi hai capito?”

“John! Calmati John, non c’è alcun fantasma, sono io” disse una voce a lui ben nota da dietro la luce abbagliante di una torcia.

John si schermò gli occhi con la mano e riemerse dallo stagno sulle gambe malferme. “S-Sherlock? Cosa ci fai qui? Cosa… cosa…?”

Il viso di Sherlock si aprì in un sorriso smagliante.

“Buon Halloween, John! Ti è piaciuto il mio spettacolo?”

John sentì mancare le forze e ripiombò in ginocchio nell’acqua putrida, mentre la paura lasciava rapidamente il posto a una punta di incredulità, seguita da uno tsunami di furia cieca.

“Sei… sei stato tu a organizzare tutto questo?” domandò incredulo.

“Sì, mi sono preparato per una settimana intera e ho studiato tutto nei minimi dettagli: ti ho inviato la mail di una finta conferenza medica e ho istruito due attori della locale compagnia di teatro a fingersi i proprietari dell’albergo: trovo che lei sia stata particolarmente brillante nel fingersi un fantasma, non pensi anche tu? Per dare un aspetto spettrale all’edificio sono bastati qualche vecchio quadro, ragnatele finte, farina e un po’ di sostanze chimiche sopra a dei droni per simulare i fuochi fatui galleggianti. Il palazzo è usato spesso come set cinematografico negli sceneggiati tv e temevo che l’avresti riconosciuto subito, ma contavo sul fatto che, essendo buio-”

“MA TI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO? PERCHÈ LO HAI FATTO? - urlò John, così forte che due civette si alzarono in volo da un vicino albero, spaventate dallo schiamazzo - Stavo per restarci secco dallo spavento, idiota! È un altro dei tuoi esperimenti del cazzo?”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, confuso dalla reazione di John, che evidentemente non era quella che si aspettava.

“Ma… ma no, io volevo solo essere premuroso e farti una sorpresa per Halloween.”

Basito, John si passò una mano nei capelli.

“Premuroso? Come hai solo potuto pensare che spaventarmi a morte fosse premuroso?”

“Lo dice qui” disse Sherlock, sempre più incerto, e porse a John una rivista arrotolata dalla tasca del cappotto.

Era una copia di Cosmopolitan, che riportava cinque consigli infallibili per dimostrarsi un partner attento e premuroso: il primo era quello di non dimenticarsi mai ricorrenze e festività, e di celebrarle con fantasia e un pizzico di follia.

Di follia Sherlock ne aveva avuta fin troppa e a causa di essa John si era preso un colossale spavento ed era finito in una pozza acquitrinosa e puzzolente. Accartocciò il giornale e lo scaraventò in acqua con un ringhio animalesco, sollevando uno schizzo poderoso.

Sherlock sussultò e si ritrasse.

“Sei arrabbiato.”

“Ma che deduzione brillante!”

“Perché sei arrabbiato? Ti ho offerto una vera esperienza halloweeniana, completa e realistica, invece del banale ‘dolcetto o scherzetto’. Il giornale dice che questo metodo è infallibile” borbottò Sherlock, imbronciato.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock con fare minaccioso e gli puntò l’indice contro il petto.

“Numero uno: il realismo estremo della tua geniale trovata è infallibile solo per procurare un infarto a qualcuno, non di certo per uno scherzetto di Halloween, e numero due, Sherlock…”

“Sì?”

“Halloween era il 31 ottobre, cioè ieri!”

Sherlock spalancò la bocca e sbatté le ciglia.

“Il 31 ottobre, sei sicuro? Non il 1° novembre?”

“No, oggi è Ognissanti.”

Sherlock si schiarì la gola, imbarazzato e portò le mani dietro la schiena.

“Ah.”

“Ah? È tutto quello che hai da dire dopo questo?” ringhiò John indicando se stesso, fradicio e infreddolito.

“Ecco, è probabile che il mio profondo disinteresse per le festività in generale e questa festa in particolare mi abbia portato a confonderle. E tuttavia-”

Sherlock non finì mai la frase, perché John lo afferrò per il bavero del cappotto e lo spinse nell’acqua gelida della pozza, tenendogli la testa sott’acqua svariati secondi, per sciacquare via eventuali altre idee balzane come quella.

 

Dopodiché, senza troppa sorpresa, i due trascorsero la settimana successiva confinati a letto con febbre, tosse e raffreddore.

Mentre appallottolava l’ennesimo fazzoletto usato nel cestino e prendeva la temperatura al suo riluttante fidanzato, John avvertì: “Da ora in poi ti è proibito occuparti di qualsiasi festa per sempre.”

“Sono assolutamente d’accordo” rispose Sherlock tirando su col naso e seppellendosi sotto le coperte.


	44. I love you, I choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In un mondo dove il 90% della popolazione incontra la sua anima gemella grazie a un nastro tatuato sul polso destro, Sehrlock e John sono privi di questo tatuaggio, ma si innamorano ugualmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Johnlock Challenge di [novembre](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/166668182278/novembers-theme-is-soulmates) del sito H.I.A.T.U.S., usando questo prompt: Sherlock and John don’t have any Soulmate marks instead they choose to be together freely. Possibly there is some social stigma about being “unmarked”.

  


 

John aveva pensato a tutto: il luogo, il momento giusto, le parole più adatte.

Era pronto.

Cloe sarebbe entrata in aula tra pochi minuti, avrebbero chiacchierato della scuola, come facevano di solito, lui le avrebbe fatto ripetizioni di matematica, e alla fine avrebbe tirato fuori il mazzo di fiori dallo zaino, chiedendole di essere ufficialmente la sua ragazza.

Avevano pomiciato a una festa, qualche sera prima (anche se erano entrambi parecchio ubriachi) e tra di loro c’era già un buon feeling, Cloe era graziosa e molto dolce e il cuore adolescente di John batteva per lei.

La ragazza spalancò la porta e guardò John con occhi supplici.

“Aiutami John Watson Kenobi, sei la mia unica speranza!”

E poi era una grande fan di Guerre Stellari, come poteva non amarla?

“Rilassati Cloe, non hai nulla da temere.”

“Sono io che il compito in classe di matematica domani, non tu!”

“Vogliamo iniziare, mia giovane Padawan?”

“Sì, Maestro Jedi.”

Un paio d’ore più tardi, Cloe chiuse il quaderno e stiracchiò le braccia.

“Grazie, sei il miglior tutor che abbia mai avuto.”

“Tu sei un’ottima studentessa.”

“Non è vero, ma grazie per il complimento.”

Cloe si voltò verso John e dovette leggere qualcosa nei suoi occhi, perché inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Ecco, stavo ripensando all’altra sera, sai… alla festa…”

Cloe ridacchiò, nascondendo la bocca dietro la mano.

“Sì, è stato forte.”

John si chinò sul suo zaino e prese il mazzo di fiori, porgendolo alla ragazza.

“Tu mi piaci molto, vorresti metterti con me?”

Cloe accarezzò i fiori con la punta delle dita, ma il suo sorriso si spense.

“John, sono bellissimi, e tu sei tanto caro, ma non è possibile.”

“Perché? A me sembra che noi due stiamo bene insieme.”

“Sì, ci divertiamo, abbiamo gli stessi gusti, andiamo d’accordo…”

“E allora cosa c’è che non va? Scusa, ma queste mi sembrano ottime basi per un rapporto.”

“John…”

La ragazza guardò il suo polso destro e scosse la testa.

Il ragazzo strinse i pugni appoggiati sulle cosce.

“Io ti voglio bene lo stesso, anche senza nastro. Questo non conta nulla per te?”

“Non potremmo mai avere un futuro e sposarci.”

“Ma potremmo comunque stare insieme.”

“Così, per divertirci, come abbiamo fatto sino ad oggi. Ma John, il tatuaggio sul mio polso dice che sono destinata a incontrare la mia anima gemella: tutti dicono che la felicità che si prova quando il tuo nastro si trasforma in un nodo celtico è qualcosa di indescrivibile, è la sensazione più bella del mondo, ti fa sentire finalmente completo e appagato, e io so già che questa persona non sarai tu. Non posso rinunciare al vero amore, capisci?”

“Sì, sì - John si riprese il mazzo di fiori - anzi, scusa se ti ho messo in imbarazzo.”

“Tranquillo, non è successo nulla. Sei sempre il mio Maestro Jedi?”

John nascose tutta la sua delusione dietro un sorriso rassicurante.

“Certo, mia giovane Padawan.”

  
  


Sherlock attraversò il cortile della scuola trascinando svogliatamente la cartella: aveva la giacca della divisa lacerata e il naso sanguinava ancora.

I suoi compagni lo osservavano dalle finestre del corridoio.

“Cosa ha fatto questa volta?”

“Ci crederesti? Nicole gli ha suggerito di indossare delle lenti a contatto castane, per nascondere quegli occhi, e lui per tutta risposta ha detto delle cose spaventose su di lei e la sua famiglia.”

“È colpa vostra, ragazze. Non capisco perché vi ostiniate a parlare con lui: è un senzanastro, dovreste proprio lasciarlo perdere.”

“Quindi è stata Nicole a fargli quell’occhio nero? Forte!”

“Ma no, cretino! Nicole l’ha detto al suo ragazzo, lui e un paio di amici hanno cercato di farla pagare a Holmes, ma non è andata a finire bene.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Che loro sono messi molto peggio di lui.”

“A me Holmes fa paura! Non è normale.”

“Te ne accorgi solo ora?”

“Se lo buttassero fuori sarebbe solo un sollievo.”

“Sì, quelli come lui non dovrebbero stare in mezzo a noi.”

Una macchina nera accostò davanti all’ingresso della scuola, Sherlock salì sul sedile posteriore, gettando la cartella a terra, e incrociò le braccia al petto, chiudendosi nell’usuale mutismo.

Mycroft avviò la macchina e lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore.

“Stai cercando di infrangere ogni record, fratello? Dopo essere il primo Holmes senzanastro cerchi di essere anche il primo che si fa espellere da scuola?”

Facile parlare per Mycroft, lui era un portatore di nastro, come quasi tutti gli altri. 

Sherlock sospettava che il fratello non si sarebbe mai veramente impegnato nella ricerca della propria anima gemella, perché lo considerava uno spreco di energie e lui era troppo pigro, però nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto osservazioni, lo avrebbe mai guardato in maniera strana o lo avrebbe compatito solo perché non aveva quel dannatissimo tatuaggio attorno al polso destro.

“Scommetto che ti dispiace che non siamo ancora nel Medioevo, quando quelli come me potevano essere uccisi.”

“Non dire sciocchezze - lo rimproverò Mycroft con asprezza - lo sai che io mi preoccupo sempre per te. Ma Sherlock, se cercherai sempre lo scontro diretto con i portatori di nastro, la tua vita sarà una guerra continua.”

“Io non cerco alcuno scontro, mi limito a dire loro, con oggettività, quanto siano idioti.”

Mycroft sospirò e scrollò la testa in segno di disapprovazione, ma Sherlock non badò a lui: era fermamente convinto della sua affermazione, i portatori di nastro erano fondamentalmente degli idioti. Lasciavano che le reazioni chimiche delle sostanze presenti nel loro tatuaggio decidessero il loro futuro, e solo sulla base di quello sceglievano se legarsi o meno a una persona per la vita, trascurando ogni altro fattore, e come poteva essere una decisione ponderata?

Se fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe scelto criteri rigorosi e scientifici per scegliere la propria anima gemella, ma poi si ricordò che là fuori non esisteva nulla del genere per lui.

 

*

 

John capì di essere nei guai quando venne convocato dal primario di pronto soccorso dopo la fine del suo turno.

“È per la signora Croney?” esordì, prendendo posto davanti al medico.

La signora Croney si era presentata al pronto soccorso con una banale influenza, ma poiché era la moglie del sindaco, aveva preteso di passare avanti ad altri pazienti più urgenti, compreso un uomo con un infarto in corso, a cui John stava cercando di salvare la vita.

Ovviamente le aveva detto di accomodarsi in sala di aspetto e attendere il suo turno, ma la gran dama aveva preferito sporgere reclamo col suo superiore.

“Sì, non ha gradito molto il modo in cui è stata trattata.”

“Non ho fatto nulla di male, chieda alle infermiere! Non potevo di certo abbandonare un paziente con un infarto del miocardo per guardare la sua gola arrossata.”

“Questo no…”

“Sento che sta per arrivare un ‘ma’.”

“La signora Croney contesta soprattutto i tuoi modi.”

John allargò le braccia, basito. “Che accidenti avrei dovuto fare, stenderle davanti un tappeto rosso? Stavo gestendo una emergenza!”

“Watson, da un punto di vista operativo, sei un medico molto bravo e preparato, ma purtroppo sei un senzanastro e quindi manchi di empatia, non è colpa tua in fondo.”

“Scusi?”

“Non prenderla come un’offesa, perché non lo è: ci sono studi che lo dimostrano. I senzanastro non hanno nel proprio corpo le sostanze chimiche presenti nel tatuaggio che abbiamo noi, e che ci rende particolarmente empatici, non solo nella ricerca della nostra anima gemella. Poiché tu non conoscerai mai le sensazioni che proviamo noi, non sarai mai empatico.”

“Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“Che non sarai mai un medico completo. Preparato certamente, ma non completo, non per gli standard di questo ospedale.”

John spalancò la bocca: non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.

“Mi sta licenziando?”

“Ci sono altri luoghi dove quelli come te possono esprimersi al meglio, nell’esercito ad esempio. Lì non è richiesto lo stesso grado di sensibilità che occorre qua da noi.”

Con la scusa che essi non avevano un’anima gemella da perdere, la società spingeva attivamente i senzanastro a svolgere i lavori più pericolosi, quelli dove era più frequenti restare uccisi.

“La stessa sensibilità che sta dimostrando lei licenziandomi?” sputò John, alzandosi dalla sedia.

“Watson…”

“Mi risparmi le sue patetiche scuse, addio.”

  
  


Sherlock si chinò sul cadavere martoriato, facendo attenzione che i lembi del suo cappotto non sfiorassero la grossa pozza di sangue vischioso.

Alle sue spalle sentì i passi di un poliziotto allontanarsi di corsa, per andare a vomitare sul balcone. Non poteva biasimarlo: per quanto la vista dei cadaveri non lo impressionasse, anche Sherlock doveva ammettere che la scena del crimine era molto cruenta.

Il cranio dell’uomo era stato spappolato con un attrezzo pesante, probabilmente un martello da muratore, il corpo presentava numerose e profonde lacerazioni da arma da taglio e la mano destra era stata tagliata via dal corpo in malo modo e sminuzzata in un frullatore.

L’appartamento era stato messo a soqquadro, libri, fotografie e documenti bruciati nel caminetto e il computer della vittima ridotto in mille pezzi.

“Una rapina finita male?” azzardò Anderson alle sue spalle, e tanto fu sufficiente per far alzare Sherlock e sospirare di fastidio.

“Prova a usare il cervello per una volta, ti assicuro che non morirai.”

“Sherlock…” lo ammonì Lestrade, ma il consulente investigativo proseguì come se nemmeno l’avesse udito.

“La casa è stata devastata dopo l’omicidio, non prima: se avresti osservato i vuoti negli schizzi di sangue lo sapresti. Non si tratta di una rapina perché hanno lasciato qui un televisore nuovo, uno stereo di ultima generazione e quei tre soprammobili decisamente discutibili da un punto di vista estetico, ma di valore.”

“Cos’è successo secondo te? In tanti anni raramente ho visto un tale accanimento sul corpo di qualcuno” disse Lestrade chiudendo il taccuino: era teso e il suo viso aveva un colorito cinereo.

Sherlock si chinò nuovamente sulla vittima e parlò adagio: “Io ci vedo diniego.”

“Diniego?” esclamò Anderson, e Sherlock non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per immaginare l’espressione ottusa del suo volto.

“Diniego. È un vocabolo della nostra lingua, significa negazione.”

“So cosa significa! - ribatté lui indignato - Contestavo la tua interpretazione: per me c’è solo la furia omicida di un pazzo.”

“È così Sherlock? Abbiamo a che fare con uno squilibrato? Magari un seriale?” domandò Lestrade.

“Affatto, questa è stata la sua prima e unica vittima.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Perché era la sua anima gemella.”

Attorno a lui si levò un prevedibile coro di proteste, che lo fece irritare: per i portatori di nastro una tale eventualità non poteva nemmeno essere presa in considerazione e rifiutavano di vedere la realtà: che una semplice reazione chimica non era sufficiente a garantire la felicità eterna.

“Sei solo invidioso perché tu non conoscerai mai la gioia di avere un’anima gemella” disse Donovan, guardandolo con le mani puntate sui fianchi.

“Capo, non puoi credergli - rincarò Anderson - È impossibile che sia andata così.”

“Sherlock, sei sicuro? È una accusa molto grave.”

“Sì, sono sicuro: l’assassino è un omofobo, militante di un partito politico di estrema destra: quando ha incontrato la vittima ed è avvenuta la reazione chimica del nastro, ha perso la testa, non è riuscito ad accettare che la sua anima gemella fosse un uomo, quindi l’ha massacrato, gli ha tagliato la mano e l’ha sminuzzata e ha cancellato il suo volto, per negare questa realtà. Cercate qualcuno con un nodo celtico sul polso che non ha un’anima gemella. Oppure lasciate questo omicidio irrisolto” disse Sherlock, e lasciò la stanza, ignorando ancora una volta gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei poliziotti. A dire il vero avrebbe dovuto ringraziarli: più lavorava con loro e più vedeva confermata la sua tesi, che il vero amore fosse solo un’illusione.

 

*

 

L’esercito era stato un buon posto per John, ma quando venne ferito, fu costretto ad abbandonare anche quello.

L’uomo che tornò a Londra era stanco, depresso e sfiduciato.

Il pomeriggio in cui incontrò Mike, John non vedeva più davanti a sé un motivo per continuare a vivere: ogni volta che aveva creduto di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo, gli era stato risposto che no, quel posto non era per lui, un posto per lui in realtà non esisteva.

Non riusciva nemmeno a trovare un coinquilino per dividere l’affitto, ma dopotutto era un senzanastro, che altro si aspettava?

Per questo quando il suo vecchio compagno di università gli disse che c’era un’altra persona come lui, un senzanastro, che cercava un coinquilino, John volle leggerlo come un segno del destino.

“Giusto stamattina si stava lamentando di quanto fosse difficile trovare un coinquilino” disse Mike mentre attraversavano i corridoi dell’ospedale.

“Per noi non è facile.”

Mike rise e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso.

“Penso che Sherlock avrebbe problemi in tal senso anche se fosse un portatore.”

“Come mai?”

“È un tipo particolare… vedrai.”

Entrarono in uno dei laboratori, dove un uomo alto e magro e con una massa di riccioli scuri e selvaggi era chino su un microscopio. Accanto a lui, una giovane donna stava facendo di tutto per mantenere viva una conversazione, ma lui non appariva per nulla interessato.

“Hai letto l’ultimo numero di Nature, Sherlock?”

“No, sono impegnato con questo caso.”

“Sai, dovresti farlo il prima possibile.”

“Perché? Qualche articolo su veleni od omicidi?”

“Oh… no - La ragazza si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e rise nervosamente - Ma si parla di una nuova tecnica sperimentale: alcuni senzanastro si stanno facendo iniettare un composto chimico sperimentale che potrebbe ricreare artificialmente il nastro che noi abbiamo attorno al polso. In questo modo gli scienziati sono convinti che anche quelli come te potrebbero creare un legame con quelli come me… senzanastro e portatori di nastro… ecco...”

Sherlock cambiò il vetrino sotto il microscopio e prese appunti su un taccuino, senza risponderle.

“Mi hai sentito?”

“Sì.”

“E…?”

“Molly, arriva al punto, sto lavorando.”

“Non pensi che sia una notizia elettrizzante?”

“No.”

“Come puoi parlare così?” Molly sbiancò e si irrigidì.

“Non mi interessa minimamente e non vedo perché dovrebbe: considero l’essere un senzanastro l’unica benedizione della mia vita. Ora, ti spiace passarmi i vetrini che sono lì di fianco a te? Molly?”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal microscopio in tempo per vedere Molly lasciare la stanza di corsa e sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione stupita, come se non si rendesse affatto conto di aver appena infranto il cuore di quella ragazza.

Poi i suoi occhi si spostarono su di John e in essi si accese una scintilla di interesse, mentre le labbra si piegavano in un sorriso, e John inconsciamente raddrizzò la schiena sotto a quello scrutinio così attento.

I suoi occhi erano blu scuro e, sebbeni diversi da quelli dei portatori di nastro, riuscivano quasi a passare inosservati, ma questo Sherlock possedeva gli occhi più chiari e particolari che John avesse mai visto. Erano ipnotici, avrebbero dovuto quasi far paura (John era sicuro che molte persone li trovassero terrorizzanti), ma lui ne fu immediatamente attratto.

“Il tempo è essenziale in questo esperimento, dovresti passarmi i vetrini nell’ordine che ti dirò” disse Sherlock senza troppi preamboli, tornando a guardare nel microscopio.

“Io?” domandò John, instupidito.

“Per un medico militare non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.”

“Ma come…?” John si voltò verso Mike, pensando a uno scherzo elaborato, ma l’altro uomo alzò le mani.

“No, Sherlock fa tutto da solo, io non gli ho detto nulla di te.”

“Allora, quei vetrini?” insisté Sherlock.

“A-arrivo” rispose John.

 

Diverse ore più tardi John si trovava seduto con Sherlock in un ristorante cinese che restava aperto tutta notte. Il risultato dell’esperimento aveva permesso a Sherlock di incastrare un assassino che aveva avvelenato un suo superiore sul posto di lavoro, nella speranza di prendere il suo posto.

Sherlock era rimasto concentrato sui test tutto il tempo e solo dopo aver telefonato a Lestrade per comunicargli i risultati, aveva accennato a John che stava cercando un coinquilino, suggerendo di andare a cena insieme per vedere se potevano mettersi d’accordo.

“Pensi davvero quello che hai detto oggi pomeriggio a quella ragazza… er… Molly? Che consideri una benedizione l’essere un senzanastro?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Non è usuale sentir parlare qualcuno in questo modo.”

“Questo perché la gente è idiota.”

“Sei piuttosto cinico.”

“No, sono oggettivo: sulla terra ci sono più di sette miliardi di persone, l’anima gemella di un portatore di nastro potrebbe vivere all’altro capo del mondo e le speranze di incontrarla, da un punto di vista statistico, sono minime. Inoltre, anche se i media e la società fanno finta di niente, anche le anime gemelle litigano, si lasciano e si uccidono. Basare la propria esistenza su una reazione chimica è tragicamente stupido, eppure la gente impiega denaro ed energie per far sì che questo accada, quando potrebbe impiegare il proprio tempo in modo più proficuo.”

“Come fai tu?”

“Certo. È per questo che considero una benedizione la mia condizione: il non avere legami mi rende più libero, posso fare quello che mi pare e non devo renderne conto a nessuno.”

Per gran parte della sua adolescenza John aveva sentito il peso di essere un senzanastro e non poter creare un legame duraturo con qualcuno e sapeva che per la maggior parte di quelli come lui era così: le percentuali dei suicidi tra i senzanastro erano nettamente più alte che tra i portatori di nastro.

Lui stesso aveva avuto brutti pensieri non più tardi di quel pomeriggio.

Conoscere qualcuno come Sherlock, che ragionava assolutamente fuori dagli schemi rappresentava un piacevole cambio di passo.

John si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. “Quindi dovrei vederla come te?”

“Assolutamente.”

L’ex soldato rise divertito: di sicuro non si poteva dire che a Sherlock mancasse l’autostima.

“Tuttavia mi dispiace per Molly, si vede che è cotta di te. Sei stato piuttosto crudele con lei.”

“Crudele? No, è il contrario, io sono stato gentile.” Sul volto di Sherlock si dipinse la stessa espressione stupita di quando Molly aveva lasciato di corsa il laboratorio. John si grattò un sopracciglio: davvero Sherlock non capiva?

“Gentile?”

“Ovvio: le ho fatto capire in termini chiari e non fraintendibili che non sono interessato a lei, così le passerà l’infatuazione e potrà concentrarsi a trovare la sua anima gemella, se è quello che vuole.”

“I rapporti umani non funzionano in modo così lineare” spiegò John: trovava stranamente affascinante che un uomo intelligente come Sherlock potesse essere allo stesso tempo così ingenuo, quasi candido.

“Motivo in più per essere contento della mia condizione.”

“Però… non ti senti mai solo?”

Sherlock non liquidò immediatamente l’osservazione di John, ma ci rifletté qualche istante, appoggiando le bacchette sul tavolo e congiungendo le mani sotto al mento.

“Si può comprendere la solitudine solo se si è avuto qualcuno al proprio fianco e in seguito questa persona se n’è andata: a me non è mai capitato, quindi no, non mi sono mai sentito solo.”

John non disse nulla, ma trovò quell’ultima affermazione incredibilmente triste.

 

L’ex soldato si trasferì a Baker Street il giorno seguente: l’affitto era molto buono, data la posizione e lo stato dell’appartamento, e le stranezze di Sherlock, che avevano terrorizzato tutti i precedenti potenziali coinquilini, non erano un problema per John, che aveva vissuto in posti decisamente peggiori e con compagnie più sgradevoli quando era nell’esercito (anche se la ciotola di intestini umani trovati in frigorifero il secondo giorno gli fece fare lo stesso un salto indietro per lo spavento).

Presto, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, John si ritrovò ad essere l’assistente e il braccio destro del consulente investigativo.

Come aveva già intuito, Sherlock possedeva un’intelligenza fuori dal comune ed era in grado di risolvere gli enigmi più intricati, ma quando si concentrava su un caso, non pensava ad altro, trascurando la sua salute, al punto che non mangiava e non dormiva per giorni, e il dottore che era in John non poteva lasciar correre. Inoltre, quando era focalizzato a cercare indizi sulla scena di un crimine, il resto del mondo scompariva per Sherlock, e spesso John doveva stare all’erta per evitare che il criminale di turno lo sorprendesse alle spalle.

Era un ruolo che a John non dispiaceva per nulla, anzi: forse per la prima volta nella vita John sentì di aver trovato il posto giusto per lui, un posto dove non veniva compatito o deriso per l’assenza del tatuaggio attorno al polso, un posto dove la sua esistenza aveva un senso.

 

Normalmente Sherlock detestava le attenzioni altrui, specie quando stava lavorando a un caso, non sopportava chi lo distraeva e gli faceva perdere il filo del ragionamento chiedendogli se stesse bene, se voleva mangiare o riposarsi, ma capiva che John aveva in sé l’indole del dottore e che proprio non poteva fare a meno di essere premuroso nei suoi confronti, quindi accettava di buon grado le tazze di tè o le fette biscottate col miele che John gli appoggiava vicino.

Inizialmente Sherlock disse a se stesso che lo faceva solo per quieto vivere, perché se John si fosse arrabbiato se ne sarebbe andato e cercare un nuovo coinquilino sarebbe stata una autentica seccatura, ma col tempo, e con sua grande sorpresa, si rese conto che non sopportava stoicamente le attenzioni di John, così come aveva fatto credere a se stesso: gli piacevano, quasi le attendeva, e se per caso non arrivavano, restava deluso. Il suono del piatto di ceramica che si appoggiava sul tavolino di fianco alla sua poltrona o la coperta che John stendeva su di lui quando era sdraiato sul divano gli provocavano uno strano, piacevole calore all’altezza del cuore, mai provato prima.

Un mistero che valeva la pena approfondire.

 

A volte John pensava che Sherlock non conoscesse bene se stesso, o che volesse dare al mondo una immagine negativa di sé a tutti i costi.

Ad esempio, Sherlock proclamava sempre di non avere né cuore né sentimenti e di considerarli un intralcio per il suo lavoro, ma poi quando appoggiava il violino sotto al mento e si perdeva per ore nella musica, era in grado di creare melodie originali e uniche, vibranti di emozioni forti che gli trafiggevano l’anima.

Nessuna persona priva di sentimenti avrebbe mai potuto dare vita a musiche tanto potenti, a giudizio di John.

E tuttavia l’ex soldato non biasimava Sherlock per la maschera che lo stesso mostrava agli altri, celando il suo cuore: qualcosa di così bello e prezioso andava protetto dal mondo, che non avrebbe mai capito.

John non capiva perché Sherlock avesse deciso di rivelare proprio a lui a lui quel lato di sé, ma ne era estremamente lusingato.

 

Sherlock pensava che non esisteva persona al mondo che si sottovalutava di più di John: l’ex soldato si considerava una persona ordinaria e banale, quando in realtà era un uomo complesso e dalle mille contraddizioni, paziente ma anche impulsivo, capace di arrabbiarsi con lui per un nonnulla e poi di perdonarlo con una facilità sorprendente, leale e pronto a fronteggiare qualunque pericolo solo perché lui glielo chiedeva.

Sherlock faticava a credere che John non riuscisse a vedere il vero se stesso, e si chiese quante volte il mondo lo avesse avvilito e denigrato al punto da fargli perdere fiducia in se stesso, ma d’altronde, che altro aspettarsi da un mondo di idioti?

Lui si considerava estremamente fortunato di aver conosciuto John e sperava che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a fargli vedere il vero se stesso.

 

La prima volta che John ammise a se stesso di essere innamorato di Sherlock, fu al termine di una indagine particolarmente lunga e complessa.

Tornati a Baker Street dopo la deposizione a Scotland Yard, Sherlock lamentò di avere un forte mal di testa, e John non ne fu sorpreso, dato che non dormiva da quasi due giorni. Gli suggerì di sdraiarsi in camera sua, ma dopo circa un’ora, Sherlock ricomparve in salotto, perché non riusciva a prendere sonno: la stanchezza unita all’energia nervosa che ancora doveva smaltire gli impedivano di rilassarsi. Si sedette sul divano di fianco a John, che stava guardando un documentario sull’Oceano Pacifico e al dottore venne un’idea: gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo tirò verso di sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulle sue ginocchia, e col pollice della mano destra prese a massaggiargli delicatamente le tempie, finché gli occhi di Sherlock non si chiusero e il detective trovò l’agognato riposo.

Mentre le sue dita callose sfioravano la pelle delicata e sottile, John si rese conto che non era mai stato tanto felice in vita sua: non lo era stato quando aveva baciato Cloe alla festa, né quando era stato preso per il tirocinio in ospedale. Si chiese se era questa la felicità che provavano i portatori di nastro quando trovavano l’anima gemella: il resto del mondo gli avrebbe urlato che no, non era così, l’amore delle anime gemelle non era minimamente paragonabile a quello dei senzanastro, ma John realizzò che non gli importava.

Amava Sherlock.

Era felice con lui.

Voleva trascorrere il resto della vita con lui.

E non gli importava se altri si ostinavano ad etichettare quell’amore come sbagliato.

Quando John gli posò la mano sulla spalla per farlo sdraiare, Sherlock non sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo o cosa avrebbe fatto il dottore: quel genere di interazioni umane non erano il suo forte, ma si lasciò guidare, si fidò di lui, lasciò che John si prendesse cura di lui, e mentre si addormentava grazie al tocco delicato sulle sue tempie, pensò che John era e sarebbe stato l’unico al quale l’avrebbe permesso.

E forse si stava innamorando di lui.

 

Accadde in maniera spontanea e naturale, e nessuno dei due ne rimase particolarmente stupito; non fu una rivelazione straordinaria, quanto piuttosto il progredire dell’ordine naturale delle cose tra loro due.

Erano in piedi in cucina, uno affianco all’altro, Sherlock stava spalmando del miele sulle fette biscottate e John stava togliendo le bustine del tè dalle tazze: passò a Sherlock la sua, e quando il consulente investigativo la prese, si sporse leggermente verso John.

L’ex soldato sbatté velocemente le palpebre, giusto il tempo di realizzare che stava per succedere, si alzò leggermente sulle dei piedi, e i due si incontrarono a metà strada per il loro primo bacio.

Semplicemente così.

Questo non vuol dire che non fu un bacio splendido, perché lo fu, e quel mattino la colazione fu presto dimenticata in favore di attività più piacevoli, qualcosa che John non assaporava da tempo, e che Sherlock non aveva mai provato.

Diverse ore più tardi, giacevano sdraiati sul grande letto matrimoniale con le lenzuola aggrovigliate attorno alle gambe, John sdraiato sulla schiena ad accarezzare pigramente i riccioli di Sherlock, che aveva appoggiato la testa al suo petto.

“Ti amo.”

Fu Sherlock il primo a confessare i suoi sentimenti, adagio, sottovoce, sussurrandolo sulla sua pelle, e ben sapendo quanto fosse restio al sentimentalismo, John accolse quelle parole come il più prezioso dei doni.

“Ti amo anch’io. Mi hai affascinato fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, ma è diventato quasi subito qualcosa di più importante per me. E non mi importa se non abbiamo nessun tatuaggio a dire che siamo fatti l’uno per l’altro, io so che non ho mai amato nessuno quanto amo te.”

La mano sinistra di Sherlock strinse delicatamente il fianco del suo amante.

“Anche per me: tu sei l’unico per me, John Watson, l’unico e il solo.”

“Bene… ottimo.”

John era sul punto di addormentarsi, quando Sherlock parlò di nuovo.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Anche se fossimo portatori di nastro e per ipotesi le nostre anime gemelle fossero altre persone, io avrei comunque scelto te.”

John non era in grado di rispondere a parole a una dichiarazione così bella, quindi lo fece con il suo corpo, amandolo di nuovo.

 

Il mattino seguente John aprì la finestra: era un giorno di primavera tiepido e piacevole, come ce ne erano pochi a Londra; d’impulso si voltò verso Sherlock, ancora assonnato, e gli porse la mano.

“Alzati, usciamo tra mezz’ora.”

“Perché?”

“Voglio portarti a fare colazione in quel nuovo bistrot francese su Devonshire Street.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si accesero di interesse.

“Quello che fa la tarte tatin?”

“Esattamente.”

Sherlock non stava seguendo nessun caso e John non era di turno in clinica, quindi, dopo colazione, decisero di fare una passeggiata fino a Regent’s Park: le rose nei Queen Mary’s Gardens stavano sbocciando proprio in quel periodo e Sherlock era interessato a una nuova varietà di Canadian Explorer Rose, che le api gradivano particolarmente.

Camminavano nel vialetto alberato fianco a fianco, le loro dita si sfioravano di tanto in tanto, così John si fece coraggio e lasciò scivolare la sua mano in quella di Sherlock; il detective smise immediatamente di parlare di api e rose e si bloccò, un’espressione interrogativa a corrucciargli il volto.

“Cosa fai?”

John ritirò precipitosamente la mano: era chiaro che a Sherlock non piacevano le manifestazioni pubbliche d’affetto, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

“Nulla, nulla… scusa.”

“Perché hai tolto la mano?”

“Perché è chiaro che a te non piace.”

“Non è vero, ti ho solo chiesto cosa stavi facendo.”

“Volevo camminare mano nella mano con te, ma non importa se ti dà fastidio.”

“No… ma non l’hai mai fatto prima di oggi… oh, ho capito! È qualcosa che la gente fa dopo aver fatto sesso!” esclamò Sherlock ad alta voce e John si guardò intorno imbarazzato, sperando che nessuno li avesse uditi.

“Sì, puoi metterla così.”

Sherlock si guardò la punta delle scarpe, le guance arrossate.

“È tutto nuovo per me, temo che dovrai avere molta pazienza” rispose, porgendogli la mano, e John la strinse nella sua.

Era una bella giornata ed entrambi avevano le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti; i loro polsi erano scoperti, l’assenza del tatuaggio evidente e, mentre raggiungevano i Queen Mary’s Gardens, John non poté fare a meno di notare le occhiate torve che alcune coppie di anime gemelle.

 

Le cose progredirono molto rapidamente da quel momento, ma John non ne fu sorpreso e non ebbe nulla da ridire quando una sera, tornando dal lavoro, trovò le candele sulla tavola, Sherlock che suonava il suo brano preferito al violino, e una scatolina di velluto blu contenente due fedi in platino appoggiata sul suo piatto.

Avevano già deciso di passare il resto della vita insieme, quindi perché aspettare oltre?

 

John e Sherlock erano compatibili, non uguali ma complementari, le loro differenze si compensavano, invece di trasformarsi in spigoli aguzzi che cozzavano tra loro, ma c’era un punto sul quale non si sarebbero mai trovati d’accordo.

Sherlock fondamentalmente disprezzava i portatori di nastro, ossia il 90% della popolazione mondiale: non cercava mai il loro plauso, ma viveva costantemente  _ contro  _ il mondo. Il suo atteggiamento ostile non era privo di giustificazioni, se si pensava a come erano stati trattati i senzanastro in passato (e anche in tempi moderni essi erano i primi ad essere vittime di disprezzo e intolleranza), ma John lo trovava sfiancante: lui preferiva un atteggiamento più morbido e accomodante.

Sherlock spesso lo rimproverava di cercare l’approvazione dei portatori di nastro, ed era vero, ma John non lo considerava un difetto.

Ecco perché non ci vide nulla di male il giorno in cui aggiornò il suo blog per annunciare non l’ennesimo caso risolto dal consulente investigativo, ma la loro prossima unione civile.

La risposta dei lettori, purtroppo, non fu quella che si aspettava: a parte la signora Hudson e sua sorella, che reagirono con gioia, tutti gli altri lo attaccarono con commenti irosi, indignati, pesanti offese e addirittura minacce di morte, e questo ricordò a John, brutalmente e dolorosamente, che per molta gente i senzanastro erano ancora una minoranza di esseri inferiori.

John chiuse il computer con uno scatto d’ira e lo lanciò sul divano: non comprendeva il perché di quei messaggi grondanti odio e disprezzo, non capiva come qualcuno potesse sentirsi in pericolo o attaccato solo perché due senzanastro si amavano. Il fatto che lui e Sherlock avessero deciso di trascorrere il resto della vita insieme, non sminuiva e non toglieva nulla alle coppie di anime gemelle sparse per il globo.

Non meritavano quel trattamento.

“Non dirmi che ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso” esclamò Sherlock dalla cucina con voce ironica. Era chino sul microscopio e non guardò nemmeno in direzione di John.

L’ex soldato, già di malumore per conto suo, non prese molto bene le sue parole.

“Scusami tanto se speravo che una bella notizia venisse accolta diversamente.”

“Speranza vana - ribatté Sherlock, sempre più seccato - Dovresti smetterla di cercare l’approvazione dei portatori di nastro, è solo una perdita di tempo.”

“Hai letto quello che hanno scritto di noi? Davvero non ti importa?”

“No, lo sai bene che non mi curo del giudizio degli altri” minimizzò il detective agitando una mano nell’aria.

“Invece io sì!”

“Questo perché sei un idiota.”

“AH! Grazie tante, questo sì che mi tira su il morale!”

John si rese conto che se fosse rimasto, lui o Sherlock avrebbero finito per litigare sul serio, dicendo cose che non pensavano, quindi preferì afferrare il giubbotto e il portafoglio e uscire per andare al pub a bere una pinta di birra. O due o tre.

Non pensava di chiedere molto, in fondo: solo rispetto per il legame che lo univa a Sherlock, voleva che, davanti a una bella notizia come quella, la gente reagisse allo stesso modo in cui reagiva quando una coppia di anime gemelle annunciava le proprie nozze.

Non c’era alcuna ragione perché il loro amore non venisse considerato alla pari di quello delle anime gemelle, lo faceva infuriare che la gente non capisse, ma lo faceva infuriare ancora di più la reazione di Sherlock, perché sembrava quasi che non gli importasse di loro, e questo lo feriva.

Quasi a rispondere ai suoi dubbi, gli arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare:

**“La tua opinione è l’unica cosa che conta per me.**

**Che tutti gli altri vadano all’inferno.**

**SH”**

John sorrise, rincuorato dalle sue parole: Sherlock aveva il suo punto di vista sulla questione e probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai cambiata.

Certo, per lui sarebbe stato molto meglio poter uscire di casa, andare a cena e tenersi per mano al parco senza essere guardato con disprezzo dagli altri, ma forse col tempo la situazione sarebbe migliorata: già ora i senzanastro vivevano molto meglio che nel passato.

Non aveva più voglia di bere una birra al pub, solo di tornare a casa e fare pace con il suo ragazzo (e futuro marito), stava digitando una risposta, quando un “EHI” urlato in maniera molto sgarbata gli fece alzare la testa: davanti a lui c’erano cinque uomini piuttosto robusti dall’aria torva, che gli si avvicinarono accerchiandolo su tutti i lati.

Anni nell’esercito e un istinto naturale gli fecero immediatamente annusare aria di guai. Mise via il telefono e incassò la testa tra le spalle, preparandosi al peggio.

“Posso fare qualcosa per voi?”

“Tu sei John Watson, quello del blog.”

“Sì, e allora?”

“Non parlarci con quel tono, stronzo!”

“Insomma, cosa volete da me?”

“Che cancelli l’ultimo post, è una cosa schifosa!”

“Non ci penso nemmeno!”

“Ecco perché odio voi senzanastro: dovete sbandierare ai quattro venti quello che fate e credete di essere uguali a noi.”

“Ma lo siamo!”

“TACI!”

 

Sherlock guardò il cellulare per l’ennesima volta: pensava che, dopo il suo messaggio, John sarebbe tornato subito a casa, ma erano trascorse ore e ancora non si era fatto vivo.

Sospirò: non sapeva cosa fare, non era bravo in quelle situazioni. Non credeva ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nelle sue opinioni e non sentiva il bisogno di scusarsi, ma l’errore era stato dare a John dell’idiota, e di questo doveva scusarsi.

Il telefono squillò, ma non era John, bensì Lestrade. Ora non era dell’umore adatto a lavorare a un caso, comunque rispose.

“Non ho tempo, Lestrade.”

“Menomale che hai risposto. Sherlock, si tratta di John.”

“John? Cosa gli è successo?”

“È stato assalito da un gruppo di esagitati e ora si trova al Barts. Devi venire qui immediatamente.”

 

Lestrade e Donovan aspettavano Sherlock all’ingresso del reparto di terapia intensiva e sussultarono entrambi quando lo videro arrivare di corsa, pallido, sconvolto, sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Donovan in particolare ne fu molto colpita: credeva che nulla potesse scalfire la glaciale indifferenza di quell’uomo, ma forse si sbagliava.

Un infermiere bloccò Sherlock davanti alla stanza di John: “Lei è un parente? Siamo in terapia intensiva, qui sono ammessi solo i parenti.”

“Noi siamo fidanzati, dobbiamo sposarci...”

Lo sguardo duro dell’infermiere diceva chiaramente cosa ne pensava delle unioni civili dei senzanastro, e divenne ancor più inflessibile.

“Fuori di qui.”

Sherlock ringhiò e provò ad aggirarlo, ma l’uomo lo spintonò via, poi si rivolse ai poliziotti.

“Portatelo via, sta disturbando tutto il reparto.”

Lestrade provò a placarlo.

“A me non sembra affatto. Vede, John non ha parenti qui a Londra, la sorella abita lontano e non arriverà tanto presto, penso che si possa fare un’eccezione in questo caso.”

“Non per quelli come loro” disse l’infermiere in tono sprezzante, avanzando di un passo verso l’ispettore, ma un attimo dopo si ritrovò ammanettato.

“Tentativo di assalto a un pubblico ufficiale, ho visto chiaramente - proclamò Donovan - Mi segua in centrale.”

“Non potete!”

“Veda di non aggravare la sua posizione” incalzò Lestrade, e lo trascinò via, lasciando così Sherlock libero di entrare nella stanza di John.

L’ex soldato aveva la testa fasciata, una gamba in trazione, una flebo attaccata al braccio e il volto tumefatto dai lividi.

Gli unici rumori erano quelli del monitor che controllava le funzioni cardiache e il respiro lieve e costante dell’uomo in coma.

Sherlock restò a guardarlo a lungo in stato di shock, paralizzato dalla paura che non si risvegliasse più: non riusciva a credere di aver parlato con John appena quella mattina, e che ora giacesse in coma in un letto d’ospedale.

La ferita alla testa aveva provocato una emorragia cerebrale e la prognosi restava riservata finché l’ematoma non si fosse riassorbito.

Sherlock restò in piedi ai piedi del letto tutta la notte e la mattina seguente, nessuno dei medici che entrarono a visitare John poté convincerlo a uscire o a sedersi; Lestrade entrò nella stanza per fargli sapere che i responsabili erano stati arrestati e sarebbero stati puniti: comportamenti del genere non potevano essere tollerati.

Ma Sherlock continuò imperterrito a restare in piedi a guardare John, inerte come un pupazzo; si riscosse dal torpore solo quando gli parve di intuire un impercettibile movimento della mano sinistra di John sotto al lenzuolo, allora crollò in ginocchio di fianco a lui, gli prese la mano e la portò alle labbra.

Scioccamente sperò che il suo compagno si svegliasse immediatamente, ma non accadde.

“Quando ci siamo conosciuti mi hai chiesto se mi sentissi mai solo, e ovviamente ti risposi di no, ma se me lo chiedessi ora, la mia risposta sarebbe diversa.

In questo momento mi sento solo, terribilmente solo, perché tu sei entrato nella mia vita e ne hai riempito ogni vuoto… mi hai mostrato cosa significa essere felici e amati, e adesso non puoi lasciarmi, non dopo la promessa che ci siamo scambiati. Ci dobbiamo sposare, ricordi? Quindi devi assumerti le tue responsabilità e tornare da me. Ti prego.”

Esausto, appoggiò la fronte sul materasso e lentamente cedette al sonno.

A svegliarlo fu un debole solletico tra i capelli, dove la mano di John li stava accarezzando piano.

Sherlock sollevò la testa di scatto e sgranò gli occhi: “John!”

L’ex soldato sorrise debolmente.

“Ti ho sentito, sono qui.”


	45. I'll be home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è lontano da casa per una missione, ma durante questo periodo il legame con John si rinforza. John gli chiede di tornare a casa per Natale, riuscirà Sherlock ad accontentarlo?  
> Text e songfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la [H.I.A.T.U.S. December Johnlock challenge](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/167949645478/decembers-theme-is-christmas), che ha per tema il Natale, usando il prompt video.
> 
> I messaggi di John sono in grassetto, quelli di Sherlock normali.

Sherlock chiude la valigia e si abbottona il cappotto.

“Hai tutto? Passaporto, Biglietto aereo?” domanda John dalla soglia della camera da letto.

“Sì” risponde Sherlock sbrigativamente, ma quando alza lo sguardo, nota quanto John sia turbato. “È una missione tranquilla, devo solo mescolarmi tra la folla dei turisti, osservare, dedurre e fare rapporto a Mycroft. Penso che sarò a casa tra un paio di settimane.”

John annuisce, Sherlock gli ha già spiegato di cosa si tratta, ma potrebbe sempre verificarsi un imprevisto, e non è felice del fatto che Sherlock debba andare da solo. Non è contento in generale che Sherlock a volte debba lavorare per Mycroft, ma purtroppo è inevitabile dopo quanto è successo, fa parte dell’accordo.

Però, davvero, ha il peggior tempismo del mondo.

“Niente colpi di testa” lo ammonisce.

“Farò attenzione.”

“Due settimane?”

“Forse venti giorni, ma non di più: questa gente si crede molto furba, il che li porta a commettere errori, non sarà difficile smascherarli.”

John fa due conti mentalmente, poi si acciglia. 

“Allora non sarai a casa per Natale.”

“No, non credo.”

John sospira: quest’anno sperava di poter trascorrere le feste con Sherlock, nella tranquillità del loro appartamento e senza interferenze; quando non abitava più lì, sentiva una forte nostalgia della loro bizzarra quotidianità e voleva recuperare il tempo perduto e, magari, parlare di loro, di…

Ma non è possibile.

Nasconde il disappunto dietro un sorriso tirato e sospira di nuovo, “Be’, fai buon viaggio.”

“Grazie. Ti chiamo quando arrivo in albergo.”

John si sposta dalla porta per farlo passare, ma Sherlock lo attira nel suo abbraccio, dandogli una piccola pacca sulla spalla.

Da quando John è tornato a Baker Street, quei gesti tra loro sono diventati più frequenti, gli abbracci quasi naturali. È anche di questo che voleva parlargli, maledizione.

Sherlock scende qualche gradino, poi si ferma e volta la testa verso di lui.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Cercherò di essere a casa per Natale.”

“Va bene.”

Nel suo appartamento, la signora Hudson accende la radio e la voce di Michael Bublé arriva fino a lui.

_ “I don't care about those presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

_ I just want you for my own” _

 

Sul volo che lo porta a Tallinn, Sherlock sfoglia svogliatamente la cartellina che gli ha dato Mycroft, poi la ripone via.

Non è che quell’indagine sia particolarmente noiosa, ma John non sarà lì con lui durante gli appostamenti, a spiare conversazioni, a partecipare agli eventi mondani. E senza John anche un caso da otto appare come un sei. Non l’ha mai ammesso ad alta voce ma gli è mancato molto in quegli anni lontano da lui, gli è mancato il suo supporto, gli è mancato sentire i suoi passi dietro ai suoi lungo le strade, gli è mancato ragionare a voce alta con lui presente. C’è stato un vuoto, un grande vuoto nella sua vita, non può negarlo, e quella missione è arrivata davvero in un momento opportuno, quando finalmente sembrava avessero tempo per loro.

Cercherà di sbrigarsi il più in fretta possibile e tornare a casa per Natale. Tuttavia non ha voluto prometterlo come certo, perché sono troppe le promesse che in questi anni non è stato in grado di mantenere, troppe le volte in cui l’ha deluso, e non vuole più farlo.

 

Tallinn è una bellissima città, specie in inverno, sembra una cartolina, e mentre il taxi lo porta in albergo, Sherlock scatta alcune foto e le invia a John.

La risposta arriva nel giro di pochi istanti.

**“È un bel posto.”**

“Ti piacerebbe visitarla?”

**“Pensavo non fosse possibile.”**

“Non adesso, ovviamente, un’altra volta.”

**“Intendi una vacanza?”**

“Perché no?”

**“Tu non vai mai in vacanza.”**

“Le persone cambiano.”

Questa volta la risposta di John tarda ad arrivare e Sherlock si preoccupa di aver detto qualcosa di troppo, qualcosa che John non è interessato a sentire, ma alla fine la bolla del messaggio in scrittura compare sullo schermo del telefono.

**“Una vacanza è un’idea brillante. Ho sentito che a Tallinn c’è un casinò.”**

“Cerchi nuovi modi per sperperare i tuoi soldi?”

**“Potresti farmi da portafortuna e aiutarmi a vincere.”**

“I portafortuna non esistono.”

**“Sei mai stato il portafortuna di qualcuno?”**

“No.”

**“E allora non puoi saperlo.”**

“Va bene, allora dobbiamo verificare questa tua teoria.”

**“Ci conto.”**

La radio del taxi diffonde le note di una canzone natalizia.

_ “I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true” _

 

Nei giorni successivi, Sherlock manda spesso dei messaggi a John: foto di piazze, chiese, musei e monumenti, o gli racconta qualche aneddoto curioso della città o dell’Estonia in generale.

È strano, perché quando Sherlock accetta di lavorare a un caso, poi vi dedica la più totale attenzione, non si distrae e non manda messaggi per descrivere la storia di un palazzo antico o per raccontare come un particolare quadro sia stato acquisito da un museo.

Non che a John dispiaccia quel cambiamento; anzi, in questo modo riesce a sentirlo più vicino anche se è a chilometri di distanza. Non è ciò che sperava, ma è un buon compromesso.

Un pomeriggio, mentre è alla clinica, riceve l’ennesima foto del centro storico di Tallinn: la piazza è innevata, c’è un mercatino e molti turisti che passeggiano.

**“Quando hai detto che andavi in una città dell’ex blocco sovietico, mi immaginavo dei tristi condomini di cemento grigio. Invece guardando queste foto sembra di essere a Vienna o a Ginevra.”**

“Esistono anche edifici risalenti al periodo sovietico, e la percentuale di russi che vivono in città è molto alta, ma se chiedi a un estone, ti risponderà che il loro Paese ha molte più affinità con l’Europa settentrionale, specie con la Finlandia.”

**“Questo mi fa pensare che spesso tendiamo a crearci dei pregiudizi orribili, senza conoscere la realtà.”**

“In una certa misura è normale avere pregiudizi, non è totalmente colpa tua, perché assorbi molte influenze esterne. Ad esempio, per ragioni politiche i media occidentali per anni hanno dipinto i Paesi dell’Est Europa in modo orribile, invece hanno una propria bellezza.”

John guarda il suo riflesso sul vetro della finestra. Ha avuto molti pregiudizi su Sherlock: in passato l’ha considerato una macchina privo di sentimenti, interessato solo ai suoi enigmi o a vincere la sfida di cervelli con il criminale di turno, quando il vero Sherlock era ben diverso, e da quando è tornato a Baker Street ha iniziato a realizzarlo.

**“Non importa da cosa siamo influenzati, i pregiudizi restano una cosa sbagliata.”**

“L’importante è capirlo e guardare la realtà per quella che è.”

La segretaria bussa alla sua porta e gli fa sapere che è arrivato il prossimo paziente.

**“Scusa, devo andare.”**

“Anch’io: la persona che sto pedinando si è mossa.”

**“Sii prudente.”**

“Sempre.”

John sta per scrivere “vorrei essere lì con te”, ma si blocca all’ultimo istante: sarebbe imbarazzante chiudere la conversazione in quel modo, non è il momento giusto. Inoltre potrebbe distrarre Sherlock e John non vuole che gli succeda qualcosa per causa sua, ma davvero, vorrebbe essere con lui in questo momento.

In sala d’aspetto la voce di Michael Bublé continua a far sapere cosa vorrebbe per Natale.

_ “You know that all I want for Christmas is you _

_ I won’t ask for much this Christmas _

_ I won't even wish for snow” _

 

“Hai qualche conoscenza dei giochi coi dadi?” scrive Sherlock.

**“Dove sei?”**

La risposta di John è immediata. Lo è sempre stata in quei giorni, come se il dottore non si allontanasse mai dal telefono, in attesa di un suo messaggio.

“Al casinò.”

**“Cerchi nuovi modi per sperperare i tuoi soldi?”** scherza John.

“Sono i soldi di Mycroft: non mi importa se li perdo.”

**“Sei tremendo. Sei lì per il caso?”**

“Sì, sto pedinando un uomo. Mi sono seduto a questo tavolo dove delle persone lanciano dei dadi su un tavolo verde e, per non dare nell’occhio, credo che sarò costretto a partecipare.”

**“Credo tu stia giocando a Craps: le regole sono abbastanza complicate, ma dovresti cercare di ottenere un 7 o un 11, oppure lo stesso punteggio del primo lancio.”**

“John, la statistica dice che questo è assai improbabile.”

**“Per questo si chiama gioco d’azzardo.”**

“Io la chiamerei piuttosto truffa legalizzata.”

**“Ehi, perché non testiamo la nostra teoria? Potrei farti io da portafortuna.”**

“E come?”

**“Immagino di soffiare sui tuoi dadi da qui.”**

“John, hai bevuto?”

**“No idiota, soffiare sui dadi è un gesto scaramantico che fanno molti giocatori, si dice che attiri la fortuna.”**

“È una follia.”

**“Lo so.”**

“Non c’è nulla di razionale in quello che suggerisci.”

**“So anche questo.”**

“E allora perché vuoi farlo?”

**“Ci hai mai provato?”**

“No.”

**“E allora non puoi sapere che non funzionerà.”**

Sherlock si domanda se John stia parlando solo dei dadi, o anche di altro.

Si domanda di cosa effettivamente stiano parlando nei loro messaggi e se, in quella particolare occasione, John si stia riferendo alla sua incapacità ad accettare le cose che non sono razionali (i sentimenti). Lo sta invitando a fare una follia? A provare? A uscire dal suo orticello di sicurezze?

“Va bene, fallo.”

In fondo che cos’ha da perdere?

**“Fatto, ho appena immaginato di soffiare sui tuoi dadi.”**

Sherlock lancia i dadi e ottiene un sette.

John attende pazientemente la risposta di Sherlock, che tarda ad arrivare. Diversi scenari passano nella sua testa, compreso quello che abbia contestato le regole del gioco e abbia finito per farsi buttare fuori dal casinò.

**“Allora?”** lo sollecita.

“Ho vinto.”

**“Visto? Merito del mio tocco magico.”**

Ovviamente John si aspetta di essere contestato all’istante, ma non succede, e non sa come interpretare quel silenzio, quindi tenta con una battuta.

**“Sei diventato così ricco da restare senza parole?”**

“Non ho vinto così tanto, ma posso farti un regalo, visto che è quasi Natale. Cosa vuoi?”

**“Così su due piedi non lo so...”** scrive John, anche se in realtà non desidera niente, se non che Sherlock torni a casa per potergli parlare di persona, invece che attraverso quegli sporadici messaggi.

“Pensaci.”

**“E tu?”**

“Io?”

**“Sì, tu cosa vuoi per Natale?”**

“Non lo so.”

**“Siamo una bella coppia di idioti.”**

“Sì, lo siamo.”

**“Pensaci anche tu.”**

Mentre lascia il casinò, Sherlock pensa che sa benissimo cosa vorrebbe per Natale, ma non sa se può averlo.

Gli altoparlanti continuano a diffondere canzoni natalizie.

_ “I just want you here tonight _

_ Holding on to me so tight _

_ Girl what can I do _

_ You know that all I want for Christmas is you” _

 

Sherlock si trova ancora nella piazza principale di Tallinn, seduto su una panchina a bere un corroborante tè russo, mescolato ai turisti che visitano i mercatini natalizi; ormai ha individuato quasi tutti i membri di quell’organizzazione criminale, gli manca poco, e si lascia distrarre dalle persone che gli passano davanti: un uomo d’affari finlandese che si è preso un paio di giorni di pausa dal lavoro, un gruppetto di ragazze locali in cerca degli ultimi regali di Natale, due donne francesi che camminano a braccetto, evidentemente una coppia in luna di miele.

Gli manca Baker Street, il suo violino, il loro salotto, John che ride alle sue battute, John che prepare il tè, John...

Abbassa lo sguardo sul cellulare e lo sblocca: è da due giorni che lui e John non si scambiano messaggi. È vero che lui ha lavorato giorno e notte per concludere quella missione il più in fretta possibile e non ha avuto tempo per scrivere, ma hanno lasciato qualcosa in sospeso.

“Non me l’hai più detto” scrive.

**“Cosa?”** La risposta è immediata come al solito.

“Cosa vuoi per Natale. Se vuoi un souvenir estone devi sbrigarti a chiederlo.”

**“Hai concluso la missione?”**

“Quasi.”

**“Quindi alla fine sarai a casa per Natale.”**

“Ti avevo detto che avrei fatto di tutto per tornare in tempo.”

**“Grazie.”**

John non aggiunge altro, forse perché non vuole nulla, forse perché Sherlock ha letto troppo in profondità nei loro messaggi, finendo per leggerci cose che non ci sono.

“Deduco che non sei interessato a un regalo di Natale.”

**“No, ti sbagli.”**

“Oh? Sei così indeciso, allora?”

**“Nemmeno questo: ho ben chiaro cosa voglio. Il fatto è che tu preferisci i messaggi, mentre questa è una cosa che preferirei chiederti a voce.”**

John non si aspettava che Sherlock lo chiamasse, perciò sussulta quando la suoneria trilla nel silenzio di Baker Street.

“Pronto?”

“Questo è il massimo che posso fare in questo momento, anche se non è come parlarsi di persona.”

“No, no, va benissimo.”

Una parte di John, impaziente ed elettrizzata dalla piega che hanno preso i messaggi tra loro, vorrebbe dirgli immediatamente cosa vuole, ma un’altra si accontenterebbe di ascoltare la sua voce tranquillizzante e profonda che gli illustra qualche curiosità di Tallinn. Solo adesso che lo sente di nuovo si rende conto di quanto silenzio ci sia stato nella sua vita in quelle due settimane: ha scambiato due chiacchiere banali con pazienti e colleghi, ma non ha parlato con qualcuno ed è uscito di casa solo per andare al lavoro.

“Riguardo al regalo che vorrei, la sera di Natale Mike darà una festa danzante e io vorrei andarci con te, vorrei che ci andassimo insieme; tu ti sei impegnato così tanto per insegnarmi a ballare e vorrei farlo con te, se tu…”

La voce di John si spegne, sentendo il silenzio crescente all’altro capo della linea, finché Sherlock si schiarisce la gola più volta e alla fine sussurra: “Sei sicuro che il regalo sia per te e non per me?”

È come se un pesante macigno fosse stato appena rimosso dal suo petto. Sorride nella stanza vuota, ma non si sente più solo.

“Ne sono certissimo, Sherlock.”

“Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni, allora.”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

John chiude la chiamata, si appoggia alla cornice della finestra e accenna la melodia di una canzone a labbra chiuse.

_ “I can hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really love _

_ Won't you please bring my baby to me” _

 

Sherlock completa la relazione per Mycroft, la invia e spegne il computer, ma quando solleva lo sguardo verso la finestra, si acciglia: sta nevicando pesantemente e, a giudicare dalla coltre bianca che ricopre tetti e strade, ha iniziato diverse ore fa.

La valigia è già pronta, la prende e lascia velocemente la stanza, effettua il check out e chiede di avere un taxi per l’aeroporto.

“Ci vorrà del tempo” avverte il concierge.

Sherlock alza uno sguardo carico di astio verso il cielo grigio, quasi a volergli ordinare di smettere di nevicare, ma il tempo si fa beffe di lui e i fiocchi bianchi cadono più abbondanti di prima.

All’aeroporto la situazione è anche peggiore: tutti i voli hanno pesanti ritardi a causa delle operazioni di sbrinamento devono subire gli aerei.

Prende il cellulare per avvisare John del ritardo, ma lo trova spento, nonostante l’abbia ricaricato quella mattina. 

Si è rotto, quello stupido aggeggio si è rotto nel momento più importante; corre a un telefono pubblico e lo chiama, ma squilla a vuoto e non si attiva nemmeno la segreteria.

Il cellulare di John squilla in un appartamento vuoto: la sorella della signora Hudson ha accusato un capogiro e lui, nella fretta di soccorrerla e accompagnarla al pronto soccorso, ha dimenticato il cellulare a casa.

Per fortuna non è nulla di grave, la donna viene dimessa dopo un paio d'ore e John decide di andare direttamente alla festa di Mike. Una volta lì si accorge di non avere il cellulare con sé e chiede all’amico di prestargli il suo. Chiama Sherlock per sapere dov’è, ma non riceve risposta: forse è in aeroporto e non lo sente?

 

Il volo di Sherlock atterra con più di quattro ore di ritardo, è mezzanotte passata e il parcheggio dei taxi è affolatissimo: resterà in coda ore.

Lascia il bagaglio in un armadietto e decide di raggiungere la città a piedi. È una follia, non farà mai in tempo, ma ha detto a John che sarebbe andato alla festa con lui e non può deluderlo proprio ora, quella serata è la più importante della loro vita, deve arrivarci a ogni costo.

Cammina a passo svelto lungo la statale, incurante delle macchine che gli suonano e dei rischi che sta correndo, finché un grosso pullman da turismo gli si affianca e apre le porte: porta una comitiva di turisti, e due signore hanno chiesto all’autista di fermarsi, quando l’hanno visto.

“Giovanotto, così giovane e già stanco di vivere? - lo apostrofa l’autista - Dovresti aspettare un taxi.”

“Non posso, devo raggiungere Londra il prima possibile.”

“Dove stai andando?” chiede una delle due signore.

Sherlock dice l’indirizzo e la donna si illumina in viso.

“È vicino al nostro albergo. Su, sali, sali.”

“Non è regolare” protesta l’autista.

“È la notte di Natale, non possiamo lasciarlo qui.”

“Non sono d'accordo.”

Si leva un colorito coro di proteste e l’autista è costretto a cedere.

“Non so come ringraziarvi.”

“Non c’è bisogno: è chiaro che è una cosa importante per te.”

Arrivato a destinazione, Sherlock ringrazia e balza giù dal pullman, correndo a perdifiato fino alla sala dove si svolge la festa, ma le luci sono già spente e non c’è più nessuno.

È arrivato troppo tardi, ha nuovamente perso la sua occasione. Quando si tratta di John e di loro due, è sempre un passo indietro, sempre in ritardo, e alla fine ciò che vuole si rivela un miraggio irraggiungibile.

Si piega sulle ginocchia, esausto per la corsa e sibila un rabbioso “maledizione”.

“Sherlock, sei tu?”

John esce dall’ombra del portone, gli si fa incontro sorridendo e lo abbraccia.

“John? Perché sei ancora qua?”

“Perché ti conosco: ho letto sul cellulare di Mike del ritardo del tuo volo, ma sapevo che non ti saresti arreso.”

“Ma la festa è finita, ho fallito e ti ho deluso di nuovo” mormora Sherlock chinando la testa.

“Cosa stai dicendo? Non è vero, sei qui e non è troppo tardi - John lo guarda serissimo con i suoi occhi blu - E non sono deluso, sono al settimo cielo.”

Poco lontano un gruppetto di ragazzi alticci ferma la macchina, scende, ride e beve champagne, mentre il volume altissimo dell’autoradio fa risuonare in tutta la via le note di ‘All I want from Christmas is you’.

Sherlock stringe la mano di John nella sua e finalmente risponde al suo sorriso.

“Sbaglio o mi avevi promesso un ballo?”

“Non sbagli” risponde John, appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla.

_ “No I just want to see my baby _

_ Standing right outside my door _

_ I just want him for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ You know that all I want for Christmas _

_ Is you _

_ Is you” _


End file.
